


Gone

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Complete, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 185,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: Vegeta learns that can no longer manage the Saiyans around him or handle things going on with himself. Then, everything changes. LONG STORY - ALREADY FINISHED - READ NOTES FOR MORE DETAILS
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Gohan/Original Male Character(s), Son Gohan/Son Goku, Son Gohan/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is already written but there's a lot to it and I think I can fix it... there are some inconsistencies in the original, and I felt like going back through it and editing it a bit and I thought that posting it here might be fun! The description is bad, but accurate? I've never been good at summaries, but I think you guys will enjoy this one!

First Chapter

Vegeta plain left the planet. There was no point in staying there any longer. No one would miss him. He never spent any time with any of them, anyhow. No, that's not why he was leaving, but it was a good enough excuse to use, if he'd ever need one that is.

He sat back, strapped into his command center as he felt the bumpy ride of the exit of the atmosphere, still a mean scowl on his face, even with no one around. He was frustrated to say the least. The last thing he wanted was anyone else around, for a while.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot appeared behind him, Vegeta could see him in the reflection of his control screen, an upset and confused look on his face. "I thought Earth was your home now?"

"Tsh," Vegeta sneered at him, "Go away, Kakarot."

"Vegeta…"

Goku was sincere and the older man couldn't stand it. Goku reached out and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, grasping it gently. Seeing it coming, Vegeta swatted it off and stood up, turning to frown at the younger man, but no one was there. The prince stood in silence and shock, had he imagined the other man? Would Kakarot leave just like that?

"Vegeta," Goku was now behind him, looking at the coordinates the other had typed in, "Why are you doing this?"

"What's it to you, clown?" Vegeta balled his fists as he insulted the other, who was purely just answering the cry Vegeta had put out there, but still he muttered, resolute, "Get lost."

"I'll miss you," Goku looked up from the panel with sad eyes and stepped out from behind the chair to get closer, "I missed you while you were here on Earth."

"Yeah, I bet you missed me those seven years, too, hn? Not to mention the first two after the battle on Namek? Not to mention the last four that have seemed to creep by, though you rarely showed your face. Please, who do you think you're working over? Not me, Kakarot, not this time," Vegeta shoved him so that he could get by, even though Goku wasn't even in the way, and he has nowhere to go. The younger pretended the push affected him and let himself sway backwards a moment before regaining balance, his bangs hanging down in front of part of his face, hiding his distress.

"I guess I've been a little selfish over the years," he admitted, still standing his ground. Vegeta stopped in his tracks to listen to what the other had to say but Goku didn't say anything after that and Vegeta turned, giving him his full attention.

"You, sorry?" he spat, his cold features bearing into Goku, “Maybe if we'd all been defeated and the universe was ruined, but that'll never happen as long as you’re around, right, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled deep in his throat, his onyx eyes as fury filled as ever. Kakarot still frowned deeply at him. "Kakarot if you're just going to stand there, why waste your time," he breathed, "instant transmissioning(IT) all the way here when you could have just called me from Bulma's?"

"I wanted to see you," he said, simply.

"For what?" the older Saiyan could feel his ghost limbed tail snapping the air, the vein in his head pulsating, his head throbbing period. He turned away, gnashing his teeth, scrunching his soft skin and unblemished features.

Goku was in front of him, now. He reached down and grabbed Vegeta's face in both hands, kissing him softly on the lips, "I didn't want you to leave without telling you that I ... Prince Vegeta," Goku kissed him again before he could register the situation. Vegeta let himself be kissed, awed by hearing Kakarot call him by his royal name. Vegeta kissed back as soon as he felt a warm tongue pressing at his lips. He took Kakarot's hands off his face and pulled away. He couldn't hide his flushed face, or the confused look in his eyes, as he was withdrawing from the other man and he turned slowly, blacking out.

Vegeta woke up feeling like he let it slip through his fingers with Kakarot again.

Why was it that he was the one feeling like he'd failed the young Saiyan when it is him who is in need, and Kakarot who is nowhere around?

_‘We're never all whole at one point in time. Happiness and joy give us what grief sends us looking for,’_ Vegeta thought, and was more pensive than usual whenever Kakarot was lurking around and he could sense Kakarot afoot, though he hadn't seen or heard from him in months.

Over the years Vegeta had become aware of his own ability to stay in tune with the other full blood. For some reason every time Kakarot was planning on coming around or just happened to fly his way, he'd have dreams about him for days maybe even weeks before hand. He couldn't stop himself from sensing the other man, even down to his nightly activities, Vegeta could feel out Kakarot, he knew his emotions, almost like reading his thoughts.

This particular week it had gotten pretty bad, worse than ever before, dare he think it. Getting up out of bed, feeling parts of his body strained and aching from his training and from his horrid fantasies, he took a shower. Wondering when Kakarot would stop torturing him and show up, he turned the water on cold and was as quick as he could be.

Vegeta held himself up by a hand on the wall, imagining Kakarot sensing his own distress. He didn't get very far with that thought, not knowing what it would be like. Kakarot was in tune to nothing but his stomach. However, Vegeta knew his presence was impending, and he quickly left the shower to dress himself, feeling a little more rough than usual, he threw on black slacks and a dark blue shirt, not planning on training today.

The days blend after a while in complete solitude, Vegeta had the whole half of the house to himself, no one came there unless beckoned. They only saw him when he graced them with his presence, even then they didn't care much. The woman would joke he was getting paler, but Vegeta knew his skin was a permanent tan that only prolonged, solid darkness could affect. Despite her beliefs, Vegeta spends a lot of time in all types of climates.

He was feeling hungrier than usual and went straight into the main kitchen to have food prepared for him. He stood, staring out a large window in the main room at nothing in particular. He needed to let some steam go, and he was trying to figure out an effective way to do so without working out. Considering going for a run, which Vegeta didn't consider a workout, he left to change into sweats and a tank and running shoes, then came back to breakfast, which he enjoyed quickly, not wasting much time at all.

He was up rather early, 5:15a.m., and he was taking his time. Vegeta was never one to sit around and do entirely nothing. He was either meditating or studying, reading, strategizing, psychoanalyzing, experimenting, experiencing, challenging. Perhaps he wasn't materially productive, but he was productive in his own way. He silently left the house, being lucky to have not run into anyone. The moment his foot hit the pavement he was jogging. It was a slow, deliberate jog in which he flexed and stretched his muscles unnoticeably, concentrating on every single one of them.

He could jog for days, watching the hustle and bustle of the city a portion of the Earth, these humans saw as home. He was lacking in affection for most of them and found himself jogging around almost mindlessly. No destination, no path, no time limit, no restrictions. 

Nearly two hours into his run he stopped at a park and stared into the lake. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be in the real wilderness, so he took off quicker than anyone could follow and flew thoughtlessly before he came upon to a lake and woods and creatures and open sky and gentle wind. Looking up, he noticed near silence. He stood in the midst of these things and breathed the air around him in deeply, noticing something else.

"It's been a long time," he heard Kakarot say from behind him.

"Yes, it has," Vegeta replied.

There was nothing but silence between them. Kakarot was smiling about nothing and Vegeta hadn't even turned around to look at him.

"Why the silence, tell me? You speak around the others, why not grace me with your words? You come around to say nothing and do nothing. Dare I say you're boring. Why confront me, now?" Vegeta turned as he spoke these words to the younger man, his arms crossed across his chest. The thought briefly struck him that he travelled here and somehow managed to find Kakarot without trying to. Either that or Kakarot was following his movements and ITed to him.

Silence still, Kakarot's smile had faded. When the two of them were alone Vegeta was always particularly harsh, and Goku wasn't always calm and understanding. Vegeta felt himself baring his teeth at the younger man, wondering what it was Kakarot wanted, noticing he had something on his mind this time. His fangs were sharp, and his lip curled, "You desire something?"

Goku felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the intensity he was catching off Vegeta and his defensive stance. "I need your help," Kakarot said, baring his own teeth, and flaring up to Super Saiyan for a split second, then flashing back down.

_‘So Kakarot is aware of it,’_ Vegeta thought to himself, backing off as he realized there was a situation. The younger Saiyan was experiencing a lot of emotions and symptoms he thought he'd been rid of a long time ago, but his own genetic makeup cannot be ignored. Vegeta knew he was suffering thoughts that he was not used to and urges that were impossible to fight.

This process starts for years before the victim is aware of it and lasts for years afterwards. Vegeta knew that Kakarot was hitting his cycle when he first met him, he could smell it on him, and he could feel it seeping off of the other, creeping into his own skin no matter how he tried to fight it. The fact that the younger man had defeated him was not the only reason he groaned in the night for him. Vegeta was tortured, not only was this man the last full-blooded Saiyan in the universe, but he happened to be Bardock's child, kin of the same clan that was already close to the bloodline. Vegeta held a particular liking to the scent of Bardock's family, especially Kakarot's.

When emotions would flare for the younger, it didn't matter if he was alive or dead, the older couldn't escape the tension that somehow zapped him from the air. Vegeta knew dying wouldn’t give the other release, especially since he was able to retain his body. The other man was forced to experience these things he was completely uninformed about and he couldn't take it anymore. He watched as Kakarot's focus shifted to different topics the longer they waited in silence.

"Show me," Kakarot's fangs were sharp, he bore his neck like a vampire. It was barely the noon of day and the Saiyan was glistening in the sun, as though he'd been the one who went for a run.

An enticing sight, Vegeta said, "I'll consider it."

The younger man’s countenance grew dark and he moved towards the older man, "You couldn't refuse me if you wanted to," he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and jerked him closer to him.

Vegeta got the older man to release his wrist with just a stare. Vegeta watched closely as Kakarot fought within himself, trying to determine what he wanted, what he required. He could see the struggle in his large, dark eyes, Kakarot had gone so long and was so far into it, he knew he needed the other Saiyan. Vegeta knew he needed him too, he could smell the desire on the other man. Not wanting to confuse this with the real deal, the experienced Saiyan took off in the sky at high speed, Kakarot behind him like a shadow. He stopped just short of a mountain wall and threw the younger against it, crushing his body in between rubble.

Goku went to attack but stopped when he noticed Vegeta was no longer fighting.

"Tell me what ails you?" he asked, baring his neck at Goku.

Goku froze, considering the question while sweeping his eyes over the other man's sculpted body, "Each part of me,” he leaned into Vegeta's shoulder, finding his scent unmistakably irresistible. The older charged in a sideways direction away from the other man, taking rock and debris with him, throwing it into to Kakarot's face. Goku followed, unable to dodge the objects Vegeta tricked him with. Vegeta ran down the mountain, reaching the earth below. Finally, he stopped sprinting and stood this time in front of an ocean, his back turned to Kakarot when he landed behind him.

"Listen,” Vegeta said to him, tripping over his own rising heartbeat, "or else you will cause many others a great deal of damage." Goku didn't understand and Vegeta knew this was coming; he didn't know why he hadn't approached the other Saiyan and explained it all to him before. Kakarot was nearly panting, though he was hiding his condition very well.

The younger, fortunate Saiyan had gotten his tail back; Vegeta was very jealous but knew it was still a soft spot on the other man. Not necessarily power crunching but definitely emotion driving, he could control the other man with one confident stroke. His own senses were on fire just because of the energy flowing from the other man. It didn't help that Kakarot was so powerful, he had seen the influences Goku was having on his child, not to mention Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo, though he was of another species. He had noticed sometimes the kids had to stay over at Bulma's to get away from it, but Trunks wanted more and more to spend time with Goku.

Goku growled deep and long and loud at the other Saiyan at his lack of advance and Vegeta growled deeper in return, quieting the other. He turned to look at Goku, luring him into the ocean waves after him. He walked in further and deeper, steps which for humans would take strain and concentration, took little to no effort. Goku followed in boldly, the water could have steamed off of him from the heat he felt within his skin, in his blood. He was hypnotized by Vegeta and driven by his actions.

Vegeta was smirking, a dark twinkle in the older man's eyes as he turned to Kakarot, walking backwards, deeper into the unnoticed waves. He was beckoning with no words, calling with nothing but his eyes. Goku all but ITed to him- following him very closely. Goku reached out and put his hand around Vegeta's slender waist. Vegeta welcomed the feel of his strong hands gripping his waist and holding on tight. They continued deeper into the ocean, Vegeta sinking into the waters when they got too high. It was difficult for Goku to follow beneath the roughly crashing waves, being that he's so tall. Vegeta was moving in patterns that didn't make sense.

Finally, Goku caught an ankle he didn't let go, he pulled the other man closer but Vegeta kicked him off, swimming to the top. He swam back down, heading towards the deeper end, causing Kakarot to follow him into the intensely growing waves. Kakarot held his breath, marveling at the amount of control Vegeta had over his body, he didn't seem to be challenged at all. Vegeta waited for Goku to catch up and allowed himself to be touched. He watched as the other Saiyan realized he had to breath, going even deeper into the blue, feeling the waves rock his body. He watched as Goku closed in on him, tugging his shirt, ripping it off without remorse. Vegeta frowned and pushed him. Kakarot pushed back, the ocean weighing down on them both, predators all around.

Vegeta went to spin around, kicking off of Goku as he headed up to the surface. Goku followed him up, having nearly had the rest of his breath kicked out of him. He was having a hard time concentrating and Vegeta was playing, teasing, fighting, and bullying him all at the same time.

Vegeta shot out into the sky, tasting the salt of the water on his lips, hoping to have helped get rid of some of Kakarot's energy. Goku was right behind him, staring at him, waiting for the next move.

"What you're experiencing is very normal," Vegeta tried talking with him.

"It doesn't feel normal," Kakarot said, sounding like himself, though he approached Vegeta quickly, and his demeanor was anything but casual. Vegeta could tell Kakarot was off, he could tell he was going in and out, that's the best way to describe it. He watched as Kakarot's porcelain, smooth, wet skin dried out in the sunlight, the shadows changing with every inch he got closer. Vegeta felt himself desire to reach out and touch the younger man, among other things.

"Hhhhh," the prince was going to speak but couldn't find the words, Kakarot was so close in no time, sniffing at his neck, deeply inhaling the thick, musky scent. His tongue darted out of his lips there on Vegeta's neck, tasting the salt of the water and of Vegeta's body. He didn't wait for a reaction before licking again, using more of his tongue, and making a wider sweep of an area nearby, already deciding where to caress next. Vegeta disappeared beneath his fingertips and it took Kakarot a moment to find him again. He'd gone back to Capsule Corp.


	2. Second Chapter

Second Chapter

Goku was pissed, Bulma had never seen him so pissed, not that she could remember, and he was seething at her husband.

"Kakarot, ah, ah," Vegeta smirked, wagging a finger at him. The younger continued to approach, his eyes darkened at Vegeta's games. "I wish to go into the gravity chamber."

Kakarot stopped walking towards him, understanding, and immediately apologized to Bulma. He was feeling so strange; he didn't know what was up with him. He looked at Vegeta apologetically, catching Vegeta gazing at his tail as it swayed impatiently behind him.

"I'll meet you there," with that Vegeta was gone, though Kakarot could still see traces of him, he could still see his trail, those dark, onyx eyes, piercing into him…

"What's up, Goku? It's been a while," Bulma tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her, noticing how little she's changed over the years, though visibly older, still a very attractive woman, like her mother.

Goku tried his best smile at her, she seemed convinced, "Same ol' stuff you know, Vegeta and I are gonna spar," he laughed.

"Well good, it's good for him to talk to someone every once in a while," Bulma disclosed her opinion, putting her hands on her hips. Goku noticed the subtle differences in Bulma since he'd first met her, her change in clothes, style, her much calmer demeanor, a part of him wanted to visit but he couldn't even think straight at the moment.

Goku nodded and went on his way, knowing Bulma wanted to talk more, too, but figured he'd talk with her when he was more capable. He walked all the way to the gravity chamber, trying to sort through his thoughts and his actions, but he couldn’t. He could barely register a ki inside of the giant orb and he hurriedly opened the door to get inside. Once inside with the door shut gravity immediately turned up as per Vegeta's commands he was sure.

Nothing too intense or straining, but a noticeable change, Goku called out, "Vegeta!"

"And who else, fool?" Vegeta stepped out from behind the cylindrical control center in the middle of the room. In a black spandex shorts and a black T-shirt, Kakarot noticed each of the contours of Vegeta's muscular arms and legs, paying close attention to how the clothes only complemented his hard body. Vegeta crossed his arms, his ungloved hands balled into fists. "You will obey my every command."

Goku smirked, "I bet you've always wanted to say that."

Vegeta smirked back. Kakarot could sense something in Vegeta that he'd never noticed before, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He could smell Vegeta from where he was which was odd, but he figured he was just paying close attention. As he looked at the older man, he considered their unmistakable similarities. They both looked like they were in their late twenties, or early thirties, prime, not to mention the difference in physic and make from any normal Earthling. Saiyan's ridiculous eyesight and hearing made noticing Vegeta's flawless face and listening to his steady breathing like blinking.

Goku never knew what it was like to feel human, that's not what he is. He felt something inside of him, something that wasn't human, or couldn't be explained by any human. He knew Vegeta could give him answers, he knew Vegeta understands and can help him. He didn't know what questions to ask him, though, he didn't know the words to speak, and he didn't think Vegeta was really interested in lending him a hand, but…

He knew he was different, but he also knew how to harness his power, and control his urges.

This, this...?! He didn't know what to do about it anymore. He wasn't an idiot; he felt lust building within him. He felt carnal desires, strange desires for meat, and desires for fire, for intensity he couldn't describe. Why he turned to Vegeta to come up with solutions he didn't know. It probably wasn't a good idea, who knows what the other man might do. Torture him? Enslave him? He kind of hoped he would.

Goku felt the heat boiling underneath his skin, a temperature consuming him beyond any boiling waters in Princess Snake's house. He remembered waking up in cold sweats many nights, an unnatural state for any Saiyan to experience. He's had near seizures, he's had coughing fits, none of them ever an explainable phenomenon. Urge's to hunt, urges to howl, urges for Vegeta, an inexplicable desire to see the older man. Sometimes he could recall feeling strange around Trunks though he couldn't explain it, and Piccolo had long since told him he was going to steer clear of him for a while.

The only thing he could think of as the problem was the one thing he was ignoring; himself, his passion, his lusts, his desires, his stimulating nature that he didn't understand and thought he'd been away with since he hit his head on the ravine. He didn't know what to say because he'd been forcing it away for the most part of his life; he still hasn't recognized it in himself, what his own instincts even are.

Vegeta's heartbeat was rising, he was considering something similar to Kakarot's thoughts, not knowing what the younger man was liable to do once he started giving in. Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed at how much control the younger man has over himself.

Before long, however, he was beginning to think he may have to turn Trunks over to him. The closer he got with Kakarot, the more his own darker, natural side came out. He could feel his blood pumping when a thought crossed his mind, _‘I don't know what I might do.’_ He laughed internally at himself for trying to be nice. Kakarot wasn't the one he had to worry about, after all.

Or was he?

He remembered his experience with Raditz, it had been hell. Once you go through the stages of this strange Saiyan biological procedure you still react strongly when involved with another's, you just aren't overcome by it. Rarely is there a Saiyan who goes through it the first time without losing complete control. And in some cases, the reaction from the other in the pair is just as bad as the original's cravings, depending on the relationship between the two.

It was now or never, he could very easily let Trunks be the one to deal with Kakarot, he was 12 now, he could handle it, though Bulma might have something to say to him after it, Trunks would be better off for it, he'd grow up faster, for one. Several times, Saiyans as young as eight years old are sent to deal with the cycle of others.

Vegeta growled low in his throat and fought back the need to stretch his neck. He crept down slowly, sinking low, stretching his arms downward, and put his fingertips on the ground between his legs. Goku watched curiously, seeing more than realizing he had just been slammed into the wall behind him. Vegeta must have leapt from the position he was in to tackle him backwards. Vegeta pulled off of him, grabbing him by both of his legs.

Goku tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing to grab onto, only stone-cold metallic slabs, smooth as silk. He sensed Vegeta begin to slide him on the ground, expecting to be hurled across the room. Nothing happened but the continuous pull and the quiet drag of his back on the floor. Vegeta had bound Kakarot's legs, though what good that did he wasn't sure, Goku watched before his vision changed again into that of the ceiling. Vegeta had flung him into the wall, where he face-planted before falling on his back.

"What did you do those eight years you were gone?" Goku wanted to panic as he was closed in on, a raspy voice in his ear. Vegeta was on top of him, smothering him. He used three fingers to gag Goku's mouth when he asked him that question, holding his head up and his jaw open with his other hand, squeezing tightly. His face was right next to Goku's, his voice harsh and demanding, "What did you do?" His body cast shadows over him, the light in the room going red as the gravity raised a few notches.

Vegeta took his fingers out of Goku's mouth and let him cough and catch his breath, still clutching onto his face. Kakarot could only see dark colors and shadows; Vegeta was directly over him, scowling. "Sparred," he choked out, receiving a knee to side. That's when Kakarot realized Vegeta was on his knees, and somehow was pinning him up against the wall. He managed to use his body to wedge Goku's legs against the paneling of the walls as well as crush his torso and his arms.

Goku didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew he was catching on slow. He didn't know if it was the response to what he was going through inside or if it was Vegeta or the gravity... maybe it was the restraints around his legs, they were ki-restricting as well. Three fingers in his mouth again, he flared his energy, trying to resist but Vegeta twisted his position, pulling his head back uncomfortably, turning his body halves in opposite directions. Kakarot cried out behind the digits.

"You sparred?" Vegeta asked again.

Coughing and hacking, Goku told him, "... a lot of the time... a lot of the time..." he nodded, blood running down his nose, from what he couldn't remember, though he started to notice a dull throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta's face right above his, his eyes imploring, and he admitted, "A lot of the time... I watched you…"

Vegeta kissed him, shoving him to the floor, getting on top of him completely, he kissed him. Goku openly received the kiss, feeling Vegeta's smaller body on top of his, he took him in his arms like he intended on running away with him. Vegeta didn't stop kissing Goku, this was their first kiss. He tried not to get too frantic with him, enjoying the way the younger man was kissing him back. Vegeta caught Kakarot's tail in his hand on instinct and held it loosely. He could feel it writhing in his hand, the vibrations from the fur making him hard.

Kakarot's body emitted a certain scent and once it had reached his nose and it was all he needed to send him over the edge. Picking up by the hair and slamming the back of Goku's head on the chamber floor Vegeta felt himself begin to go into an altered state, a type of transformation. His heart pumped, as he roared above the younger, Kakarot's eyes growing wide as he watched. His whole body grew out evenly two inches. His shirt disappeared, ripped to shreds. Goku watched the man on top of him in bewilderment, reminding him of Gohan before he turned into that giant ape. Vegeta still held a large amount of his hair in his hands. The older man’s nails grew long and sharp, his teeth were different, four fangs top and bottom, and it looked like more teeth than Goku could ever remember having, his eyes were red, wild, and his hair had grown just a little bit, there was even a thin layer of soft hair covering parts of Vegeta's arms and chest and legs.

Vegeta prowled, regaining control of his breath, though still more animalistic in every way. He hunched over Kakarot like he was dead, his eyes untamed but focused. Tripping out over the image he had just seen in front of his own eyes, Goku felt an odd sensation in him as he lay beneath Vegeta. It was as though his energy was affecting the other. He felt a strange pump in his heart, one that made his whole chest puff out. He saw Vegeta smirk above him, a dark gleam in his eyes. Vegeta had control of himself.

He realized he couldn't hear anything, his heart pumped again, Vegeta let his head go. He crept onto all fours on top of Kakarot and watched as nature took over, noticing his veins surfacing, his blood pumping beneath silky skin. Kakarot laid there on the hard floor, his body growing, his hair growing out slightly, a new layer of hair on his own body. He could tell his senses were heightening, a familiar experience though he couldn't place how. His heart pumped again, this time, tearing his clothes much like Vegeta's had been shred. He threw his head back, crying out in agony, as least he thought he was yelling, he couldn't hear anything, he wasn't sure he could even make any noise. He could feel jaw stretch, his teeth change, his facial structure, his eyes altering inside of his skull, it panged and ached. He felt wild urges, urges to jerk, urges to taste, and urges to feel…

His whole body was in excruciating pain, pain that seemed it had been there for a lifetime, a pain that he felt he somehow had been numb to before, even with all his wailing, and hadn't noticed until that spurred moment. His heartbeat was sporadic, his tail lashing out in all directions. He couldn't focus or command his body to do anything and more than that he felt weak but powerful at the same time. He heart pumped again, and he heard a voice and he understood though he had never spoken the language a day in his life. It was telling him, "Give in… ah, beautiful…" Kakarot felt his heart racing, no longer pounding, it didn't have the time, it was fluttering, flocculating, he sensed something in himself click in a way it never had before.

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but the red hued ceiling. He immediately registered that this was different. The world felt different. In his altered state movement felt different, smoother, more deliberate, he'd only just sat up and sprang into a lurking position, still, he'd never felt anything like this before. He knew he was capable, but he was beginning to feel things and notice things that impressed even him, things he couldn't have atoned for in his natural state. Rumblings in the ground stood out even more, sound echoes crisply through the air, he could sense the intentions of others with no effort, he could see more colors, notice more hues... just think of what else he might be now aware of!

He felt an odd sensation within him, a sensation of sweet satisfaction that he couldn't quite place where from. He then noticed the restraints were gone, and Vegeta was nowhere in sight. Leaping forward, taking in his appearance in the reflective paneling in the middle of the room, not too interested in Vegeta at the moment, he saw his own eyes, red, not as dark as Vegeta's, but fierce, dare he say intimidating. Kakarot bared his fangs, smiling a wicked smile into the black surface. He continued looking at the creature for some time, unbeknownst to him he was being watched.

Vegeta was weary. Kakarot had taken a long time to transform, a very long time. It may have seemed like moments for him, but Vegeta had waited an hour before the younger man finally came to, having passed out right at the end. While overlooking from the outside, he saw that Goku's body would twitch and he would snarl and yell. Vegeta couldn't be sure if Kakarot had been fighting the form or if he was still transforming, either way he wasn't about to get too close.

Piccolo had long since been monitoring the situation as well from a distance, sensing the change in Vegeta and the shift in Goku. Vegeta looked up at him, smirking, when Goku did come to and began walking around the facility, checking himself out. He could sense the Namek's discomfort and interest even from his position in the distance, far away from them, like a palpable cautiousness was coming in from his direction.

It was unusual for Saiyans to hold this state very long without getting any use out of it. If they don't train or use themselves for other physical activities, then it becomes a cumbersome switch and a huge waste of energy.

However, being abnormal as it is, Vegeta's heart was thundering in his chest, his form not altering in the least at his inactivity, and he could tell Kakarot's whole force had changed. He peered deeper inside the giant room, having lost the younger momentarily; he shouldn't have showed off to Piccolo.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Kakarot was behind him, Vegeta spun around, his eyes wide. "You were supposed to wait for me. I had to find you," as he said this, he closed in on the older Saiyan, who was quickly being backed into the rock hard walls of the gravity room, Piccolo watched in mild amusement but curiosity and concern were with him. Vegeta's body pressed against the level material, still Goku closed more distance between them, "Wait time is over."

Vegeta bared his teeth and the other man snarled viciously back at him, a look Vegeta could have never pictured Kakarot's face making and wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it himself. Using a quick blast of energy Vegeta 's power flared enough to make the younger Saiyan back off, turning the tables.

"You were out for over an hour!” it was all Goku could do to not submit to him, “Don't know what took so long," Vegeta smirked, his deep voice penetrating Goku’s skull. The tones reverberated inside of Kakarot's mind, like his ear was wearing the prince's voice. He shook his head for a moment, as if to get rid of the voice. "What's wrong," Vegeta spoke slowly, "not used to it, yet?" Kakarot couldn't focus the more Vegeta talked, he was beginning to wonder what Vegeta's touch might do to him. “Silly Kakarot…” Vegeta slapped him square in the face, a sting barely registered above the buzzing effects of his current state.

“You must enjoy violence,” Goku heard himself saying as he turned his head back to look at him. He should have been wondering to himself what type of a statement that was to make to the Prince of Darkness, but all he could think about was in his body at this point. Vegeta looked surreal and he was being drawn to him.

Vegeta looked around and noticed they were no longer in the comfort of his own yard. Goku had Instant Transmissioned the two of them without even touching him and was only just now feeling up his sides and breathing on his neck. He could tell instantly from the scents around him he’d been taken to the woods but that would be the last irrelevant thing he would register.

“What were you planning Vegeta?” Kakarot was catching on fast. He was no fool, he knew he was experiencing some sort of rut, but still he didn’t know what to make of it. His heart was pounding so furiously still he craved, he craved but hesitated. “Did you think you’d tie me up and that’d be the end of it?” Goku didn’t even know where this was coming from. Had he ever considered the older man sexually before? He had to admit that there had been times where he did find himself attracted to Vegeta, thinking to himself about how it’d be to spend some “alone time” with him, but it was only ever for seconds at a time and those thoughts were never given a second glance.

Vegeta, who knew more than noticed Kakarot was fighting with his own instincts, was attempting to gauge the other Saiyan’s capacity for the form. It was nearly impossible to tell anything for sure with Kakarot, especially now, and he was having a hard time not focusing on his own personal interests. “Please,” he purred as Goku pressed their chests together, getting even closer, “You pretend I would need to do such a thing,” and Kakarot kissed him.

When Goku’s lips met Vegeta’s for the second time something inside of him clicked, like a slot that slipped right into place. Their kiss was sensual, the very definition of hot and heavy. The fangs caused them to open their mouths up wider than with just a normal kiss. There was an almost vampire-like effect to the way Vegeta would hold his mouth open before darting his tongue out across soft lips and linking his mouth to Goku’s. The younger Saiyan could feel the power within the older man beneath his fingertips as he felt up his biceps and shoulders and into his hair. He could see the other’s presence clear as day in his mind’s eye as he closed his eyes and followed suit.


	3. Third Chapter

Third Chapter

Thoughts were more translucent and faster than ever before, and Goku never knew that was even possible. Everything seemed so surreal and he couldn’t be certain of anything other than what he could prove, and the only thing tangible at the moment is the very physical Vegeta in front of him, and even that didn’t make any sense. He could swear he could read Vegeta’s emotions, he knew that his Saiyan counterpart was in no way going to harm him and was feeling just as exhilarated as he was. There was comfort now with Vegeta that he'd never felt with anyone, and never expected with him.

For so many years Goku was interested in reaching out to Vegeta, but he never knew what to say to him, so he never tried. Vegeta was always such an ass, he didn't care what anybody thought about him, or any of the things that he did. Vegeta never once apologized for rude, abrasive behavior, defensive and aggressive remarks and body language, and he never said please when he barked an order, which used to be often. It was obvious he didn't feel like he had to answer to anybody, and the only person who could ever make him answer to him is, well, Goku, but he had never desired for Vegeta to change himself or submit to him.

Goku wondered all these years why he had such an inkling to be near the other Saiyan, though he never gave in to those thoughts. Sitting at home, or even when he was enjoying his time outside, for some reason Vegeta always popped into his head out of nowhere. He couldn't stop it from happening ever since they met. At first he didn't notice he was thinking about Vegeta all too often, it had been natural to think about Vegeta back when he was training to defeat him under King Ki, or when he wasn't sure whose side he was on during the battles on Planet Namek. Even when he stayed away, he thought about Vegeta those long eight years, no, he wasn't lying earlier. He found himself gazing at him from the stars from time to time, not quite understanding his draw of attention to him or thinking about anything in particular.

When he came back to Earth and was able to stay and live again, he honestly thought he'd try to spend some time with Vegeta. He knew that he wanted to, but every visit with him was so unpleasant. He found himself throwing out the idea the very moment it crept back into his mind over and over and over again. There were times when he would go so far as to even visit Bulma, but the nervousness he felt when he thought about how Vegeta would react to a visit from him stopped him from ever actually seeing the hotheaded man. He'd have a cake or two and disappear the moment he knew Vegeta was approaching. Sometimes, Vegeta would come to his house in search of him and he, who was there, would leave. Chi Chi would begrudgingly tell Vegeta to hold on then come back to say she couldn't find him to find Vegeta already departing her home.

Now, still intrigued by just how otherworldly his world seems, he wondered still why he needed to see Vegeta. What was the point of all this? What's with the change? Why was he unable to stop himself from wanting this experience?

Tugging down on the prince's hair Kakarot threw his head back and roared, his whole body tightening and aching. He could tell he was losing the form he held, and fast, it was almost too much for him, too soon. Goku released his hold on Vegeta's hair after pulling his head backwards, caught up by the strong sensual neck exposed in front of him, sensing Vegeta's pants. He then dragged his nails along Vegeta's back, all the way down his spine and watched as the prince moaned. Goku never knew he was interested in seeing Vegeta this way, but now that he was...

Shocks tingled through the smaller man's body. It had been such a long time since Vegeta was touched in such a way, and he had to admit, he missed it. The prince, who had been so awestruck by the fact that he had finally had a chance to kiss Kakarot and was now being handled by him, snapped out of his stupor just in time to throw the younger Saiyan to the ground. Had he attempted to bite his neck? He was caught by surprise, he sincerely hadn't thought that Kakarot would try to better him, he is after all, far more the alpha male than Goku. Vegeta took off only to fall to the ground after barely taking a step once Kakarot had latched onto his foot. He kicked Goku square in the face as the younger Saiyan brought him down to his level and attempted to crawl upon his body. Goku succeeded in getting Vegeta trapped beneath him and was grinning an uncultivated grin as he leaned in, taking in the scent that was driving him so wild.

He hadn't considered to himself yet why he had tried to sink his fangs into Vegeta, or why he was feeling this uncontrollable and undeniable desire to be deep inside of him. Goku felt his heart pounding in his chest, and the closer he got to Vegeta, the more frenzied he felt his mind getting. Like an electrical unit going on the fritz. He pressed their bodies together, gazing into Vegeta's eyes, expecting, wanting, and desiring what he was incapable of saying.

Wondering why he let himself be put into this position, Vegeta silently damned himself for being so curious and so weak. His original plan had been to take Kakarot, to fuck Kakarot, and to explain the situation to him later. It must be a delayed reaction in him that he's succumbing to the other's domineering attempts. You would have thought it was Vegeta's first rut, and he was the one who was in need of being tied down and restricted. Relaxing, like an idiot, beneath Kakarot's enjoyably heavy body, he felt their bodies meld together quite nicely and he played with the soft hairs on the nape of Kakarot's neck, feeling at such ease he couldn't explain it.

There was something different about the way that Goku carries himself. Even in such an altered state, Vegeta could tell he was still in some significant amount of control. Vegeta figured that since this experience was happening so much later in Kakarot's life than it is meant to, that he is more capable of recognizing in himself the subtle changes, and perhaps he can channel his desires and his energies to work for him, instead of against him or controlling him. Kakarot pressed his lips to Vegeta's and worked his tongue inside, it wasn't but a moment before Vegeta heard him growling through the kiss. 

Of course, there he was, the only person who would come at a time like this, and the wrong person to be here. Kakarot was looking at his own son with such a fierce intent on attack; Gohan was a little bit more than confused.

"What did you do to my, Dad, Vegeta?" Gohan was twenty-three years old now but that face- a true angelic face. His eyebrows were turned down and upward, that pouty look he used to make back when Vegeta first met him, his eyes were still shining so brightly, even if it was a flame of fierce hatred that lit them.

Kakarot launched high into the air, his body sprawled out, planning a full-on collision with his oldest child. Vegeta touched off the ground and tackled Gohan out of the way, he sneered at him, "Leave this place! I said go, NOW!" The glare he got from the child was not the first, and he expected not the last, but Gohan took off nonetheless, alarm in his eyes when Vegeta bore his fangs at him.

Goku had created a hole in the ground where Gohan had been standing and he turned to launch off in another attack, but before Kakarot's feet left the ground he lost the form he was holding and stumbled forward, passing out into the rubble. Gohan sensed his father lose the energy and came racing back to his side, getting there before even Vegeta could reach him.

"Get back!" Gohan picked up his father, throwing him over his shoulder, "Don't follow me."

Vegeta's eye twitched as he struggled to hold the form until the boy was gone. Gohan took his time glaring down the prince, wondering no doubt about why he looks the way he does and smells so delicious. "I don't know what you did to my Dad, but if you do it again-"

"(Ww)hat?" The first part of the word was but a growl as he interrupted, "What will you do, Gohan?" his deep voice rumbled. Talking was draining him, but watching the child be so foolish was far worse. "Your father came to me. Ask him when he wakes. In time, you too will come to me, or my child." Gohan turned as Vegeta spoke to him, not being able to look him directly in the eyes as he said words that frightened, but excited and repulsed him. He didn't turn quick enough to escape the smirk on the handsome alien's face, though. He took off into the sky, causing the dust of the newly formed crater to scatter in strong waves around the worn out, lone Saiyan.

But Vegeta wasn't alone, apparently the show wasn't over. He let himself drop the form and resisted sitting on the ground. He put his hands on his knees, bending low to regain his breath quietly as Piccolo spoke to him hovering from far above and behind, "What was all that about?"

"Did anybody ever tell you you're nosy?" Vegeta was in no mood, he wiped his hands off on his pants, trying to look somewhat dignified.

"I couldn't help but notice the two of you travel back and forth from one end of the Earth to another, your ki's fluctuating suspiciously, plus you didn't even look the same. That's probably the same reason that Gohan stopped by, ne? It's not nosy when you make it everyone's business," Piccolo touched ground close to Vegeta, stepping closer still, probably to get a better look, as though he hadn't seen what he'd just seen for himself. "I didn't know you Saiyan's had another type of transformation."

"Well now you do. Store that in your mental logbook of random information about other species, perhaps it will be useful to you later on," Vegeta sneered, quickly feeling like himself again, although he was starving. "What's it to you?"

"What type of transformation is it? What are you capable of during that time? Goku didn't seem to be… _not_ enjoying himself, but then again, he didn't really seem like _himself_ either. And I think it's high time you explain to me what this thing is between you and Gohan," Piccolo crossed his arms as he stood in front of Vegeta, expecting some real answers.

Vegeta looked curiously at the Namek, interested in telling him just for the sake of hearing what he had to say about it. Finding it strange that the Namek was interested in the first place, Vegeta laughed and said, "It's not that type of transformation, and yes I would say Kakarot was enjoying himself," he laughed again, "as for Gohan, I can't be sure what's got him spooked this time," Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at that as well.

"That's not funny," Piccolo uncrossed his arms and attempted to hover over Vegeta. Had this been any other duel out perhaps it would have worked, Vegeta's 5'8" against Piccolo's 7 feet height isn't exactly any type of a match up but Vegeta continued to snicker as his thoughts behooved him, bringing a hand up to his lips to hide his crooked smile.

"I'm hungry Namek, and since you don't eat I won't bother to invite you to feast with me," he hovered above the ground gaining air as he spoke, looking down at him within seconds, "Perhaps we'll continue this conversation later, at a point in which I choose the timing of."

"Bastard," Piccolo barely got in before Vegeta took off and touched down in front of Capsule Corporation a few moments later.

\---

"Dad, are you alright?" Gohan finally shook his father out of his coma after putting him into shower and getting him to a bed, none of which Goku remembered. Gohan was troubled to say the least at the way his father was acting. At first, he had been practically begging to see Vegeta again, deliriously crying out that it hurt and asking where Vegeta went. Gohan slapped him and told him to snap out of it, that he didn't need Vegeta. It was so strange to see his father shivering, out of it, and weak, even if only momentarily. And there didn't seem to be any reason to it. No cuts, no bruises. It didn't make any sense when Gohan thought about it.

Vegeta made him sick, truly, sick to his stomach, sick in his head. He knew that it all started for him when he first met Vegeta. He didn't like him, being six years old and scared shitless of him doesn't help Vegeta's case, either way; Vegeta would have to work for Gohan's approval right off the rip. No one threatens your planet and beats up everyone you know and then gets to ride shotgun in your convertible, right?

But no matter how evil he was, he perplexed Gohan. Vegeta waited out in the middle of a desert in a place he'd never been to, with absolutely nothing to do, for hours just to see if Goku was going to show up to fight him. He could have destroyed them all, blown up the whole planet and been done with it. Vegeta even laughed when his own partner was made fun of and he was so convincing and so conniving and so different from all the other enemies he had met before. Vegeta had personality.

There were so many things that Gohan for some reason had always felt awkward about with him but the worst of it is because of what happened on planet Namek. Right after Gohan had gotten out of the water and hid the four-star ball, Vegeta stopped by, looking for it. He leaned down, putting his hand on Gohan's cheek, speaking to him about brotherly love and looking out for one another; time froze for Gohan in that instant. Seven or eight years old by now, Gohan knew a feeling when he felt one and he had felt one. Something was stirred inside of him that day at that moment. He didn't know about the love between a man and a woman much less any of the other options, but for those brief moments, Gohan was introduced to more than he was ready for.

And it wasn't just on one level that he had been so influenced. Gohan could tell the difference between the skin of his father's hand and the skin of his mother's, and Vegeta's skin felt more natural to him. Something about looking in his eyes made him feel like he was looking at something familiar. Something about how comfortable he felt every time he smelled Vegeta, though Vegeta himself did not make him comfortable at all.

It wasn't just the fact that Vegeta had introduced him to what his mother would call an "abomination," his sexual nature, and it wasn't just the fact that Vegeta had proven to him what he would have never dreamed, that he was alien, and that this home was not his home. In some way, he felt like his fairytale life was ripped right out from under him. His whole world was turned upside down and full of questions and doubts and intrigues. It was the fact that Vegeta could set everything straight, Vegeta could be a mentor, Vegeta could be helpful, if he wanted to.

Of course, two seconds after this so-called "moment" Vegeta punched Gohan in the stomach so hard he doubled over and lost his breath and then the man took off into the air laughing. Vegeta struck Gohan as a disturbing individual. Gohan didn't understand how you could be so flighty, so flip-flop, so bipolar, so manipulative! Perhaps it was a semi-traumatic experience for the young Saiyan, finding love then getting crushed in 1.7 seconds sucks. He realized early on he would never know what to expect from Vegeta. No one ever knew what to expect from Vegeta. Now after all these years, hiding from his mother, like his father, just how different he really is, it's hard not to feel exhausted. And watching Vegeta be himself is almost as irritating. He can't understand his twisted interest in this stunning man who is supposedly his Prince.

"Dad," he said again, wiping his father's forehead gently.

He reminded Goku so much of Chi Chi sometimes, the way he held the cold washcloth in his hand, that worried look on his face. "I'm fine Gohan," Goku said and smiled, sitting up. Life was normal again, but his head was throbbing, and his stomach was growling. "You hungry?"

He quickly got out of bed and dressed himself, noticing that Gohan must have already put him in one of the recovery chambers, he wondered how long he was out when he realized they weren't at Bulma's, they were at his wife's house. Chi Chi was out shopping for groceries, so she wouldn't be home for a while, Goku would have to go hunting for lunch, or dinner, whichever it was at this point in time. He started walking through the house to the front door, never one to waste time when it comes to food, his eldest son following him closely.

"Dad," Gohan tried to stop him, but Goku took off into the air, Gohan could almost see the smile on his face. Gohan flew, catching up to his father, who asked him if he wanted fish. "Dad, don't you think you should lie down for a minute?"

Goku looked at his son, wondering why he would ever say such a thing like that to him. "Of course not, Gohan, I feel fine," he laughed, “What's the matter?"

"Well don't you think you should tell me what's going on?" Gohan wanted to swallow the lump in his throat as he spoke. It was hard to look his father in the face when having such a conversation with him. Not that he thought his father the idiot everyone put him out there for, just that he'd never had his father there to talk about anything of a personal matter, and now he was invading his Dad's privacy. However, a part of him felt natural about it, like there was nothing to be ashamed of, like there was no reason not to communicate on it. (Perhaps it was what Vegeta had said to him right before he left, that made him subconsciously feel that he needed to know.)

Gohan didn't know what was going on or what happened. He knew he saw two people who resembled his father on top of Vegeta, kissing him. _That_ he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around, having never seen either one of them show any sort of interest in the other whatsoever. If he had to analyze his own mental capacity of the situation, he would have to say that it probably hasn't even sunk in yet. If any other of the Z fighters had seen when he'd seen they'd be calling a meeting to discuss what the hell was going on. 

That is, everyone except Piccolo. Piccolo was someone that Gohan could go talk to, he saw more of it that Gohan did.

"I don't have any answers for ya' Gohan. Sorry," Goku answered honestly, "I was out by this lake, all the sudden Vegeta was there, and," he paused, "He said it was something that every Saiyan goes through, and I don't think it's over," he abruptly let go of his energy and dropped to the ground near water.

Gohan followed surprised he was still being surprised by all of this. Goku didn't seem to have a problem talking to his son, and Gohan believed him when he said he didn't know. He touched ground and watched as his father took his shirt off, the same joy in his heart as ever. Gohan decided that if his dad was okay, he wasn't going to press too hard for information, at least not yet.


	4. Fourth Chapter

Fourth Chapter

I can't help but think about Vegeta tonight. Not even a day has passed since the thing with that Saiyan this morning and my body is on fire. I guess I don’t know what to expect, and Vegeta isn’t making it any easier on me. That transformation really took it out of me, but I was only in recovery for four hours. Honestly it felt like years were creeping by.

Gohan and I had dinner and then I went home and immediately readied for bed. Gohan went off to do his own thing, I couldn't blame him, the whole thing probably weirded him out. Me, I can't stop from literally panting. I can't explain it, I literally feel the need to breathe shallow breaths before catching my breath and taking a sip, trying to calm down, and then starting up all over again. I keep clenching my fists and unclenching them, palms sweating. It’s almost like nervousness is coming over me, only I’m not nervous.

I feel my adrenaline pumping and can't stop from fidgeting. Images of Vegeta keep flashing into my mind, the kinds that aren't easily forgotten about. I guess you could say I'm frustrated. I know Chi Chi is silently wondering what's wrong with me, having already tried giving me a cold washcloth and several glasses of water. I finally resigned to simply telling her I was going to sleep and to more or less let well enough alone. What I need is not sleep I just hope it comes nonetheless, though I don't see it in my future whatsoever.

\---

Piccolo was more pleased than he led on that Gohan came to talk to him late that evening. He rarely ever saw him anymore and any excuse was a good excuse to talk to him. He couldn't help but wonder why Gohan didn't try to do more with himself. Piccolo didn't know what he expected from him exactly, something more to do with his spirit and enthusiasm, he guessed. Gohan would be capable of accomplishing so much if he didn't waste his time chasing the answers to the wrong questions. Besides, in today’s case, Vegeta was never going to give up secrets he didn't feel the Son family had a right, much less desire, to know.

"What did Vegeta say, exactly?" Gohan asked after expounding what little he knew from Goku. "He's so pompous."

Piccolo noted the side mark Gohan obviously couldn't help from making. Gohan had been crushing on Vegeta for a very long time, at least that's what Piccolo assumed it was, a crush, nothing else. "He's a man of few words when it's convenient for him. He said he was hungry and told me to wait till later."

"Huh," Gohan huffed, putting his shoulders back, "That sounds like something Vegeta would say."

Funny, Piccolo thought, because it sounds more like something his father would say. He watched as Gohan’s gaze was brought to the night sky, so clear where he dwelled, he knew Gohan preferred it here. "What do you think, Piccolo?"

"I think you're of a different species than these humans. If you have questions, you should go ask Vegeta. That seems to be what Goku did."

"Yeah, and he still doesn't know what's going on. Did you not hear me earlier? He was begging for me to bring him to Vegeta or to get Vegeta to him. When he woke up, he didn't seem to remember any of it. He was powerless for a long time, I mean all over the place, Piccolo. I've never seen my dad like that. He was so drained he was delirious," Gohan's large eyes gripped Piccolo in a way he hasn't been able to explain ever since their friendship when he first met Gohan at five years old. Gohan tried to calm himself down, not trying to become the worrier his mother always is.

"Gohan," Piccolo considered choosing his words wisely but chose them nonetheless, "What is your deal with Vegeta?"

Gohan didn't flinch. He just looked at Piccolo like he had asked him a preposterous question and said, “Vegeta is questionable."

"Not really," Piccolo retorted, "Even if he decided to try to blow up the planet, you don't think Goku could stop him?"

"I'm not even talking about him as a threat. I'm talking about him as a person."

"Wow,” Piccolo chuckled, “that's really harsh coming from you," he watched Gohan closely.

"Come on, don't tell me you disagree?" Gohan was very serious, a demeanor Piccolo hated to see him in. He had never shown any sort of enmity for anything or anyone before, at least, not someone his father considered an ally.

"Look kid, I don't know what type of criminal activity you think Vegeta is involved in, but I can't think of any reason you would have to feel so strongly against him. You said Goku is fine, didn't you?" Piccolo retorted. It was odd to see Gohan so put off by someone who he seemed to be enamored by, but maybe Piccolo was getting rusty in his character judgment.

"I just think Vegeta is more capable than we think, I think he tricked him or something, or he has some sort of outer space knowledge. What if he's-"

"Gohan, really? You think Vegeta needs _magic_ to get Goku to come to him?"

Gohan backed up, "Why would my dad want to hang out with Vegeta?" His eyes shone, you could almost see a hint of a deep rustic brown, as he contorted his eyebrows in confusion at the idea.

Piccolo was baffled. Gohan's clueless-ness didn't make any sense to him. "Your dad has always wanted to hang out with Vegeta." The Namek for some reason felt like he was disclosing top secret information. He had thought that Goku's interest in Vegeta had been more obvious but now was beginning to reconsider. Gohan's face had gone from passionate to unsettled and Piccolo could tell the young man had no idea what he was talking about. "Goku came to me after the fight with Buu, and stayed for a little while, I don't know if you remember?"

Gohan nodded that he did remember his dad going off for a while by himself. Piccolo wondered if he should even be talking to Gohan about all of this, feeling almost like he's gossiping, but he continued, "Your dad talked nearly every day about how he's always felt this driving desire to see Vegeta. I always wondered what would make a man like your father interested in spending time with a man like Vegeta," Piccolo said, "but then again, you always tried to spend time with Vegeta, too, even when you pretend otherwise. And Goten's never been shy about visiting the Briefs household."

"What are you trying to say?" Gohan felt like he was being attacked even though he knew that wasn't the case. He felt some embarrassment rise in him and he argued, "Goten goes to see Trunks and I go to see Bulma. And Dad doesn't need to see Vegeta." Gohan spun around, frustrated, turning his back to Piccolo, "Vegeta doesn't want any of us around." The last part was whispered, and Piccolo felt like it was out of place, like there was something Gohan had said in his head before speaking that out loud. Almost like he hadn’t meant to say it aloud at all.

Piccolo was more interested in this than he thought he would be as the conversation grew heavy. Not that he ever wanted his own personal soap opera, but he couldn’t help but care for Gohan, the young man had always been his weakness. "I think you should try to talk to Vegeta about all of this. I don't know what else to tell you. You don't believe me anyways. You're still trying to fool me into believing you don't care about Vegeta, when it's obvious to me that he's all you can think about."

"How would you know?” Gohan cried out, turning around in a rush to face Piccolo. The Namek was thoroughly put off, "I hate Vegeta,” Gohan explained, “He’s mean to Trunks, he doesn’t love Bulma. I honestly don’t know what he’s still doing here.”

Piccolo made no response to Gohan whatsoever, unimpressed by his behavior. Gohan growled and launched at the Namek pulling him down by his gear. “You’re not listening to me!” 

"Why?" Piccolo de-clawed Gohan's hands from his shirt, looking down into his large, round eyes, curious; he asked him, “What did Vegeta do to you, Gohan?"

The boy immediately pushed away, recoiling into himself. How could he be shivering in such a perfect climate?

"When you say you hate someone, I assume it's for good reason, Gohan," Piccolo addressed, "Is there something I should be aware of? Something your father should know about?"

Gohan realized where Piccolo was going and was on the fence about how he should respond. Part of him thought it perfectly reasonable to let Piccolo and others imagine Vegeta performing horrors on him, but the other part of him, the more rational side, decided he could never live with such a warped lie. Not that Vegeta never touched him, but Gohan touched him first, and he could never tell anybody about that.

"Gohan."

"No," Gohan finally spoke, looking up into the sky, "How come my Dad wanted to see Vegeta all this time, but never did? What was stopping him?"

"Beats me," Piccolo shrugged, "Maybe he was stopping himself...?" he determined, more to himself than to Gohan. His mind had not made the transition into the next conversation yet, as Gohan wanted.

Gohan gathered the strength to look Piccolo in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

Piccolo was growing tired of beating around the bush and ignoring the point. He got the feeling that Gohan, like Goku, plays more innocent than he really is. He felt fooled. He knew there were depths to which Goku’s mind could go that Piccolo would never be able to determine, but Gohan, he never considered it. Now, he was beginning to think that perhaps he has spent too much time away, and he would have to get to know Gohan all over again.

Then again, he’d practically spent a lifetime observing others, in particular, the Saiyans. Maybe it was the fact that he was not of the same species that made it so easy to watch and dissect every little thing he saw the Saiyan's do. Watching them interact with each other during fights and outside of them was amusing at times, but mostly intriguing. He's had the opportunity over the years to get to know the Saiyan's, both the full-blooded, and the halfblooded ones. He even got to watch some of them grow up.

He thought back on the few, brief, yet explosively informative conversations he'd had with Vegeta, and from what he could gather, Saiyan's are much baser and in tune with themselves than humans. Such interesting contrasts from watching Earthlings find themselves and lose themselves daily. Piccolo considered the fact that Vegeta, who may be very interested in all of the Saiyan's around him, may have a hard time dealing with the half-bloods, who don't understand their own biology and who don't care to learn about their own heritage (at least what Vegeta knows of it). Then there's Goku, who's obviously not of this Earth, yet still shows no desire to explore himself.

The funniest part about all of it, at least to Piccolo, is the fact that Vegeta isn't just some random man who happened to come across Earth in his travels and find his own flesh and blood. Vegeta is the prince of the very culture that Goku emits such power from. He traveled a full year in search of his own brethren, who is only slightly into the knowledge of his people. To Piccolo, Vegeta makes sense, but he guessed he was the only one who felt that way.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Gohan's still boyish voice reached his ears.

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest and began to scowl down at Gohan, "Don't you understand your own biology a little better than that?" A long time ago Piccolo had toyed with the idea that it didn't matter whether or not Gohan, Goku, or any other Saiyan for that matter, wanted to like Vegeta, but that they would naturally be drawn to him simply because of a basic nature instilled within. It seems, though, that none of the Sons have made any effort to look inside and find out what these things were all about.

Watching Gohan over the first year of their time together made so many things clearer about Goku and his habits and his abilities. Having literally thrown the child out in the wilderness, expecting fully for him to survive, Piccolo was able to watch from a far all the efforts and experiences Gohan went through. Like peering through the looking glass at his past, another version of a young Goku running around, picking fights with things, and chasing after beasts. It was odd to be training, not to mention expecting something big, from his one-time foe's only child. After watching the child go from sniveling and whining to taunting wild savor tooth tigers and cutting off the tails of dinosaurs, it was incredible to watch the same powerful child be so sweet and gentle. It was only when he saw Gohan transform that he realized there was much, much more to these Saiyans than he had originally imagined.

In the back of his mind he knew he would always see Gohan as that same five-year-old, brave, bighearted little boy. Piccolo felt a connection to Gohan that he simply wouldn't be able to feel with him if he was an Earthling and not a Saiyan. Piccolo knew if he felt a connection like that, and he knew Gohan felt it, too, then Goku would have to feel similar connections to those who are capable of responding to that type of sensitivity. He could see now why he had decided to take on the role of caretaker for the young brat, and why these creatures called Saiyan's had an effect on him. Being a creature of nature and meditation himself, it is easy for him to see into the "make" of Gohan. Had the kid been just human, the entire situation wouldn't even have been feasible. Gohan would not have had the spirit, much less ability to stand and fight or survive training. The bottom line is, Gohan feels deeper and stronger and is much more likely to act on instincts rather than emotions.

He wondered silently if that is why Goku had always been subconsciously concerned with happiness. That seemed to be his thing, after all. Often Piccolo found himself wondering what type of character Goku would have been if he had not hit his head when falling into the ravine. He knew, without a doubt, Goku had long since mastered his emotions in a way similar to Vegeta, but now is the time to question how much of that emotion he can really mask. And what's emotion at this point and what's instinct?

After meeting Vegeta, and feeling what he felt from Vegeta, this powerful charisma and will-bending aura, and now seeing Goku succumb to him with his own eyes, he could no longer deny the probability of his ideas. Gohan, like his father, must be running from it as fast as he can, his human side unable to bear what his Saiyan counterpart needs to live.

"I think you should talk to Vegeta," Piccolo advised again at last.

"Great, I should go talk to Vegeta, then," Gohan shook his head and began walking away from Piccolo without the intent of leaving entirely just yet, "I just don't want to."

"Gohan," Piccolo was pleased that it had all come together in his mind, and also happy that he was Namekian and didn't have to deal with any of it. He was no help in these sorts of situations, an ear to listen, maybe, but that's all. Still he had questions, "You and Vegeta..." he didn't know why he was hesitating; he'd already asked once.

"There's nothing to do with me and Vegeta," with that Gohan did leave.

\---

"Stop your shivering," a deep voice and an exotic scent seemed to surround him as it spoke to him, beckoning, "Come with me." Goku thought he was dreaming- Vegeta would never, ever invite him anywhere. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Vegeta's darkly handsome face very close to his and was drawn in to sniff at his neck. Vegeta leaned back and stood up, the bed shifting from where he'd just been sitting down. Goku followed, moving at the same time, like they were stuck together with an invisible two-foot chain. Vegeta moved through the room and to the window seal. He jumped out and took off into the air. Goku jumped...

"Goku!" Chi Chi shrieked, having watched the oddest thing happen. He was sleep-walking up to the window, and then he jumped, she assumed to fly somewhere, but instead he fell straight to the ground with a great thud. She ran down the staircase and out the front door and around the corner to find a wide awake, very confused man sitting on the ground, looking just as perplexed as she was. "What's gotten into you, Goku?" She asked, running over and sitting down beside him, one hand on his forehead, the other on his wrist and hand.

Goku didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. His dream had been so real, he still wasn't entirely sure he had been dreaming. What time was it? Did he actually manage to get any sleep?

Chi Chi tried to get Goku to look her in the eyes, leaning into his line of sight. She brought her hand from his forehead to his cheek and kissed him on the lips gently, "Won't you tell me what's going on?"

Goku kissed her again, knowing she truly, deeply cares for him. "I was sleeping. ’Guess I can't fly and sleep at the same time," he laughed, getting up off the ground, lifting her up with him. He looked around the night sky, probably for Vegeta, though he wasn't sure. He was feeling so weird, like everything was off. He knew he wasn't sick, just not right. It all had everything to do with Vegeta, that much he knew he could be sure about by now. He brought Chi Chi into the house and set her down gently on the ground. He could barely feel the soft hands on his biceps through the blood rushing in his veins. "I'll be back later," he told her before walking back out the door and taking off into the air, not looking back.

He didn't get far before being cut off, Vegeta appearing right in front of him, hands crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. Surprised to run into him so soon, Goku just looked at the other man. He could feel the sweat dripping down the side of his face as he awed at the other, unignorable man. It took him a moment to realize why Vegeta looked so strange, he wasn't in his training uniform, instead he was in blue jeans and a somewhat baggy long-sleeved shirt, black. He looked comfortable.

"Coming to see me?" Vegeta smirked, showing his white, perfectly straight teeth. He cracked his neck and repeated himself from Goku's dream, "Come with me."

It didn't even strike Goku to reconsider following him, he simply went along with whatever it was Vegeta had in mind. For some reason, he was feeling a connection to the other man that had not been there before, even after becoming Vegetto. He was somewhat used to seeing Vegeta in his dreams but he was still a little put off that he had fallen to the ground from two stories high, but since Vegeta wasn't mentioning anything about a visit, he figured he'd spare the older man his troubles.

Looking into the sky at the moon he realized he must have just gotten to sleep when Vegeta crept into his mind, the bright star had barely begun its course across the sky. Did he know, in the back of his mind, Vegeta was on his way to see him? Did Vegeta call for him before he even headed his way? He caught Vegeta glancing at him and sped up to fly beside him instead of behind him. Vegeta looked at him again, not trying to hide his gaze this time. Goku didn't know what to think of it all as he looked over at Vegeta, finding something in his eyes he'd never noticed before and didn't know what to call it.

Goku looked down at the Earth as the two of them flew at what seemed a slow pace over the plane. Watching it all go by dizziness overtook him, he felt himself losing energy. He struggled to continue on for a few moments before actually having to stop flying and head towards the ground. Vegeta was two steps ahead of him, catching him as he fell and laying him down gently once they'd reached land.

The prince looked around for a moment and turned back to the younger man. "'Don't know what you're thinking," Vegeta was mumbling as he lifted Goku off the ground and brought him to his feet, helping him over to water. All of Goku's senses were on fire; still he could concentrate on the feel of Vegeta's hands on his body in non-threatening ways. He had a strong grip around his waist, and Goku could smell Vegeta like he'd never noticed his scent before. "Get in," Vegeta insisted, but Goku didn't want to swim, he didn't understand what was happening to him, he just slumped down Vegeta's body and sat on the ground at Vegeta’s feet by the edge of the lake, feeling strange. Vegeta pushed Goku slightly back by his forehead with a finger, ripped his shirt off, put his foot to his chest and pushed him in the water. Vegeta removed his own shirt and dove in, coming up to the surface right next to a sputtering Goku.

Almost immediately Kakarot was beginning to feel better. The cool water did wonders on reawakening him, rejuvenating him, though he didn't know what he needed restoration from. His body had been on high alert and he was just now starting to feel some of the edge come off. He ran a hand through his hair and held onto the edge of the waters, trying not to stare too hard at Vegeta. The prince didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, running his fingers through his own hair and moving around in the water as he pleased. Goku caught wind of a deep sigh from Vegeta, he had never heard Vegeta sigh before, unless it was in disgust. Every moment brought something new to the table for Goku recently; he didn't know where he stood in all this confusion.

Vegeta moved over to Goku, and Goku knew what was coming, but he didn't know how to prepare for it. He felt his heart racing, and suddenly didn't know if he was going to be able to swim anymore. But when Vegeta's hands touched his body under the water he felt okay, safe, a feeling he never found himself longing for until the moment before he'd found inviolability. Vegeta's skin was cool to the touch from the water, and Goku didn't hesitate to run his hand up the length of Vegeta's arm, feeling the strength in his shoulders and neck, pressing his fingers into the prince's sagging hair.

Before Goku knew it, he was kissing Vegeta again, kissing him like he couldn't remember kissing anyone else before. When he put his hands on the side of Vegeta's face and felt his tongue being sucked into Vegeta's mouth he thought to himself, _‘I could never give this up...’_ and while some small part of him felt that a thought like that should arouse panic, Goku felt none in him. He knew Vegeta's scent was somehow familiar to him, though he couldn't imagine why and how come this epiphany just now hit him. He knew Vegeta had been dying to kiss him, though he couldn't for the life of him think of any reason why he would think something like that. Was it the fever in which Vegeta's mouth played with his, or the desire he could feel from the friction Vegeta made between their bodies?

Goku was pressing his palm firmly against the wall of mud in an attempt to keep some type of foundation for them to lean against but was finding it difficult to pull off. He could feel Vegeta's hands reaching wherever they wanted, and he was having a hard time keeping up with his change in pace. When Vegeta gripped his hip and ran his hand from the base of Goku's tail all the way down to the tip, flipping the tip under just so tenderly before letting go. Goku bucked his hips forward pressing into Vegeta's pelvis causing him to moan into his mouth. Not a second later Goku felt that strange pulse jolt through his body once again. He pulled back, saliva drawing from his lips and looked deeply into the older man's dark eyes.

Vegeta smirked at him, creating space between them in the water where there had been none. Kakarot couldn't explain what this was that was overtaking him, but he liked it. He felt high, different. He could tell he was being changed, but he wasn’t afraid of it, he more welcomed it than anything. He flung his head backwards, accidentally hitting the wall behind him, creating a dent much too deep for such a light hit. Water filled the gaping hole but Kakarot’s body never moved in the current. He continued to grow in strength, his body altering back into the form he’d been holding only hours before.

Vegeta watched in excitement as Kakarot, who was smirking the whole time, transformed, roaring within the waters. Vegeta was enjoying this way too much, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt the similar current ride within him. _‘So soon,’_ he thought, and was pleased. When he closed his eyes, he knew the next time he opened them he would be seeing a different world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer- the first few are the easiest to edit- and also, I have a knack for being slow going at the beginning... Thanks for the love guys! I hope you enjoy!


	5. Fifth Chapter

Fifth Chapter

When Vegeta opened his eyes Kakarot was dragging him under water by his foot, pulling him at lightening break speed, to what avail he couldn't muse. He tried to avoid the frantically close edges of waters rock wall as they plunged, again to what avail... He felt the currents riding against him as he was being tugged and managed to hold onto his breath, silently wondering what made Kakarot so aggressive. He squirmed in the wrong direction, trying to loosen Kakarot's grip, and knocked his head on a rock as Kakarot continued to drag him along even deeper.

Vegeta didn’t remember getting out of the water, all he knew was that he’d hit something, hard, and was now cold and dry on land with only his damp pants on. As he awoke, he noticed the sting of the dust flying by and the whisk of the air in his ears, and he wondered why he was here, where ever “here” was exactly, of all places. The sky looked tan, and there was nothing in sight but the rock plane he was slowly sitting up on and the dirt flying past him. He looked around for Kakarot, pissed off.

“Relax,” he heard the man say from everywhere and nowhere and he realized he hadn’t lost his transformation.

“Fool,” Vegeta spat standing to his feet, “Come out of hiding.” He could sense Kakarot’s playfulness but now is not the time. He looked around with his eyes, trying to contain himself. “Your body has more energy than ever before during this time…” he tried to explain, “You’re wasting it.” It was almost difficult to speak for him. He could barely hear the rumbling in his voice through clouded judgment but could clearly feel the reverberating in his throat multiplied.

Kakarot appeared before him, slowly walking up to him from yards away. Vegeta smirked, though he was annoyed, Kakarot always did look so **good**. He eyed him, feeling his steps in the ground. He knew Kakarot was coming to take him and he wondered why he hadn’t even thought about that before this morning. When he’d gone through his first experience Raditz had been obliged to take it like a man. He supposed he honestly didn’t think Kakarot would be so… aware.

When Goku appeared walking towards Vegeta, out of thin air like he had before, only five feet away, Vegeta wasn’t surprised. The scenery was growing on him, even the dust. Watching Kakarot’s hair whip through the air and what’s left of his gear press against his skin in the wind was very enjoyable and every time the dirt flew by, he felt the tiny sting where it touched his body. He could tell it was awakening them both, the light pang- their very presence there making them dirty, as though they’d been throwing each other around for some time already. 

Goku didn’t stop walking up to his prince, a handsome look on his face unlike Vegeta had ever seen. When he drew close enough Vegeta put his right hand up pressing his bare hand against Goku’s partially bare chest. The man continued closer until he caused Vegeta to move his hand over out of the way and onto his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his bicep. Vegeta breathed in Kakarot’s scent, feeling himself being lifted in Goku’s arms and trapped against his hard body. He could feel the brawny arms holding him up to where only the tips of his shoes were touching the ground. Goku was squeezing so hard air was becoming difficult to come by and it didn’t bother the prince.

He took a moment to let it sink in, the fact that he was being drawn into Goku’s arms, pulled up into another kiss. Vegeta was staring his way up his neck to his jawline, impressed by his smooth Saiyan skin and well-crafted angles. He was looking at Kakarot’s lips when Goku used his nose to nudge Vegeta’s nose and get him to look up. He looked into Kakarot’s eyes and felt himself being drawn closer still. He felt like, even when he wasn’t in his altered state, there was something else between himself and Kakarot. His eyes drew closed as Kakarot leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met again Vegeta wrapped both of his arms around Kakarot’s neck with more fever than he’d been expecting. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, but he couldn’t help his reaction, it had been a long time coming.

Goku set Vegeta down and spread his touch out to other places on the smaller man's body, still kissing his lips tenderly. He thought that Vegeta was being daintier than he could have ever imagined him being. Of course, he knew that was just a façade but still it was shocking to him. The way the man was playing with his mouth and his hands were moving along his skin wasn’t something he expected out of the older man. Soft touches and long, unbroken caresses across his naked upper body, it was becoming difficult to continue on in this way. Goku was beginning to think of other places he wanted Vegeta’s mouth and hands. He lifted up Vegeta’s leg and brought the prince’s knee to his waist, holding them against each other. He squeezed his thigh as he moved his hand down to grab Vegeta’s ass, pulling him closer into his body. Vegeta held his knee up where Kakarot had put it even after he moved his hand, pulling down on his neck to keep them both in place.

The more Goku spent time feeling Vegeta up the more he understood what Vegeta meant when he said he had a lot of energy in him. His hands were slightly shaking and all he could think about was what the next move was going to be. A part of him didn’t want to rush things with Vegeta but another part of him wondered why that mattered and why he should care, meanwhile, the majority of him at the moment simply wanted him here and now and long and hard. He was having a hard time focusing and realized he’d wasted a lot of time in the beginning of his transformation, again. Still Vegeta was kissing him and he liked it, he wanted it.

Vegeta voiced Kakarot’s next thoughts, asking him, “Why could you not let me handle it?” As he looked up, being held in Kakarot’s arms, Goku looking down at him with that clueless stare, he smirked and asked him another question, “Why do you continue to try to better me?” Goku smiled down at him, a smile which turned into a smirk.

Goku threw Vegeta to the ground, surprising more than pissing off the smaller Saiyan, though he was immediately infuriated. Within a second Goku was on top of Vegeta on his knees at the prince’s hips but his eyes were averted elsewhere. Vegeta growled, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up ready to give the other man an earful until he looked again and saw Kakarot’s focus was entirely engulfed on him. The intensity in Goku's eyes turned Vegeta on unlike he could ever imagine a look from Kakarot. The man was a natural when it came to being a Saiyan in certain things, fighting for example, and Vegeta was beginning to think sex...

Hell, beginning to think sex, who was he kidding? Goku pulled Vegeta 's legs and wrapped them around his thick waist. Vegeta eagerly complied, his lips betraying him as he moaned softly when Goku surrounded him with his upper body, wrapping both his arms around his sides, cradling his smaller body into his larger one. Kakarot's hands were tugging at his hair and pressing at his skin.

Instantly Vegeta felt a heat ride through him, some pulsating vibe that seemed to intensify with each moment. He could feel his hairs standing on edge all over his body as he curled into Goku, gritting his teeth. A sharp yell and brief agonizing pain, just like that Vegeta's tail was back. Goku had been watching the whole thing, gently running his hands up and down Vegeta's muscular abs up and through his hair comfortingly. The instant he saw the new addition he was all over it, running it through his fingers until it was clean, and it fluffed out. The prince shivered on the ground, still feeling the aftershock of having regained his beloved tail. Secretly he thanked Kakarot for setting him off, stimulating him just enough to grow it back. If anything, he considered it a gift.

"Lie down," Vegeta forcefully requested, getting up onto his knees in front of Goku, who was still on his knees on the ground, looking down at him. The wind whipped his hair around his head, the extra length blowing to the side, similar to the time during their very first battle. Goku watched as Vegeta unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling them down and revealing his[large]self to the other without much consideration, not that Goku in any way minded. Vegeta smirked upon seeing the mesmerized look on Kakarot's face. Tilting his face and pulling it down toward his by the chin he told him, "Lay your ass down."

Goku did as he was told, sitting, untying, and letting his pants free and lying back. All too quickly Vegeta was filling Kakarot to the brim with his hard cock. Goku had literally spread eagle to Vegeta's intrusion without so much of a second thought (never to mention how they managed the rest of their clothes off (perhaps they simply burned up in the heat of the moment)). Vegeta had forgotten how slick a Saiyan's entrance becomes, nevertheless, Kakarot was more than ready for him, and it drove him crazy.

Vegeta took his time inside of Goku, dragging his tail across his outer thigh, licking from his collar bone to his earlobe and biting and sucking his neck there. Vegeta had only ever imagined being in this position with the other Saiyan, yet in all his imaginings it still never struck this magnificence. When he looked into Kakarot's eyes, Kakarot was looking back. Kakarot stretched onto him and rode his body in ways Vegeta had never felt his dick move. He panted and cursed, smirking into Kakarot's hazed but challenging gaze. Even still this Saiyan he fucked so fervently was trying to out-fuck him. He couldn't see himself stopping. Wouldn't dream of it.

He had waited such a long time, though his body wanted instant release and repeat, he knew he needed more than that. He fought his instincts for his ego’s sake, continuing to fulfill Goku even after he made him cum. Kakarot was relaxed beneath Vegeta and urged him to continue, panting out his need, his lidded eyes never leaving the prince's. Vegeta noticed as Goku's chest heaved and his tail snapped in the air. He didn't have time to wonder whether or not Kakarot could tell how involved he was in him or how hard he was trying to please him.

He threw Kakarot over onto his stomach, pressing his chin against the dirt ground, his legs closed tight together. He lifted his hips into the air, entering him again from behind slowly filling him up. He pressed Kakarot into the ground as he pulled himself out and then pressed himself in further. Goku was no starfish, he rocked steady to each stroke Vegeta made and he knew he'd made his dick hard again.

He couldn't help from kissing Kakarot's back as he took him, savoring the taste and feel along the way, just like he couldn't help from reaching around and pumping his cock in the palm of his hand. Goku had previously been touching himself and was now reaching around to grasp onto Vegeta's ass. He cried out each time Vegeta swung in deeper and it was only moments before he came a second time, this time into Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta let himself be overtaken by the pulsating from Goku around his member and the sweet ring of his calls, a distinct murmur of _his_ name out of _Goku's_ lips, it was all more than enough. He came hard, and felt the urge to shiver but fought it, pressing his upper body against the smooth warm skin of the larger Saiyan. Breathing onto his back gently Vegeta removed himself and stood up, feeling dizzy and content.

He could tell that Goku was beginning to lose the form he held, and he wasn't sure how he'd be after the transformation so he didn't move from his standing position, subconsciously wondering when his would escape him. Goku turned to look over his shoulder, catching a long ways glance at Vegeta before pushing off on his hands to his feet. He turned around to face Vegeta but lost the transformation and began to fall. He could have collapsed entirely had Vegeta not caught him.

The only places Vegeta could think to take him were to Goku's house or to Bulma's house, and neither was pleasing since the only place Vegeta wanted him was here and now. He went to Bulma's, anyways. Arriving in his room, and heading quickly to the bathroom, he carried Kakarot over to the shower and turned it on, not letting him go under until the water had warmed. He knew it would wake him otherwise, and he needed a few moments to himself before reviving him.

Vegeta remembered being told about the time in between transformations from Raditz and Nappa and a little bit from his father. But all he remembered was something about the first timers either needing their lover around or wanting absolutely nothing to do with whomever they'd bedded. The last thing Vegeta was interested in was being snub-nosed by some third class hardly even Saiyan, overdue for his hormonal heat, superhero.

\---

"Gohan," Videl was shivering in the cold as she wined playfully at her husband, "Come a little closer," she pleaded.

Honestly, he was comfortable, though he didn't mind lying next to his wife, and actually preferred the added body heat, he wasn't too excited to move next to her. He silently felt sorry for his lack of interest and blamed it on Vegeta, turning completely around to face her and allow her to lie on his chest. He loved Videl, she was sweet, and intelligent, she wouldn't stray him wrong. His mother approves and Bulma thinks they're the perfect fit. Gohan was grateful for his family, but, and he was surprised to admit it, he finally understood his father.

All those years he'd spent away, and it seemed like they came so easy for him. That's probably because they did. It's easy to want to get away from it all and to be away from it all and to be selfish. Goku always was selfish in a childish sort of way. Gohan could understand how easy it is for a parent to separate himself from his child, knowing his memory is with him, and knowing full and well that he'll move along and be fine without you.

You are only one person after all and now, being a parent, Gohan could see the need to get away and identify yourself and work on yourself despite the demands of your spouse or child or others. He wondered when all these things happened and why he'd made the choice to go down that road with Videl and parenthood and why he hadn't thought about it until now. But he supposed, nevertheless, that if it took him this long to reflect he must have been caught up in life, caught up in the moment, and that couldn’t have been a bad thing. He knew he was happy, despite his upsets.

Something must have happened that got him thinking in order for him to have such a revelation, then he remembered seeing his father bare his teeth at him and Vegeta trying to ward him off. Gohan wanted to growl but remembered where his wife lay and stopped, he wasn't too sure how much she'd like that. He wondered if his Dad ever got flustered about something he was thinking and had to bite back a growl while his Mom was on his chest. Why he thought something like that he wasn't sure, but he wished he could just relax. He could purr himself to sleep when she was already asleep and not on him, but otherwise he would just have to will himself to bed as best as he could.

He thought of Vegeta, like he usually did when he was trying to sleep. Something in the sound of his voice was solidifying. His scent was alluring and calming; depending on Vegeta's mood (sometimes it was riling). Gohan enjoyed Vegeta's company, they had witty conversations about books and people and Vegeta was never one to leave Gohan's company. Others would come and go in their presence but Gohan knew Vegeta enjoyed they're time together in particular. He never asks him to leave; he never tells him he can't stay. He would at times come over to see Goku (after Goku had returned) but he wouldn't be there and Vegeta would settle for Gohan instead. Gohan wondered if sometimes he even used his father as an excuse to come see him because he knew at least one of the Sons would be around. And Gohan wanted to be around.

His mouth became dry the deeper consumed his thoughts became in Vegeta. He knew he was only lusting after the man, but still wondered why it made his heart pound so hard and his emotions run so haywire. He wondered if Videl could even tell the difference or how absorbed in her own thoughts she had become. He was sure if he asked, she’d tell him.

Humans were so much easier to read that Saiyans, Gohan had concluded. He even had a harder time gauging Trunks and his own little brother, though Goten not so much, since he could sense his mischief. But Trunks, there was some mysteriousness in him that Gohan couldn't penetrate. He quite possibly learned it from his father. Either that or as he suspects Saiyans are more dense creatures than humans and require a different level of understanding. But then again, he could be running off of what Piccolo had said earlier and now speaking nothing but nonsense.

He sighed to himself, a long, silent yawn, hardly noticeable, considering what might satiate his swirling thoughts. He wondered, like he always had since he was a child, if he would have liked growing up on planet Vegeta, with other Saiyans? He wondered if his Dad ever thought the same thing and hated that he never brings it up. He's come to realize in time that he will never know what it's like to live with other Saiyans, not really. There are only two blood lines now, and the more generations that come, the less "Saiyan" they will be.

"Here and now is not a good example of a Saiyan lifestyle, even with all you brats about," Vegeta always told Gohan, though he admittedly said he wasn't sure what it would be like himself, he said he was sure it would be something more befitting of their nature. Vegeta spent time outdoors at night in the woods and forests and never let Gohan come around, though he never understood why, and he found it strange. Vegeta did a lot of things Gohan found strange but he only thought he was strange because he would never let him in on anything that he was doing. Gohan was jealous he couldn't find a way to express himself, or anyone to express himself with and as hard as he had tried with Vegeta over the years the man only let him in so far.

Gohan knew he couldn't really have a bond with anyone in the earth. Videl he was able to get close to because, like his mother, her energy level is abnormally high for a human and he was able to teach her. Gohan looked down at the woman lying asleep on his chest and stroked her from her lower back, spreading his hand out and bringing it slowly up all the way over her shoulders and to her neck, causing her to shiver and immediately creating natural warmth. She moaned and pressed herself closer to him, playing with her lip as she slept atop him.

Gohan felt distracted. He knew he could go on and on in his arguments with himself. He knew Videl, as wonderful as she is, isn't enough. He felt a closer bond with Piccolo than with her, a closer bond with Trunks than with her. He guessed he should just be thankful he was able to form any bond at all, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't enough.

He let out a shaky breath as the thought crossed his mind that as bad as he had it, Vegeta's body must be screaming that out to him every waking second of every single day.

(And his Dad forgot what it's like to be Saiyan.)


	6. Sixth Chapter

Sixth Chapter

Vegeta realized it was barely morning again when the two arrived at Capsule Corporation, after getting out of the shower (which Goku managed to sleep through, awkward, really), getting dressed in a random black tank and sweats, and stepping out onto a nearby balcony. He felt incredible, though completely drained. Like he was coming down from a high.

He wasn't going to lie and say he knew what he was doing. He did know that he only went into transformation because Kakarot was experiencing his, and as long as Kakarot's going through this experience, he and any other suitable Saiyan will be affected when around him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here, Vegeta thought briefly of Trunks, but then decided to worry about it if it happens. He couldn't focus on much at the moment, his head was throbbing slightly, and his body was achy.

He huffed out his nose, sneering into the wind as he looked across the city, despite the satisfaction that lingered within him. He observed the city beyond him, he had always been unimpressed with the buildings on Earth. Why people spent so much time and effort into building them up was beyond him. They could be destroyed in an instance and serve no true purpose, yet it's all the Earthlings have.

He shivered, not of the cold, and resisted any memories of times under Frieza. Stretching his back and his neck out, hearing it crack and feeling it pop, his very bones were tense from the transformation. He mused, catching a whiff of Kakarot's smell; it was so strong and attractive, like Kakarot. Vegeta could tell his tail helped him regain the edge on the rest of his senses, or at least so it seemed to him.

He'd gotten the man out of the shower and into the bed but that was it (and somehow he managed to get under ware on him, too), at least he covered him with a few sheets he'd found in the closet nearby. Turning curiously to peek into the room, Vegeta could see Kakarot's sleeping form and he turned back away, not capable of gathering any his thoughts. Vegeta had never thought that Goku was normal, not under Saiyan standards or otherwise. He believed that the hit the man took may have disconnected some nerves in his brain that connect to the amygdala controlling... whatever it is that Kakarot is missing. If it is that he is missing something at all, Vegeta considered, then reconsidered, perhaps, it is himself who is lacking, and he cursed himself for the mention of it.

He'd never really cared what anyone thought of him. He'd always used his fists in the end and that's what counts. He was a fighter, and he supposed that's not exactly a career, it certainly is a high. How could he resist who he was any further than he already had been? Living on this stupid planet, with people he was only biologically compatible with was difficult enough! And to think he only truly stayed because of Kakarot in the first place!

His heart raced at the very mention of the name in his own mind. He had not yet processed what had gone on between them and he knew it might be a while before that happened. He knew his body was completely out of whack right now and he should be adhering to its needs. Letting out a steady breath he turned and walked back inside of the room, his eyes on Kakarot's figure the whole way. The lighting was nice, bright but not overwhelming; the room certainly was big enough that it could use the suns help, Vegeta wasn't going to turn the lights on.

When he sat down on the bed next to Kakarot he put his hand on the Saiyan's chest, to feel his heartbeat. Almost immediately Goku woke up and sat up looking into Vegeta's eyes curiously. Vegeta felt the breath riding through him but couldn't imagine how he was capable of taking it. Kakarot had to be the most handsome Saiyan Vegeta had ever seen and, being the Prince on Vegetasai, he had seen the best of the best. He knew that nothing matched his eyes, and that nothing ever would. Vegeta kept his hand on Kakarot's racing heart.

Goku smiled and grabbed Vegeta's hand, asking him why he wasn't in the bed with him, nonchalantly. A few hard looks into Kakarot's eyes and Vegeta could tell he wasn't joking, and it wasn't really a question, despite the perfect delivery. Vegeta leaned in, using his other hand on the bed to help hoist himself over Kakarot and onto the other side. Goku grabbed onto one of Vegeta's thigh while he was on his way, he leaned back onto the propped-up pillows and kept his leg over his lap, causing Vegeta to keep his body close and pointing towards him.

Had he always been sending messages that Vegeta could never quite decipher until now? Was he losing it? Was it the transformation or the tail? Or is it nothing at all... Vegeta knew it was nothing and refused to find himself any more wishful than he already had been. He knew he was tired, perhaps his perception was off.

Goku was looking intensely at him still, though a harder look on his face than he could remember seeing, an almost eager look. He leaned over, squeezing Vegeta's thigh as he started to kiss his neck. Vegeta felt his tail snap in the air, it felt good, he hadn't meant to do it, but he relaxed into Kakarot's touch unconsciously because of it.

Was he delirious? It took him a few moments to register that Kakarot was speaking to him in low tones (was he really that tired?), but not because he couldn't hear him, he couldn't understand him. A language Kakarot knew that he didn't? It turned him on, as he was absolutely certain of the intent of the message through Kakarot's body language. A hand in his pants, a tongue on his ear, Vegeta couldn't think to be mad. Goku was asking him questions that Vegeta obviously couldn't answer, and he seemed to be amused by that, smirking, and kissing on the prince's lips, pulling on them with his own like he was savoring them.

Goku said, "To have you near," and sighed into Vegeta's neck, pushing him backwards into the bed and laying over his upper body gently. Vegeta furrowed his brow and ignored the comment, not certain he heard it correctly. It wasn't moments longer before he felt sleep overtake him. Kakarot still kissed all over his neck and shoulder.

Goku ran his hand from Vegeta's member up over his stomach and chest and to his throat, knowing Vegeta's own scent would help to reawaken him. He knew Vegeta was tired, but he needed to look into his eyes. He was feeling... vulnerable he guessed. He squeezed slightly around Vegeta's neck, not causing any threat, and watched the man awaken. His eyes open with a strangely nonchalant look considering the position he had him in. His lips were parted and the first thing that came off of him was lust.

Goku leaned in to kiss Vegeta gently, wondering about the man that was relaxing beneath him, spreading his legs so that Goku could lie further in between them, and clutching onto his biceps and shoulders. He was grateful to have him there, though he couldn't particularly say why.

Looking further he could tell Vegeta was ready to pass out, he needed sleep, though Goku was hesitant to give it to him. As Vegeta's drowsy eyes were closing, Goku who was crawling backwards off the bed, told him he'd be back. Lucky for him Vegeta was far too gone to get involved in the whereabouts of his goings. Sleep found Vegeta before Goku even left the room.

Walking was weird for some reason, he felt more like running, jogging, skipping even. Eventually he remembers how fast he could actually be in the kitchen and was there. He went straight to the fridge of the Brief's home, not really bothering to ask if he could raid it, expecting the answer would be yes, anyways. As he gathered various items out of the fridge and prepared plates for himself and Vegeta, he noticed something else odd in himself. He felt like he was on the go. He felt like he was in a hurry, like there was some need to be met. Was he not moving fast enough?

Two full trays stacked almost to the ceiling in an impossible pyramid, and a moment later he was back in the room with Vegeta. He set everything down gracefully on the floor folding his legs Indian style and began to eat. After a few minutes he realized he could easily eat everything there and that he needed to get more food for him and for Vegeta, so he finished it all off and set back on his way.

It didn't take long this time to get the two trays full. He was just about to leave the kitchen when Bulma walked in and screeched at the horrible mess. Trunks wasn't long after her.

"What's that smell?" the boy immediately asked, looking directly at Goku, "Hey, where are you going with all that food?"

Goku looked at Trunks and couldn't concentrate. He glanced down and said, "I'm sorry Bulma." He began to retreat and concentrated hard to find Vegeta. He heard Bulma say she supposed she'd have the come bots clean up the mess, and the distraction of her voice was enough to drop his focus on Trunks and shift it to Vegeta. Once he found him, he bolted. He fell to his knees and dropped everything he'd been carrying when he got to his destination. He was breathing hard and didn't understand what the issue could have been.

Vegeta was wide awake upon the crashing plates and foods. He looked to see if Kakarot was in any trouble but sensed nothing clear and set his gaze closer. Goku looked up at him through his bangs, still trying to regain control and Vegeta saw the confusion. He knew he'd just run into Trunks. Vegeta didn't say anything, narrowing his eyes and relaxing back into the pillows, still staring at Goku.

"I was trying to get you-"

"I know," Vegeta spoke calmly to him, his voice sounded understanding if Goku had ever heard it that way.

"What's... going on with me...?" He suddenly asked the other man, as if he gathered the courage and had been thinking about it for a while, standing to his feet. Vegeta watched closely as the other man approached him, getting up onto the bed and crawling over him until their faces were only a few inches apart. His tail was swaying in the air behind him, Vegeta wanted to grab it and control him with it, but he didn't see it going the way he wanted. He was distracted by the thought of Goku with Trunks, and was very interested, but smelled food amongst them and could no longer deny himself.

Vegeta had not at all tried to hide his distractedness from Goku and it annoyed him. Why he wasn't sure, Vegeta was usually nothing but mean to him, why should he expect his attention? He let the prince up; lifting his arm out of the way so Vegeta could scoot off the bed and out from beneath him.

Vegeta started picking up things off the ground that were still edible and began to put together a meal out of what he could. Enough of the items Goku brought had already been packaged, and there was plenty of food for him to eat even after this weak display.

Vegeta was irritated that Kakarot had been so affected by his son. He knew it would happen; he just didn't suppose the other Saiyan would be so responsive to every little thing. He wondered how long he'd been out and if Goku had been with Trunks for a while before sensing any problems, but he highly doubted it when recalling the look in his eyes. It was desperation, confusion, need, and uncontrollable desire.

Vegeta understood. He barely remembered now but he understood. The experience itself is one that marks your mind; you learn from it; you grow from it. It's not the same as a heat exactly. It's more like a renewal of sorts. At least, that's all Vegeta could really make of it from what he was told and what he remembers. He knew how strong the desire was, and he imagined he wouldn't be able to help himself at all if the places were switched and it was Kakarot's sons to be chosen.

He continued to eat until he ate everything there was and felt satisfactory. He hadn't bothered to look at Goku until he was finished and noticed the man was lying down, but very awake. He had a smile on his mouth, a playful one, an intimate one. Vegeta kept an eye on his form as he washed up, trying not think too much about anything. (Maybe he just couldn't concentrate?)

Vegeta had brushed his teeth and washed his face at the vanity across the way and was drying off with a small towel. One scrub Goku was on the bed, the next he felt two arms wrap around him. He shivered at the unexpected touch, and was held securely in Goku's arms, that smile still on his face as he breathed down his neck and then inhaled deeply.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta breathed, threateningly, pulling the cloth away from his face, though he did not push the other away.

“What’s the problem?” Goku grinned into the mirror at Vegeta. The vanity was low, even for someone as short as Vegeta it was low. Vegeta could put his hands flat on the table without bending his arms from a standing up position, but it was wide, as wide as the wall, and the mirror stretched the span of it and went up almost to the ceiling. Goku was getting ideas. He put his hands in Vegeta’s hair and massaged his scalp, looking at him gently through the mirror glass. Vegeta was still tired, but there was a hum of arousal within him that wouldn’t escape him when Kakarot was this close, no matter how tired (or any other emotion) he was. The fingers in his hair felt wonderful to him, he’d had a headache earlier and wasn’t one to turn down any massage anyway. Not to mention he could feel Kakarot's hard on behind him.

Goku grinned wider when he’d subdued Vegeta unwittingly. He’d never known what a dope he’d be for this, in fact, Goku always thought Vegeta would never want to be touched in such a way, especially not by him. He couldn’t help himself, he bent his knees and lined himself up with Vegeta, pinning him in between himself and the counter.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta’s eyes went wide as Kakarot's fingers left his head and his upper body was thrown forward. He had to dodge the mirror before he head-butted it and put his hands up to balance himself against the surface. As Vegeta went forward Goku spread his hands down his shoulders and back and to his hips, holding him in place.

Goku gave Vegeta a few inches to move but only so that he could spread his legs a little wider. He could see every emotion off of Vegeta's face. The anger, the arousal, the indiscernible. He reached around Vegeta's muscular body, completely surrounded by his scent, and lifted up his chin with his right hand, getting his eyes to look up after a few moments.

"Put your hands down on the table," he told Vegeta, who was looking at him like he didn't understand what was going on, though they both knew exactly what was going on. The vanity was perfect now that Goku was thinking about it, he could see everything, including Vegeta's hard on in the mirror and he hadn't even removed his pants yet. Goku supposed it didn't help he'd been rubbing his on Vegeta's ass (already ditched the under ware) since he came over from the bed. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face if he tried, for some reason, he was more than excited. Vegeta was looking at himself in the mirror, his lips slightly parted, his breath was shallow, but Goku was barely even playing with the rim of his pants.

It's not that Vegeta didn't want to comply, it's that Kakarot could have been a little more thoughtful. Instead Goku was planning on leaving him completely vulnerable when he took him for the first time. He should have known.

Vegeta couldn't decide which position would be more honorable and choose to put his hands down flat on the table and stop over thinking shit, leaning over the sink, looking directly into Goku's shining eyes. He saw a Saiyan looking back at him if he'd ever seen it. Was it so bad that he was in love with Kakarot? There were moments, like this one, where he didn't think so. Despite the fact that he was being subdued, he's wanted it, for so long, and actually having Kakarot's length pressing up against him was even more impressive than in his fantasies. He's seen Goku naked before, he never was one for clothes (some Saiyans weren't, not usually men though). Goku was pressing forward, probably reading Vegeta's thoughts as he arched him into the vanity.

"Take your shirt off," Goku whined, pulling at it, and there was a small smile on his lips and his eyes weren't meeting Vegeta's.

In order to let the shirt up, Vegeta unwound his tail from his waist and brought the shirt over his shoulders and completely off, tossing it to the ground. Goku had grabbed onto his tail before he could do anything about it and was running it through his hands gently. He used his knee to widen Vegeta's legs even more despite his small protests, he had his tail tight in his hands at that point, not that it hurt...

"Put your hands back down on the counter," Goku told him and Vegeta growled low in his throat, not complying. Goku smiled and pulled down Vegeta's pants enough to reveal his ass and balls. It was intriguing to watch Vegeta look at himself in the mirror, in between staring at Goku, and Goku couldn't say he wasn't catching glances of himself with Vegeta. He grabbed his own member, which was in much need of attention, and began stroking himself and pressing himself closer, up against Vegeta's bare behind.

In one hand Goku had Vegeta's tail, which was twerking because of the rough massage he was giving it, and in the other hand he was rubbing himself dangerously close to Vegeta's entrance. Vegeta panted, surprising, arousing, needy noises, escaped him and Goku was enjoying it. The prince leaned forward at the pleasure from Goku's hand on his tail. He was stroking and pulling with just the right amounts of pressure and bending it just enough to cause arousal. Vegeta had wrapped it around Goku's arm, then unwrapped it, alarmed at the thought of what Goku could do then. This wasn’t even supposed to be happening. He’s supposed to only want him during their transformation, but Vegeta didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he ignored that thought.

Goku seemed to be deeply interested in what he was doing at the moment, feeling up and down Vegeta's body, looking at Vegeta's hard on bob with each movement in the mirror. He was entranced with the man he had before him. He left his dick in between Vegeta's cheeks and ran a hand up his back and shoulders, into his hair, gathering in all of his scent that he could take. He let out a low growl as the thought crossed him that another man could get with Vegeta. The thought alone was detestable, impossible. Then he wondered why the hell he cared. He'd never thought about the man before in such a way, not since before this... transformation he was going through.

Goku's eyes rolled down to meet Vegeta's, who was wondering if he'd heard the man behind him actually growl or not. Goku smirked at Vegeta through the mirror and pushed him forward roughly, causing the prince to put one hand on the mirror again. Goku was spreading Vegeta again to check out his ass a little more intimately than before. He grabbed some lube he’s been eyeing and spread a good amount onto his fingers and dick in a flash, pressing his thumb to Vegeta's entrance, watching his expression the whole time.

"Do you need preparation?" Goku whined with a small smile on his face, slightly joking, he didn't know if he could wait enough for it. Vegeta's ass is perfectly tight and looked too good to ignore. He was squeezing onto his butt when he noticed the look that crossed Vegeta's face at his question. He didn't know what to think about that look, he looked back down at the body in his hands and pressed himself forward anyways.

The cry that came from Vegeta's lips when the head of Kakarot's cock finally pressed inside was not a quiet one. Goku's eyes went wide, he knew he must have hurt him, and wondered why Vegeta had let him do it. He couldn't deny though, that he'd never been so turned on in his life. The heat he was in was so tight, he wondered why this had never occurred to him before. Vegeta's whole body had bent forward and he was breathing harshly, his palms flat on the table. Soon Vegeta was pressing into Kakarot's touch, not willing to look at him through the mirror, no matter how obviously aroused he was.

A few deep breaths and Goku did continue to press forward, causing Vegeta to gasp gently the deeper he went. Vegeta brought both of his hands up to rest on the glass, his eyes were staring into his own face as he looked into the mirror. He only barely glanced up for a second to meet Goku's gaze before looking down at something else, his own dick.

Vegeta was impossibly tight, Goku couldn't push all the way in the first time. He drew back slowly watching himself slide back out of Vegeta, waited a moment, looking back up at his enchanting face, and then pressed himself in even further.

Vegeta bent all the way forward moaning very quietly, his eyebrows pointing upward, his nose was right next to his nose in the mirror. Goku wanted to tell him to kiss himself, it would turn him on, but thought better of showing Vegeta that much of himself for their first time. He supposed it was a weird thought to have anyways, and he didn't want this to be their only time together. He wanted Vegeta again.

Gulping down whatever lump had formed in his throat he pulled back out and began a rhythm inside of Vegeta's body. It was then that Vegeta didn't take his eyes off of Goku's. Goku spent some time watching himself go in and out of Vegeta from behind. It was entrancing to see something so big go into something to tight that made him feel so incredible, and he wasn't in any type of form or transformation. He wasn't planning on cumming or letting Vegeta cum anytime soon.

He pressed deep inside of Vegeta and forced his face right next to the mirror while he used his right leg to lift Vegeta's knee onto the counter. Vegeta hadn't been looking at himself until brought into this position, but Goku was looking at him.

He told him, "Put your other knee up there," as he abruptly came out of him, feeling his ass in his hands.

"I-"

"I think you can manage it," Goku said sternly, but when Vegeta met his gaze it was nothing in the line of anger. He smiled, then touched his tongue to his teeth like he was in great anticipation. The looks Vegeta was giving him turned him on to no end, a lot of nothingness trying to mask something.

The older man used the table to steady himself enough to bring his leg up, mind you he still had his baggy pants on, they stretched enough, but made things more difficult. The counter was kind of short in width, and even though Vegeta may not be the tallest person, it was still a tight fit up there. He found he had to arch his back kind of sideways, which he did, turning around to glare at Goku, unless he wanted to embarrass himself further. It helped when Kakarot grabbed onto his waist and pulled him backwards to the edge of the sink.

Goku played with Vegeta's entrance with his thumb for a few moments before pressing himself in until the head of his dick was inside. Goku moaned out in appreciation and wanted to compliment Vegeta but thought better of it, he'd save it for another time. Vegeta spread his legs out, his ass perfectly in Goku's lap. The young Saiyan pressed forward still and found it surprising that Vegeta was eager for him as well. He wondered what all he didn't know about Vegeta and Saiyans that perhaps he did need to know after all.

It made the prince crazy to have Kakarot inside of him, pressing in and out of him, so consumed in his own thoughts as he watched himself. Goku was pushing Vegeta into the mirror within minutes, his right knee up on the counter, pressing Vegeta's knees into the mirror, his package just over the sink. Vegeta was flexible and his legs were spread though his knees bent, and his feet tucked back toward Goku, on his thighs. Kakarot was still balanced and in control, catching glances of the reflection of himself fucking Vegeta.

The prince was beginning to think Goku had sexual inclinations, or he supposed he should say, he was perverted. The way Goku was bouncing him on his cock, he had no wonders as to why Chi Chi had never left him.

Goku pulled out of Vegeta for no reason at all, let him down off the counter (more like guided him by the tail) and spun him around by his shoulder to face him. Vegeta's legs were numb from the odd position and he managed to walk backwards until he hit the wall a few feet behind him, Kakarot closing in on him. Goku reached down, gently removing Vegeta's pants and helping him toss them away. Then he stood back up, put his hand up to cup Vegeta's face and kissed him gently on the lips. The Prince resisted the urge to wrap his arms around him and pulled backwards, causing Kakarot to come forward and press his body up against his.

Goku bent forward and picked Vegeta up, wrapping his legs around his waist. His lips seemed to pout, and he looked down at what the young Saiyan was doing as he was positioning himself in front of Vegeta's entrance once again. This time the prince pushed down and helped Kakarot guide himself inside, not stopping at the head, but as much of the length into himself as he could.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked this?" Goku groaned and asked, though he knew the question was absolutely absurd.

Vegeta glared and grew angry, he wanted to fly off the handle at the man's preposterous remarks, but Goku was ultimately in control at the moment and he was using that to his leverage. He pumped in and out of Vegeta until he got them in a comfortable enough position to where Vegeta could ride him without any interference. There were no protests.

Their faces were so close as Goku sunk even deeper inside of him and heard noises he wasn't sure he knew how to handle. Black eyes gleaming with more passion than Goku knew what to do with... Vegeta was sexy if he'd ever thought a man was. He was tight, and was so willing, and Goku felt like this, here, with the Prince, was all he'd ever wanted...

\---

Gohan was avoiding both of the full-blooded Saiyans in his life. Either that or they were avoiding him, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He did overhear Trunks saying he'd seen Goku and that there was something weird about him. Deductive reasoning brings Gohan only to one person of course: Vegeta must be involved.

He sighed and tick, tick, ticked away at his pen, not being bothered at all by the irritating noise. He was at his desk, at work, but he'd rather be, oh, anywhere else. Hit thoughts wandered back to before, and he considered why he'd overheard Trunks saying that about his Dad if he wasn't meant to hear it? Those were the types of questions he enjoyed talking to Vegeta about, but when Vegeta didn't want to talk he'd tell him to read or work out. Gohan hadn't been doing much of either lately. What has he been spending time doing lately?

That question's not as deep as it sounds. He mused to himself, staring out the window. For someone who saw so much pain and suffering, he sure was happy as a child. He's had a good life, and he was proud to be settling down and trying to grow up. Though something about it was off.

He wondered why he went to work sometimes, why he doesn't just go fishing and hunting like his father and provide for his family in that way. He didn't think Videl would like a zero cash income. But so what, he could live off of it, happily even.

In the end it's all just selfishness. Either you sacrifice for others and for the bigger picture, or you suit to yourself for the rest of your life. Gohan had a choice still. He wondered if that would be such a terrible thing, and he wondered why he obviously wanted it so bad.

It's not even that he doesn't want a wife, or kids, or responsibilities, it's more like he wants a different structure of things, like a different way of living, like his father had chosen. Why couldn't he make the same personal decisions, and everyone not love him for it still? He didn't see the difference besides the fact, perhaps, that Bulma found his father in the wilderness all by himself. He laughed, stopping the incessant pen ticking, and thought to himself, _‘I can just picture my Dad now, eight years old, completely wild.’_ He laughed some more.

He tried to picture Vegeta at eight years old, it wasn't so easy. A memory came to mind of Vegeta saying he was only a little boy when Frieza took him from his father and murdered their entire race. He remembered Vegeta crying and blew air out his nose at the thoughts that came into his mind of Frieza. "Bastard!" the pen that was in Gohan's hand snapped.

One of his coworkers has just walked in, she gasped, taken back, "Gohan!"

"Oh, no," Gohan stuttered softly, standing up, "Please, I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you," he tried to approach her, but she turned and went quickly down the hall. A few minutes later his boss came into the room.

"Everything okay? Gohan?" she watched him blushing furiously as he turned away in mock anger walking up to the window.

"I'm sorry she heard me say that, I was thinking about Frieza," Gohan admitted, turning and apologizing to Bulma again.

"It's no sweat, trust me, I've said much worse around my bosses," she laughed, "But you should take the rest of the day off, anyways, okay? Pays on me," and with a wink she left, and he was free.

"I guess sometimes it really does pay to know the right people," he muttered, hearing her heels trailing off into the distance. Gohan didn't waste a second longer, he hopped out his window with his bag and began jogging in that strange manner he does when he's trying to go slow like everyone else. Once he reached a secluded area, he managed his more preferred get away, flying off into the distance, certainly not planning on going home, a smile on his face.

Piccolo was close to Gohan, closing in fast, and before he knew it the green, handsome man was floating in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's with the outfit?" Piccolo's eyebrow twitched; he didn't approve of the suits Gohan's mother picked out for him.

Gohan shrugged off the jacket and let it fall all the way down to the ground. Underneath he had on a button up, he removed that, too. Now he didn't look so funny in khaki slacks and a white tank. Piccolo motioned for him to follow and started off in a random direction.

"Have you seen your father lately?" he asked between the wind.

"Piccolo, it's been a day," Gohan acted like he was being impractical, but he knew he could hardly get them out of his mind lately, too. "I haven't... I just left work," Gohan was rambling.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, he knew where Gohan was, "Let's go to Capsule Corp and see your father," He sped up a little faster.

Gohan had to rush to keep up, he asked "How long has he been there?" He guessed he hadn't really been paying attention. Thinking about the two of them together…! He didn't realize their kis were close and have been now that he thinks about it.

Piccolo looked back at Gohan, "I thought the sight of your Dad tore you apart the other day?" he turned again in the right direction, slowing down a little.

Gohan considered those words. Torn apart? No, he wouldn't at all say he was torn apart. More like... affected. Prince Vegeta... wasn't the same, he was a monster of some sort, he was different. Gohan had to blink and he knew it wasn't the air flying into his eyes, it was the images before him that were getting to him, causing him to lose focus. He hadn't wanted to admit it but the sight of Vegeta that day, the smell of him, Gohan could only imagine the taste!... it was almost too much. He felt as though he could lose control.

He would have tried Vegeta there if his Dad hadn't been there. His Dad! Gohan had never seen any sexual interest come out of Goku in anything much less Vegeta, not that Gohan thought his father was celibate. If he really thought about it, the idea of Vegeta with his father didn't bother him, not really. It seemed right; it almost makes sense. That's not what's been tormenting him for the past twenty-four hours. Gohan was more shocked by his own body's reaction than anything else. He felt strange in that moment staring down the Prince.

"What?" Piccolo asked, wondering why Gohan was being so quiet. They had slowed down immensely and were at a damn near stop.

Gohan figured he should tell Piccolo his thoughts, he knew he could trust him with them, "The way they looked, and Vegeta," he paused, heat rising to his cheeks, "He just looked so-"

"I get it-" Piccolo cut him off, breaking away eyesight of him as well. He knew Gohan had a thing for Vegeta, still hearing it was hard. Even though Piccolo is asexual there's a spot in his heart for Gohan that no one could ever fill. He does sometimes lust for Gohan, at least, for Gohan’s needs, but most of his love is pure and all of it is undying. He continued flying forward, speeding up again, fast approaching C.C..

Once they arrived landing in the yard as usual Gohan felt very uncomfortable at having come to someone else's house to see someone who doesn't even live there. Then he remembered that Bulma was at work, felt kind of awkward about that, but then he sensed his brother's ki and opened the front door like it was his own home, allowing them both inside, to Piccolo's gratitude.


	7. Seventh Chapter

Seventh Chapter

"Why are you always asking me about Vegeta?" Goku poked his question at him, almost annoyed by the Yadrats insistence on bringing up the stuck-up Prince. Goku was trying to concentrate on his training, not the other man that was tearing apart half of the galaxy looking for him. They would see each other again soon.

"You always answer," came the reply through clouded thoughts. Goku almost didn't hear him and the Yadrat showed signs of annoyance at being rudely ignored.

Goku frowned at him, "If you wanted to know how he was doing couldn't you just check up on him yourself?" Goku thought, _‘Of course I answer, you ask!’_

"I never said I didn't," he claimed, “he's been a threat to the universe for a long time now... and to answer your first question, I think your observations would bear more depth than my own."

Goku looked away, catching himself smiling, "You think so, huh? Vegeta and I aren't close." He guessed when he thought about it, Vegeta did have some things to talk about with him for the short length of time that they've known each other. He hadn't really had the chance to see how close he and Vegeta could get.

"Goku," the Yadrat shook his head, "You have a soft spot for him."

"What do you mean by that?" He wasn't sure he'd heard that phrase before.

"He's the only enemy who's ever learned from you. He, like you, has the ability to change, grow, adapt, and become infinitely stronger. Of course, in his case, his ego is in the way, but if he could ever get rid of it, get rid of his ridiculous obsessions," The Yadrat nearly shuddered, his voice growing in exclamation as he went on. "Still," his eyes gleamed at Goku, "you don't see where he fits in?"

Goku wasn't sure about what the alien was trying to say.

The Yadrat read his mind again and shook his head, knowing what was hinging the other man. "Vegeta may be mean but, it might sound odd to hear this, he cares about you," the old looking being crossed his hands behind his back. "I know when you think of the word 'care' you think about all of your friends and your family on Earth but you have to understand, Kakarot, that Prince Vegeta cares for you in a way the others cannot. They do not see you the same as themselves. They either worship or fear you; they cannot stand beside you, only behind you."

"But-"

"You aren't like them," the Yadrat gave the impression he wanted Goku to consider what he was saying but he just couldn't. He was having a hard time processing anything in this conversation. "Alas, whenever Vegeta sees you, he longs for a land he can no longer claim, and a pack, excuse me, race, which no longer exists. If you knew any better you would, too."

"Well I don't. I don't see why he can't just move on," Goku argued. He'd never had a problem moving on.

"It's biological, he has needs, so do you," the Yadrat tried to explain although he found it odd he had to.

"My needs are met," He said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Are they?" 

He paused, "What does Vegeta have to do with any of this?"

"Do you not know?"

"Know what?" he didn't understand why this topic had to be so difficult to get through.

The Yadrat beckoned him closer; he came hypnotized by his words. "It was King Vegeta who had you sent out at the last minute to Earth, a far, far away planet, on a crash course." The Yadrat held his hands out to the gentle Saiyan.

"Why?" Goku felt breathless as he touched hands with the alien and began to see images of himself as a baby screaming with other infants. He saw what had to be Vegeta's father, a tall, regal man who looked just like Vegeta, holding him as a baby and putting him back down to leave. He saw his father, who looked so much like him, passing by, stopping to look.

"King Vegeta knew of the strength of Bardock, the Father of Commander Radditz, your father, too, Goku," the Yadrat showed him glimpses of Bardock fighting as he spoke, "When he'd heard through his very reliable sources that there was going to be another son of Bardock, the King made sure to be around. Back then you see, Bardock was rumored to be almost as strong as the King himself. His reputation was... outstanding for a murderer I suppose. King Vegeta had tried many times to meet Bardock. From hunting him down to cordially inviting him to the castle, Bardock evaded him each and every time."

Goku laughed softly, pulling his hands away a little reluctantly, through with the images of his past. He walked a few steps over and fought the dizziness that threatened his balance. The thought of two people looking exactly like himself and Vegeta running through life playing hide and seek was amusing. He wondered why he'd never thought to ask Vegeta about any of this, but he just supposed he wasn't the type of guy to dwell in the past.

The Yadrat had watched closely and quietly for a few moments as Goku collected his thoughts, and then he continued, "Vegeta was eight years old when Frieza told him an asteroid hit Planet Vegeta and destroyed everything. Raditz didn't tell him till years later about you; he wasn't sure when a good time would be to do so. But once he knew the Prince was old enough, Raditz told him the information of your birth and the planet you were sent to. When Vegeta was twenty-four years old, he started moving his crew away from Frieza's ship and home base. He told neither Nappa nor Raditz of his plan at the time, taking on mission after mission after mission, not stopping until he had to and by that time, they were some ways away from Frieza and the motherboard.”

Despite Goku's distance he was still getting visions, the sound of the Yadrats voice was fading and he could literally see a younger Prince... Vegeta spent only two days rest on one miserable planet at least a year away from base before Frieza actually got a hold of him through his scouter.

'I know your goal, Vegeta…' Kakarot could hear how the cold-hearted lizard’s words hissed into the Prince's ears, 'I'll give you one last chance to come back Vegeta, join my ship and fight for me once again, or else... You're getting strong, but you're still nothing compared to me, you got that, monkey?'

Goku could see Vegeta smirk, 'Yeah, we'll see, Frieza,' The Prince stood up and rounded up his other two comrades to leave for another mission, Vegeta was planning on getting stronger, indeed.

Goku shook his head and asked the Yadrat to stop sending him visions as kindly as possible; it was giving him a headache. Goku shrugged once he was feeling better, still not putting two and two together, "Why does all of that matter now," he was shaking his head, "Raditz died on Earth, and Vegeta killed Nappa himself! How much can he care about his own race when he dwindled it down to two?!"

"He didn't expect you to fight Raditz, much less win. And you know how reckless he is. Besides, why would he think that you would ever not want to join him? You are a Saiyan, it would be your honor to fight next to him." The strange little creature coughed softly into his hands.

Goku guessed he never thought of it that way, couldn't think of it that way. Vegeta had been an enemy first after all. Although, he did have to say, their first fight was exhilarating.

“Goku,” the yadrat sighed to himself, “I ask you about Vegeta only after I’ve sensed you search out to check up on him.”

Goku’s hadn’t known he’d been doing that. He guessed it was natural to check up on his family and friends, and although Vegeta wasn’t in any of those particular categories, Vegeta’s signature ki was probably the easiest out of all of them to pick up on. Feeling it out was like breathing to Goku.

"You like him," the Yadrat threw his hands up in the air, stating his observation.

"If by that you mean I have a soft spot for him, fine, whatever," Goku was blushing. Obviously the Yadrat was reading his thoughts, and although Goku didn't understand what about them should make him feel so embarrassed, he was. He hadn't been thinking of anything in particular to do with Vegeta…

Goku mused as he lay with Vegeta in his arms, wondering why that memory had come to mind as he awoke. He was still feeling strange, a hum within that wouldn't go away, but Vegeta seemed to make it alright. He felt less strange when he was close to the other man.

Goku could sense Gohan and Piccolo approaching, and he knew they were aiming to see him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Vegeta's neck, kissing the skin that he found softer and more desirable than he thought it would be.

Goku didn't want anyone but Vegeta around. He knew what needed to be done.

\---

_‘The third class was actually smart enough to take us off planet,’_ Vegeta couldn't believe it. He sat up from the ground, naked, looking around trying to sense if Kakarot was close by. His head was groggy at best, not a fun way to start the day. (Though he had a feeling he hadn’t gotten much sleep) He supposed it was the difference in atmosphere and stood up slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. He felt dizzy, a need to vomit came over him but he denied it. He wondered where the feeling was coming from; he couldn't remember dreaming about anything.

He let out a low moan when he realized he was a bit sorer than he had expected. Kakarot was nowhere to be found of course, but Vegeta wasn't going to wait around for him to show up. He left the grassy area Goku had put him in to find a surrounding mostly of trees and game. There was much to look at, but he didn't care where they were, just that no one else was around except for Kakarot. If he would come around.

The Prince took off into the wooded area, climbing up high into the treetops, not wanting to be seen as he searched the land. He was quiet, having jumped from branch to branch like this since he was a child, and he was certain it was something he was good at that Kakarot was not. Like he was never even there, he moved through the boughs stopping when he thought he'd heard something to his left.

A glance in that direction, nothing. He looked to the right to find Kakarot's chest before his eyes and he gasped, looking up as Goku's right arm was placed above his head on the large tree trunk behind him: classic Saiyan dominance. Goku had his left hand on his hips and he was smiling warmly down at Vegeta.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta's voice cracked. He wondered if Kakarot had created that little diversion or if it just worked in his favor as he looked up, his cold eyes staring directly into Goku’s warm ones.

There was some hesitation in Goku that Vegeta wasn't sure about. The younger man abruptly admitted to him, "I'm impressed at what I saw, I didn't know you knew how to climb through the trees like that,” He quickly glanced to the right at the sound of a creature nearby. But his gaze only lasted for a second before coming back to find the Prince's eyes which had never left his. Goku's left hand came up to touch the Prince's face but he thought better of it and only made it to his shoulder.

Goku was nervous and Vegeta wasn't sure what for. It struck the older man as funny that Goku was impressed with Vegeta when Vegeta was impressed with him as well. Vegeta wasted no time getting on his tip toes, pressing their lips together, holding onto the back of the other's head. His whole body told him that this was right and the quick and sensuous hands on his back and his ass weren't disagreeing with him, either. He licked Goku's lips, pressing through into his mouth, not caring if the kiss was sloppy or too rough. Goku clutched into his hips and tried pulling the smaller man closer than physically possible.

Vegeta's hands eventually relaxed into Goku's hair, their kiss becoming more passionate than frantic as they tore into each other. Vegeta couldn't remember ever being this interested in anyone. He wanted to make Goku fall for him but at the same time was too lost in him to focus enough to manage it. But now was not the time, he had already decided.

_‘What am I doing?’_ It was the thought on Kakarot's mind as Vegeta seemed to push him backwards on the large branch with his insisting kiss. Goku couldn't remember much from his time during the transformation, (moments were blending together) and he didn't know what came over him in front of the vanity from before. He's never shown that side of himself to anyone but his wife, and she thinks he's too much. He couldn't believe Vegeta had let him... and here he was practically humping him. Kakarot was already achingly hard again; he wondered where it was all coming from. More than that though, his mind was reeling with thoughts of Vegeta that could not be denied.

"Ka-karot," he heard Vegeta moan and felt obliged to coax him forward. Could it be that Vegeta actually does have an interest in him? Always has been interested in him?

A strange noise caught the Prince off guard before it reached Goku's attention, however Goku's forceful attempts to keep Vegeta subdued by him persevered. Kakarot felt the hard on Vegeta was sporting and smiled into their kiss before noticing something unusual.

"Look!" was barely understood from Vegeta's lips. Goku turned just in time to be pushed over and out of the way of some night animal big enough to send them both crashing to the ground, but small enough to go jumping around in the trees. It seemed to scurry off as quickly as it had come.

Goku wished he could see the look of shock that was on Vegeta's face, the disgust he was sure was there. Vegeta quickly dragged the two of them as far away from the offended thing, and any other thing, as he could, back in the direction of the grassy area he'd started off in. Goku was trying not to laugh but he really couldn't help himself, there was nothing to be afraid of on this planet.

"What is SO FUNNY?!" Vegeta growled at him over his shoulder as he noticed his amusement, fists balled at his sides. He practically saved the other man from being run over and the thanks he gets is a laugh in the face.

"Nothing is going to hurt you," Goku tried to put his hand on his shoulder to bring him closer but Vegeta swatted it away.

"You think I was afraid?" He scoffed. Goku's arms wrapped around him from behind and Vegeta could feel the other's breath near his face.

"I wouldn't mock the Prince of all Saiyans," Goku joked, smiling as he kissed the now angry Prince.

"You use my title as a toy!" Vegeta tried to shove the other off of him but failed.

Goku wished he could say what he was thinking; he wanted to use Vegeta as his toy. He pulled both of the man's hands up and over his head, Vegeta tried to kick him in the stomach but it was blocked. It crossed Goku's mind in this moment that he loved being the stronger of the two, he would always win if he wanted too, Vegeta would always have to submit. He smirked at the thought just before kissing the other, the gesture not going unnoticed.

Vegeta simply gave in to the sensations, enjoying a kiss from the man of his nightmarish dreams, though it did ache him to know what Kakarot was thinking sometimes. The feel of the Saiyan's lips on his face and neck was destroying any chance he had at a solid thought track, not to mention the hold on his hands. Every time it felt like the first time. Vegeta knew that he was getting carried away.

Goku started to feel that strange buzz about him that told him he was going to transform soon, and he asked Vegeta why this was happening.

Vegeta told him it happens to every Saiyan. He could tell Goku was dissatisfied with that answer. He examined Goku, "You don't like it?"

"The transformation?" Goku's eyes widened a little bit and he let Vegeta's hands go.

"You haven't seemed to have a problem with any of the other Saiyan transformations," Vegeta remarked smartly.

"That's not true, I do," Goku told him, "Why do you think I had my tail removed in the first place? I killed my Grandfather when I was that Giant Ape."

Vegeta could hear the anger in his voice, he retorted, "Only because you were never taught how to control it. I could teach you."

"Who says I would... Want to learn?" Goku faltered to ask his question and Vegeta caught the glitch.

"You have a tail again, you must learn," Vegeta wasn't going to take no for an answer from him, Kakarot had to be able to control his Oozaru form, as his Prince it was his duty to teach him, it was his natural inclination.

Goku cast his gaze toward the ground, he hadn't expected all of this change, and so fast. He felt his heart thump wildly, like before. His chest puffed out and he looked at Vegeta expectantly. The other man smirked and took a leap backwards some distance to allow both of them to change.

But Goku was right there where Vegeta landed, not allowing them the distance. He grabbed onto the smaller man's wrists, pulling his body closer to his own.

"Fuck," Vegeta hadn't meant to say it out loud but he didn't think it was going to register in Kakarot's mind, either way. With a flash before his eyes Kakarot turned back into the animal of his carnal nature, his eyes piercing down into Vegeta's ever hardened gaze. The transformation was becoming smoother, which was a good sign, a sign that he was about halfway through this stage.

Kakarot’s features became dark as he spoke looking down at Vegeta with much more meaning than two seconds ago. He asked him a question in another language, but it wasn't like the time before. Vegeta didn't know what was said, but the notes in his voice, the deliverance of the words; it rang only one thing in Vegeta's mind: fear.

Goku smelled the emotion within Vegeta's scent change and grinned at the older man's instinctual response. _‘Should I make you fear me?_ ’ he'd asked him inconspicuously and very seriously, not knowing why the thought had crossed his mind, but he briefly toyed with the implications of it, nonetheless. He was very surprised Vegeta picked up on his intentions so easily. "I was only testing you," Kakarot's grip on his wrist tightened as he pulled Vegeta's hand up over his own shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the Prince securely. He hummed into his neck as he kissed him gently, feeling the way Vegeta's body shivered as he left a trail of kisses from his shoulder up his neck and jaw line.

Vegeta wanted to know what the fuck he had said! Why had such an alarm gone off in his head? Testing him for what? It didn't help that his own responses to Kakarot's actions were anything but controlled. He grabbed onto the back of Goku's neck as his hand was brought there and tried desperately not to moan as Goku used his teeth and tongue sent the most pleasurable sensations through his body.

No matter what state Goku's in, he doesn't think about cunning ways to go about what he wants, he just goes for it. When he lifted the older man’s head up to look into Vegeta's eyes he saw something different every time and every time he fell short of a word for it. Their lips met and Goku sensed Vegeta was about to transform the moment he tasted his tongue.

The older man roared, but Goku wouldn't let him go, having wrapped both of his arms securely around Vegeta as he went into his altered state. Vegeta's knees buckled and he growled at Kakarot for not giving him more space. Another scream and Kakarot was thrown off of the prince to his surprise.

Vegeta was on top of Goku within seconds, pressing his face into the ground angrily. He may not have had it in his mind to respond before since he was in the throes of his body change, but he was more than capable now.

Goku laughed at himself, he should have expected such a reaction out of Vegeta, after all, he did basically just threaten him. He felt Vegeta pick his head up and slam it into the ground. _‘Man,’_ Goku couldn’t help but think, _‘getting beat down sure can be humbling.’_

Goku, more determined, threw Vegeta off, and pushed him underneath his own body so now it was the Prince who was face down on the ground. Goku was holding him by the head and pinning him by his hips and his arms with his larger body. He spoke low into his ear, "I can't help myself Vegeta, especially not with you like this," he licked the outer part of his ear slowly, "I think you know what I want from you, and it's not to have you fear me."

Vegeta's eyes went wide at his statement, his breath hitched. He looked back over his shoulder briefly before feeling himself being spread apart by large, warm hands.

Goku did not prep him before entering him, causing him to cringe at the pain, gritting his teeth and balling his fists. The wild Saiyan pulled back out, giving it a moment, and pushed back in, noting the small changes in Vegeta's breath as he loosened up, his legs shaky, but he was not trying to stop him in the least. Goku was pumping in and out of him on his knees comfortably like they'd done it a million times before. Vegeta was pressing back into him after a few moments, moaning in short, soft whispers into the ground as Kakarot enjoyed himself.

No words were passed between the two, except for small ‘ _yeah’_ s and the brief calls of each other’s names. Goku didn’t know what it was about Vegeta, and he wondered if it was just the difference between male and female but being inside of him was driving him crazy. The more he saw of the Prince in this manner, the more he wanted to exploit him for it. Vegeta was casting needy glances over his shoulder, and the way he said Goku’s name- he made it sound special.

Goku pushed Vegeta’s body completely into the ground, grinding it beneath his own as he sought out his gratification. He hooked his arms underneath Vegeta’s, pulling them closer and making Vegeta arch his hips into him. He couldn’t get enough of his smell or the feel of his skin on his, Vegeta’s natural reactions driving more sexual desire out of Goku than he’s ever experienced. He put his lips on Vegeta’s face and kissed him as his rhythm got stronger and harder. Goku couldn’t believe it as it became clear to him that Vegeta wanted this.

He had been feeling so out of control this whole time, now he felt like he could put some of the pieces together. He guessed he originally thought he had been burdening the Prince, but now he was thinking differently. Vegeta’s hands gripped his, and Goku looked at the Prince, emotion clearly shown on his face, so unlike the older man. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were wet, and he was understandably reveling in Goku doing this to him.

Kakarot brought the Prince up to his knees, pulling out of him briefly so that he could catch his breath and get an eyeful. Goku pulled him backwards and onto his lap, he could hear Vegeta’s breath instantly quicken as he turned to look up at him. At first, he thought for sure there was going to be some complaint but Vegeta just fisted his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, smashing their faces together before the kiss became more composed. Goku was smiling into it, licking Vegeta’s canines and becoming engrossed with him, his dick dripping wet.

The prince pulled away from the kiss and started to adjust his position. To Goku’s surprise the man placed his knees to the outside of his thighs and reached down between them, attempting to guide in Goku’s penis once more. Goku’s hands went from the back of Vegeta’s knees slowly up the insides of his thighs and to his ass where he watched himself being pressed into to the other man, still surprised he could even fit.

Goku lifted up his hips (Vegeta moving with him) for a moment so he could free his legs and let his knees be bent, up in the air with his feet on the ground in front of him. When he came back down, they both fully approved of the position, Vegeta’s legs on the outside of Goku’s while he held on to his knees for leverage and balance. Goku leaned back and watched himself be fucked by the Prince. He didn’t try to coach him or rush him- he didn’t have to. It was a matter of minutes before Vegeta came, clenching up as he cried out.

Goku squeezed his ass, grabbing it with both hands and ramming Vegeta right back down at his pause. He wasn’t ready for it to stop yet. The prince moaned louder when Goku took control, unable to stop his reactions through so many emotions. He was so close, himself. He continued to let Vegeta up and fall back down onto him, knowing just a few more long strokes into him… Kakarot growled as he finished, sending vibrations through the Prince, who came a second time, quieter than before, though no less pleasured.

Goku lay directly back into the ground smiling, his eyes closed. He knew Vegeta was watching him, even though he’d pulled away and wasn’t even touching him. He was getting used to this… state he was in, whatever it was, it had its moments. He was certain Vegeta would join him on the ground soon, he longed for his touch and his presence still lingered. When he peeked an eye open, he realized that Vegeta had been sitting beside him the whole time, completely still, his eyes looking up into the sky.

Vegeta looked over at him and somehow a message was conveyed, a thanks for taking them off planet. Goku smiled and Vegeta looked away, back out into space.

The Prince leaned back, resting on the ground beside the other man. He smirked as his body was surrounded once more and Kakarot came on to him.

\---

When Goku showed up again out of seemingly nowhere it wasn’t really odd for someone like him, no one paid much attention except for Gohan. It had been at least a month since they’d left, and they only returned once Vegeta was certain there would be no more transformations. Goku felt normal enough, stronger for sure, and a lot more aware. He didn’t know how much he could use the growth until he returned to his home on Earth. He was feeling things a little differently, seeing things differently, he hadn’t quite put it all together yet, but he was a far cry from complaining. It had been one of the most incredible things he’d ever been through, an experience to say the least.

Gohan came practically hunting him down the moment he noticed him reappear. Vegeta and he separated immediately so by the time Gohan arrived, Vegeta was gone.

“Hiya, son,” Goku smiled at him, nonchalantly, waving his hand in a quick hello as he floated high in the air above the Earth. He had waited for him to arrive, no sense in having him run after him.

“Hi, Dad,” Gohan said, sniffing out the air. He didn’t sense anything distressing. Maybe Gohan was having a hard time discerning his emotions properly. Or it could be that he’s just not using the right words for it, but he could sense something going on. “How are you?” he asked him with a smile.

“Great,” Goku answered quickly, in a high-pitched tone that preceded him. Gohan could sense something different in his father, like he’d gotten bigger, stronger even. Gohan expected him to say something else but instead his smile never faded, and words were not found. Goku was looking at Gohan just as expectantly.

“Are you back here for good?” Gohan wanted to ask him if it was his decision to leave, then again, he figured, no one could actually make his father do something he didn’t want to. He sounded like a kid, even in his own ears, asking that question to his Dad. Was that really what he was concerned with? He had figured he was going to come back; he wanted to know why he _left_ but couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“Oh, yeah, of course, we were never really that far, Gohan,” he smiled and Gohan was comforted by those words although it had never been a part of his worries. Something about the soft tones in his father’s voice, his abounding reassurance, you would never think he could be murderous. The wind blew their hair to the side for a few moments, and Gohan could now smell Vegeta all over him, he was not surprised.

Gohan smiled back at his father, content with the conversation for now. It was obvious Goku didn’t wish to be harassed, he never was one for details. That was more Vegeta’s thing, which is exactly where Gohan was headed next. “See ya tomorrow?” Gohan asked hopefully as he started to head out.

“Sure,” Goku nodded in a promising manner, watching as his son left, he figured to find the other full-blooded Saiyan.

As Gohan flew steadfastly through the night sky, he briefly thought of how obvious his actions were, and the fact that Goku could sense his whereabouts at any given instant. Gohan wondered if his father had any inclining thoughts of his own as to Gohan’s interests in the Prince all this time. He wondered if he should be embarrassed or if he should try to cover up, as least to some extent, his desires.

Hadn’t he already been doing that? He sighed, frustrated, he couldn’t tell where his head was, not to mention his heart, with Vegeta. The man was so…

“I can sense you approaching, what is it?” said Vegeta. He had caught him, caught him in his thoughts, in his tracks, in his breath. “Gohan,” there was that gleam in Vegeta’s eyes that was rarely seen, Gohan began to breathe again, looking at him concentrated on him. “Relax.” The prince’s deep voice rumbled and echoed even in a word so small.

Gohan nearly flinched. He couldn’t say why Vegeta put him so on edge. The Prince began to smirk as he looked at him, obviously enjoying his discomfort. Gohan opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything to your father,” he said in all seriousness.

“What was that about?” Gohan asked, having a much easier time getting questions out of his mouth around Vegeta than around his own dad, despite Vegeta’s rude behavior.

“Coming of age, I suppose you could say,” Vegeta had mulled over his words before he spoke them, but still they didn’t fit right for Gohan. Shouldn’t his father have been much younger for that sort of thing to happen? Gohan listened attentively as Vegeta continued, “All of you Saiyan children will experience it when the time comes. Why it happened now as oppose to twenty years ago for your father, I have some theories on, as for when it will occur within yourself, I wouldn’t know. You’re only half Saiyan, who’s to say?” Vegeta almost shrugged. He did seem to roll his shoulders back a little bit and Gohan noticed he was tired, though he seemed altogether to be in lighter spirits.

“Vegeta,” Gohan almost whined and stop himself short of saying anything else. Why he let himself speak the Prince’s name he’d never know. It was something he’d told himself to stop doing. He tried to think of something to say to cover it up, he’d come here with so many concerns, but it was all drifting away at the ensuring words of both men. Maybe it was just the comfort of the older man?

“You should go to your girlfriend tonight, Gohan,” Vegeta advised him and he wished to leave the conversation at that.

It hurt every time, it was only natural to become angry and frustrated with him, resentful even. Gohan would admit it- he hated Vegeta for selfish reasons. He had only voiced his desires directly a couple of times, but his case was still evident, and Vegeta had never given him completion. More often than not he was turned away. What really did him in was that he knew Vegeta’s desires coupled with his own. The Prince did want him on some level, in some way, to some extent. He still wasn’t sure what those boundaries were, and he was dying to find out, if Vegeta would ever let him.

He didn’t want Videl, not tonight. Tonight, Gohan would do himself. He resolved to let it be with the ever-handsome man and flew away after giving Vegeta a few long-lasting, hard looks. He makes the hairs all over his body stand on edge with just the slightest of glances; Gohan knew Vegeta would get the implication without all the fuss of the conversation. He wanted him, and eventually there would be a conclusion to his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer after this one and will take me more time to edit. I hope you all are enjoying this quick update in the meantime! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Um, also, who else is heartbroken that TeamFourStar is giving up on finishing out the DB series? Have you seen the video yet, last I checked it was #3 trending on YT. They aren't gonna do the Buu Saga and I, for one, am so disappointed. I wouldn't have cared if it took another ten years, but to wait 2 years just to be told, Na, sorry, we're ending it on Episode 60. What?! Maybe they'll change their minds one day, I don't know. They blamed it on burnout and copyright infringement, and while I understand, I guess, and I know I'm being a brat, I also know I'm not the only one who feels this way...


	8. Eighth Chapter

Eighth Chapter

“What are you doing?” He felt like he had arrived just in time, but as he took in the scene before him, he knew he was already too late. Vegeta was well underway in getting ready to leave and it looked like he was leaving for good. He never saw this coming, not in a million years. He thought Vegeta would always stay here on Earth.

“Packing up this ship,” came the gruff answer. He watched the other man move about, bringing on various boxes of concealed items and putting things exactly where he wanted them.

“I can see that,” he replied bitterly, “…Why?”

“…(Isn’t it obvious?)…” Vegeta’s brief glance told him, although he was certain Vegeta hadn’t been trying to convey a message. Gohan could feel his energy, and although it was steady, it was a little bit higher today than any other given day. That’s what had tipped him off to come by in the first place.

Goku. His father, of course, no one else could move Vegeta to make such a decision except for him.

“Reconsider,” Gohan demanded it. He didn’t care what had happened between the two of them, watching Vegeta walk out of their lives was not something he was going to just let happen. Vegeta had always been around, always been available, Gohan liked that. He wanted Vegeta in his life, he, and the other boys, they need him in their lives.

“I’ve been down that road,” Vegeta said, the sour-bite in his voice worse than Gohan’s. It was strange to hear any emotion in Vegeta’s voice. Gohan didn’t like it.

“I’llmm…” he shuddered, far too embarrassed to utter those words. He thought he could rush them out, but it didn’t work. He didn’t even try to start again and just stood by and watched the man pack up to leave them all behind. He didn’t understand why he was so bent out of shape about it since Vegeta never spends much time with any of them, but he couldn’t help his feelings.

Vegeta said nothing in return, he didn’t ask him what he was going to say, and he didn’t stop what he was in the middle of doing, he didn’t even bother looking at him.

What could he say to convince Vegeta to stay? Something he hadn’t said before- he’d said everything just to get him to fuck him and he wouldn’t even do that!

Gohan left quicker than he had arrived, it was unnerving. Nevertheless, all of it was irrelevant to the Prince now. He couldn’t stop to reconsider. He wanted to leave so badly before and there was only one thing in the way. Now there’s nothing stopping him, and he wasn’t about to stick around.

\---

“Vegeta is leaving,” Gohan had no sooner arrived than he told his father, though he figured he must already know that. He was trying to catch his breath, and it wasn’t from the flight over here.

“He is?” Goku looked up at his son from where he was seated on a large log. He acted surprised but Gohan wondered if it was forced before realizing he didn’t understand, “Where is he going?”

Gohan was in no position to be coming to his father for help; he was far too distraught with Vegeta to be calm with Goku. He just wanted to slap some sense into him! Why did he always have to be so behind? “I don’t know,” he finally answered, feeling himself heating up from the inside out. “He’s packing up to go off planet.”

Gohan noticed an unclear look cross through Goku’s eyes, though he didn’t seem concerned. Gohan wished he knew what his father was thinking, but he could never tell.

“Oh,” was all Goku said and then he got up and turned his back to walk off into the forest.

Gohan took a step forward, his power level rising, “You won’t go talk to him?” He didn’t know why his father didn’t see the significance in Vegeta staying on Earth. Was he the only one that cared? (Funny, because he’d just told Piccolo he wished he would leave only a few months ago.)

“Gohan,” Goku stopped and turned to face him, “Vegeta can make his own decisions,” he told him.

He sounded wise but Gohan felt he was anything but.

“Calm down,” his father told him, his eyebrows turning downwards. Gohan hadn’t noticed he was still increasing his energy; he was trying to keep himself from becoming infuriated.

Gohan wanted to ask him why he didn’t care. He wanted to know what he said to make Vegeta want to leave. They had seemed fine for the last few months since they returned. _More_ than fine. His tongue was tied for the right words. It was either yell and blame, or cry and question, but Goku wasn’t the type of man you could run to with those kinds of issues.

\---

“Stay in touch with me,” Gohan’s words were barely understood. He ran into the spaceship, catching Vegeta walking around, pacing. He had started talking before he was even completely in view.

There was some shock on the Prince’s handsome face, and he looked over to see Gohan holding out some little device. “…What?” he finally voiced, surprised to see the young man again, “What for?” He glared up at him, annoyed at his interruption.

“Take it,” Gohan demanded it of him. He held out the simple looking piece of technology and tried to put it in Vegeta’s hand. “Take it,” he insisted again.

Vegeta took the device from his hand, and Gohan watched him put it down on the control panel in the ship. Vegeta looked it over, though he didn’t seem too curious about it, perhaps he was familiar with this particular model of Bulma’s making.

Gohan put his hand on Vegeta’s cheek without thinking about it, he’d had a drink or two in between the time he’d come to him first and now. The Prince was visibly surprised and backed away, then walked to the other side of the room.

Gohan said, “I need you to stay.”

Vegeta was thankful he hadn’t been facing the young Saiyan when he said that- he couldn’t have hidden the emotion that coursed through him and surely shone plainly on his face. He was leaving, bottom line. None of this- this life, or pathetic excuse for it- was anything he’d ever planned on and it wasn’t enough to stop him. The driving force to leave was too much to ignore any longer.

Gohan walked around to face him and boldly asked, “Why am I not enough?” He watched Vegeta lower his head, not something he usually does. His beautiful and un-dismissible eyes intrigued Gohan.

Vegeta knew the younger man didn’t understand. He wouldn’t have understood if someone had explained it to him, not until recently. Vegeta took a few steps forward and put his hand on Gohan’s forearm; he looked at him and told him, “This has nothing to do with you.”

Gohan was speechless.

Vegeta removed his hand from Gohan’s arm and told him to follow. They walked outside of the ship and over to a small cupboard Bulma’s father had installed. He opened the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and some glasses and poured out two shots.

“I,” Gohan tried to say something but he was nervous and upset, and he knew he wasn’t very good at handling his emotions. Vegeta put the shot in his hand and looked up at him, his lips slightly parted, his eyes serious and deadest. There was so much emotion it caused more of a stir in Gohan than any alcohol ever could.

“Drink,” Vegeta said, as he picked up his own glass and began bringing it to his face,

“Wait,” Gohan stopped him short, breathless, and confused, “What are we drinking to?”

Vegeta looked at him and answered, “It doesn’t matter,” there was a small shake of his head, and his usually loud voice was very quiet, “We’re doing it together.”

Gohan swigged it back with the Prince like it was nothing, feeling the warmth as it spread down his throat and into his body. Vegeta gave Gohan a small smirk and began walking back to the ship, allowing Gohan to walk beside him, and taking his time.

There was so much Gohan wanted to say, but the words fell short of escape. He wanted to touch Vegeta, but he felt even shakier when he tried to concentrate and control his movements. He wanted to fight him, but that would only leave him with a few bruises to remind him of how he was too weak to change it.

They stopped outside of the ship’s doorway and Vegeta turned to Gohan and he knew this was it.

“I-” Gohan began, but he heard his voice being cut off.

“Take care of Trunks and Goten,” he scolded with the usual indescribable look on his face and tone in his voice. He was leaving Gohan with a project while he was gone. Gohan took him very seriously although he wondered why he bestowed him with the care of his own son and brother; he was barely a decade older than either of the two. Still he found it fitting somehow and he felt obligated to do his best.

Gohan gave a curt nod and Vegeta smirked, his smirk slowly growing smaller, his eyes looked away and he closed them and then turned to walk into his ship.

“Prince Vegeta,” Gohan put his hand out to stop him, not ready to say good-bye.

Vegeta turned halfway and Gohan could tell the Prince was looking down on him even though he was hiding his disgust well.

Gohan got the idea in his head that Vegeta may become disdained and try to become stronger and stronger, and perhaps come back one day, thinking he could destroy his father, once again. He wondered if he should even mention it, or if that would be the seed that planted the desire in the first place.

He wondered how strong Vegeta’s feelings were for his father if it was really so easy for him to just leave?

Vegeta knew Gohan was going to be mad at him for a long time, but that didn’t change anything between them, he was already angry with him. Besides, Vegeta wouldn’t be back to torment him anyways.

When the Prince noticed Gohan’s eyes focusing back on him and out of his thoughts, Vegeta smirked at him again and let their eye-lock hold for a gripping moment. He turned away and walked inside of the ship, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly the ceiling started to open and Gohan felt the wind snapping his hair this way and that. Vegeta took no time in starting up the ship. Gohan jumped away but never turned his back to the enormous transportation unit.

Goten and Trunks arrived just in time to catch the takeoff, standing to either side of Gohan, wondering what was going on. They could sense Vegeta inside, but they just couldn’t believe it.

“Gohan,” Goten asked what Trunks wouldn’t, “Where is he going?”

Gohan walked over to the bottle of whiskey and refilled his glass, “I don’t know,” he answered after what felt like so long to all of them. When he looked down, he noticed something familiar sitting on the edge of the counter, the communication device. Another wave of emotion coursed through him. He didn’t know if he could handle this, it felt like he was losing a part of his life.

Vegeta really wasn’t coming back. And how could he ever know where he went?

\---

One month prior

Vegeta was trying hard not to laugh (genuinely), a gesture that was not something that usually occurred, much less while in the company of others. But Kakarot had a way of making him laugh. Sometimes he even made him smile (when no one was looking) without even trying.

If he could stomach the other man’s terrible eating habits, he knew he could handle the worst of Goku. That didn’t make him happy, even though the feeling was within him, nonetheless. Vegeta didn’t know why he was so amused by the other man, perhaps because he’d never met anyone like him.

It was strange to the Prince; Goku was so simple, yet so impressive. He could never conjure up a character quite like him. He would have never imagined meeting a man like him and knew MILLIONS of people.

He didn’t like the fact that he was in love with the idiot, it made him uneasy and nervous. Still he planned on keeping that information to himself if at all possible. He knew Goku well enough to know any sort of confession on his part would not be well accepted. It was best to keep inside everything that he could for as long as he could.

He looked away, grinning, rolling his eyes and resisting a sigh. Kakarot was so unusual to Vegeta, from his care for woodland creatures to his strange way of fishing, Vegeta never had a dull moment when they were together. There was something in his stature that screamed supremacy and something in his eyes that held you forever.

“Here, Vegeta,” Goku handed him a rather large fish as he chewed, smiling, his cheeks bulging.

Vegeta turned back to look at the dead animal, “I thought you were hunting for yourself. I can capture my own game.”

“Aww, come on,” Goku wiggled it around at him, “I got it, so you don’t have to, there’s plenty more.” He pointed to his pile with the half-eaten fish in his other hand, still chewing.

Vegeta looked away again making a disgusted face but took the food from him. He instantly barbequed it and began eating, content for the moment.

It had been almost two months since they’d returned to Earth. Goku was completely back to normal, although since the transformations he could sense the changes within himself and knew it would be a while until he felt normal again. He realized that this feeling had been there for a long time, he just never paid any attention to it. He was grateful to be more aware of his own situation and wondered how long it had truly been going on. It didn’t really matter, he knew, he was feeling better than ever, and he supposed he had Vegeta to thank for that.

The younger Saiyan looked over at the Prince curiously as he ate, trying not to be obvious that he was staring at him. He was just so surprised by the older man lately. He’d known there was something else about Vegeta, but all these years he could never really put a finger on it. Still, he was having a hard time figuring him out.

Vegeta had been coming around quite often since they’d returned to Earth, and Goku liked the company. Vegeta never told him what to do or yelled at him for what he was doing. Besides, he was always game for sex and Goku more than enjoyed those moments.

Still, there was something odd about the whole thing.

While off planet, for the last three weeks Goku hadn’t transformed, not even once, but Vegeta continued to insist they stay. Goku, not really wanting to go home, but knowing they should, was confused as to why he would want to stay alone with him any longer than necessary. Maybe Vegeta thought he wouldn’t notice that there was no more need of the separation. He couldn’t figure it out.

Not that Goku was complaining, all they did was talk some and do light sparring and have incredible sex. For the most part Vegeta left him alone to do whatever he pleased, Goku liked that. He knew that it couldn’t last, though. When Goku suggested they go back home, Vegeta acted like he’d been waiting for him to say those words, but Goku somehow knew he was bluffing.

For the first few days when they arrived on Earth things seemed to go back to normal. Vegeta stayed at Capsule Corp and Goku did his own thing. But after a week Vegeta showed up at his house. He didn’t say much, and it didn’t take long for him to come onto Goku. When the older man got on the tips of his toes to kiss him, how could Goku back away? He allowed the Saiyan to sway him once more, but he wasn’t sure he could continue in such a way. The more he could feel Vegeta melting beneath his fingertips, the more uncertain he became.

He’d been feeling differently about the whole thing since the transformations stopped. Not that he didn’t like Vegeta or didn’t enjoy the sex, he just wasn’t sure what he thought about it all, or where it would fit in to his rather standard lifestyle.

He did want Vegeta, oh yes, badly, sometimes even worse now than he did when in the altered state. The thought of Vegeta in those moments sent goosebumps all over him, an uncontrollable shiver that ran throughout his entire body. However, he was convinced it was the promise of sweet completion and not the relationship that drove him to be with the other man.

But the weeks turned into months and now, although he was fully enjoying himself and every day with Vegeta, he had the feeling that things were changing between them, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing. Both men were married with families and lives of their own, why would Vegeta want to complicate things? Goku had thought that the older man had only helped him out because he knew no one else could. But there were signs that told him otherwise, and he knew he would have to eventually nip it in the bud.

But how?

How was he supposed to explain to Vegeta that he didn’t want him anymore? That wasn’t true, not entirely. He would love to still have the benefits of being with Vegeta, without actually being with him. That’s so wrong. How could he ever tell him that? He couldn’t, he would have to simply give the man up entirely.

It seemed like the right decision, as much as his body told him he’s stupid for even thinking it, and his heart told him he would miss the other man’s stirring gaze and unprecedented touch, his mind was telling him he couldn’t be with Vegeta, and he knew that’s exactly what Vegeta wanted, to be with him.

The outing they had was only meant to be a temporary thing and all was well and back to normal now, so he needed them to get on with their lives so he could feel normal again.

That meant “breaking up” with Vegeta, permanently.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Vegeta growled at him, still holding his piece of fish close to his mouth.

Goku smiled crookedly and laughed a little nervously, “Nothing, Vegeta.”

###

Two weeks later

Vegeta is on his way here, my mind tells me, and I am glad I paid attention for once. Usually he shows up rather unannounced, though each time, when I think about it, I had already sensed him subconsciously. This time my senses are more attuned to his departure, and I prepare myself mentally, emotionally, as I need to be on my toes about this. I’m nervous, and I don’t like it.

Vegeta touches down and I can tell that he can tell that something is off. I don’t mean to be this obvious about it. My heart clenches in my chest.

He doesn’t say anything, and I wish he would, because I don’t want to say anything.

“Hey,” I smile, but it’s small. He doesn’t respond, just looks more irritated by me by the second. “I’m glad you came over,” I speak softly. I shouldn’t have said that, I know, because I know Vegeta will be dissecting this entire conversation and he’s not gonna be happy about any of it.

“Get on with it,” there is a bite in his voice that I don’t recognize. His face is nothing but a well forged mask, his dark eyes storming. He hasn’t moved a step closer since he landed.

“Vegeta,” I speak again but it does no good. I shouldn’t say his name, that’s an insult already since I don’t even properly address him.

There’s a deep look in his eyes. He already knows. How am I this obvious?! I thought I was better at hiding my thoughts than this. His arms are crossed, he looks good, and I briefly wonder what I’m thinking.

“I don’t want to do this with you anymore,” I told him my bluff gently as I look directly into his eyes. He doesn’t react in any way. I open my mouth again and take in a quick breath before I tell him, “I think we should stop.” There’s a fleeting moment when I wish he would disagree; I wish he would tell me he knows me better than that. As it passes and Vegeta doesn’t say anything I continue, “Thank you for helping me with… all of that,” I look down at the last moment, not trying to gauge his thoughts anymore. When I look back up Vegeta scoffs at me quietly and turns away.

“Oh, you’re welcome, Kakarot,” he says snidely with his arms still crossed over his broad chest.

“Vegeta,” I say his name again. I didn’t want him to turn his back on me like that, I don’t like it.

He turns halfway around and looks at me, “What do you want?” the question crescendo-ed. His eyes were unbelieving, he asks, “Is there anything else?” He looks like he’s holding in a breath.

“Look, you know I didn’t mean it to sound like that,” I shook my head at him.

Vegeta turned back away, “No, I know what you meant,” he said softly, softer than I thought he’d be capable of speaking to me, especially at that moment. He took off quicker than he’d arrived, and I knew the worst of it was over.

Only I feel far worse now than I did before he got here.

Back to Current

I am curious about Vegeta. He actually left the planet. I wonder if it’s something he’s always wanted to do. It probably was an interest of his to continue to travel. I wonder what he’ll do. I wonder who he’ll meet. As I watch his ship leave the atmosphere from my place in the sky, I wonder for one moment if he’s planning on coming back.

I shouldn’t be thinking about him, after all if I had really wanted to know about Vegeta I could have never said anything and seen where our paths took us. I have been finding myself missing him and I feel kind of stupid about it. But I had to do what I did, I’m convinced of it. Vegeta and I are just so different, and things were fine between us before, sort of. I never meant for any of this change and I don’t see how it could have worked.

I wonder why Gohan is so angry, and I wonder if he’s mad at me.

I tell myself I’m not the reason Vegeta left, although that’s what it certainly seems like.

I wish him luck out loud into the wind and return to the Earth to try and find my peace.

\---

Vegeta, finally alone- permanently alone- brooded over Kakarot until his heart was content. He couldn’t escape his emotions. He had known the outcome; he had known it for years prior to the actual moments that passed. Somehow it saddened him more than he had ever imagined. Vegeta wondered at this marvel called the psyche. He had been put through pains and terrors that that stupid bastard could never handle, but those memories have faded, and a new torture has risen. How can it hurt this much?

He should’ve given Trunks over to that Saiyan.

He knew he didn’t really feel that way. He wouldn’t trade his time getting closer to Kakarot for anything. That’s what was so disturbing. Nothing had seemed to be wrong, even though Vegeta knew it would have eventually come to an end. He always had known that the other man was incapable of loving him.

If he could change anything it would be that he never told him he was in love with him.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_ Vegeta thought, coming to his senses enough to get angry. He wanted to destroy everything around him. Perhaps leaving in a ship wasn’t a good idea. He needed to let it all out, but the only things that came out were tears.

He was embarrassed and no one was even around, still he was ashamed, and no one was even around. The only thing that gave him some peace was to know he would never have to look Kakarot in the eyes and be rejected again.

He knew eventually this crippling pain would pass and he would be able to start anew. He looked forward to that day in anguish, wishing he’d never let himself become involved in the first place. Until then he had a lot of meditating and training to do.

\---

Six months later

Gohan stayed and talked to Bulma for hours the night Vegeta left. She cried and cried, confused, she hadn’t thought that he would do this again. She didn’t understand what would make Vegeta want to leave this time and knew that there was absolutely nothing she could have done about it had she known about his plans. That small fact didn’t make her feel any better.

She wasn’t happy about pouring her guts out to her best friend’s son, but she figured if anyone understood her, it was Gohan. He was strong that night for the both of them, but Bulma knew it was tearing him up inside just as much as it was destroying her defenses.

Gohan was adamant in trying to keep in touch with him and had hoped that there was a tracking device on the ship that the Prince took. But when Bulma checked there was no communication between the device and her tracker at Capsule Corp. She explained that Vegeta knew just as much about the designs on most of the ships as she did. What’s more, she knew her husband, if he didn’t want to be found, none of them were going to be able to.

Interestingly, after the first few weeks, Bulma was handling her husband leaving much better than the boys. Gohan supposed that was because last time Vegeta left he left her with a baby to take care of, and eventually he did return. If Bulma was going to pick a time to be pissed off it would be then, the second time around didn’t seem to hit so hard. Plus, there was a small hope in Bulma that he would return eventually, maybe once he’s cooled off or picked something else to become furious about, and she refused to let that hope go.

She couldn’t help but feel sorry for her son though, and Goten and Gohan seemed to be pretty down about it. Worse off perhaps than she imagined they would be at first.

She had a feeling Gohan knew a little more than he was letting on and kind of hoped he would find the time in his busy mind to fill her in, but she wasn’t about to rush him. She could sense a slight change in him, he had more focus during the day and paid more attention to what’s going on around him. His attitude towards the boys was a little sterner, and he began insisting upon them training together much more often.

It was strange to see how Gohan had stepped up to the plate with Vegeta out of the picture. She suspected that there was some reason behind it all, but from her perspective the only reason she could see was that Gohan didn’t want to disappoint Vegeta should he ever return by being weaker than he was when he left.

In the midst of all this she wondered where Goku was, he had only stopped by once and it wasn’t to see her. He came to get Goten, who was being a normal stubborn child and didn’t want to go home to his mother’s house. Goku gently made him come home that day, but he hadn’t really made Goten do anything he didn’t want to since then. Probably too moved by the fight the young man had put up to stay with Trunks.

The dynamic between Goku and both of his sons had changed since Vegeta walked out on them, and Bulma didn’t need to be around them all the time to tell. She heard the way Gohan would talk about his father, not that he was disrespectful, just that he seemed put off by him, almost unimpressed. She could tell Goten was much more concerned with Trunks than anyone else and she wondered why she had never noticed these relationships between the boys before. They were all growing up so fast, Gohan especially.

As much as it hurt her that Vegeta had left, she could see much more pain in Gohan than what he was trying to lead on. Some sort of twisted determination had been released from within him, not that Bulma was complaining, he’s been a big help lately, she’s just trying to make sense of it all.

It isn’t odd for Piccolo to stop by frequently now a days and chat with the young man, though Bulma never gets a chance to overhear any of their conversation. She figured that if Piccolo was helping, she shouldn’t interfere, although her curiosity was definitely getting the better of her.

That’s what had brought her to her newest discovery. About two weeks after the Prince left Bulma had continued to try to track him down by hacking into satellite surveillances all across the known galaxy. It was tedious and exceedingly difficult, but well worth it if she could catch a glimpse of him or the direction that he went in.

Months into the research and she still hadn’t had any luck in finding the ship, but along the way she’d noticed something else. She wasn’t sure what to make of it yet and didn’t know if she should mention anything to anyone since the mention of space travel put everyone in her house on guard. However, the fleet of oncoming spaceships wasn’t something that she felt could be ignored.

If her calculations were correct, and they were impeccable, then these travelers, whoever they are, are heading straight for Earth. Her estimated arrival time, 9.6 months.

To not warn someone would be foolish, she had to alert the others, but she didn’t want to raise any alarm.

Honestly, she knew she should be worried, it’s not a normal thing to have ships heading this way, this far out into the cosmos. Half the planets out here contain no life, what could these beings want with Earth?

It was unusual that she questioned herself on whether to tell anyone or not. Any other time she’d be telling everyone the news, no matter the details she had on it. Were they all that upset over Vegeta? She guessed she wasn’t sure how Goku would react and she was even less certain of the effects on Gohan and the boys this issue may cause.

Not letting someone know wasn’t an option, though. If it is alien squads coming to take over, those freaks were going to have to fight for it.

After deliberating for a few more weeks, she decided she needed to make a move. She was already on her way in one of her newest model hovercrafts to see her good friend. It was no Saiyan speed, but by far the fastest vehicle in creation. It cut normal travel time in half, which was good, considering Goku lived out in the middle of nowhere.

After a long and peaceful flight, she touched down and hopped out. Chi Chi came outside, concerned but happy to see her.

“Bulma,” she cried out from the doorway, a washcloth in her hand still scrubbing a plate clean, “How have you been? Come inside, there’s food on the table.” She vanished through the doorway.

Bulma smiled at Chi Chi and thanked her, following the younger woman inside. “How are you Chich?” Bulma asked politely, she wasn’t concerned with the woman, but she did care.

“Good,” she set down her cloth and dish and turned to give Bulma a hug, “I’m sorry, Bulma.”

“Oh,” she shook her head, returning the hug and letting it go quickly, “I’m fine, really,” she didn’t feel like getting into it, she had other things on her mind. “Is Goku home by any chance?”

“When is he ever?” Chi Chi asked, smiling a little sadly, a standard look on her face. “He usually comes in around supper time, not too much longer now.” She insisted that Bulma have a seat and sat down as well, “You’re more than welcome to stay a while.”

“Thank you,” Bulma was grateful, no matter how shortened that trip was it was still a tiring ride. She could use the rest and the company of an old friend.

They spent a few hours catching up while waiting for Goku to come home. Bulma helped Chi Chi cook (a little bit, she’s not very useful in the kitchen). Bulma was thankful for the time out of her own head; it proved more of a stress reducer than she thought. Maybe she should consider spending more time with other people instead of computers all day long. She couldn’t see that happening, though, people had a way of bugging her.

That was partly why she loved the Prince; he’d never lied to her about the things he really thought and what was really going on. She couldn’t help but miss him.

Goku walked through the door commenting how good the house smelled and it brought Bulma out of her thoughts and Chi Chi out of her talk.

“Hey dear, hey Bulma, what brings you all the way out here?”

Bulma stood up and asked for Chi Chi to excuse her from the table. She felt a little bad about not wanting to have this conversation in front of the other woman, but that wasn’t going to make her change her mind.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” she said, and Goku walked back outside, allowing his friend to exit the cozy home after him. They walked a little farther into the wilderness, speaking their normal “how’s it been?” Goku didn’t apologize for Vegeta leaving and Bulma was grateful for it, she knew she could count on him to be real about the situation. Vegeta was Vegeta, and that’s that.

“I have been busy with a new project lately, Goku, and I found something,” Bulma began, knowing she didn’t need to give details; Goku didn’t care for them and wouldn’t understand either way. She continued, “I picked up a signal, very clear, of a small group of ships heading this way.” She looked at her friend to see what his reaction was. She knew if anyone was going to handle it well, it would be Goku.

He scratched his chin, “You’re sure?” he asked, “Hmmm, let me see,” she could see the concentration going across his face and wondered what exactly he was doing. A few moments later recognition went through his eyes, “You’re right Bulma, they’re still pretty far away but they’re definitely headed this way.” He looked a little surprised, “I wonder how long until they get here.”

“Nine months,” Bulma said knowingly.

“Oh, that’s all? That’s not too far away, I wonder what they want?” He brought his hand down to his side, “I didn’t even notice them before, that’s incredible, Bulma.”

“Why thank you!” she said, maybe a little bit too proud. She’d always loved getting recognition for her work, but there were more important matters at hand right now. “Well, what do you think Goku, should we be worried?”

“Hmmm,” he hummed and put his hands on his hips, “I’m not sure, I don’t sense anything... negative from them,” he seemed to trail off, his thoughts more important to him than talking right now.

Bulma didn’t want to break his concentration. If he wasn’t worried, she wouldn’t be. It sure would be nice to have Vegeta around, though, he was always so solidifying. She was brought back out of her musings when she heard her friend speaking again.

“There’s another group of ships, I can barely sense them, they are much further behind than the others, but they seem to be headed this way too, from a different direction in space,” Goku told her.

“You’re kidding!” she was shocked, her research had picked up nothing else and she had been very thorough. The others must be way out there. “Why would anything be heading all this way?” She exclaimed, feeling nervous despite the comfort that Goku always brings.

He shook his head, still looking off into the distance as he tracked the on-comers.

“Goku,” Bulma spoke softly, she hesitated for a moment before asking him, “If you can sense those ships…”

Goku shook his head at her, “There’s no use Bulma,” was all he said, and he had confirmed her fears. Even Goku could no longer contact Vegeta. Silly things to be thinking during a time like this but she couldn’t help it. Something is better than nothing, isn’t it?

She never even noticed the ever so slightly sad look that went across her friends face as he turned to walk away, “I’ll be in touch with you, soon,” he said, finishing the conversation for both of them as he headed towards his home to eat. He invited her in with him, but she said she’d better leave, and he left it at that.


	9. Ninth Chapter

Ninth Chapter

I can feel it again, that pleasurable warmth in my groin, spreading through me, making me think of things I shouldn’t speak of. I wake to it after nearly every slumber, and I can’t help but seek to satisfy myself. The desire for release equates to desperation.

I can barely hear myself let out a soft moan as I stretch my body out on the large soft cushions on the comforter, enjoying the feeling of arousal that’s settled within me. It’s so easy to imagine him here with me, preoccupying my mouth with his lips. I hitch my breath as though it’s his kiss that’s cutting off my circulation and moan again as I run a hand through my hair.

Sitting up onto my elbow and pulling off the thin sheet that covers me, I press my right hand firmly down my chest and abs, lightly raking my nails over my skin. I slide my hand underneath my briefs and fist my erection confidently. Falling off my elbow, I let my head hit the pillow and a shaky breath escapes my lips. I squirm into the bed as I pump my shaft in my hands before playing with the tip of my penis, swiping some of the precum off of it with my index finger. I slowly bring it to my mouth to taste myself. It turns me on to think of what he would think of watching me do this. I suck my finger into my mouth and pump it in and out a few times, reveling in my raunchy thoughts. It does nothing to stop the heat that’s coursing through my body.

My left hand cups my balls and squeezes them gently as my right hand goes back to work with my dick, pumping slowly at first, though rough and bold. My legs spread apart to their own accord and I moan again, this time a little louder, no one is around to watch me get myself off, I can do so as I please without worrying about any interruptions or embarrassment. This moves me forward, inclining me to do more than just jack off.

I bite my lower lips gently as I stop pumping and begin to play nimbly with myself again, not really trying to bring release, just enjoying the sensations. I look around the room briefly, wondering what I should use this time, since I didn’t pack a dildo should somebody just so happen to catch a glimpse of it preparing to travel with me. Nothing I have would be enough, not even if I had a dildo, it wouldn’t fill me as completely as he does, or satisfy me to his extent.

I let out another shaky breath, intolerably aroused and planning on bringing it to its delightful completion; I get up from the bed, still fisting my rock-hard dick as I walk around looking for a substitute for _him_.

I try to think back on what I’ve used the last few times I’ve desired to feel penetration, but I want something else, something new, and it’s so hard to think with a hard on…

I find something nonetheless and achieve my goal of getting off after some time, not rushing the moments, or forcing the orgasm, and letting out another shaky and somewhat more satisfied breath, I jump back onto the bed having it in my mind to attempt to sleep once again. My eyes won’t even close. My body is awake even though I wish it would just quit sometimes.

It steers me out of this room in the ship and to the stairs, then to the upper level, where the control panel and the rest of my accommodations were held.

I sit down onto the ground, and close my eyes, attempting to find and focus my center.

\---

Vegeta couldn’t stop thinking of Kakarot. He had tried desperately and although he supposed it was normal, it still bothered him since there was nothing out here to remind him of the other man, and no reason to return to his memory. He guessed he had to make sense of things in his mind otherwise he would never move on. The only problem was he had already done that, and it was still taking too long.

He knew how it must have looked- like he was a love-sick fool who couldn’t bear to be around any longer since he’d been dumped, so he jumped the planet. It was pathetic, but his interests in Goku meant more to him than he could explain.

He wasn’t asking for much, he never did burden others with his personal needs, but he could no longer live with the only other Saiyan around him as just an acquaintance. Kakarot wasn’t even in the ‘friend’ category, what with his stupid smile that he tries to hide himself behind and his ridiculous ability to always be preoccupied, Vegeta didn’t want to stand by and wait for him to come around every once in a while to chat. He never had been interested in befriending Goku. From the moment he’d heard his fight over the communication of Raditz’s scouter he knew he had to meet this Saiyan who called himself otherwise. Once he did know Goku, which he did, better than Kakarot knew himself, his whole being told him there was no other. He wanted to stand beside him as a part of him, not take up a portion of his time.

He didn’t see why it had to be so complicated. He wondered if he should have stayed that day and tried to fight for him instead of walking away and leaving it alone like Kakarot had suggested. What would he have said to him to make him change his mind? What would he have done? What would he have given? (What wouldn’t he…?) He wanted Kakarot to understand where he was coming from, but he didn’t know how to explain it, and Kakarot’s disinterest seemed so irrefutable.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed him by, he knew it had to be to the note of months, maybe even a year, but certainly time was ticking. He was constantly training and when he couldn’t bring himself to train he meditated, but that was becoming more burdensome than helpful.

He had come to realize quite a few things out of his meditations, however. That Goku was on the verge of losing control the entire time they were together for his rut was one. That’s what it was all about, the raw, frantic sex, yet the soft looks, and tender touch, that was Kakarot in the throes of irrationality. The crude questions in other languages alongside the coy submission- that was the real Kakarot, deep inside. He is two extremes with neither more dominant than the other.

The man is a Saiyan, much more than he realizes, and probably more than he wants to admit. That pisses Vegeta off. If Kakarot was an earthling as he so calls himself, he wouldn’t have the capabilities that he has- and he wouldn’t have the hold on Vegeta that he does. Vegeta knew that even when his heart healed, he would still miss Goku. Yes, he knew he would never meet anyone else like him, not even in the slightest way.

Gohan was well underway to experiencing his own transformation, was another thing Vegeta had realized. He could practically smell it on him. He suspected a few more years, but he didn’t lead on that he was so close when he had asked about it. He didn’t want to tell him, lest he become anxious over its effects or try to egg it on, but he was certain of it and was impressed so soon. The half-breed was displaying signs of aggression and he knew the wondering thoughts of Gohan’s mind well. It wouldn’t be long before the kid actually grew a pair and started out on his own, making his own decisions. The thought made Vegeta smirk even in all his self-absorbed musings.

A strange noise on his control panel blipped at him. He got up from his seated position on the floor, not taking any distraction that came his way for granted. He walked all the way to the other side of his ship and sat in the seat, noting the noise’s origin. It was just alerting him that a planet was nearby. He checked the details of it with little concern; even the spectacular view from his screen was not enough to capture his interests. It was just another tiny, simple planet, with nothing to offer him.

He turned off the signal and stood up walking away from the command center. He dropped to the floor and began to do pushups.

It didn’t matter how much time had gone by so far, it has not been enough, and so he will keep going. Perhaps he’ll come across a place in space that feels right, and maybe then he could let it all go.

\---

Gohan couldn’t stop thinking about what was headed their way. He was not at all concerned about the approaching travelers even though his Dad had recommended being on guard. Gohan didn’t suspect his father was too worried either though and, for whatever reason, he just didn’t think they would have any trouble. He was more excited about it if anything.

He knew Bulma said it wouldn’t be too much longer now, another three months, and he wondered how powerful these things were. He could sense them by now; still, he knew he could never be too sure. Maybe he should be finding it something to worry about, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than anxiously await their arrival. He only wished Vegeta were here, he would be ready to meet them halfway across the galaxy.

He had been neglecting Videl for a while up until this point, more so than before even. He spent more time with his two-year-old daughter (who he absolutely adored). Still Videl trailed right along. Once news got out of the aliens, she clung to Gohan even tighter. He could see where there was fear and confusion in her and he understood, but it bothered him. He didn’t need anything tying him down right now and she couldn’t understand that. That and he couldn’t tell her. He wanted to be free, rid of any rudimentary attachments to start something new, and was trying to stop himself from becoming resentful of his decision to settle down so early on in his life. He knew he was restless, and there was nothing wrong with that- after all, he is his father’s child.

He envied Vegeta now more than he was upset with him. The man could just up and leave them all (just like his Dad) when Gohan struggled with simple questions of how to live his own life without hurting anyone else’s feelings or not living up to somebody else’s standards.

Gohan felt things were changing for him fast, inside, and out. He felt alive with a great swirl of emotion for months now. He knew it was because he was beginning to see things a little differently with Vegeta out of the picture. Somehow his distance had cleared Gohan’s mind of most of his inhibitions and distractions. He was hitting a pivotal point, even Piccolo had taken notice of the change and said so, and the paradigm shift was not over yet. He’d already wanted something else for himself, now it was just about how to get it.

He stopped asking his father for advice and showing up to train with him altogether. He wanted to do it on his own, like Piccolo and Vegeta (and of course, like Goku). No one was around to push them to the next level, they did it themselves. They constantly worked to improve themselves in every way. He knew deep inside of him were all the answers he’d ever been searching for.

Well, almost all of them. Gohan had yet to talk to his father about what happened, not really wanting to rock the boat any more than it was already swaying. Goku has not mentioned Vegeta’s name once since he left. It irks Gohan to watch him to act like the other man never existed, then again, what does he expect him to say? He can’t very well be expecting him to tell him every dirty detail. Is that what he really wants to know? Or does he just want to know whether to blame his father or not?

Gohan would eventually find the right time and place to confront his father and he knew that when he did, he would have to give some answers for his side as well. Like why he cares so much and what Vegeta really meant to him. He wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. In the meantime, he tried his best not to be bitter at his father’s lack of action or concern with anything that dealt with his personal life.

To the boys, Gohan had successfully become their worst enemy. They knew he did it out of love, but sometimes they weren’t sure if it was love for them or love for Vegeta. He pushed them harder than ever and became tougher than they thought him capable of being. Goten and Trunks noticed something change in his demeanor during the last year. He was as consistent as ever and attentive to detail in all of his works. He was always dogging them for laziness and passivity. He seemed to be a completely renewed man. Gohan hadn’t changed in personality really- he just sort of stepped into it.

Trunks liked what he was seeing of Gohan more than Goten did. To Goten, Gohan was just his newly annoying big brother, but Trunks could tell he was taking charge and he didn’t mind as much as his friend being told what to do by the older half-Saiyan. He was glad to have Gohan around more often but kept that to himself since he knew Goten doesn’t need to know it.

The boys often stayed up late talking about Vegeta and if he'll ever come back. They would tell him all about the terrible training Gohan had put them through, and hopefully impress him with how strong they’d become. They would ask him where he went, what type of worlds he saw and what monsters he fought. Trunks realized he could have already been asking his father these questions when he was here, but he never did. Neither one of them thought that he would entertain their wild imaginations, not for a minute.

In all honesty it wasn’t that different having him out of their lives. He seldom talked to any of them but at least Trunks knew he was around. At least he could feel his presence and see him walking around wherever he pleased.

Goten felt for Trunks, he remembered what it was like not to have a dad around growing up. He always let him talk without interrupting late at night when Trunks needed to get things off his chest, which was rare for the child, since he wanted now more than ever to be like his strong-willed father. Goten didn’t want for Gohan or Goku to be sad that Vegeta was gone, but most of all he wanted Trunks to be happy again. Nothing stung his heart like the frown on his friend’s face that came ever so often when he thought no one was looking.

They theorized amongst themselves what Gohan’s problem with Goku was but neither of them had been bold enough to ask either of the two any questions. At first, they hadn’t suspected anything at all, the separation between father and son wasn’t obvious, but after Gohan laughed bitterly at a comment Goten made about asking for Goku’s assistance in training, they started catching on. Trunks thinks that Gohan is mad because he thinks it’s Goku’s fault his father left but Goten disagrees. Goten thinks Vegeta left for Vegeta and that Gohan is mad because Goku didn’t try to stop him when he very easily could have at least said something. Goten thinks Gohan was in love with Vegeta, but Trunks disagrees, no, not in love, and as the older of the two the conversation always ends at that. They both knew there was something going on, but they never got any answers, partly because the people to ask were simply intimidating, even when they weren’t trying to be.

Goten could say just about anything he wanted to Gohan before, but recently he’s been minding his P’s and Q’s. There was something new in Gohan that put him in the “off-limits” category. Usually Trunks could say whatever was on his mind to Gohan, however, it’s seemed like a bad idea each time he tried to summon up the courage to ask a private question to Gohan ever since Vegeta left. They wondered if it was something in Gohan’s training that had helped him achieve this new level or what it was exactly. The two young boys had always felt inferiorities and a great deal of respect towards Goku and Vegeta, and none of the eldest Saiyans had ever been cross with the them, it just seemed natural for them to submit to the greater, even unspoken will of the other.

When they weren’t going on and on about their families, they talked tirelessly about the spaceships that were on the way to Earth. It was the most exciting thing since Buu and they couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen. Gohan egged them on in their enthusiasm, welcoming their minds to wonder at the possibilities. All three of them were ready for those intruders to be here already.

But they had other things to attend to, like their mothers, school, and Gohan’s insistent training regimen. For Gohan he has work and Bulma to help with the boys. Oh, and a family, too. All of it so boring compared to the things going on just along the frontline.

\---

I can sense the on-comers a great deal better now than before. I’m a little surprised because they are stronger than what I had originally thought they would be, yet I don’t sense any threat from them. If they are masking their intentions or their own energy somehow like we do, there might be a problem. Not only that, there are so many of them. At first, I had thought it was three, maybe four ships with a few beings on each one, but no, it’s more than that. Six large ships with multiple groups among them, nearly one hundred creatures, and I can’t be sure it’s not more. Not only that the ships coming from the other side of space are very similar in formation, though slightly less in number. All together there had to be between one and two hundred beings.

Whatever it is headed our way, it’s more like a small fleet than just a few simple travelers. I can’t think of any reason they would come here, but then again, the only way to find out is to ask once they get here, if we even get a chance to ask any questions. It’s boggling my mind.

I can’t help but think Vegeta was foolish to leave like he did. If he had only stayed a little bit longer then he could have been here for this. Now we must face it by ourselves and there’s no way of letting Vegeta know about it, either. I do wonder if he can sense them, or if he’s even interested in sensing any of us out anymore.

I’m not mad at him, I can’t be. How many times did I leave and stay gone from everyone’s life? And I had never planned on coming back. Vegeta can make his own decisions; I just wish he wasn’t so irrational about things.

I wonder almost every day if he’ll ever come back, and I can’t figure out why that question is nagging at me so persistently. I have even dreamt about him more often than not, and I’m uncomfortable with his haunting presence in my subconscious mind. I wonder if it has anything to do with the transformations or my newly acute senses, which brings me to consider why I can’t even sense him if I’m so bent on daydreaming about him. I knew I’d always had thoughts about Vegeta in particular, more so than any of my other friends, but this is too much.

I regret not saying anything to him before he left like Gohan had wanted of me. Not for Gohan’s sake, but for my own. I have so many questions that I need to ask him and so many things I should have told him, like the fact that I had never wanted him to leave the planet. Some of the things I want to know have nothing to do with why he left. And some of the things I have to say I know I shouldn’t, but damn it, I can’t help myself. I find myself more curious about his past and his intentions as time passes by, and none of it makes any sense to me.

I have tried to meditate to clear up some of the mess in my head, but it doesn’t do any good anymore. I did figure out some things, like that memory of my conversation that day with the Yadrat. I finally realized why Vegeta’s scent was familiar to me. If his father held me in his arms, then it is his father’s scent that I recognize when I’m near Vegeta. That still doesn’t explain why there’s something solidifying in Vegeta’s. That doesn’t tell me why I feel unreservedly relaxed around the older man. I have no rhyme or reason why I should desire so much to hold his body next to mine and kiss him like we once did.

In truth, I was so busy being embarrassed about the whole thing I wouldn’t have known how to approach the subject (and my awkwardness was part of the reason I didn’t feel like we should go on- I didn’t know what I was doing). I never told Vegeta that. I didn’t want to tell him I was uncomfortable with myself; he wouldn’t understand why. If only he knew, I had to contain myself for life’s sake during those five weeks whenever I did transform and saw Vegeta in his. My veins itched for a release of internal desire that I never acknowledged or even cared to take note of before. I just wanted more of him, and the more I got, the more I required. It was getting too serious. Too real.

Now that Vegeta is gone, I feel a little less at peace with myself, and I have never felt this way before (I was very unhappy to uncover these thoughts). It’s almost as though a piece of me was taken with him when he left, and I don’t see how he did that to me. The only explanation I have come up with is that I think it’s my fault that he left, and that’s why I’m losing sleep over the whole thing, but what can I do about it now?

Why did he have to up and leave the planet? Why couldn’t he have come talked to me first?

I know why, he’s too proud. He would have felt like it was begging, like he was pining over me, but I would have understood, I would have… I don’t know what I would have done, but I would have preferred it to the situation at hand.

There are some things here that bring me back down to earth still, like Goten’s growing and maturing interest in Trunks. I can see it now where I wouldn’t have noticed before, that Goten has a crush on the younger prince. I think it’s adorable, and I wonder if Trunks feels the same, but I can’t tell, he’s a little quieter around me than everyone else.

Gohan I can read loud and clear, though. His disgust with me is almost palpable every time I’m near him, even though he wears that Son smile like there’s nothing going on, behind his eyes I can see his disdain, even when he tries his hardest to swallow it. I don’t know what to say to him, or even where he’s coming from. I tried to ask Piccolo about it, and he said he doesn’t know what type of relationship Vegeta and my son had. I wonder if Gohan really did have feelings for Vegeta and if he’s mad because he’s gone and I didn’t stop him, or if he’s mad because I like Vegeta.

Wait, I mean… because Vegeta likes me…

Every time I consider bringing him up to Gohan, I reconsider. Imagine, father and son fighting over a man who’s never coming back anyways. I don’t even know if Gohan’s interested in fighting over him, but for some reason I am- at least to fight for him to stay.

I should have stopped Vegeta. At the very least, I should have asked him why.

I am very apprehensive about the up and coming battle we expect to have with these things, and I am trying my hardest not to show it. I want their arrival to come swiftly, so I can have some sort of conclusion, not to mention distraction, to all of my whirring thoughts. I wonder if it will be anything like I expect it to be or anything like we’ve faced before, or if I’ll be once again surprised by what the universe has in store for this peaceful planet.

\---

“Hey, Von,” Thelel cracked through her General’s sleep cycle, her figure showing up on the screen of his ship. There was a smirk on her face that wouldn’t quit, and Von smiled back at her, amused.

“What is it now?” He acted annoyed, but he was anything but. The tension within his men was growing as the distance shortened between them and their destination. They had been waiting an exceptionally long time for this and it was so close to fruition they could hardly stand it.

“How much farther is it now? My crew won’t leave me alone about it, you know,” her pretty face was expectant as she removed some of her slick, long black hair from falling before her face. Her voice contained as much excitement as it could, although she was trying not to seem too eager, her crew hadn’t asked her check in the status of the trip, they knew better than to question her, still she knew their interests well and was curious about their progress herself.

Von looked at his coordinates and his smile grew, “Ah, not too far now.” The handsome man went over his controls and started readjusting some of the settings, “How about we kick it up a notch? What do you say?”

There were hoots and hollers from all around, within his own ship, as well as those within Thelel’s and the ones listening to the conversation between General and Commander.

“Sounds ideal,” he’d closed her screen, but he could still hear her sensual voice over the intercom.

“Alright,” his captivating voice called out simultaneously to each of the ships they traveled with, “Crank up your engines men, and follow my lead. It looks like we’ll be arriving on planet Earth now in just under two weeks.”

More cries of approval and shouts of encouragement came loud and clear over the speakers.

Von turned off the communication devices and removed himself from the small and alienated control center, commanding one of his men to take his place for a little while.

“Finally,” he whispered to himself once he was alone within the walls of his personal quarters, “I’ll be able to meet the man my father always talked so highly about, Prince Vegeta! Ha! And the man who killed that bastard Frieza- the one who they call ‘Goku,’” he began to chuckle to himself in his delight as he fell back onto his bed, content with the ease with which his plan was coming together, he said, “and we Saiyans will be reunited!” His chuckle turned into outright laughter, rumbling from deep within his chest.

They had all traveled long and far, and come together at such odds, just so that they could claim their King and start over. He couldn’t wait.


	10. Tenth Chapter

Tenth Chapter

He touched down in the domain of his father’s choice, nothing at all around them but the dark night sky with its brilliant stars. Gohan took his time in finding his voice for the evening, standing there amongst the light mist for a few minutes in silence. There was much to consider and there was not exactly a right moment to come forth with what he really wanted to say. His father knew he was there of course but he either wasn’t bothered by him, or he wasn’t too interested in talking. Gohan didn’t come all this way, which he normally wouldn’t have, for nothing, and he insisted upon starting a conversation, despite his own hesitation.

“They've sped up,” Gohan offered, almost as a question to his father. First things first, he had to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things. After all, that would be such an extraordinary feat, and just what he wanted. He'd never felt like he had to wait to so long for something in his life, well, this is a close second.

“You’re right,” Goku responded calmly, his eyes were shut, and he was standing in perfect balance, his core completely solid. He was surprised his son came to talk to him but pleased and curious and he said, “I sensed it, too.”

“Why do you think they’re in such a hurry to get here? Do you think they know about us?” Gohan was looking off into space, no less enthused about their arrival than he had been for months now.

“It’s possible,” Goku nodded. In fact, he was almost certain of it. He told his handsome son, “I wouldn’t be too eager for their arrival.” There was something so strange about the whole thing, he wasn’t sure what to make of it, and didn’t want Gohan to get carried away, not that he had any clues as to Gohan’s thoughts anymore, or any right to rule them.

“What’s the difference?” Gohan looked to his father unapologetically and said, “I can’t help it.”

Goku nodded again, never opening his eyes. He didn’t have the right to tell his son how to feel, especially since he was feeling much the same. Just fatherly advice, not that he was that much older than him. Fifteen years is trifle compared to most.

“Have you told Krillin or Yamucha?” Gohan piped up again unwilling to let the conversation die.

“I wasn’t planning on getting them involved. They’ve got their own lives now,” Goku said, finally opening his eyes which fell briefly upon his son’s well-made form before looking away and letting them focus up into the sparkling sky where Gohan had been staring, the same direction of travel of those beings. They both knew what he really meant, that he didn’t think they’d be of much use if there was an actual battle to be had. There was no point in causing panic and dealing with the frustrating comments of people who were little to no help in these circumstances.

Gohan nodded this time but Goku wasn’t looking at him to notice it. The son asked his father another question, “How long now?”

“Less than a week,” Goku stated assuredly. He could feel the hairs of his tail standing on end and he knew it wasn't just because of their combined eagerness, either.

Goku was losing his focus and he wasn't proud to admit it. He could sense his son’s interests in talking to him more, and he welcomed the change, however, it was hard to be around Gohan recently and it had little to do with the damper in their once perfect relationship. There were things that stirred his blood, perhaps a subtle aftermath to the changes within his body, and he didn’t know what to call it, but he couldn’t ignore it, and he knew that Gohan must be feeling it, too. He imagined it was part of the reason the young man came all the way out here to see him, when he hasn’t been previously interested. He also thought that maybe it was part of the reason Gohan has been so bent on their separation in the first place.

Hell, he knew what the problem was. He could smell Gohan's thick, arousing scent, which was so strong lately it gave him a head rush for the first few minutes of being around the young man each time he saw him. Goku knew, somehow, that Gohan was close to his transformation, and he wondered what he was going to do about it when the time came. He wanted to know if Gohan had any clues to what was going on inside of him, and he would like to talk to him about it, but he didn’t even know what it was called. Gohan was going to eventually get his tail back and he was going to need… a partner. It couldn’t be him- could it?

No! No…? And at the very same time, there was a resounding "yes!" inside of him. His mind was getting cloudier the closer Gohan got, and the longer he stayed, and he couldn’t be sure that “no” was an actual answer after all.

He wanted to shake his head to rid himself of these “hormones,” and he thought about another possibility: Trunks. But not Trunks… He’s too young, isn’t he? Vegeta didn’t seem to think so. What would Vegeta think if he turned over his only son to Gohan?

These problems were confusing. Things like this had never been his forte and to try to sort through them alone seemed impossible, especially with Gohan right in front of him.

He silently cursed Vegeta. He’d always felt comfortable about himself in every sense of the manner before, at least, he was comfortable with his Earth side, but since this was an experimental phase- no, it was a permanent thing, which meant it was a learning phase- he was very unsure. He wanted to ask Gohan if he could tell anything was going on but how? He was still sorting out all the thoughts that had run through his mind during his days under the influence.

He could still remember the intensity beating within his heart, the white noise that drowned out anything else in his ears, the blood that pumped so strongly it literally moved him from the inside out, and all it took was one glance in Trunks’ direction to begin its course. He didn't even want to think of the influence the elder prince had on him. Escaping it was futile and the inevitability was even more welcome as moments slipped by.

He should have asked Vegeta a few more questions about that whole process before the man bolted. Maybe he should have just told Vegeta how self-conscious he was, and then Vegeta could have just explained the whole thing to him.

Maybe Vegeta didn’t know, otherwise he would have told him. At least, Goku imagined Vegeta wouldn't keep him entirely in the dark if he had the choice on the matter.

Just to be able to make more sense of his feelings and for his judgment to be cleared- to know which things were his personal desires, and which were biologically inclined- would be such a huge help. He didn’t know what to expect of Gohan’s alteration, or who to turn to with his questions. It wasn’t very often that he found himself in need of advice, yet here he was, yearning for it, and there was no one to ask.

“Dad,” Gohan spoke gently to him, finding it a little difficult to speak as his eyes focused on his father’s. He waited for Goku to return his gaze, and watched closely as his dad’s lips parted slightly, “Is it just me or does their ki signature seem familiar?”

Goku had similar thoughts and he wasn’t going to lie to his son, “I don’t think we’ve ever met them before, but yes, Gohan, there does seem to be something familiar about them."

Both father and son didn't know what to think about that. Goku was impressed that Gohan could even notice a thing so subtle. He’d always thought his human side had the tendency to overrule his natural Saiyan instincts.

What did Goku know about Saiyan instincts, anyways? He felt his body heat rising, and wished he could control it somehow, but a part of him enjoyed the sensitivity it wrought just beneath his skin. He enjoyed his son’s scent, and he didn’t mind the images he was getting just behind the lids of his eyes.

This was not good. In fact, this was dangerous territory.

Gohan knew something was up with his father but he was uncertain of how to proceed with him. He’d come here on matters of his own. Should he just outright ask him what’s wrong? He didn’t think anything was the matter with him, so that wouldn’t be the proper question to ask. His thoughts were flying around in his head and he couldn’t get them in any order, and he couldn’t focus or stay on track to any particular topic.

He had a lot of things on his mind, like questions about the transformation Goku had gone through and about Vegeta and also about the creatures that were on their way, but he couldn’t even gather the words together to form a coherent sentence at the moment. His body was churning from the inside out. His palms were slightly sweaty, but he couldn’t place the blame on anything other than the nervousness at coming to stand by his father after he’d ignored him for so long. He is the strongest being in the universe to their knowledge. He could only be grateful the man wasn’t asking him to leave. Goku was never one to make Gohan do something he didn’t want to, anyways, he wasn’t sure why he even thought that might be an issue. Sometimes his father made him wonder.

He cursed Vegeta for not staying if only to help him with matters like these! Yes, he was feeling insecure. He knew there was something going on within him, but he wasn’t sure what to expect from it. How was he supposed to tell his father that his body was screaming to touch and to taste… Those words aren’t strong enough- to grope and to devour and to use and to… T-To fuck- Not just to perform the act, but to make it happen and not stop and to relish in every moment…

He had to get away from Videl, she wasn’t strong enough to deal with this level of fire. In all honestly, he had to get away from Capsule Corp., too, because Trunks was driving him absolutely crazy. Not only did he smell incredible, the fourteen-year-old was practically crawling into his lap every time he came over. Trunks was not bashful when it came to his approach on Gohan, though he doubted the kid really understood where he was taking his imagination, or the depths to which Gohan truly would take him once he succumbed to the opportunity. He couldn't help but ponder when he'd started to arouse the interests of the young man. At the rate things were going, what with Trunks' willingness to oblige to Gohan's every whim and demand and his eagerness for more, it won’t be long before he loses all control of himself and places Trunks right into position.

Was he expecting to tell his father all of that? What was he thinking coming out here, anyways? It was the only thing he could think of that seemed like a safe alternative to everything else. He knew that he could fight it off for a little while longer, but his desires seek to consume him, and eventually he knew he would give in.

Vegeta had warned him, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. Why hadn’t Vegeta stayed? That would have solved all of his problems! He knew that the Prince would not deny him in his time of need and damn it if he wasn’t in great need.

Goku, sensing Gohan's troubles, spoke his son’s name very slowly unintentionally filling it with unbridled longing. He didn’t know why his voice had been so filled with lust, but it was unmistakable, and he couldn’t just take it back, or repeat his name again without it. "Son," he decided to switch it up, but his tactics weren't working. Gohan moved forward, beckoned by his father's call he closed the gap between them, stopping only a foot away.

"Father," Gohan looked down at himself, trying to put some of the pieces together and gather courage to say what was needed. He hated his earth-side, which he blamed for any iniquities (Why not blame the "alien" side...?).”I need to talk to you," he told him, glad for once that his Dad chose such obscure places to spend the majority of his time.

There was something forming in Goku's throat- guilt? He hadn't done anything yet. Goku nodded and refrained a gulp, intent on letting his ears do the work his body was secretly intending on.

"You're not afraid of what's coming this time," Gohan said as he was very intently studying his father's figure, from his strong arms and trim waistline up to his sensuous neck and perfect face, he added, "I can tell," as he focused in on his eyes. He reached out a hand and placed it on his father’s shoulder, the safest place he could think of, still it was contact, and it was delicious.

Goku didn't respond, a little upset that once again he had failed to cover up his thoughts on the matter at hand. He had once been so good at hiding everything, what happened?

Gohan's thoughts were still everywhere at once. Nothing was coming to him with grace, which was what he desperately wanted at the moment. As if right on cue, his hand moved from his father's shoulder to spread his fingers across his chest, feeling the strength that was so visible and tangible, he knew it could destroy him in an instant, yet that didn't bother him. He wanted to get a grip on all of this, but nothing of clearance was coming to him.

Goku didn't know what to say to his beloved son. He was a little confused at the direction of the conversation. The words spoken rang truth, but what of them? All he could pay any attention to is the warmth that was being asserted atop his heart and the intensity kindled there.

Gohan continued to move his hand across his father's broad muscles, all the while becoming angrier and angrier. Vegeta had desired his father over him and Goku just let him go. Gohan would have never made the same mistake. His heart fired up and he clenched his fist around his father's shirt, pulling him down slightly by the force of his actions.

Goku's eyes narrowed quickly and he glared at his son while his son glared back.

Before anything else could register, Goku's line of sight changed, pain rang clear, and a *SLAP* was heard in the air. Gohan had raised his left hand and caught his Dad square in the face with an open palm. There was shock on Goku's blistering face (that actually stung!) before it turned to rage, and he returned his gaze upon his son.

Gohan should have been quivering before him but he was too far gone to bring the emotion to the surface. He found his voice, low tones and biting sounds as he told him, "You made him leave."

Goku ripped Gohan's hand off of his shirt and had his knees buckling just as Gohan finished his sentence. He held him in a tight grip, causing him to kneel before him as he growled out his response. "I never told him to go." He crushed Gohan's hand effectively, and the younger man howled out, tossing his head back as Goku squeezed, nearly breaking his bones.

Something about the way his son exposed his neck as he cried out in pain made him want to bite, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. Instead he threw his son to the ground and encircled him twice before settling down beside him on the ground. "Did you come here to get abused?" Goku asked uncharacteristically.

Gohan, stubborn as ever, sat up holding his numb fist and answered, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Goku wanted to holler out in his dissatisfaction at being questioned. He had been questioning himself enough already and he didn't need somebody else adding onto it for him. He remained composed, however, getting onto his knees at his sons’ side, he leaned over him, putting his left hand over his son’s body and placing it on the ground, catching him underneath his larger frame. "What is it to you?" He asked him, finishing crawling on top of him, efficiently capturing him.

Gohan's breath rose with every moment, his chest heaving as he looked his father up and down, excited. "I love him," he boldly answered and did not let his father's gaze go. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but he knew that it was true. Maybe he wasn't as in love with his sire as he had once thought, but he loved him all the same. He could tell his father's eyes were becoming more dead set as the moments passed and he only wondered what the man could be thinking- planning. He was practically panting; his father leaned forward and pressed his smaller body into the ground, Goku’s eyes watching everything.

Goku tried to gauge any change in expression within Gohan. He was convinced of Gohan's purity at one point in time, but now he couldn't be so sure. Had Vegeta and Gohan been together at one point in time? Why did it matter whether or not Gohan had been taken? But for some reason, it did. He knew Gohan was not a virgin in the classical sense, he had a wonderful little girl, after all, but had anyone been inside of him? For some reason Goku was dying to know, absolutely needed to know. Had Vegeta made Gohan scream in elation just as he had done to him?

Gohan saw his father's face as it fell deep into his own thoughts and could only imagine what was catching him by the tail, so to speak. As he met his father's gaze, which was without direction for quite some time, he managed to find his voice once again, "You," he breathed, "I'm so jealous."

Goku’s eyebrow rose and he leaned in closer to his son and sniffed his neck, causing the young man to hitch his breath in his throat. He could tell, by the effects of his proximity and a little bit more attention to detail, just as he had formerly suspected, Gohan had never been touched by another man. Not even by Vegeta.

Why not?

Goku's tongue darted out across his neck, lapping up some of the thin sheen of sweat that formed there. It was incredible, he took a longer swipe at the salty flesh and it settled his temptations. He wasn't interested in being bested by his own son, but he also wasn't interested in breaking him either.

He knew, somehow, that was the very same reason Vegeta refused him. For reasons of his own, Goku assumed, Gohan's youth had never been a desire of his prince's.

If Gohan had been more experienced he suspected Vegeta would not have hesitated to fulfill him. How... odd.

Goku licked again at the soft skin between his neck and shoulders and made his way up to his ear and then underneath his chin, across to the other side to taste it all the same. He could at least play around with him a little while they were both here.

Gohan felt his entire body shivering, beginning with his neck and broadening across his chest to his arms, down his abdomen and through to his groin and on, reaching all the rest of his skin. He enjoyed the tingle that ran through him at an explosive pace and a gentle moan escaped him, his eyes caught nothing but the glory of the stars.

"You should learn to control your anger a little better, son," Goku whispered into Gohan's ear. He brought his head back so that he could look into his eyes and was glad to see there was some amount of fear within them. He went back down, connecting his lips this time to Gohan's, forcing his tongue inside of the young man's warm mouth. Gohan's eye went wide for a few moments, unable to breath and still unable to think, they eventually came to a close, concentrated, when it became clear Goku wasn't going to break the kiss. Soft, muffled noises came from the corner of his lips and Gohan struggled to move as Goku's body weight held him in place on the ground.

When Goku pulled back he watched his son flinch just before he spoke and smirked, saying, "I think I'm going to need to teach you a lesson." He pushed off the ground and stood up, pulling Gohan onto his knees with a firm palm on the back of his head. Gohan struggled to get up with one useless hand and Goku's tight grip insisting upon him. Goku's hand moved around from Gohan's hair to his face and he tilted his chin up so that he was looking at him. "You need to learn," Goku started, untying his sash and letting his pants fall to his ankles, "When and how to properly use that mouth of yours."

 _‘Oh, but I have,’_ Gohan thought to himself as he looked upon his father's hard on. It was no less big and beautiful than Vegeta's, and he silently wondered why he didn't mind the idea of sucking on the jutting member before him, being that it was his father's. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, even with the short break he was being given, as he beheld every vein, the precum beading at the tip- he curiously peeked at the balls that were beneath the shaft- he waited for permission.

Goku quirked another brow at his son's rather odd behavior. He seemed a little more interested in him than he should be, not that he minded the attention. Goku's tail wrapped quickly around Gohan's neck, causing the young man to bring his good hand up and grab at it, his eyes closing and his face contorting with pain. "Well, open your mouth."

Gohan's lips had already fallen apart and he stuck his tongue out, darting it forward to reach the rock-hard flesh before him. His eager comply turned Goku on and he wondered once more about his son. Perhaps Vegeta did have some fun with him after all. He certainly wasn't acting like he didn't know what to do, or even like he was embarrassed by it.

Goku hadn't noticed his tail was wrapping tighter around Gohan's neck until the other stopped test tasting. He loosened up his bind, a little apologetically, and bent down, taking Gohan's faulty hand in his. A ki wave warmed the fingers and palm down to the bone and Gohan began to feel his strength and movement returning to him. The moment his father let go Gohan grabbed onto the length in front of him and opened wide, putting it deep into his moist mouth and sucking gently. He tugged on the enlarged rod with his mouth rather eagerly.

Goku was so taken back and aroused he allowed Gohan to do as he pleased and watched as his son bobbed his head back and forth for a few enjoyable minutes, swirling his tongue around it and wetting the first few inches, tasting him and taking it slow. He felt Gohan moan against him, sending little vibrations while he squeezed and pumped the base. He removed the penis from his mouth, lifting it up and to the side so that he could go underneath and suck one of Goku's balls into his mouth.

"Hmm," Goku mused, his hands on his hips as he watched Gohan work his mouth around the other one, switching between the two before attempting to pull them both inside. Vegeta must have allowed Gohan the pleasure of getting him off. Goku couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta had asked his son, or if Gohan insisted upon it. It seemed to him that his eldest has a thing for dick- that much was becoming clear to him. He wouldn't at all be surprised if Gohan had initiated any contact he's ever had with Vegeta. He wasn't sure what to think about all of this, and he would admit a part of him was a little angry. That's why he'd subconsciously wound his tail so tightly around Gohan's neck. How long had this been going on between the two? Vegeta never mentioned it.

But Vegeta still left, which meant that he didn't return his son's love, otherwise he could have gotten it whenever he wanted.

"Gn, Gohan!" Goku gasped as his son stopped fussing over his sac and suddenly attempted to take him all the way into his mouth, miffed sounds coming from his clenching throat as he tried to deep throat his father. His hand was on Goku's ass, pressing him forward, and he refused to allow himself the chance at air until he'd gotten the entire length inside. Gohan's eyes were focused before drawing closed as his nose brushed with the short hairs above Goku's thick cock. He released it torturously slow, watching it throb as he regained his stature, licking the tip playfully, his breath rolling onto it gently.

This was exactly what Gohan needed right now. He'd been so frustrated recently, a needy, masculine man to use himself on would do him some good. He closed his eyes again as he went for it, knowing now just how far down it was going to have to go to take it all in. His own hard on was becoming unbearable, but he didn't know how his father would react to having it pulled out in front of him. He was supposed to be being punished, after all. He took the dick inside of his mouth once more, enjoying it immensely.

As he sucked Goku further inside of his throat he couldn't help but think of Vegeta. Why, the prince would have been a little less complacent with him, shoving himself inside of his mouth without a second's notice. He breathed in and out through his nose, still working the member further inside, playing with his father's balls, rolling them between his fingers, massaging them inside of his hand.

Goku's tail rewrapped itself around Gohan's neck again and Gohan squeaked in surprise but was not allowed to pull back. So much for Vegeta's demands; his father wasn't going to give him the opportunity to breathe, either. A loving hand came to rest on the back of Gohan's head and the young man looked up into Goku's eyes to see if he could read anything in them.

"Don't you dare imagine I'm the Prince," Goku's normally high voice was extremely low, as though he were in the heat of battle, and Gohan's eyes went wide. His throat opened deeper, allowing Goku all the way inside of him once more. Goku's eyes narrowed at him and Gohan shook his head (as much as he could) in the negative to let him know he wouldn't do such a thing. He tried to go back to concentrating on his task.

He let up on the solid dick inside of his mouth just a little bit and then shoved it all the way back down again, feeling the fit become a little easier on him, drool left his mouth and he let out a long moan. There was something about the way Goku called Vegeta "the Prince." He hadn't heard him mention him in all this time since he'd left, and he'd never heard him call Vegeta by his royal name, it threw him completely off guard. He wanted to get his father off and wondered how he knew he'd done the same for Vegeta. Moreover, he did not want to let Goku think about other things as he pleasured him. As he began to pull back and push forward, he couldn't help but become wrapped up in the project at hand.

He continued to suck his father's dick, finally setting up a pace he could handle. He pulled back and sucked it in over and over. Goku could tell he was gaining speed; his efforts were not going unnoticed. His Dad refused to release the grip his tail had on his neck, which made things a little more difficult, but Gohan's body needed the challenge. His hand went back around to grabbing onto Goku's taut ass, shoving his throbbing member deep inside of his mouth with every passing moment.

Goku watched as Gohan's brows rose upward and he could tell his excitement was mounting by the small needy noises that were escaping him. He wondered what Vegeta's mouth would have been like covering his dick, and he wondered if Gohan knew the answer to that question. He would ask him right here and now, but it felt too good to stop him, and he didn't want to risk Gohan halting his completion any further. He had to readjust his tail frequently just to make sure Gohan could still breath when necessary as to not cause him to pass out.

The young man was looking up at Goku most consistently now, checking on his progress, and Goku let out low approving moans in return, nodding his head once or twice. His father's lips were wet, and slightly parted and his gaze was intent on watching him until his release. Goku otherwise let Gohan be to handle him as he pleased, allowing him to latch onto his legs, or fist his erection, play with his balls, whatever the man felt was necessary at the time. Gohan continued to let his father face-fuck him with no hesitation.

He picked up the pace a little but more, twisting his head a little bit to this side, then a little bit to that side, breathing heavily out of his nose as the fur on his father’s tail ruffled against his skin pleasurably and the grip tightened and loosened out of its own accord. Gohan finally did reach down to remove and touch himself and he couldn't help the loud noises that escaped him when he did. His whole body quaked as he choked down Goku's penis, only stroking himself four times before cumming hard up onto Goku's thigh.

The older man gasped, not knowing at first what had happened, but when Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his throat became an even more incredibly tight heat, Goku pulled Gohan in by the reigns his tail had on his neck and came in the very depths of his mouth, watching as Gohan gagged and sputtered against him, only causing him more enjoyment. Goku ran his fingers tenderly through the young man's hair, remaining inside of him until every hot stream escaped.

Gohan pulled backwards once allowed to do so, his tongue slicking Goku's softening member on the way the moment his father's tail gave him some slack. He fell straight to the ground, a serious pain filling him which he couldn't understand. All the hairs on his body stood to attention and he curled up into a ball, calling out into the night air, his body shivering violently. A moment later his tail regenerated, shooting out into the open.

Goku smiled, pulled up his pants and got down on one knee. He picked up the appendage and lovingly ran his hands through it, much as he had done to Vegeta's, cleaning it, and fluffing it out until it was as beautiful as ever. He watched as his son tried to regain his breath and found sleep before his breath had even been caught. He cleansed his hands with a quick burst of ki and then ran them sweetly through Gohan's short hair, ruffling it just a bit before he instant transmission them back to his son's home.

Videl was fast asleep in bed, a book in her hand, the night lamp still on. Goku turned the light off and placed his son beside her before walking out the door across the yard and into the front door of his own home, ready for some good rest himself.

\---

The week had passed slowly, but it had passed nonetheless, and the boys awaited the arrival of the intruders on a cliff off in the middle of nowhere (where everything usually happens). Goten and Trunks could hardly sit still, though Goku and Gohan stood by like statues, never taking their eyes off of the direction they sensed the others coming from.

"Do you see them yet?" Goten tugged Trunks' shirt as he asked quietly, although he knew his family could hear every word.

"No," Trunks swatted at him, "I can't see a thing."

"Are we sure they're gonna be here today?" he almost whined, not wanting to get his hopes up any further just in case of a major let down.

"They've gotta, Goten," Trunks nodded, whispering back to his friend, "They can't be that much longer."

"You're right Trunks," Gohan put his hand on Goten's shoulder and smiled down at him, "They'll be here, Goten, don't you worry."

"I wanna know what they look like a-and where they came from!" Goten couldn't contain it anymore, he was dying to get on with the fight at hand.

Goku stood by quietly still staring off into the sky, amused by the simplicity of his son's desires. If he had gauged correctly, they were very close to their landing grounds, at the very least they'd be able to see them entering into the atmosphere or passing them by. No amount of imagination would speak any truth about them, they'd just have to wait and see. He didn't remember ever being so uncertain about an enemy's arrival. It wasn't the same with Cell and the androids, at least then they knew what they were up against, somewhat, anyways.

He glanced over at Trunks and Goten, watching them quarrel amongst themselves who's going to fight the aliens first. He couldn't help but feel somewhat content in their bickering, it reminded him of himself and Vegeta when they were pretending to care about whatever they were arguing about.

He never really did care whether Vegeta won the argument or he did, it just seemed like a bit of fun to do it at the time. Why didn't he see it before? All their bantering had only ever been for sport...

He sighed to himself, meaning to catch it before it escaped but failing to do so. He ignored his older son's curious glance at him. Gohan looked right back out to the sky anyways.

He could sense Piccolo approaching and was glad for the extra help, they might need it after all. The Namek arrived sooner than he’d been expecting and landed with a soft thud in between Gohan and him.

“Hey, Piccolo, glad you made it,” Gohan smiled at him.

“You think I’d miss this?” the Namek smirked down at his good friend and gave a brief nod in Goku’s direction before asking, “How much longer?”

“Any moment,” Goku said, feeling a gentle rumble in the ground at his feet and a shift in the wind. Even the Earth could sense the on-comers now.

Just then they saw something in the sky- six something’s to be precise. At the angle they traveled they would be passing right by them, headed a bit more to the east than Goku had determined.

“There they are, Goten!” Trunks exclaimed pointing out into the distance at the small specs in the sky once he finally caught sight of them.

“I see them, Trunks!” Goten jumped a few paces forward trying to get a better look from their impossible distance.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo remained quiet, waiting for them to pass them by completely before making any sort of decision on how to proceed.

“We should just go check it out first, find out who they are and where they’ve landed before anything else,” Gohan offered and Goku nodded.

“Let’s wait until they all land first, there’s still three more to go,” Goku was looking out, trying to count how many were among them, he couldn’t seem to get a good number on them, though, and figured that his first guess of nearly 100 was as good as any.

“Let’s go!” Trunks yelled out, too excited to contain himself any longer and Goku allowed him to lead the way, coaching him to stay low and land far off so that they may run the rest of the distance.

They ran up a high hilltop, hiding behind the mountain walls as they got closer to the beings that were just now leaving their ships. Once they got into sights view none of them could believe what they were seeing. Was this some type of practical joke? Maybe what they think they were seeing isn’t exactly what it really is?

“They can’t be…” Gohan whispered.

Piccolo looked over them all, convinced that he must be dreaming, “Goku,” he spoke very quietly, “Are you seeing this?”

“I-” Goku was speechless.

“They can’t be…” Gohan repeated shaking his head and holding both Trunks and Goten back.

“Saiyans!” the youths said in unison, looking briefly at one another and then back to encampment in front of them.

“I thought Vegeta said the entire race had been destroyed?” Piccolo discreetly recalled into Goku’s ear.

“Even Frieza said he killed everyone,” Goku replied, just as baffled. He couldn’t stop his thoughts from mentioning the fact that if these were Saiyans, there was a strong possibility that the others still on their way here were Saiyans as well.

“Why have they come here?” Gohan wondered aloud.

“They probably came for Vegeta,” Piccolo answered. “Goku,” he said, “You should go and talk to them, tell them Vegeta isn’t here.”

“Why me?” even to his own ears he sounded like he was afraid, but that wasn’t quite it. Goku looked back at him and asked, “What makes you think they’ll listen to me?” He didn’t think he’d be any good in trying to chat with them, Vegeta had always said he was a terrible Saiyan.

Piccolo shook his head, not able to give any good advice, “I guess we should just wait a little while, listen in on their conversations and see what this is all about.”

“Good idea,” Trunks threw in and took off running closer to the beings to see if he could hear anything specific before Goku or Gohan could grab him and stop him. They were all too astonished.

Goku watched as Trunks slid down the mountain and took a new hiding place, wondering what was stopping him from doing the same.

Gohan grabbed onto Goten’s shirt, holding him into place despite the protests of the young man. “Don’t be stupid, Goten, what if they catch him?”

Trunks beckoned the others closer after a few minutes mouthing that he could hear a few of the conversations going on down below. Goku hesitated, not feeling any better about the situation with time, but moved forward anyways.

“They are looking for my father,” Trunks told Goku when he leaned down closer. “See that one tall guy standing by the biggest ship, they called him General, he must be the one running the show. And that girl over there,” he pointed to each of the people he was speaking about, “she’s been rounding up everyone and giving them orders to gather together. She’s the one who mentioned my father’s name, but the other guy hasn’t said a word yet.”

Goku nodded that he understood. None of this was making any sense, or even seemed possible. The vision before him was almost ethereal.

“Commander,” a large, round man approached the two Trunks had already mentioned, calling the woman by her name again, “Commander Thelel, when are you wanting to scope out the area? I’ve got several men here waiting for orders to check out what’s going on around here.”

Gohan said, “Oh, no,” looking to the others and they watched to see what would happen next.

Thelel looked at the tall Saiyan who had yet to speak. He glanced at her and she turned back to the round-bellied man and told him, “Everyone stays here until things get settled. We don’t know if Prince Vegeta knows about our arrival. Chances are he will come to us.”

Piccolo whispered to Goku, “Well…?”

Goku’s brows were drawn together tight. He wasn’t sure how to proceed on this one. No matter what he felt like he would be making a mistake. Vegeta is who they’re looking for, what’s going to happen when he tells them Vegeta isn’t here? He didn’t really think it would be too wise to just jump into the situation just like that, but he wasn’t being given any other choice.

The man grumbled a little and walked away. The tall, very handsome Saiyan nodded at Thelel and turned to look around at his fellow travelers, still not saying a word, he seemed to be counting them. A few of the other men were heard barking orders for everyone to gather close and get situated. Thelel, a rather tall woman herself, and beautiful as well, continued to walk about the others leaving them be for the most part, she seemed much more concerned with what the General was up to than anything else.

“Listen men, you don’t want to be running around looking stupid when Prince Vegeta gets here do you? Pull yourselves together! Look alive! Get right!” her tail snapped behind her, where her hands were stationed, she had a very militant walk about her and wasn’t the least bit interested in what anyone had to say to her. The men and women would salute as she walked by and then go about their business.

“Look, Trunks, a baby,” Goten pointed out, “There are families.” He pointed to a male and female Saiyan holding a little boy and fussing over him with proud smiles on their faces. Once they looked closer, they noticed that there were children of all ages amongst them, and also elder looking Saiyan’s, old and wrinkled, and some of the people were even tattooed and pierced. Some people looked battle-worn although some of them looked like they had never fought a day in their lives, though still in great shape, most of them anyways.

“Dad,” Gohan turned to Goku after taking in the entire scene before him, “Do you think that maybe…” He paused, trying to find the right words. He couldn’t help but get the feeling that these people weren’t any kind of military function, regardless of the warriors that seemed to surround and protect the majority of the population. “Maybe they’re not here to fight us…” Gohan finished, staring into his father’s eyes.

Goku couldn’t shake the possibility of it. What he was seeing certainly didn’t seem like any type of strategic operation going on down below. He saw what looked like friends reuniting with friends who had traveled on other ships running around, shoving each other playfully and laughing, and lovers, both male couples and female couples, as well as heterosexual ones, coming together, kissing and hugging sweetly. There were very few of the Saiyans that he could see that looked eager for a fight at the moment.

Trunks tugged on Goku’s shirt, “Can we go down there?” he asked, his eyes wide with the intent of exploration.

“Trunks,” Goku looked stern for a moment, “let me go talk to them first. You stay here.” His eyes were slightly glaring down at the young man. He knew how disobedient Trunks could be sometimes, if only out of his own curiosity, and he didn’t want anything to happen to any of them. He glanced up at Gohan and Gohan nodded knowing he needed to keep a close eye and probably a strong hand on both of the young boys.

Goku took a deep inaudible breath and Piccolo put his hand on his shoulder, “I’ll come down after. I don’t want to start anything…” Goku nodded at him, Piccolo let go and Goku disappeared.

“Hey! Who are you?!” One of the guards standing nearby where Goku landed shouted at him annoyingly, pointing some type of weapon in his face. “I asked you a question!”

Goku stared at him for a moment, having landed a little too close to them for this man’s comfort obviously, before looking past him at the tall man who was leaning up against the ship that everyone seemed to be most interested in listening to.

“Hifit viq hivim pivs pe gijit ebdif,” (Get your gun out of his face) the man spoke smoothly and calmly and stood up straight and began walking closer, looking into Goku’s eyes the entire time. He walked past his soldier, putting a hand down on the thing, which was shaking in the grip of the frightened Saiyan, and lowered it himself.

“Please, you’ll have to excuse him,” The General brought up his other hand placing it on his chest and introduced himself, “My name is Von, and I suppose I can assume you’re the man they call ‘Goku’?”

“That’s right,” Goku’s battle mode was on and his voice was that of silk and intrigue, “How did you know that?”

“Lucky guess,” Von said, his lips turning up into a wide smile. His hair was black and long, a couple of inches past his shoulders, smooth and shiny, and moved as it pleased. His eyes were grey and impenetrable. His face was perfect, anyone would say so- there was no denying that he was gorgeous. His physique was well built, even, toned, and muscular. He was tall, had to be nearly Piccolo’s height, but he moved with such grace. There was something feral in his voice and in his grin, but he seemed almost gentle, almost thoughtful, almost. There were some hints of tattoos on his body though none of them were distinct with the way his armor, a type which they had never seen before, covered him up and his tail was wrapped tight around his waist. He gave off the impression that he was constantly on guard.

Gohan felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard the man speak; there was something about him that he couldn’t quite put a name to.

“I overheard someone saying that you were looking for Vegeta,” Goku began, hearing sputtering from the onlookers once the Prince’s name was mentioned, he ignored it and continued, “I’m sorry to tell you that he’s not here.”

“He’s not?” Von looked surprised and a little let down. The murmurs of the crowd grew. Some were baffled at the fact that Goku hadn’t called him by his royal name, others were saying that perhaps he was bluffing. Von didn’t seem to be paying any attention to them as he opened up to talk again, “I would like to speak with you on the matter further in private, at a later time, but right now it is of no importance.”

Goku eyed the man, sensing the interests of everyone around him growing as the conversation continued.

“You are the one who defeated Frieza, are you not?” Von asked, holding one hand behind his back and the other out and up in the air, as though holding the question up for examination.

“I had help, but, yes,” Goku nodded, “Frieza has been dead for a long time now.”

Von nodded, smiling an even more enchanting smile than before, as though hearing those words had just made his day. He looked as though he was taking his time and enjoying hearing that information for a few more moments before he spoke again, “Then it is you, indeed, who we have come all this way to see.”

“What are you talking about? I thought you were here to see Vegeta?” Goku asked very confused at why they would be concerned in talking to him any further. He kind of hoped they would all just leave.

“Prince Vegeta we will discuss,” Von reached out for Goku’s hand and held it in his own, “First, we must name you King of the Saiyans!”

“What?!” Goku removed his hand from Von’s and took a step back, eyes widening in his dismay.

Gohan and the boys thought they were hearing things but Piccolo confirmed that they’d all heard correctly.

“Incredible,” Piccolo put his hand on Gohan’s shoulder, “They want your father to take Vegeta’s place as their ruler,” the words came from his mouth breathlessly. He’d never conceived such a thing. Gohan was shaking his head, confused and more confused.

“Yes, King Goku,” Von took a step closer, “You shall be our leader- our great ruler.” He grabbed onto Goku’s hand once more and lifted it high into the air, showing him off for all to see as he yelled, “LONG LIVE KING GOKU! KIPIMH KIJUF LIJMIH GOKU!”

There was a mighty roar throughout the land and Goku yanked his hand down and took another few steps away, shock written all over his face. Von bowed greatly to him, then placed one knee on the ground and bowed even deeper. Everyone else fell onto their faces.

“Who gave him the authority to do that?” Trunks asked. Gohan was wondering the exact same thing.

“I don’t get it, I don’t get it,” Gohan shook his head, “Why not name Vegeta king; he is the heir to the throne?”

“Because they have been forced to start over and Goku is the stronger Saiyan,” Piccolo replied, only assuming that his answer was correct, it’s the only thing that made sense to him, though he never in a million years imagined such a thing were possible.

Everyone stood once more and began celebrating. They were dancing amongst each other and shouting in repetition to what Von had just commanded.

“I don’t want to be your King!” Goku said to Von, almost unheard throughout the consistent howls of the crowd.

“But you are!” Von smiled at him, and yelled to be heard, “There are a few more things that need to be worked out.” He had to lean in close for Goku to hear him amongst the impossible ruckus. He took him by the arm and began leading him away, continuing, “I hear you have a family; I must meet them- your sons must be crowned princes!”

Piccolo and the others could no longer hear the conversation going on below and the Namek figured now was as good a time as any to intervene. The four of them landed right in the pathway which Von had been trying to take to lead Goku out of the crowd. Almost immediately there was a hush throughout the site, a visible awe of the newcomers and the oddity of the group.

“Goku,” Trunks said, “I don’t understand.”

Goku rushed over to the young boy, leaning over and putting his hands on each of his shoulders, “I don’t want to be King, Trunks.”

“I know,” Trunks nodded, not saying much of anything else.

Von spoke up again, looking from one face to the other, “Well, well, it seems we were being watched,” his smile wouldn’t seem to fade, not phased in the least at the change of pace in his day or his plans.

“Von,” Goku stood up, “Can we do this later?” he was getting irritated.

“You must be Gohan,” Von reached out and touched his shoulder, bowing lightly at him. When his eyes locked to the youth’s his voice lowered and he said, “You are very handsome.”

A small gasp escaped his lips as he stared into Von’s eyes.

Von smiled turned over into a smirk for a brief flash and he hollered to the people, “Prince Gohan!” The Saiyan didn’t look like he was through talking with him, but he moved on nonetheless, giving Gohan’s heart a momentary break.

Von looked at Goten with expectancy and said, “You, you’re Goten, right? You are definitely your father’s child. Prince Goten!” He told the crowd, releasing them to cheer on as they had been. Everyone seemed to dance around them in their enthusiasm, continuing to cry out just like before.

Von moved right along, ignoring all the commotion, “You must be Prince Vegeta’s son, Prince Trunks, it is a pleasure,” Von bowed deeply and respectfully, but Trunks just glared back at him. He cried, “Prince Trunks!”

“How do you know all of this?” Piccolo asked the Saiyan, looking almost directly into his eyes due to their height similarities. This man was a little intimidating, even for Piccolo’s tastes. He reminded him a bit of Vegeta in countenance though much more approachable, still it seems so strange that he seemed so comfortable around them and that he knew all of their names.

“A brilliant question,” Von put both hands behind his back as he answered, “I have heard many stories about all of you, Piccolo,” he smiled knowingly, “And I have worked very hard to get here. It has taken me many years to gather our people and to travel so far out to find you all,” he looked over deep into Gohan's eyes, adding, “and I’m so very glad I did.

“Of course,” he persisted, walking past them and up to Goku, who still held one hand onto Trunks' shoulder, “I had hoped I would get to meet Prince Vegeta…” his eyes seemed far away for a brief moment before he went on, disregarding his last statement, “Enough! We must celebrate!”

Goku stepped in, “You don’t understand. I said I don’t want to be King,” he was frustrated trying to talk over the fuss being made around them. He felt that he'd tried to explain it to him as clearly as possible, but it was becoming difficult to get a word in with all the cheers and whoops of the Saiyans partying around them. None of them were paying any more attention to what was being said and Goku was trying his best not to get completely irritated with the whole situation.

Von looked his sire in the eyes, “You’ll come around,” he nodded confidentially. “It has been done,” he tried to reassure him, “You are the only one fit to be King, Sire, we will have no other.”

Gohan looked at Piccolo, shocked and amazed still at what he was hearing coming out of this convincing man’s mouth. He listened intently as Von spoke up once more.

“I must ask- please excuse me if it seems a bit personal,” he hesitated a moment, “I thought that, perhaps, you and Prince Vegeta were together, that would have simplified things just a little bit, but seeing as how he’s not here, I am guessing that is not the case…?”

Goku wished he could cover up what Von had just said. He had never heard anyone say those words (not even he or Vegeta) and it brought back memories. He did not really want to get into it in front of Piccolo and the boys, but there was little he could say or do to change it. He felt like he’d been smacked in the face; like he’d had a bucket of cold water dumped all over him. In all honesty he was very confused at the spell of emotions that coursed through him. Finally, he asked, “Why would you think that?”

Von offered, “I’m not sure,” with a small, brief, and knowing smile, and Goku knew he was lying, or moreover, that he’s on to him. There was some small amount of disappointment on his face and the way he was looking at Goku told him he wasn’t going to leave it at that for long. None of it made any sense to Goku.

“I don’t want to talk about any of this anymore, not here,” Goku was embarrassed and he couldn’t quite say why.

“As you wish, your highness,” Von nodded, his hand flowing through the air, his head bowing slightly as his eyes came to a close.

“Stop that!” Goku wanted to growl but he contained it, annoyed at the sudden change of events in his life.

Von looked back up at him apologetically but did nothing and said nothing else.

“Let’s go,” Goku huffed as he spoke to the team he’d traveled with, his anger rising with each moment. Why is this happening? It is too much! He began leading them all away and turned back to Von saying, “Don’t follow us.” He watched Von nod politely and took off into the air in no particular direction.

\---

This is too good to be true, Iseri thought to herself as she ran off to contact her commander. She made sure that she was some distance away from camp and that no one had tailed her before she made the call.

“What do you have to tell me? It better be good,” the dark voice of an angry man came through the receiver.

“Sir, it’s better than good,” Iseri smiled to herself, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Oh?”

“Sir, they’ve just named our King, King Goku,” Iseri whispered, still looking around to make sure no one could see or was coming close.

“And? What about the Prince?”

“Prince’s Vegeta’s not even here!” she squeaked.

“What?! What do you mean he’s not there? Temporarily?” the voice came loud and clear over the speaker, Iseri had to hold it out at a distance.

“I’m not sure about that yet, but King Goku said he’s _gone,_ and he seemed pretty adamant about it. That’s not all, Sir,” she spoke quickly, still searching the area nervously, “There is no romance between the Sire’s,” she almost giggled, “Which means-”

An evil chuckle came across the line, “Which means King Goku is in need of a partner!” the laughter went on. She could practically see him jumping in his seat on his ship in space.

“Yes. Yes, sir, he has no ties to the Prince from what I know. I’ll keep you posted until the time that you get here.”

“You do that,” the man commanded, “And keep Von busy while you’re at it. The last thing I need is for that Royal-House-hugging asshole to get in my way.”

“Of course, yes Sir, Dunduil,” Iseri promised.

“Oh, and Iseri,” he added a sinister note in his voice, “Don’t get caught,” and the communication was cut off.

She headed back to the camp, where few had noticed she had even left.


	11. Eleventh Chapter

Eleventh Chapter

Goku had a terrible, terrible headache. He couldn’t remember ever having one before, not unless it was provoked by battle wounds. He dropped from the sky, everyone else following closely behind him. He almost wished they would all just go away.

They had come to such an abrupt stop it seemed like Goku was so unnerved his couldn’t concentrate enough to fly any further. They were all, except for Piccolo, thrown for a loop on this one. They had been expecting a battle, a challenge- an epic episode of maximum proportion, sure to go on for days! What they got, well, it hadn't sunk in yet.

Goten was the first to break the silence, asking, “Why did you tell him not to follow us? We can always just sense if anybody comes around.”

“We don’t want them to know that,” Piccolo answered first, finding it a bit easier than the others to use his brain at this point in time. He couldn't take his eyes off Goku and he was having a hard time figuring out what the man was thinking.

Gohan added, “We don’t know what they know about us and we want to keep the information they do have on us at a minimum.”

“That includes everything,” Goku mused, staring off into space, though his eyes were pointing towards the group, “where we stay, who we know…” he trailed off. His turned his back them and didn’t seem to want to talk.

“It would be in our best interests to bluff about Vegeta for as long as possible. We should not to let on that we don’t know where he is and that he’s probably not coming back,” Piccolo stated, knowing it was vital to put that out there and that he was the only one who would with Trunks present.

Gohan looked at him and huffed for his insensitivity to the young boy but Piccolo figured he’d have to accept it eventually and sooner rather than later is always for the best.

“Goku,” Trunks finally spoke up after seeming to ignore that comment, “What if my Dad does come back and finds out that they named you their king?”

Goku was brewing underneath the surface, hell bent on contemplating his own personal set of problems, but he found it in himself to answer in a barely audible whisper, “I don’t know.” He finally did turn around and looked at Trunks, telling him, “I’d much rather Vegeta be king.”

“He’ll be mad that’s what!” Goten spouted off, “Vegeta would be so mad!” He looked at his friend and tried to give him some comfort through a glance as pitiful as it seemed. He was just named a prince, too, after all. As meaningless as it was to him, the situation was awkward at best.

“I don’t care that they made you King, you are stronger, it makes sense,” Trunks was looking straight at the ground beneath his feet, “I... I just don’t get it.”

Goku understood what Trunks was trying to say completely though the others may not know what he 'didn’t get.' He didn’t get why Vegeta left when he did. He didn’t get why he’d missed this opportunity to regain his rightful place amongst his people, and that Saiyan- Von- was acting like everything was so simple and there was no other way. Goku put his hand down on Trunks’ shoulder once more and somehow managed to confess, “I wish Vegeta was here.”

Trunks looked up at him, wide-eyed at having heard Goku admit what even he couldn’t. He immediately changed the direction of his view, turning his back to all of them much like his father used to, causing Goku’s hold to fall from his shoulder. Trunks took off into the sky in the direction of C.C. and Goten followed promptly behind him, trying his hardest to keep up.

Gohan was shocked to hear those words come out of Goku’s mouth, too, but everything today had been such a shock to him it didn’t hit quite as hard as he imagined it would. He stood there in silence, going over all of the events, the unexpected twist in their idea of what was going to happen.

“Goku,” Piccolo interrupted, more levelheaded than they at the moment, “There are a lot of other things to be worrying about right now.” He tried to see where Goku’s head was at on this whole thing but the kind Saiyan seemed to be going in and out of himself and Piccolo couldn’t tell what was on his mind in the least. He spoke again saying, “They can’t stay here. I’ll have to destroy the moon, again, tonight.”

Gohan had forgotten all about the moon and the effect the blutz waves would have on their kind. He was silently thankful that Piccolo had his wits about him otherwise there might have been more chaos than they could actually handle on the earth in only a matter of days. Both Saiyans remained quiet and kept completely to themselves. They had been expecting some sort of fantastic blood spill, not a twisted reality check.

“What’s with the two of you?” The Namek blustered out, not understand what had these two particular Saiyans so spooked. Was it the fact that they had just been named royalty? Maybe it was the fact that their ancestors were knocking at their doorstep. Gohan had barely said two words and Goku looked like he was so lost in thought he might not ever find his way out again.

“Sorry, Piccolo,” Gohan blushed a little, not sure what to say. He needed some time to let it all sink in. He didn’t understand any of it, at the same time, nothing had changed. He knew that deep down he was more curious about the people off in the distance than he really wanted to let on. He kind of hoped his Dad would try to go talk to them again, at least get to know some of them, and allow him to do the same. There were so many questions that he needed to be answered like how did they survive after Frieza, who did they hear about Earth from, and what their plans were now? That's just the tip of the iceberg.

He knew his father must be having similar thoughts but Goku wasn’t letting on that he was anything but thoroughly irritated. Gohan knew his Dad didn’t want to be king; he doesn’t care for the responsibility of ruling a population, he wouldn't even stick around a three-person family, and besides that’s more Vegeta’s ideal day.

As for Vegeta, well, he’s a whole topic all by himself. How were they supposed to keep secret that they don’t know where he is and that, chances are, they are never going to actually meet him. Not to mention Trunks’ proposed question. In fact, the very idea of Vegeta coming back to find Goku King of the Saiyans is a terrible nightmare. If Gohan thought that Vegeta would want to extract revenge back then when he left over a year ago, he knew he’d certainly try to do it once this blasphemy reached his ears. He wouldn’t even stop to consider how Goku feels on the topic, not that there seems to be anything he can do about it.

Gohan couldn’t deny, though, the spark of intrigue that kept flaring at him. Not that he cared for being crowned a prince or any of that, but that man- Von- he can’t even think straight about him right now. Not to mention the other Saiyans: a whole culture was out there, partying, just within his reach, his people! He was fascinated and he couldn’t help it, but he thought that if he admitted that he wanted to go back and meet some of them and talk to them that maybe Trunks would be upset or his Dad would think he was making him look bad. How could he resist, though?

Piccolo grew tired of waiting for his current company to pull themselves together. He lives in silence all by himself, no point in being quiet in the company of others. “I’ll be close by and available if you need me.” He didn’t waste any time in leaving the scene.

Gohan stared forward, not having said goodbye, Piccolo didn’t really give either of them the chance. He figured the best thing for him to do would be to go back home to his family and tell them they were safe and then to head over to C.C. and check on his little brother and let Bulma know about the interesting news. Certainly, she would have something to add to their new collection of thoughts and they wouldn’t be as consuming as the ones that were currently taking over his mind.

He stayed for a few more minutes thinking that eventually his father would strike up some sort of conversation with him since there was no one else around, but his father gave the impression he was becoming more and more wrapped up in himself as time went on. He decided that they all needed time to let it settle in and to adjust. Besides, the closeness that he was in proximity to the Saiyans made him itch even more to revisit their site.

“Dad,” he finally said, deciding to get one thing off of his chest at least, “We should keep an eye on them, huh?”

“Yah,” Goku’s answer was short and sweet but it told Gohan he knew exactly where he was coming from. He said, “Would you make sure to keep close watch on them for me, son? And I’ll try my best to do the same.” Goku’s eyes met Gohan’s and there was a mutual understanding between them. They couldn’t let the Saiyans run off by themselves and disrupt the pattern of life here on Earth as they knew it. Goku finished it off with, “We’ll come back later and talk with everyone. I’ll send for you as soon as I’m ready.”

Gohan smiled and nodded, that was enough for him to feel a little more assured. He took off into the sky headed to see his family, and then to see Bulma and the boys with much on his plate.

\---

Vegeta was in deep, wondrous sleep when an annoying blip from his console kept going off. At first, he hadn't really noticed anything at all, being too far gone. However, it was persistent, and he soon realized that he was no longer dreaming and couldn't go on ignoring the sound. He'd fallen asleep on the floor, again, and he grumbled to himself as he got up and walked over to the control board, an irritated look on his face as always.

He wiped off his wet cheek from where he'd been drooling, he'd obviously really been out of it, and damned it all to hell as he pressed the green button that was flashing yellow. A picture popped up on the screen to his surprise and he saw a video message had been left from someone.

On the screen was the face of a man who looked normal enough (or of similar species he should say), although he did not know him and could not remember meeting his kind and probably didn't care what he had to say. Still, he was curious to know what he wanted, since he'd bothered to leave a message after all. 

He was glad he'd made Bulma install this type of technology. It came in handy, though most of the time he didn't have use for it. She'd been surprised at the very idea of it in the first place, not having traveled through space as extensively as he had, it wasn't something she had necessarily thought of, but was eager to put in the addition.

He eventually hit the right button for the thing to start playing and watched as the man explained himself:

"Hello, I am so sorry to bother you, but I am in need of assistance,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, looking for the off button immediately and became irritated that it wasn't the same as the on button.

"My ship has had a bit of damage done to it..."

Vegeta mumbled to himself how he couldn't care less about the damage done to this man's ship and cursed Bulma for not making the controls as easy as he thought they should have been. Seems she has more to learn after all.

"If you would be so kind as to help, my people can offer a great service to you..."

Vegeta couldn't concentrate with the man's voice talking in the background as hard as he tried. It had been a long time since he heard anyone speak and he supposed a part of him welcomed the company. He grew angrier. He wasn't going to just press button after button trying to find the right one, that would be imbecilic. 

"My planet is very close to here, only 25 gnotises away..."

"Gnotises..." Vegeta repeated, looking up at the handsome face on the screen. He recognized that dialect from a long time ago. He couldn't be that far out into space by now, could he? Or perhaps he wasn't recalling events correctly.

"Please," 

The Prince sneered at the begging fool, he'd always hated such proper behavior, it made him sick.

"We are rich in culture and I would repay you tenfold."

The screen went haywire before blacking out and shutting off out of its own accord. Vegeta stood in the silence, wishing in irony to play it over again but he didn't know how. Come to think of it, even if he wished to get a hold of the stranded man, he would be unable to do so, not knowing how to work the machinery properly. Perhaps there’s a user’s manual around, but bah, he has no patience for such a thing.

Then again, he had nothing else to do.

Why help the man, he has nothing to offer him? Vegeta certainly doesn’t want anything to do with his troubles. He can’t think of any good reason why he shouldn't continue to pass him by. 

He sat down at his command center, however, and found that he was beside himself. While resting he generally turns off the flight, halting his travel, for the most part, in space in case anything out of the ordinary should happen. When he checked to see how close he was the other's spaceship he was still well within distance that there would be practically no need for him to backtrack at all should he decide to lend him a hand.

He stopped to think a moment further into the matter. He did recognize that name for measurements, though he couldn't place where from. No matter. On the other hand, what if it was of a culture that hated the Saiyan race? Most did, anyways, and chances are his face would pop up on the screen to answer the cry for help and the man would cower in fear and refuse, exclaiming he was fine on his own. Vegeta could hear it already, he'd heard it before, "Please, anyone else, anyone but you! Please- No!" Vegeta shook his head, deciding to ignore it after all.

Another moment passed and he changed his mind again. It had been so long since he's had any company at all, it was only natural to desire some sort of companionship, and the man did offer to practically take him home with him. He is sort of good-looking, not that it matters, Vegeta's thoughts added, but another thought followed: What if he is nothing but a liar and he has nothing to offer him. Well, if that’s the case, so what? Vegeta is not in need, and there is nothing that he can give him that he doesn’t already have. Besides, if there was something that he requires he can always just take it from whomever, not that he necessarily would, but the choice is definitely there.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder to himself about the man who is clearly very much in need if he is sending out distress signals to any passing ship. Vegeta groaned aloud to himself, supposing he had already made the decision to help him and wondering what had come over him. He thought he'd always been very good at keeping to himself. Wasn't that what he'd wanted in the first place? No one else around at all period?

He scanned all the controls briefly, better able to read and decipher now that there’s no voice in his ear talking about its needs. He found the appropriate button to send out an invitation to link contact with the previous caller and pushed it before he could think again. He watched as the screen went from black to grey and seemed to be sending out some sort of signal, though no response had come as of yet.

Growing tired of waiting, it had never been one of his strong points; Vegeta went to turn and leave, forgetting the whole matter. He tried, no harm no foul, he'd get something to eat and then start the ship on its random course once again to continue in his long voyage to wherever.

Just as he was walking away, he heard the same voice coming over a speaker in his ship saying, "Hello! Hello! You, sir! Thank you, sir! You called back!"

Vegeta turned around, mad at himself for doing something so out of the ordinary for this nobody, just the sound of the man's voice was getting on his nerves and they hadn't even struck up a conversation yet. He looked at the face on the screen and took a few steps closer and back into clear view, placing his hand down on his chair, the other on his hip.

The man had been going on and on, "Thank you so much..." his voice practically sang, and he had been so pleased at first but once he saw Vegeta's face his talking stopped altogether.

Vegeta smirked. He had figured there was going to be a problem with his type of assistance. "You were saying?" Vegeta flashed his white teeth at him and almost chuckled, a small part of him still enjoying the torture he could put others through so easily.

"Why, I know your face," the once chatty man seemed to have found himself at a significant loss for words. He shook his head briefly, "You are Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta realized quickly that he was not as amused as he would have once been. He waited for the man to decide whether or not he actually wanted the help he was being offered, although he supposed that wasn't fair, according to his personal track record, 'Prince Vegeta doesn't offer anyone help.'

The man opened his mouth, "My name is Fronshir Reguidor, your highness," the man did a small bow of his head and Vegeta became a little confused. He continued, rushing his words, "I have not heard of your name or your kind in so many years, why, I," he shook his head again; "I am so pleased that you answered my call." 

Thoroughly not understanding why this man was not cowering before him Vegeta allowed him to continue to cajole him.

"Had I known who you were, I would have addressed you properly," the man said flatteringly. 

Vegeta thought to himself, He has more brains than most. He thinks that he can get somewhere by being humbled in my presence. It's a little better than being scared shitless.

"Prince Vegeta, I apologize for bothering you, but I am so very glad that it is you and not someone else."

Vegeta was more confused still but figured interrupting wouldn't help the man get on with in any sooner, so he bit his tongue and listened.

"There are an awful lot of pirates in these parts and I’m in a bit of trouble here. Allow me to explain myself."

Finally.

"I have traveled a long ways from my home, Horeda, you may recall it," though Vegeta did not, particularly, "and my ship has been recently plundered of all of its resources and before that I was duped by the inhabitants of a nearby planet. In their craftiness I am left with no fuel and a breach in my hull that is complete sabotage, far beyond the skill of my own hands. I am afraid that my ship may be irreparable. However, if you would be so kind…"

Here it comes...

"… as to allow me to travel with you, and to bring me back to my home."

Why me?

"I would reward you most handsomely."

Vegeta's eye twitched and he found himself desiring to cut off all contact and blast off into the rest of the universe to rid himself of such a ridiculous disaster as the one he'd just walked into. What was he thinking reaching out to this man in the first place?

_‘You're lonely.’_

Vegeta turned around, PISSED off. Never in a million years under any circumstances would he ever, EVER consider such a ludicrous thing, yet here he found himself actually considering it.

"I know that money is not something you desire, but," the man attempted his hand at persuasion, "if you simply name your price, it shall be given! Anything you desire; food, clothing, women, men, it does not matter. There are no lengths to which I would not go for your help."

Vegeta didn't need any of those things nor did he want them. In all honesty, he just wished to turn the man down cold, flat, and be on his way.

"Anything at all! Please, understand I desire your company more than anyone else's. Name your price, it shall be paid," the man added, "Hear me, there are many who would, if only offered the opportunity, travel with me as their company. But for as many who would be helpful, there are even more who would rather I be dead… for I am crowned Prince of Horeda."

Vegeta turned back to the screen of the alien staring back at him and heard him out, "Yes, I knew that would surprise you. I'm sure you're wondering why I am so far from my home and why I am in such a pitiful position. I am asking you, if you would, do me this favor, think it over, do your research you will see that I am not misleading you. Let me onto your ship to join you in your travels and I shall explain myself on the way. You will be most generously rewarded."

Vegeta looked into the man's eyes and he found himself believing him, but he would do some background checking nonetheless before accepting such a responsibility. This had never been part of his plan. Company? Vegeta told the man, Fronshir, to contact him again after an hour and that he would have his answer, though he feared an hour was not nearly long enough.

He knew that when his time ran out his answer would be the same as it was when he offered help in the first place. Why would he reach back out to the man if he didn't intend on doing what he could to rectify his problems? Of course, this was never included in Vegeta's master plan, and he didn't know what to expect from gaining a traveler through space, then again, time was something that he did have. He was anxious about his decision and about the character in question to say the least and couldn't decide what had come over him.

An hour passed. The screen came on once more and showed Prince Fronshir in its box, who politely said hello. Vegeta resisted his urge to grimace and told him that if he was going to be joining him, he'd better understand that some ground rules would need to be set, immediately. He also explained in few words that he'd never planned on having anyone else in the ship and, with that being said, it was only built for one.

Fronshir looked elated as he spoke, "I won’t take up very much room. I'll bring my bed and only what belongings are necessary." The man was relieved and Vegeta could tell he was ecstatic as he continued, "Thank you, thank you so much! I won't be any trouble, you'll see." With that the other man turned the screen off.

At this point Vegeta grumbled, bitched, and complained very loudly and obnoxiously, seeing as how it would be his last chance to do so before he connected ships with the lone being and became a duo instead of a solo. He continued to spout words that were most obscene up until the moment his doors opened, and he was able to meet Fronshir up close and personally.

What a man he turned out to be. From the looks over the screen he didn't seem nearly as tall or as regal or impressive. When the royal came through the door carrying his things, which seemed packed awfully tight, he immediately dropped them at his sides and put his hands out, reaching for Vegeta's in return. Vegeta hesitated, surprised by his elegant nature, still taking in the man's presence, but did allow for him to shake his hand graciously. In doing so Fronshir pulled Vegeta in a little closer to proximity than he thought he would initially allow, smiling down very kindly at him.

The man was handsome, standing just a hair taller than… with a broad, well-built frame; his essence was of regality. 

Vegeta removed his hand from the other's and told him to place his things anywhere, that this would be the room he would be sleeping in.

"Wonderful," Fronshir smiled and brought his belongings over to the farthest most unnoticed corner in the room, where he was certain they wouldn't be in the way. 

Vegeta watched tensely as the man looked around his ship and seemed very interested in all of the equipment he saw. Vegeta continued to make note of the way the man walked with his head held upright, and the way the man seemed to be of some quiet intrigue and intelligence despite his constant blather when they'd first met.

He was of good form, that's true. His hair was a dark shade of purple, a little wavy and long, the top half pulled back to a bun in the back of his head which left a view of his stunning features. He had a pointed nose and slightly pointed ears and his lips were a light hue of blue, which his entire skin took on, though barely noticeable at all, probably a trademark of his people, over all his skin tone was lighter than that of Vegeta's, but not pale by any means. His eyes were a dark shade of red that Vegeta couldn't help but find attractive. The clothes he wore looked expensive and his body adorned several jewels, some on his hands, such as rings and bracelets, and also around his waist, over his clothing and his ankles and his arms. Vegeta had most definitely, to his memory, not come across a creature of his kind before. They had much to talk about.

"Thank you again," Fronshir humbly turned to the prince after his mini exploration. He would now be bunking with him and he knew he ought to watch his boundaries. He stood still, waiting for Vegeta to make the next move.

"Hn," Vegeta's response was typical. He stalked around trying to find some type of chair that the man could sit in. He saw the console chair but there was nothing else in plain view. Then he remembered there were two other chairs, one to the left and one to the right of the command center that were capable of dropping to the floor when not in use for proper storage. Since there was no one to use them when he'd first left, that's where they'd remained, but now it was necessary to allow for some type of comfort of his guest. He let his memory guide him to the correct button to eject both chairs and he sat in his seat in the middle and motioned for the other man to choose one. 

Fronshir, being the intelligent man that he was, sat to the right of the prince and settled himself in quickly, on his toes about to handle himself for the next while until he got some idea of whom, exactly, Prince Vegeta is, as they voyage to their new destination.

"I see you've already charted a course," the man was observant, examining the display on the screen that Vegeta had unwittingly left up from his studies. His smile was charming, but Vegeta assumed it was probably that of a man pleased that he'd been rescued.

Vegeta said nothing and let Fronshir look about the ship a little bit more from his seat, making comments here and there about what he saw and what he liked.

"I have never seen a ship like this before," he admitted. 

Vegeta remained silent. He knew that was because this model of ship was completely unique, unaltered and untouched by the rest of the universe's knowledge in space travel. Bulma's design was different to say the least, but Vegeta wasn't planning on explaining where he'd gotten it.

The man was trying not to be annoying, really, and really he wasn't, but Vegeta gave off the impression that he was irritated no matter what he did. Fronshir boldly turned to him and said in a single note of seriousness with a voice of valor, "Thank you, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta looked into his eyes for two seconds too long. He got up from his seat and walked away, getting ready to submerge to his quarters below. He told him he’d be back up in a couple of hours.

Fronshir got the feeling that this opportunity was more than he could ever ask for.

\---

Piccolo was less than interested in making these Saiyan affairs his. If anything, it was Dende's problem, now. Still he couldn't shake the events of the day from his mind. He thought it would be such an easy task after separating himself from the others, but it was proving to be cumbersome.

Overall, nothing was different, but he knew as he watched from the tower that the people that he saw were going to change the people that he knew, and he wasn't so sure he liked that. He didn't come to the tower often anymore, not since Dende became guardian, but he felt it was the best way to get the whole picture at once right now.

He didn't want to be picturing anything.

“‘... and I'm so very glad I did...’” the sensual voice replayed over and over again in his mind. Piccolo could still see the look on Gohan's face and hear the near silent intake of breath as he looked into Von's eyes. What he saw was by no mistake love at very first sight. 

So, this is what jealousy feels like.

He had to stop himself from giving a damn, but he just couldn't. He wanted only the best for Gohan, and he wanted safety for everyone else. Really, it seemed rather odd for him to burden such a thing upon his shoulders, Goku is the most powerful of them all and more than capable of handling anything. Then again, his behavior today didn't put Piccolo's mind at any sort of ease. Goku didn't seem to be able to force anyone into anything. Was it Von's persistence on the matter, or perhaps something else entirely? 

It made no difference to Piccolo whether or not Goku was King of the Saiyans. In his opinion Goku should be king, he would make an excellent king, one for the history books (if he ever stays dead). At the same time, he knew the respect Goku holds for Vegeta, ha, and the pride Vegeta holds in his title. He couldn't help but think it was kind of funny. Vegeta's onetime rival now named King, literally taking his birth right out from underneath him! Maybe he’s the only one who find it laughable, but it is, and he let out a chuckle in his amusement.

On the other hand, he knew why Vegeta had left. He had gone to see Vegeta before he took off that day...

Around one year and three months ago

Vegeta was as stone cold as ever upon Piccolo's unexpected visit. The Namek had been watching from afar for some time as Vegeta took his time in preparing the ship for his leave. He came only after Gohan's first visit, knowing then that something must be up. Vegeta's unusually and unstably high ki was what had originally given him away, but Gohan's distress level in his ki after leaving his job to see him was what caused Piccolo to intervene. 

At first Piccolo didn't understand why it was taking so long. He could tell the Prince was vehement, still he wouldn't just up and jet like he was pretending to want to do. If he really wanted to leave and be done with it so bad, why not just take off already?

Then it dawned on him like a raindrop fell in his eye; Vegeta was waiting for Goku.

Piccolo didn't want to embarrass Vegeta but at the same time Vegeta should know Goku would never come around. When he decided to drop by for his own goodbyes, he tried his best not to mention Goku's name, whatever good that may do. He started with, "You're not coming back?"

"Obviously," Vegeta didn't even look at him, moving things around unnecessarily, going through the boxes Piccolo knew he was probably checking for a fifth or sixth time by now. He knew Vegeta wasn't expecting to see him of all people and he could tell that he was thrown off guard.

"Gohan's going to be disappointed," Piccolo yawned, finding it hard to bring forth the emotion needed to be more sympathetic. He thought Vegeta was handling things all wrong. After all, he'd seen what they'd been up to since they returned from their little vacation. It was clear that Vegeta had strong feelings for Goku and even clearer that Goku didn't understand his own heart.

Vegeta shrugged, carrying on; "He'll get over it."

"Can't you?" Piccolo knew it was harsh even though the words came out as water runs down a hill. He’d been keeping a close eye on Goku and Vegeta from the lookout since they’d returned. When they weren’t in the midst of their lovemaking (which Piccolo ignored), he knew how close Vegeta had let Goku in by the slightest of observations. He saw when Goku witlessly turned Vegeta away and even being an alien he felt an alteration in Vegeta’s ki, the throbbing pain in Vegeta's steel, black soul.

Vegeta just kept moving.

"He won't come," Piccolo broke, being unable to resist throwing some reality at him before he really did make a mistake. Didn't he have a five-year-old girl at home now? He'd always thought Vegeta to be the more sensible, stable, of the two full-blooded Saiyans.

Vegeta slammed whatever box was in his hands on the ground and his shoulders shook as he was no doubt contemplating whether or not he should attack the Namek for such a remark and Piccolo noticed his hand beginning to glow blue.

"You were supposed to tell me more about those transformations," Piccolo changed the subject, remaining completely solid, "Gohan's due for his. You told him that."

Vegeta was unable to hold the energy for long in his distraught state. He let the ball of ki go and turned to what he was doing before, allowing Piccolo to live and once again masking all the troubles brewing within.

"Why don't you-"

"Why don't you leave me ALONE!" Vegeta aggressively growled but would not face him, his voice held a quiver, and his hands were shaking as he stopped attempting to get anything done and his body then froze stiff.

Piccolo told him he was being pigheaded and left, not really having much else to say. They had never spent any time together before, it was no big loss to him, but he knew that it was still a stupid and irrational decision. Besides, Piccolo had been thinking more about Gohan's feelings than about Vegeta's in the long run.

Vegeta is grown and quite a man, a man who had committed and suffered through unspeakable crimes, yet the simple refusal or acknowledgment of love from one person turned him into someone who was utterly lost.

Back To Current

Piccolo hated to admit it, but the more he thought about Von's subtle but noticeable impact on Gohan, the more he understood where Vegeta was coming from. The sheer torture at the idea that not only does the one you love not want you, but he may want someone else.

Which brought him to the most important recognition of all; as he'd once presume, the Saiyans were capable of heavy bonds, inseparable, impenetrable, undeniable connections between each other. Which meant that the connection Vegeta feels with Goku could no longer be ignored, which meant the connection Gohan and Von obviously shared was not something in which he could interfere.

Very unhappy thoughts, Piccolo mused over all of these stupid things. Only now he couldn’t escape them either, and he knew now first hand that even running away can’t change them. Vegeta, should he ever return, will have to deal with what has become in his absence.

Piccolo dwelled more on his ideas of the relationships between these beings and remembered another thing Von had said. He insinuated that Vegeta and Goku would be a couple already when he’d arrived and that it would simplify things. Why would he think that and what would it simplify?

Piccolo could only think the title to the crown of the Saiyans was what it would fix for then they could both be King. Then again, why does that seem like such a good idea? Why would he see them as together in the first place, having never met either one? Von acted like he was so certain (he was almost right) and he also acted a little let down.

Piccolo couldn’t help but wonder what it is in Vegeta that runs the other Saiyans haywire? After all, Von seemed put off that Vegeta was not present yet he sensed no kin-relationship between the two of them. He wondered if, as he suspected, they must yield to a certain bloodline’s command, simply because of an inert instinct. Maybe that’s why they won’t listen to Goku when he tells them no, like they might listen to a Saiyan of royal blood.

It seemed so, contrarily, that every one of those men listened to Von when he was speaking, but obviously only because he had the highest ki of them all. Perhaps he has proven himself worthy of their leadership over the years? What does that matter? None of them can compare to Goku.

Piccolo realized that Von doesn’t know Goku’s real name either. That could be useful to them if utilized in the right way. He wasn’t so sure he trusted Von, he knew his mind was clouded in that aspect, but he continued to wonder what Von’s intentions are. Who is he in this puzzle, just another obsessive Saiyan, or is there more to it?

A little more fixated he watched down below, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hoped the next time he saw the Sons that they would be in better shape than when he left them. Especially Son, Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know I posted this chapter kind of back to back with the last one, but like I said, this story is finished, and I had some time to edit! (And editing this story is so much less time consuming than editing my other one, which is currently driving me crazy) So, enjoy :) And as always, thanks for reading!


	12. Twelfth Chapter

Twelfth Chapter

Goku was keeping a close eye on the camp from a good distance away. So far as he could tell, they didn’t seem to be scheming or causing any sort of trouble. It was actually fun to watch them dancing around the fires with one another, or simply sitting and talking, while the children were playing and having a good time. Some of them had already built houses and others were settling under the stars with little else other than a few blankets and pillows. Goku smiled a bit to himself but his mind was not completely at ease.

He licked his lips as the wind blew past him and he knew it was time to go back and attempt to speak to them again, but he didn’t know if the time elapsed was enough. Goku did not at all feel okay with being named King of a people he didn’t know and cared practically nothing for- These are a warmongering people, and though that's not at all what he got from the display before his eyes at this very moment, it still wasn't right for him to be King and he wasn't sure he completely agreed with Piccolo in not allowing them the proper knowledge of their true Prince, not that he had any mind as to where Vegeta is at this point in time, either.

He hummed to himself, spiking his energy for just a moment, willing anyone to come who would. He wasn't sure if Trunks or Goten would be joining them tonight and was planning on letting that decision be up to them, but he knew Gohan would come. Piccolo may come, too, but he might not be joining the festivities. Goku wasn't sure he even wanted to join them, that's not what he came back for after all. He wanted to clear his name and rid himself of a title he barely understood, didn't feel was rightfully his, and has no desire to carry.

Piccolo arrived first, landing behind Goku's still calmly seated form, not speaking a word. Gohan arrived shortly after and then Goku stood up from the mountain side.

"Wait for us," Trunks young voice rang as he and Goten landed less than gracefully behind the three of them.

Goku turned and smiled at Trunks and then the others before heading off, everyone else close in tow.

As they drew closer and could make out conversations below, they headed straight for the main fire which Von stood before. The great Saiyan smiled and bowed as they landed, welcoming them, they assumed, in the Saiyan language.

The people were happy to see him and some of them cheered and bowed, but no one went up to any of them without permission.

"Von," Goku said over the crackling of the heat, "I want to talk to you in private."

The man nodded and motioned towards his ship which was a short few meters away and Goku nodded as Von led the way. The other young Saiyans were hesitant to allow Goku to go in alone, but knew they had no reason to be fearful, watching keenly as he took confident steps up into the spaceship.

Once inside and behind a closed door, the noise from the commotion outside was significantly drowned out by the materials used for the craft. Goku was impressed with the extent of technology that he saw, nothing he would ever really be interested in learning how to use, but remarkable, nonetheless.

"I've been waiting for you," Von's smile was almost contagious, his eyes almost twinkling in the dim light from the fires and stars outside of the high windows, "but then I suppose I've been waiting for a lot longer than the few short days we’ve been here, so I shouldn't be complaining."

Goku watched as the other Saiyan walked through the control room, which was larger than he expected it to be from the looks of the outside and acted at ease around him. Goku couldn't help but wonder what made Von so confident. Goku finally told him, when they both came to a halt, what he came here to say, "I won’t be your King."

Von's smile never quit as his eyes stared into Goku's, "Sire," Von put his hand up in assurance as he saw an irritated look come upon Goku's face, "Would I be wrong in assuming you feel that Prince Vegeta should be King?"

"No," Goku spoke without really thinking. He couldn't see what Von was getting at or why he felt the need to clarify that information.

"May I express my own opinion with you?" Von asked, again using his hand to gesture an open table for their thoughts. Goku nodded and he informed, "I agree with you, the Prince should be our King." Von began removing his gloves as he spoke, undoing one tie of the wrist after another, pulling gently at each fingertip, bringing Goku's curiosity to mount, "You see, my father, whose name is [also] Vaughn, was the King's closest and most trusted advisor. Having served the elder King as a young boy before that, he lived alongside the royals nearly all his life. His name, therefore, was very well known.

"My father and the King were rumored to be lovers," he shrugged, nonchalantly continuing to remove his armor and tug at layered garments beneath, "Over time they made secret plans under the reign of Frieza, one such plan was the staged death of Vaughn. He was to work with a few intelligible allies on a planet very far away as a spy on Frieza."

He dropped the heaviest part of his chest plate to the floor with a noise Goku barely heard, solely focused on his speech as he continued, shrugging clothing from his shoulders and sliding it down his arms, "The idea was that King Vegeta would have an upper hand in knowing before Frieza was planning to turn on the Saiyan Empire. They knew it was inevitable, and King Vegeta wanted his empire back."

He reached over his head and Goku noticed two identical tattoos now clearly visible on the underside of his biceps, a strange but simple elongated and round symbol about medium sized on his buff arms. Von grabbed the back of his undershirt and pulled it off over his head, revealing his bare, tan skin. He had an impressive form, but Goku remained concentrated on his words, "My father sent out word of Frieza's deceit and warned the King but with very little time. King Vegeta told him to alert the others and flee while he and his men headed into battle."

Von turned his back to Goku completely, showing him another tattoo, a very large, very elegantly drawn out emblem that Goku thought he'd seen once before in a dream. Von said, "This is the symbol of the House of Vegeta," he let that information sink in for a moment before turning back around. He looked down at his right arm and there was another small image of something else Goku couldn't quite catch or simply didn't recognize Von seemed to look at fondly before speaking again, "My father sent the King's word out to those he could trust, but he did not flee. He went to join the fight but by the time he arrived it was already too late. There planet was gone and Frieza's ship had changed course once again. 

"I was born two years later, on a planet in the very outskirts of the reach of Frieza, where few knew of my existence. My father, having known about Prince Vegeta's survival, always told me I must rejoin with Prince Vegeta and fight Frieza and destroy him, for the sake of our people. Vaughn was next only to the King and the Prince, he obtained expressed permission from the King who insisted any of Vaughn’s children have these markings."

Goku thought he understood but he didn't really see the significance in him telling him all of that. Von was born into a world that was not his home, where he would never be accepted, and the only way he would ever find peace is by following his Prince and rejoining those left of their kind. Was he supposed to be impressed? Was he supposed to be proud because he cared just as much for his people as any Saiyan should (he supposed)? Von was just as obsessed as Vegeta, he just had another avenue to take it out on. Goku asked, "Where's your father now?"

"He's been dead for a long time," Von's face turned down a little but he stood perfectly still, tall and proud, "I learn in him every day. He taught me who the Saiyans could trust and how to track down anyone and how to leave no traces behind." Goku found determination taking its place in Von's features and the man continued, "When he left us, we were a few dozen at best, now we are one hundred and fifteen all together, thanks to our women." Goku was surprised to hear the number he'd been clamoring to count. Von added, "There are more on their way to us, now."

Goku kept his mouth shut, not trying to give anything away. He listened while Von went on, “I tell you all of this so that you know where my loyalties lie and so that you see where I’m coming from in bombarding the place that I hear you call ‘home.’” Von’s eyes held upright honestly and a passion that was riveting as his voice broke through the near silence again, “All of my early life I was told of the Prince of Planet Vegeta, how he is a survivor, how I must be a survivor for my people. I heard of nothing else but the power and the glory of Prince Vegeta and it has been my life’s pursuit to find him.”

Goku was losing his footing, fast. He was still considering everything he'd just been told about the long journey Von had to come all this way just to be disappointed. Goku told him, with what little emotion he could, "I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you had planned."

Von eyed him, as he had been, and said, "I'm not upset, Prince Vegeta is alive after all."

Goku let out the rest of the breath that was in him, finding it hard to start breathing again. Von's slate grey eyes pierced into him while Goku tried to follow up with something.

"You're wondering how I know?" Von bent down, one hand on his knee as he lifted up a simple garment off of the ground and slipped his arms through the no sleeve opening, before grabbing a sash and tying it around his waist. When his eyes met Goku's he said, "You gave yourself away when I asked if the two of you were together."

Goku didn't say a word, concentration mounting on his face no matter how hard he willed himself to remain calm. 

"At first you said he's not here, then you expressly said you wished to change the topic when I brought him up again," Von seemed to be replaying the memories in his mind as though to account for their accuracy. "Also," Von smiled gently, "When I asked if you thought he should be king you agreed. One wouldn't normally offer up a dead man as their new leader. Besides, I wouldn’t venture to say that a man like him simply dies and no one talks about it.” He added for good measure at Goku's unparalleled silence, "We don't have to discuss this if you do not wish to, niz Epiqc, ah, my Lord."

Goku wanted to tell him to knock it off with the royalty thing, but he was a little distracted with the fact that he hadn't caught on to the small details before. Was Von trying to be crafty or did he just get lucky because Goku stumbled?

Von waited with an exceptional amount of patience for Goku to say something. He acted as though he had all the time in the world and didn't budge an inch as they stood in silence together. 

Goku wondered what he was supposed to be saying right now. All he could think about was the fact that he wished Vegeta was here. He couldn’t focus and he wasn't sure what he should tell him or what he even wanted to know. No matter what he told him about the Prince it wouldn't matter if Vegeta never comes back. Goku broke the silence with, "Vegeta is alive and well, if it makes you happy to hear it."

Von smiled at him and there was a gleam in his eyes that represented the peace that did follow in hearing those words whether he had been aware of it or not. He walked closer to Goku and put a hand on his shoulder, looking down into his eyes with thoughtfulness, "I would like very much for you and your family to join the others in celebration tonight. These heavy matters can be worn down with time," he began leading him over to the exit, adding, "Not meant for discussion on such a glorious evening."

"Wait," Goku pushed his hand off his shoulder and halted. He had almost forgotten about everyone else for the moment, only just then registering the dimmed echoes of their festivities. "I refuse to be King, Von."

Von's gaze went from one eye to the next for a few long moments. He looked hopeful and asked, "So the Prince is coming back?" 

"No!" Goku said full of emotion but without conviction. He wasn't sure if he was denying it or declaring it and he was shocked to hear it come out of his own mouth. He couldn't hide his disposition. Angered by his mistake and the admittance itself Goku brushed passed Von and out into the middle of the room, upset with him. He stood amongst the foreign objects and couldn't seem to get a grip. 

Von did not seem affected by his behavior in the least and he played the waiting game once again, letting his mind wonder about the complications of his Sire's heart. Finally, he realized as he had presumed from his conversation with the man earlier, that Goku seemed to be in some sort of predicament, and he apologized to him for causing him any trouble and excused himself. 

“I have more questions,” Goku was there, in front of him, in an instant, blocking the exit. Von took a few quick steps back, the shock transparent. “They can’t stay here,” Goku stated.

Von’s humor at having been caught so off guard by someone he knew without a doubt could kill him without breaking a sweat caused him to laugh a little bit and relax. He answered, “That was never part of the plan. We’d hoped that you’d like the idea of finding a new home.”

Goku was becoming tired of all this talk and finally started asking direct questions, “Who is ‘we’?”

Von shook his head, “See this is what I mean,” he smiled in lightheartedness, “It’s important that you know who you can trust. I am on yours and his Highness’ side.” He loosened up by visibly lifting and cracking his shoulders before letting them fall comfortably back. He looked at Goku again, “When I say ‘we’ I do mean a majority ruling amongst the people. There is little you and I can discuss here that does not get discussed or is not being talked about out there. Our people make our decisions.

“Of course, there is a slight factor of strength not to mention prior knowledge and due respects, so that rules out who’s in charge over whom on a small scale at the end of the day,” he had a slight chuckle in his voice, but he spoke gently and Goku could tell he enjoyed his station in purity, “At the end of the day, every vote counts, even that of the smallest child.”

Von took a few steps closer and admitted, offering a hand, again, “I get my council from elders in our group who I will gladly introduce you to. Our wisest have only good things to say about you,” his efforts to reassure Goku only did so much good.

Goku had trouble forming the question, “How could you come here and just assume I would want to leave this planet?”

Von looked at him blankly before looking away, the answer seeming to be a little troubling. He walked a few paces to the left then turned and walked another few paces to the left before turning again and heading back to Goku. He said to him, “I thought you and Prince Vegeta were together, and I figured, then, that the Prince would desire to start anew, and you would just… go with him.”

Goku shook his head, and admitted, “I’m confused,” while walking back into the main cabin to join the conversation further instead of lurking in the doorway.

Von tried his hand again, “You’re wondering why you were named King? You think it’s because of our Prince’s absence?”

Goku looked at him in waiting, wondering why he had to go in so many circles just to get one inch of understanding.

“The people want you as their King. Majority rule, as I said,” Von shook his head as Goku began to dispute him, “In all our years a Legendary has been promised to us, and you are the Legendary,” Von cracked a smile, walking slowly closer to him, he continued, “You became a Super Saiyan and destroyed Frieza! You have freed countless peoples, some who don’t even know of their freedom yet!” Von gripped Goku’s shoulders in his hands in a tight but fond grip, “You can ask them yourself and they will all tell you; they will have no other.”

Goku couldn't help but stare into Von’s eyes in awe. He told him, “I do not want to be King, Von. You can see that can’t you?” He looked deep into the other’s eyes and found them fully understanding although not very sympathetic. He said, “You have to tell them that.” Goku shrugged the man’s hands off his shoulders and watched as he sighed and backed away.

“Maybe if Prince Vegeta was here he could force them into submission,” Von smirked, “I’m afraid if you imposed your will upon them it would only serve to make them heel to you all the more.”

“You’re kidding,” he almost growled, he felt like he could roar in his upset. “Wait,” Goku paused, “Why do you say they would listen to him?”

“Well, he’s of royal decent, not to mention I hear he is a Legendary, too,” Von answered simply.

Goku wondered what his ancestors had to do with it. He didn’t believe in all that superstitious stuff. He told him, “I will not rule your people, Von, and I want to be left alone about it.”

Von felt the impact Goku’s words held like one ton being hefted on top of him. His whole body felt pressured as he looked into the other man’s eyes and he could not tear his gaze away. He slowly realized it was just a glimpse of Goku’s power that he was experiencing in his Sire’s efforts to get his point across. As it subsided and he could feel an ease of his breathing he finally responded, “Where is Prince Vegeta?”

Goku would not answer.

“These people will stay here until I see him,” Von dared.

“I don't think you’re in a position to be making demands,” Goku’s eyes narrowed at him.

“You don’t know where he is, do you?” Von’s voice was dropping in caliber, and his face was devoid of any inclinations.

Goku still would not answer.

Von’s countenance grew darker and he stared at Goku willing him to answer honestly. For all he knew Prince Vegeta sent him here to say all these things because he truly did not wish to deal with any of it. He doubted that, though. He was being upfront with Goku and he wished he could receive the same treatment in return.

He put up an offer for his side, “We will do no harm to the Earthlings and we will be no trouble to this land. I can promise you our visit here will go unnoticed.” Von saw a light go off in Goku’s eyes and he went on, “I will send men out to look for a suitable planet while these people rest and I will reserve the announcement of your denouncement of the crown-”

“No, Von-”

“-until further notice,” he insisted in interrupting so that he could finish, desiring for Goku to hear him out. “I feel it is in your best interest to give it time.”

“I don’t need your advice!” Goku felt like it was very odd of him to react in such a way, even as the words flew out of his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. Still, he felt his riling coming down the calmer Von remained around him. He didn’t know why this man seemed to know his reactions before he even had a cause to do them.

Von could see an internal confusion going on in the man’s mind and spoke again, and openly, “My duties here are not yet finished. If you will not be our King in the long run, whether you remain _named_ as King or not is irrelevant to me, and it should be all the same to you. I should like to think that you will change your mind, but I am not here to tell you want to do or steer you wrong. I am here to find my Prince, and name _him_ King, since you refuse, and the two of you… If you can help me, I would appreciate it.”

A long silence ensued. Von’s patience was impeccable. There was nothing Goku could think of to say at this point in time that held any bearing. He supposed he was getting what he wanted but at the same time nothing was being resolved. There were so many angles to view the whole picture from and not enough time to delve into every one of them. Finally, Goku asked one thing that had been bothering him, too caught up in the hinting of it to ignore his own emotions over it, and knowing he could stop the conversation at any time if he needed to, he worded his question carefully, “Why do you think Vegeta and I were ever a couple?”

It was Von’s turn to be silent, though a small smile graced his features. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and then confidently told him, “I don’t believe in coincidence.”

Goku was a little upset at that answer, it didn’t tell him anything. Was that his manly way of saying he’s a hopeless romantic?

“Bardock,” Von spoke again, “He fought the last day.” There was a faraway look in his eyes and Goku watched him closely, “Vaughn had been trying to contact him for so long, but Bardock was tricky and he didn’t trust anybody. There was no communication with him unless you forced him into it, and there were few who could force him into anything.”

“Who is Bardock?”

“Your Father.”

Goku laughed and said, “What does he have to do with this?”

Von said, a little put off, “Bardock was a genius on and off the battlefield, no doubt where you get your brain and brawn from.”

“What does that matter now?” Goku growled at him, tired of playing around with useless information.

“If your father hadn’t been who he was, you would not have lived,” Von put the pieces together for him. “The King had already worked closely with and favored Raditz, sending him to serve the Prince,” Von felt like he was providing a life’s explanation to Goku and Goku couldn’t care less. He pursued anyway, “King Vegeta sent you, alone, far away the day he went to fight Frieza.

“Separately, your father and his crew had been ordered by Frieza himself on a special job. His crew left Bardock behind with an injury, and when they arrived on site, Dodoria and his men were waiting for them,” Von detailed further. Goku’s brows drew closer together, a little interested in this story, though he was sure there were thousands just like it, “By the time Bardock got there every member of his crew was dead.”

“Why? How do you know all of this?”

“My father was an undercover operations agent; it was his job to keep track record of any thing the King might find interesting. Bardock was of great interests to the King though they never once met. As for why, Frieza knew that if for whatever reason the King and Bardock ever did rendezvous he might actually have some trouble on his hands, especially if the Prince got involved,” he answered. “Frieza ultimately sacrificed thousands of his own men in order to wash his hands of us.”

“Don’t you tire of living in the past?” Goku finally asked, baring his teeth a little angrily at him. Part of him thought it was nice to get a better vision of what happened so long ago, but it’s still not necessary.

Von answered quickly, “Don’t you see that’s why I’m here; to start a future?” Goku did see that. He said nothing and let him speak whatever was on his mind. “You hesitate to join us this evening,” Von smiled softly as he saw the recognition go through Goku’s eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t.” He let their stare linger before turning away. He walked towards the door having felt like they’ve discussed enough for the evening. “I wish you would trust me. Alas, with time, you will,” his exit was quick after that.

Goku couldn’t help but wonder why Von trusted him so much. He left him inside of his spaceship where Goku could simply sniff about their belongings or destroy their devices, yet Von wasn't in the least bit concerned for any of those things.

Goku was beside himself. He had all afternoon to consider how he was going to handle this, and he didn't handle it well at all. This was too heavy a burden for him. He found himself hanging his head low and was not finding the peace he usually could gather.

His problems were not the Saiyan's fault, he knew that, and they certainly weren't Von's. He was having internal issues with Vegeta's departure now far worse than before. Is this guilt? Maybe it's humility? The last thing he ever wanted to do was look like the bad guy, especially to Vegeta. 

Goku had to shake his head to rid himself of these thoughts, knowing they had no ending. But then what is he to do? Should he go out and spend time amongst these people while Vegeta remains unwise to their existence? Or should he refuse to be involved at all? Or should he go find Vegeta?

\---

“Come on!” Trunks yelled to one of the other Saiyan boys. He and Goten had joined some children their age playing a game with some object they called an “abikkay,” which looked like a kickball, but it was much heavier. Goten got on one team, Trunks joined the other and they were quickly catching on and having fun. It was such a difference being tossed around and playing with kids that they could actually compete with.

Gohan watched them as he did a little exploring himself, smiling, walking through the groups of people, listening to the conversations as he passed by. His father had been in the ship talking to Von for quite a long time, but now his dad’s ki had left the site all together and he was having a hard time picking up on Von’s again with all the fires and commotion about him.

“Prince Gohan,” a few women, who looked around his age some maybe a little older or a little younger called out to him, beckoning him closer, giggling.

Gohan smiled but did not follow their calls, still interested in exploring. He’d been stopped earlier by a few men who asked him if he was there for the fight against Frieza. He told them that he was, and they began to make a fuss about the power Frieza held and how still some of them couldn’t believe that King Goku had defeated him. Gohan smiled but walked on, not interested. They only know part of the whole story, and besides, they’ve defeated Cell and Buu by now, neither of those dangers had these people ever learned about, it was probably best that way.

An older man came up to Gohan as he was making his circles and grasped him with a firm grip on the arm. Gohan turned and looked at the man, who, despite his old age, has much life in his eyes and strength at his fingertips. He said nothing to Gohan and led him off into a small cabin that had been expertly fastened by some wood from the nearby forests. Inside it was dimly lit by the window openings where the stars and firelight came in. The floors were covered with blankets and pillows and there were four other elderly people, two women and two men, who sat in a half circle with cups and bowls of food and drink in front of them. A few other people came in and out of the small house, catering to their needs, smiling at them and bowing slightly, asking them if they needed anything.

“Sit down,” one of the women told him, pointing to a cushion that would join him with the circle. The man who had brought him there took his seat beside her and they all seemed very eager.

Gohan sat cross-legged on the ground beside the man, following suit to the others, very interested in what they had to say. He could feel a calming hum overtaking him. It crept into his skin as he entered the room and was still warming him, soothing his soul. He figured it was their combined kis working together to achieve this effect; at least, that’s what it felt like, a blanket of shelter being thrown over him.

“You are very handsome, like your father,” One of the men spoke; his quiet voice shaky, a small smile on his lips while the others nodded. He turned to the woman sitting beside him, “Mip xipimcifiq Von’it aeffim tip jinobsjifims,” he said as his smile broadened but the only thing Gohan understood was the word “Von,” and even that could have been his mind playing a trick on him.

“Something troubles you,” the man who brought him inquired, patting his hand gently, “Relax, my boy.”

Gohan wondered how they could read him so easily. He was, for the most part, elated to be here. He finally told them, “I just have so many questions.”

“Answers will come with time,” the first women spoke again very slowly, much like everyone else around here. They all had smiles on their faces and Gohan would have wondered if there was some type of joke going on that he didn’t know about if it wasn’t for the tender nature of their joy.

“Fikciqt!” (Elders!) Von said loudly as he opened the door and walked into the room another woman following him very closely. “Hippic fufmijimh sip vi!” (Good evening to you!) He bowed, not taking notice of the extra company in the room. He rushed through the small area to the opposite side of the door, grabbing a bottle off one of the mantles. He brought it over to the woman who had remained by the door and practically pushed her out, shutting the door behind him.

“Xibit sgibs Iseri?”(Was that Iseri?) one of the men asked, looking to the man sitting beside him, amusement twinkling in both of their eyes.

“She has Lune for the evening, and she was complaining. I don’t know what for,” Von exclaimed enthusiastically, approaching the mats they all sat upon, “She practically takes care of herself!” He got onto his knees in the circle in between one of the women and the man who sat next to Gohan, a large preoccupied smile on his face. He leaned into the middle of the circle, grasping one of the large pitchers and began filling everyone cups with the water in it one by one. “I have so much I want to speak with you about!” he began.

“Von, you have missed something,” one of the men smiled at him.

“What?” he asked, confusion on his face, and looked to his right when the man motioned for him to do so. Well this is embarrassing; here he is on his hands and knees practically stretching out in the middle of the circle and Prince Gohan is staring straight at him. His breath caught and his eyes wouldn’t meet the young man’s. He pulled back, not sure what to say, and was immediately grateful for the dim light in the room, although it wouldn’t help hide him completely. “Good evening Prince Gohan,” He’d been so concerned with the trouble that damn Iseri was always causing him, not to mention the conversation he’s just had with King Goku, that he didn’t even bother to see if the elders had company.

The man to his right took the pitcher from his hand and proceeded filling up the glasses himself, many of the elders had small smiles on their faces and listened intently as Gohan’s voice became very small as he said hello.

Von, who was practically busting out of his shell two minutes ago, had become very reserved all of the sudden and quietly spoke the woman to his left something in their Saiyan language. She smiled at him and gave a curt nod.

“Xigz cipim’s vi siblif sgif Oqijimdif pivs bimic bimtixifiq gijit rivfitsjipint?” (Why don’t you take the Prince out and answer his questions?) the other woman who had not yet said a word offered of him. She turned to Gohan, “Von will gladly accompany you around, if you’d like.”

“Sure,” Gohan answered quickly, a little quicker than he’d meant to but he didn’t like the fact that they were all speaking in a tongue he couldn’t seem to pick up on yet, and he thought it’d be nice to have conversation he could participate in, not to mention he was very interested in actually meeting Von.

Von stood up and walked a few feet towards the door waiting for Gohan to catch up. Gohan stood up and walked towards him, then turned around and did a slight bow to the people who watched keenly, thanking them, though they didn’t really do anything expect for make him feel welcome. He was glad for it. Von opened the door and waited for Gohan to walk through it first before taking his leave to close it behind them.

Von watched his back, studying his silhouette, “Let’s get a better look,” he took off into the sky, Gohan right behind him. It felt odd to take off like that with so many people watching, but, then again, these weren’t earthlings.

There was a small cliff nearby, out by a few hundred yards, a good distance to be away from the majority of the noise, but close enough to see all the detail of the party going on below. As they landed Gohan caught sight of his brother and Trunks playing what looked like a rough game of tackle with the other kids. Trunks was dominating everyone as usual and it made Gohan laugh a little bit.

Von smiled, enjoying just looking at the young man and the way the wind tossed his hair and his clothes. He looked and smelled like a Saiyan although he could tell his scent was slightly off, it was no less attractive. His eyes were so deep, and his body was advantageous to say the least. He didn’t know anything about him but ever since he had met him that fine morning, he desired to learn everything there is to know about him. He hadn’t really considered King Goku’s sons much before, not to mention Prince Vegeta’s, who is also quite handsome to say the least. He looked out at the crowd of his people, their people, and smiled a little to himself, hopeful for the future of their race.

Gohan turned his head to the side to look at Von and Von’s gaze turned back to him.

“You have questions?” Von’s smile was warm and inviting. He stood tall along the edge of the mountainside; his body opened towards Gohan.

Gohan waited a moment, gathering his thoughts, which he found particularly difficult to do around this man. “How is this possible?” he gestured towards the Saiyans.

Von could think of nothing else other than to get a little bit closer to him, to wrap an arm around him, an itch he hadn’t felt with anyone in a long time. He resisted and answered, “It’s such a long story…” leaving it at that for a moment to see if there was anything else on the inquiring youth’s mind.

Gohan looked back out into the encampment, letting his eyes roam from group to group but keeping track of Trunks and Goten. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than the man that stood next to him. He let his sight realign with Von, sweeping from his boots and legs up to his neck and face and resting on his eyes. He’d never met anyone so striking in his life. He pushed that thought aside and asked, “Why did you name my father King?”

“It is what the people wanted,” Von took a step closer and turned to look out at the small town below, their shoulders would have been side by side if not for the height difference.

“My family is not interested,” Gohan looked back out into the crowd, keeping an eye on Von from the side.

Von half-smiled and half-frowned at that statement, he sounded just like his father, he told him, “You may come to change your minds with time,” wishing to leave it at that.

Gohan assumed that’s exactly what he’d told Goku. He asked, “Are you saying we don’t have a choice?”

Von didn’t want to tell him that’s exactly what he was saying because he didn’t want to piss him off, and he honestly didn’t understand why they were being so obstinate about the opportunity in the first place. So, instead of stirring the pot further, he chose to respond with, “I’m saying you should give it time.”

Gohan didn’t like that answer. The elder folk told him answers would come with time, and now Von was offering answers and his answer was that things would come together with time. That didn’t mean much to him at all. He didn’t say anything, crossing his arms over his chest in his mounting frustrations.

Von watched as Gohan’s body language closed. It was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to happen. What was wrong with this picture? They were being given the opportunity to rule a mighty race and they blatantly refuse. Something in him turned cold the more distant Gohan became.

He could tell that the young man was interested in his heritage, though, unlike his father who seemed quite intent on avoiding the Saiyans altogether. Von took a step back to face Gohan again and gently grasped his arm, causing him to undo their crossing. He waited until their eyes were fixated on each other’s but once they were his words escaped him.

Von wanted to pull him closer by the grasp he had on his arm and lean down and kiss him, but he didn’t think Gohan would really appreciate being hit on so strongly and so soon. Gohan was easily the most handsome Saiyan he’d ever seen, and there was something about him that screamed his might, but his favorite feature on the youth was the intelligence that he saw lying within. It was a tossup between what would make a move first, his voice or his desires.

They began to talk at the same time, what was being said lost by the distraction of the other’s instant interruption. Gohan laughed a little, looking down at the hand still on his forearm, unable to start again.

“Qifkibew,” Von whispered.

Gohan only looked up as far as to watch Von’s broad chest rising and falling with every deep breath that he took. He heard in his mind the word “Relax” clear as day, and he felt a calm coming over him but not like before. This time there was no uncertainty within him. He felt himself going lax and drew a little nearer to Von, slowly looking up at the gorgeous Saiyan, having no less of a reaction this time than the first time he’d looked into his eyes. Von smiled down at him, finally removing his hold. Gohan wished he hadn’t.

“Who are you?” Gohan found his voice after some time in silence.

Von seemed to have an endless supply of grins for Gohan and he answered, “That is also a long story. But… I’m just another Saiyan like all of them,” he said, gesturing out to the crowd.

Gohan looked back over to them having almost drowned their noise out completely. He had thought that he had so many questions for the Saiyans, but they were slipping his mind at the moment. Maybe Von wasn’t the person he should be asking. All he could think about was inching just a little bit closer and getting him to touch him again. Maybe he wouldn’t mind.

At first, he thought that his body was acting up again, but this wasn’t quite the same as the rush he felt when he began to panic about his transformation. It was pure, clear, and obvious. Un-ignorable and unstoppable, yet secure as opposed to the shattered feeling of his primal lusting body. He willed himself to stay right where he was and feared that even that might not be a great idea. His heart rate was climbing, and he couldn’t keep his thoughts from becoming besotted if he tried.

Von’s eyes rolled to a close on their own accord, a reaction to the warmth of the body next to him when he noticed it. There was something else different about Gohan’s scent, but due to the unique nature of it he hadn’t quite picked up on it before. “Horunta,” he whispered aloud accidentally.

“What?” Gohan asked his voice thick and full of intrigue and he turned his gaze upon Von’s face.

“Horunta,” Von lifted up his voice and instantly felt his breath becoming a little quicker. This is not good.

“What is that?” Gohan looked confused and Von’s eyebrows rose a little in his surprise.

“You’re so close,” the words dragged out of his mouth and his eyes narrowed as he filled his nose with his scent once again. He gathered his focus, “You don’t know?” He hoped he wouldn’t have to lay such a shock on the young man.

“…Transformation?” Gohan suddenly realized what he could be talking about. He caught the scent of the man next to him with the change of the wind and nearly buckled in the want it contained. “… Explain it to me,” he managed out.

“Ah,” Von wasn’t sure he would be able to and he did not hastily jump into an explanation. Most Saiyan children grew up simply understanding what it meant by its presence in their lives, but Gohan may not have encountered it before. “Horunta means ‘platform’ in the ancient tongue,” he began, “It is something we all go through.” He dared to move the slightest bit closer to Gohan, having a harder time resisting the urge now that his thoughts were directly on the young Prince.

Gohan thought that he sounded just like his father and Vegeta with the small bits of information they gave him. He asked in his hazed state, his eyes moving between Von’s chest and neck and lips and eyes, “What happens? What’s the point?”

Von was much more interested in showing Gohan was happens than explaining it to him. He wasn’t so sure Gohan would understand even if he gave him a textbook definition. He licked his lips, looking down at Gohan, his willpower being tested much this evening, “Once we’ve reached and experienced Horunta we are much more sufficient in gathering energy and maintaining our natural balance. It’s about growth and a gain in perception. We learn fulfillment and master self-awareness through it. But… it’s…”

Those were some heavy words he was throwing around. Gohan didn’t feel like he had any better grasp on this “Horunta” thing, not from what he was hearing and what he’d seen, the two seemed almost contradictory.

“It’s something you must experience with another, you cannot go it alone,” Von added, now putting Gohan’s thoughts into place. He continued, “Sometimes the first person you are with is not the one you needed, and you’ll have very little time in between to choose the correct partner.” He felt the weight of his words sinking Gohan down as the young man turned his gaze away from him. He touched his face so gently it shocked Gohan and eased him to look up, “You’ll have to make a decision soon, Prince Gohan, lest we all begin to fight over you whenever you come around.”

Gohan’s eyes widened. A month ago, he was sucking his dad’s dick when it got too difficult to deal with and there was no one else who he could go to about it. Now he was being told he would be fought for if he did not choose someone he didn’t know.

Von knew what it was like to go through Horunta, scary and uncertain and once you’re in the throes of it you have little if any conscious to your actions much less control over them. He wanted to be more supporting for the young man, but his judgment was obviously clouded. His hand went from holding Gohan’s chin to caressing his cheek, his fingers stroking the smooth skin back to his ear and then back onto the side of his face while he leaned in closer.

Gohan welcomed Von’s proximity without hesitation. He didn’t know if it was because of his scent that was overwhelming him or the tail which barely brushed against his back, fighting, and eventually tangling with his own, or maybe it was this “Horunta” thing. His eyes fell to a close and he waited ardently to be kissed.

Von brushed his nose with Gohan’s and continued to rub them together with fevered affection, a very deep purr calling from his chest. Their lips were dangerously close but Von was nervous, a surprise to himself, and he could not bring himself to kiss the young man before him. Gohan’s body fell the short distance into the older man’s and Von tightly gripped him closer, clutching onto his back with both hands now. He said, “What timing…”

Gohan couldn’t agree more. He wound his arms around Von’s neck, his fingers fallings through the man’s silky hair and he pressed forward, lifting onto his toes to attempt to kiss him.

Von pulled back, Gohan moving with him onto the tips of his toes though the larger Saiyan successfully avoided his attempts. Gohan’s eyes opened and embarrassment took its place in his body. Von shook his head, smiling, rubbing their noses again, he whispered sweetly, “Ja xijitig sip bupijic be nijitsblif.” ( I wish to avoid a mistake. )

Gohan didn’t know the meaning of every word, but the meaning of the statement he felt had been explained to him. Von didn’t want him to rush into things or react simply upon impulses. He wanted him to be sure of his decisions as to not cause any regrets. More than that, Gohan knew that Von wanted him, really wanted him, and Gohan felt the same desires towards the older man and wished he would have just conceded.

Von’s hands still seizing his back were more than welcome. His body was more heated than the bonfires roasting below. He felt a great amount of energy entering beneath his skin, crawling into his core, like he was powering up, only it was completely internal. He wanted to rip into Von, scratch his way down his neck and chest, taste his mouth and skin, bite his throat, and lap up all the blood, and ride him like he’s always imagined sex could be. He could feel Von’s heartbeat pounding only a few inches from his and he wondered what in the world the man was hesitating for, wasn’t it obvious he’s practically made his choice already?

Gohan’s lips were the closest they could get without making contact at the very moment his phone went off. It threw them both way off guard, vibrating very closely to his and Von’s rock hard members, which they’d been enjoying grinding together in slight, barely noticeable movements through their clothes subconsciously.

“What is that?” Von’s couldn’t help but wonder surprised by the random tune that seemed to come from the same device that had just sent vibrations between them. Gohan groaned aloud, throwing his head back, not at all hiding his disappointment.

He parted from the other man reluctantly and pulled out the offending object, knowing it was Videl’s name that he was going to see on the caller ID.

Von wouldn’t let Gohan get too far from him, one of his hands still firmly clutching his side.

Gohan was very irritated at his reminder that he already had a lover. Technically he wasn’t supposed to be getting any sort of intimate with anyone. He wasn’t about to tell Von that he had a wife and a two-year-old daughter. He slowly met his eyes with a rueful look and told him he had to go.

Von tried to stop him. He pulled him back against his body with both hands, whispering “Mip,” into his neck, which Gohan quickly figured meant “no.”

“I’ll come back,” his voice was airy and passionate as he ran his hands through Von’s hair again, regretting his decision to leave altogether but they’d stayed long enough this evening. (Videl must have seen Goku arrive at his house…)

The older man reluctantly allowed Gohan to flee the cliffside and gather his brother and Prince Trunks. “Not soon enough,” he muttered into the wind.


	13. Thirteenth Chapter

Thirteenth Chapter

The first few days on the ship there was nothing but silence between the travelers. Fronshir would smile warmly every time Vegeta showed his face but the Saiyan did little more than grunt in return.

Vegeta had brought one of the three refrigerators upstairs and plugged it into the wall for Fronshir so that he would not be disturbed whenever the man got hungry. There were other problems arising, however. One was that the only stove was downstairs and the other was that although there was one bathroom upstairs and one downstairs, there was only one shower in the lower bunker.

Fronshir had been woken up to a rather odd sound, like metal clanking up against metal at a strange beat. He welcomed the change to silence and was curious to know what the other man was doing but he was not about to simply go down and have a look. He got up, since he knew he would not be able to sleep further with the brushing sounds disturbing him, and sighed. The only thing he could do was wait patiently to see if Vegeta would explain himself or not.

All in all, he supposed his predicament wasn’t so bad. Fronshir had plenty of space and Vegeta had brought up books for him to read, which he was thankful for, he enjoyed reading immensely, and all of it was new material. Vegeta did allow him access to the shower and gave him permission to go throughout the ship and use anything he liked as he pleased while they were both awake and aware.

Still, he could tell there was something bothering Vegeta and he felt a little awkward about his station. He had heard rumors of the Prince’s pride and of his anger and those are the last two things he intended on shaking up. He wanted more than anything for the two of them to be comfortable while spending this time together. After all, they had another eight months or so to go.

Fronshir’s people, Horedan’s, are a meditative people who derive fun in games of the mind and intellectual stimulation. He had no problem keeping himself occupied with a few games that he had tucked away in his belongings, but you can only entertain yourself for so long in that avenue. He’d been stuck on that ship in the same spot for nearly three months by the time Vegeta passed by, and he’d been nearing his breaking point. It’s a strange thing, to find yourself remarkably uncertain of your future, floating in the midst of nothingness. The stagnant period for him had been draining, with little hope of moving forward, he was interested in direct contact with another now more than anything. That and Prince Vegeta was so different from what he was used to.

However, he knew he ought to keep his mouth shut on certain things that the man might not understand or necessarily be interested in knowing, like the fact that he can communicate telepathically, that might make Vegeta uncomfortable, it does most other species. He was beginning to get the idea that Vegeta had some things he didn’t wish to discuss with him either, though for Vegeta that seemed like everything.

Fronshir was curious about him, though. Horedans, being of their mental capacity and nature, remained untouched by Frieza’s reign, but he’d heard well of the terrors that the Cold Empire caused, the fate of the Saiyans not being something that went unspoken of.

He could still remember to this day his parents talking about the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the survival of their prince. Most races feared the Saiyan’s greatly, understanding them to be nothing but ruthless savages, but it is a Horedan’s honor and duty to understand the base nature of every being and so they overlook what’s in the foreground. Fronshir was still maturing as an adult and did not get all the implications being talked about back then, but the number one point of discussion was the sheer willpower and credibility the Prince must have should he ever walk out of his dungeon alive.

Many long years have passed since then and now the name of a Saiyan who goes by “Goku” is nearly all anyone talks about when the Saiyan’s are brought up. Goku who defeated Frieza and his men on Namek, it was a remarkable story that many of the Horedan’s have added to their textbooks as great literature. After all, what is a culture if it cannot learn from others mistakes as well as its own? Not to mention, to be rid of the likes of Frieza in the universe, anyone would be wise to show their respects.

Fronshir assumed Vegeta knew Goku, having heard of the prince’s presence of Namek as well, but there were few details that went along with the story. Time passes so quickly, and the battle was waged so far away, Fronshir didn’t want to be made into a fool by mentioning something when he wasn’t entirely sure of the details himself. Certainly, the last thing he wanted to do was strike up bad memories by bringing up Frieza’s name at all. Not only that, Vegeta was traveling alone and it seemed like a stretch but Fronshir believed that he had no true destination.

He knew in his heart his intuition was on point but _awkward_ is the very simplest that he could put it. Was Vegeta lost? That didn’t make any sense he’d spent his entire life in space travel, he must know how to properly navigate, and he definitely knows how to handle himself.

Fronshir willed the thoughts from his mind, easing into other matters. Eventually he would have to explain to Vegeta his predicament, which was rather embarrassing to say the least. All in all, he was willing to take any time necessary with these matters.

He felt the rumbling of the ship for a moment, and Vegeta’s cursing echoed, and an even louder bang followed. He could not imagine what the man was doing in making all that noise. He silently wondered if they were even going to make it to Horeda. Two seconds later Vegeta hovered upstairs and stomped, making a noise that Fronshir could only describe as a growl as he made his way through his ship. Fronshir could not take his eyes from the man, his strength and power caused a blue glow to form around his body, he could see his muscles rippling through his white tank top.

Vegeta pressed a button on a well-hidden panel on a random piece of steel which was part of the wall. It opened quickly and revealed materials such as replacement slabs, glass, metal chunks, and rods. Vegeta walked inside of the deep closet. Fronshir was leaning to the right from his seat on his bed nearly horizontal in his efforts to see what he was doing. A moment later Fronshir sat up as Vegeta emerged, the door closing on its own, arms full of rectangular semi-thick sheets of metals which must have been much heavier than he made them seem. Vegeta only gave him a quick glance while he continued to the hole which leads to the lower compartment, jumping through it and landing with no noise.

Fronshir got up to grab some breakfast after that, not knowing what else to do with himself.

Vegeta, irritated and more irritated, looked over at the hole he’d made in the wall as he worked, trying not to get more bothered by it than he already is. He couldn’t believe he was going through all of this effort, though he knew why it was necessary. Honestly, he was just angry that now he’d have to fix it or suffer its company as well.

He threw up another sheet of metal and used his ki to fasten it to the one next to it by melting the metals together. He’d already built up over half of the wall dividing his room so that his bed and personal belongings were separated from the shower and kitchen area when he ran out of material. He didn’t mean for this to become such the ordeal it was, but it was difficult to work with the metals available to him and he still hadn’t figured out how he was going to make a “door.”

He picked up another slate and did much the same as before, attempting to finish this up sooner rather than later. By the time he was finished he’d left a good-sized gap at one end which was supposed to be his entry way and was completely unimpressed by his handiwork. He grumbled as he walked through to the other side to see it from the outer perspective. It just looked like different pieces of metal melted together in a makeshift wall, which is exactly what it is. He groaned aloud, now he would have to look at a hole in the wall and a sorry excuse for one for who knows how long. He put his hand down at the counter near the stove and tried to just be thankful he had the materials to make this happen though he only really wanted to slap someone, mainly Bulma. And himself for not thinking this through. And Kakarot. Just because.

He’d been resisting a lot of urges lately though, and figured he’d have to get used to that. He headed up the stairs to finally speak to the man he was living with.

“Fronshir,” Vegeta’s deep voice startled the other man, who was trying to put something together to eat. He turned and looked at Vegeta expectantly, “I’ve divided the room so you may come and go at any time as you wish.”

Fronshir just stared at him blankly and Vegeta smirked, amused that he makes him so uncomfortable, and he began to walk away before he then remembered one small problem. He turned and headed towards another compartment Bulma had set up and hoped his memory would serve him well and that the materials in this one would be of a different make.

Vegeta revealed another closet to Fronshir’s surprise as he watched him lean inside. Vegeta was grateful there were towels, blankets, sheets, and spreads in this one. He grabbed two grey covers and brought them downstairs with him. Vegeta pressed the cloth into the metal with his fingers and closed the metal over top of it all the way up the side and overhead, one blanket folded up a few times on the outside so that there were layers and one done the same way on the inside. Now he was able to lift the blanket up where it touched the wall and he walked through the layers. It was good enough, solid so that you could not see through it and it was comforting to have the whole way blocked off now, if only for privacy’s sake.

Vegeta walked back through and headed over to the stove and fridge to make something to eat after noticing how hungry he was. A few minutes later Fronshir climbed down the ladder to join him. It would be the first time Vegeta didn’t leave his presence, although he refused to acknowledge him, either way.

“Ah, I see, now,” Fronshir smiled at the wall, “very good!”

Vegeta eyed him as he went on gathering things out of the refrigerator.

“You know,” Fronshir looked back at him, a half grin on his face, “I’m an excellent cook. I would love to make something for you.” Vegeta did not stop what he was doing as he considered the offer being made. “Please,” Fronshir put his hand on the pan that Vegeta held in his, “allow me.”

Vegeta stared at him, “I eat a lot of food.”

Fronshir smiled and laughed, not understanding why he told him that.

Vegeta let go of the pan as Fronshir took over, not explaining himself any further. He stood by, taking in the elementary appearance of his new quarters. He hadn’t really had much time to consider things since Fronshir showed up. He was too busy trying to figure out ways to make accommodations and explain, even if only to himself, what had come over him.

He didn’t dislike the man and was only slightly disturbed by his presence, but that wasn’t Fronshir’s fault. It took him a whole forty-eight hours to realize that the foreign Prince had some sort of psychic abilities and although Vegeta wanted to find out more about him, he didn’t want to necessarily return the favor.

“Thank you,” Fronshir interrupted his thoughts as company tends to do, “for all of your efforts in obliging me. I know that it was unexpected.”

Vegeta looked over, watching as the food on the stove top sizzled and the water came to a boil. He supposed they have been on this ship long enough now that perhaps Vegeta should try to speak with him. After some time in deliberation, he finally inquired, brash as usual, “You said that there are people who would try to kill you. What did you do?”

Fronshir smiled, looking down at the food he was preparing, “It’s not what I did that they wish to kill me for, although,” he gave him a quick glance, “It’s complicated.” When he looked up to see Vegeta’s face he seemed intent on hearing him out. “I’m the first-born son of my line and as such I am supposed to be receiving the crown. However, Ralidal, who is supposed to be my future wife, is a terrible witch.”

Vegeta snorted out a choked laugh of slight amusement.

Fronshir laughed a little himself, “She is a princess of another line on Horeda, with plenty of problems of her own aside from our prearranged marriage. Neither of us is interested in the other. I prefer men for one,” he moved about the kitchen, putting spices on the food and swapping plates out for others, then he continued, “her sister, whom I did not know was her sister at the time, lay in my bed once before, and now she claims that she is pregnant and that it is mine. But it is simply impossible.”

“Why is that?” Vegeta asked, curious about his strange predicament.

“Well, her timeline is off for one but the main reason I know is because I cannot reproduce,” He looked in his eyes, seriously, “Imagine, the whole planet in an uproar, I had only learned about my condition a few months prior to her ‘declaration’ and wished in all honesty to keep it to myself. When I deny their accusations no one will believe me,” he shook his head, “I had been on the fence about telling my father before this whole mess but then I had no choice. What’s a king who cannot give an heir? I would have to denounce the crown to my younger brother. By the time I got the courage to tell my King the whole truth he still would not listen out of shock and discouragement and…”

Vegeta understood now what he meant by complicated. There was probably more to it than what he’d just explained but he could understand his hesitation. He probably would not have shared this information had he not felt that he owed it to him.

“I left vowing to return when the child was born, and they could prove the paternity. Upon my leave many of the men who are loyal to Ralidal’s line have promised to have me killed, whether by hire or their own hand. Not only that, a lot of the Reguidor’s have misunderstood my course of action, taking my leaving as abandonment, and my father dare not reveal the truth, much less regard it,” he turned his body towards Vegeta and looked into his eyes. He hesitated, “Besides that if the wrong person found out I was stranded the way that I was they might attempt to hold me for ransom for our people’s valuables,” He shook his head again, “If only they knew how little I care for the crown and power. Alireete, my brother, will be a much better King than I.”

Vegeta “hmphed” but left his troubles at that. He could read between the lines enough to see that Fronshir had been born and raised to rule but along the way he’d found his passions and they have nothing to do with the laws of his land. Fronshir ran because his people needed time to cool off, and he planned on returning when he could viably prove his standpoint. It did make sense.

Still Vegeta wondered on a few things, a discussion for another time he supposed, the food smelled good and he was eager to have some of it. He avoided any questions Fronshir asked him to the best of his abilities. Luckily, Fronshir was still a little to intimidated to be very persistent.

\---

Goku was very open to the idea of Trunks, Goten, and Gohan returning to the Saiyan campsite but he stayed abroad. It not that he isn’t interested in them or doesn’t want to meet any of them, his curiosities were sparked and filled with intrigue, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel comfortable enough to actually go see them. He’d spent his entire life claiming that Earth was his home and that he didn’t care about where he was from. He didn’t think it’d be right if he changed his mind now.

He’d left quickly last night with a lot more on his mind with all the information Von threw at him. The number one thing that Von had kept saying during their visit, besides the fact that he is King and will remain seen as their King, was that he wanted his trust. Why had he been so intent on getting that message across? Was he trying to hide something? Maybe Von knows something that Goku doesn’t and he’s attempting to play him to his advantage?

Goku figured that trust wasn’t the main issue that he had with these Saiyans, and he didn’t see it calculating much into the grand scheme of things, but he would be on guard about all of these people nonetheless, including Von, as innocent as he seemed to be. Goku really didn’t know much about any of them and he didn’t know if he should even be allowing them to stay in the first place although they weren’t acting like much of a terror. The worst thing they’d done was bring down some of the forest for fire and houses and kill some of the animals for meat, that’s not such a terrible crime.

Goku couldn’t spend all of his time watching over this culture. His thoughts were consumed with other things and his heart was intent on his own life, not theirs.

Vegeta entered his dreams again last night, taking precedence over everything else whenever he could. He swore, sometimes it didn’t feel like it was his own dreams he was having or like it was only a dream. There was something vivid in the way Vegeta spoke to him, his voice crisp and clear, and the heat his body contained when they touched, the ghost-like lingering of every caress was too real to deny. When they kissed, their tongues sliding across soft lips and into each other’s mouth, bodies pressing against the other’s skin, it didn’t seem to be just in his imagination. Vegeta smirked at him and looked away, laughing quietly the way he used to when they were alone together. Goku would hold onto him, bringing him so close, a comfortable fit next to his body, his scent wafting into his senses, serenading him. Goku couldn’t tell if Vegeta was mocking him in his dreams by remaining ignorant to what was going on in his reality, or if he just missed the other man so much that the visions were what he really wanted above all else.

He was mad at Von for only one thing; making the statement that he and Vegeta were together. It should have been something solidifying, an opportunity for him to just deny it and be done with it, but the only thing it did was spark up emotions that he thought were much smaller and insignificant. He and Vegeta had been a couple, to some degree, and he had broken up with him. Why did he do that when what they had seemed so… absolute?

Goku watched as his sons and Trunks landed just outside of the Saiyan’s small part in this world (He’d arrived first on the outskirts of town due to his IT technique and waited for the others). He could not get involved, not without Vegeta present and knowledgeable. But how was he supposed to get a hold of Vegeta now? Would he even listen to a word he had to say if he could find him? Doubtful.

Even more bothersome; another band of Saiyans was on their way here now. They must be excited since they seemed to have speeded up their travels overnight. They would arrive in just over one month.

Goku knew that Von was expecting him to come and be a part of their society but it wasn’t something he could imagine himself doing, especially not when they all regarded him as their King. His youngest was right as he’d put it earlier, _‘Vegeta would be so mad!’_ This situation is no joke.

He wondered why things had to happen the way that they did and in the order they did and not for the first time. Why did he have to go through that damn transformation and become involved with Vegeta to a point where it could not be overlooked? Why couldn’t they have gotten some type of a warning that these people were on their way before Vegeta left? Why did he have to go and make Vegeta feel like he had to leave the entire planet behind? Why didn’t he say something to him the day that he left?

He’d been thinking a lot on these matters and he realized he’d been placing the blame on the wrong person this whole time. He blamed Vegeta for not coming to see him when really, he should have been blaming himself for not attempting to go to him. He realized he can’t just say Vegeta’s stubborn tendencies are the reason that things went down the way that they did when his lack of effort on the matter was just as much a part of the problem. He had questions that he very easily could have asked Vegeta. Hell, Vegeta had been, in a way, so welcoming to him. He had let him…

It doesn’t matter now. He made the mistake of letting Vegeta walk out of their lives when only he could have stopped him. How upsetting. Why did it take him so long to figure it out? Why did it take a new world full of their people to get him to realize that he’d made such a huge mistake? Why was he willing to allow Vegeta to leave their families behind in the first place? To leave him behind…

Not only did he deny it, he deliberately pushed Vegeta away…

He could see the renewal in Gohan, though, and it made him happy. He didn’t know that Gohan had such an interest in his Saiyan side, though he figured he should have noticed it by now. It was slowly dawning on him over the past year that there were a lot of things about Gohan that he didn’t know. He was glad for his son if this place made him feel welcome.

He watched as Gohan and Von locked eyes, but they were both being pulled in opposite directions by different groups of people. He saw Goten and Trunks finding their acquaintances from the previous night and starting up their ruckus all over again. He remembered that he never did talk to Piccolo last night about what he had seen and the Namek’s presence was nowhere near the area today. He wished he could bring himself to go down there, but he didn’t see where he could fit in, and he didn’t want to fit in without Vegeta.

But how was he supposed to get a hold of Vegeta now?

He knew that it was best to admit to himself, especially now, that the reason he couldn’t feel Vegeta once he’d left had little to do with his distance. By all means, he should have been able to sense him, but he knew that Vegeta had severed the connection as much as possible right as he took off, not even giving him the opportunity to track him. When Bulma had asked whether or not he could sense Vegeta, he knew that through his strenuous efforts it had been a while since he’d felt him at all and that, the last place he did sense him, well, he didn’t even know what planets they were called or where they were located.

There was something else that bothered Goku as he tried to sense Vegeta again, but he couldn’t seem to figure out what it is.  
  
\---

Bulma couldn’t believe everything that she’d heard at first that day. Trunks and Goten came to her claiming, beyond comprehension, that there were _Saiyans_ on the planet. Not just two or three, but at least a hundred of them, flying around, playing with their families, making homes and settling down, just enjoying life. She still couldn’t believe it after nearly four weeks.

Not only that, Goku had come by later claiming that the other travelers on their way were Saiyan’s too. She was literally days away from the arrival and still no one had brought her to take a good look at the newly arrived peoples. She was determined to travel her own little butt down to see them herself and take a good look at what all the fuss was about.

She still couldn’t believe it, (she noticed that was her new mantra) especially after hearing that they named Goku King! She knew there were Saiyans and she knew something was up, but it took two weeks for any of them to come out with the whole truth on the matter. Since then she’s been picking up any information she can get.

She could still see the look on her childhood friend’s face, and it was not a happy one as he sat back and let the children explain it so enthusiastically. Goten told her that Von, who was the people’s leader before Goku, is the one who said it and that he was a really great guy, that he’s funny and he plays music and dances, tells stories and plays games with all of the people and that everyone respects him. Trunks added that Von wouldn’t take no for an answer from Goku and that he named Goten and Gohan princes and that the whole crowd had bowed to all of them.

She listened as they went on and on about a woman named Thelel who was constantly cooking with others for all of the men and when she wasn’t preparing food, she was training other Saiyans and keeping the troops in order. They mentioned their new friends, kids their age, and the elders that everyone respected who spent most of their time sitting together, rubbing the heads of the children as they went by.

It sounded incredible, to say the least, every detail of it. It wasn’t like it was just kids running away with their imaginations and making things up or exaggerating them, they were describing what they’d seen and what they’d been through, she honestly couldn’t get enough of their stories. They mentioned a language that they were starting to pick up on and practices that they had never been taught and wouldn’t be able to learn anywhere else.

She tried to get a hold of herself, but she honestly couldn’t think for her life what they would look like or act like or anything at all and it was driving her crazy.

Vegeta would flip his shit if he could be here for this, no; he’d be all over it! He would immediately place himself in charge of the whole thing and demand them to do whatever on his every whim.

_She recalled a night that seemed like too long ago…_

Vegeta pressed his lips tight to mine this evening and I can barely stand it. Every time he touches me, I smile a little to myself, knowing there is nothing like his touch in this world. I am in love with him, and I never, ever thought I would find myself in such a predicament.

I had searched for love for so long. I thought of nothing else for all the years of my life since I was a teen. Long years passed by, and I never found anyone with the intelligence, or beauty, or personal strength and perseverance that I had so longed for an equal in. I’m not being vain, just honest in the gifts that have been given to me in this lifetime. Along with such presents requires great responsibility, and I had always dreamed of someone to share it all with evenly. Vegeta was and always will be the man of my dreams. He may not be the sought for fit, but as far as the perfect husband and lover to suit my needs, I could ask for no better.

He throws me up against a wall and I hear my voice echo through the halls as his mouth takes over mine. I begin to wonder if I made a noise at all or if it was my imagination. I can feel his hands roughing up my body and I can’t think of anything else but the confirming feeling of it all.

“Bulma,” he whispers, and I don’t respond for fear that he might not like what I have to say and leave as a repercussion. He latches to my neck, tasting my skin and gathering in my scent, which I only recently realized he was doing when I felt that strange inhaling sensation against my skin.

I quiver beneath his fingertips, knowing he is nearly as powerful of Goku, and I succumb to anything he may desire of me. My legs surround his hips, crossing behind him, pulling him as close as possible as he bites, what I perceive to be gently, into my neck and shoulder. Seconds later we are no longer in the hallway but in my bedroom and he has tossed me onto the bed and then he walks over to the vanity.

He splashes water onto his face, and I fear that he may be reconsidering. I attempt my hand at seduction, slinking off the bed, knowing he is watching my movement in the mirror nearby; I stalk up to him, placing a dainty hand on his shoulder to turn him around by.

He turns to look at me and tells me, “You are beautiful; you don’t need to play it up.”

I am embarrassed by his words, yet they fill me unlike any compliment any one has ever uttered in my direction. He puts his hands on my waist and pushes me backwards all the way to my bed, crawling on top me, surrounding me. I moan again as his mouth reaches closer, his lips press stiffly to mine, but his tongue pours smoothly into my mouth, relinquishing me of any possibility of thought I might have had.

He tears off my clothes and I don’t care. He plays with my breasts exactly the way I need him to, and I urge him to continue with my quiet panting and nearly visible (if not for the lack of light) shivering. I wonder where he has been all my life and stop to consider the truth, if only for the moment that thought is available to me.

He reaches down my stomach and my hips and feels, audaciously, the flower I hide from most (more than many would believe). He smirks when he realizes that I am already wet. I would come to find out, after years of being with him and not being able to help myself from becoming soaked around him, that he likes that, and considers it to be proof of a healthy body and vital in a woman. He is slow to pleasure me, pressing in just the tip of one finger before slowly sinking it in further, then adding the second, starting with only the tips, and then slowly delving within.

There is a brief moment when I wonder if I am tight enough for him, it’s an embarrassing thought, but it’s a rush to feel such an insecurity, and I need him more and more to get the penetration that I desire after every time we fuck.

He’s never shows any hesitation and he has never told me that he thought that I should be in any more of a pleasing shape than I am and I am grateful for it as we move steadily closer to our goal.

I am completely opened to him, my body sprawled out over my sheets, my breath hitched, my eyes staring into his even when his aren’t staring into mine. I position his beautiful, large cock in front of my entrance and attempt to guide it inside. Even the idea of it gets me excited. My breasts are pushed together by my arms, my legs lift up and press into his sides, my concentration is in between us and I shudder as I feel the top of him enter into me.

He pushes in just a little bit and then pulls back. I thrust forward, desiring him more than I do any technological gadget, and he enters me just a little bit deeper, my body still stretching to conform to him. I place a hand on his hips and find his lips with my own and we eventually find a rhythm that matches our passion, his length sinking deep inside of me, touching places I dream of only him finding.

The rest of it is indescribable. It could go on for hours, or just be a quickie in between meetings, either way the bliss is the same. There is nothing more I could want for. I always get off within minutes, never attempting to stop myself. There’s no reason to, the height of it never ends until he releases me entirely. I get off over and over again, never losing my lust as he penetrates me. Who knows the noises I make and the calls that I cry? I would do anything to keep it going.

_Back To Current_

Bulma missed Vegeta. It wasn’t that they were the day-to-day type of close, but they had an understanding and Vegeta meant something more to her than anyone else on Earth ever could, except for Goku, of course. He was the first Saiyan she had ever come across. She should have known that in the end she would fall for someone who wasn’t quite of this world.

Now only Goku could understand her and sometimes even she thought that the earth-grown Saiyan may be too dense to get it, or perhaps, as Vegeta believed, it was all a façade and he was pretending to be clueless, or maybe he was actually in denial. Aside from all of that, there was something going on before all of them that seemed inescapable and she was determined to be a part of it.

Bulma knew that none of the boys were home today, they were way too eager to return every time they did come back. Bulma wondered how long it would be before they stopped coming back home, at all. Trunks had been practically singing when he’d arrived, after midnight even, that first evening of meeting the other Saiyan’s and their children, unable to stop talking about what they’d seen and heard and what had happened.

All of these things were so wonderful, even though Goku didn’t seem quite so spirited about it. She thought Goku should be King, not that Vegeta shouldn’t, it’s just that Goku would make a fantastic leader for their people. Goku did not seem to agree, though. He hadn’t said much in the way of anything besides he and Gohan were going to stay on guard, and that he wasn’t going to be their King, despite what everyone else had to say about it.

She knew she had to play her cards right or else they would stop her before she got too close to the others. She had no problem sneaking around them and hiding her intentions; she’d learned how to all of that well when she was just a teen, after all, no biggie, and she was used to getting into troublesome situations. She had considered if she could just ask one of them to bring her down there to them, but she figured they would think that was a terrible idea. Was she heading into dangerous territory? Or was it just a little city, as Gohan had described it.

Gohan wasn’t very talkative on the matter, either. He smiled at the boys’ stories, but he didn’t add any detail to them. He was busy asking Bulma some little detail about this new technology or that new graph, and she knew he was working on some sketches of his own, but other than that he seemed a little lost in thought whenever he was staying in the house, wandering about with a smile on his face, cheerily greeting everyone he passed. He would walk around holding Pan, rubbing their noses together and smiling down at her.

The little toddler was precious, and she adored her father more than anything, you could just see it in her face. When the two were together it looked as though they were communicating without the use of words, small glances of appreciation in one another’s direction, a message seeming to get across that no one else knew. Bulma had seen the same connection between Bura and Vegeta, it had to be something out of this world.

If Bulma didn’t know any better she’d say Gohan was in love, but with whom? He hadn’t mentioned anyone specifically and he certainly hadn’t brought anyone around. But the disconnection with his previous life and the one that he was entering into was obvious, at least to her. He had recently brought both Videl and Pan to stay with her and her daughter, Bura, for a while since the only two places he seemed to be interested in going between was C.C. and the Saiyan city and apparently Videl was getting fed up with it.

Bulma kept her mouth shut about everything whenever Videl was around, figuring she was pretty much just along for the ride, sort of the way Goku treated Chi Chi. Videl knew there were Saiyan’s but she probably didn’t know the extent of it, and she probably wasn’t interested in it either, more afraid of what they could do and less concerned of what they actually would do. Bulma didn’t want to stir things up between the lovers if there was someone else in Gohan’s life. Besides, in her opinion, Gohan could make his own decisions. He’s his father’s son, so he is bound to.

She sighed and strapped herself into her aircraft and got ready for blast-off, not intending to wait for anyone to stop her. She’d kept some of the technology of the scouters Vegeta had when he first came here so she had a good reading on where they were, and it wasn’t going to be a quick ride.

Either way, Bulma had had it up to here with just thinking about the whole ordeal, she was going to see it for herself. Well on her way, her determination set, she continued to dwell on her thoughts and wished that the trip wasn’t going to take so damn long.

“Hey Bulma, I’m gonna need you to turn around.”

Bulma turned around in her seat and screamed in Goku’s face, throwing the travel unit off course.

“Bulma, calm down!”

She kept screaming but eventually got it back together again, realigning the vehicle thanks to her expert skill and wailing about how he should never do that to anyone ever! He’d just IT into the backseat of her aircraft completely unannounced!

“Goku! What is your problem?!” She finally managed to calm down enough to be frightened _and_ embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Bulma, please just turn this thing around, okay? You can’t go out there,” Goku’s voice was so soothing and kind to her.

She felt bad, but she was still going to argue with him, “I won’t land there okay? I just want to see what’s it’s all about!”

“No, Bulma. They’ve never met a human before and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I think you should head back to Capsule Corp,” Goku was stern with her, but his put a hand on her shoulder and assured her, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Goku, I-” she turned to see him, but he was gone. “DAMN YOU!” She knew she didn’t have a choice and determined this was one promise she was going to make him keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row, Only fifteen more to go :) 
> 
> Quarantine, Quarantine, Yeah Yeah Quarantine!
> 
> Ugh. Stay sane, all you tailless monkeys


	14. Fourteenth Chapter

Fourteenth Chapter

Fronshir was impressed with Vegeta. It had been at least a month since they’d been bunkering together, and the Prince became wise to his special abilities in a heartbeat. It didn’t take but two more weeks for Vegeta to outright ask him what type of powers he possessed and for him to ask if he would teach them to him. There were some things that Vegeta would be unable to learn, things that came about only from being born and raised on Horeda, like the innate intuition that he had and the ability to move through objects and walls, which Vegeta was very sore at hearing about, but telepathy could be taught and Vegeta was catching on very quickly.

Fronshir fondly observed his quiet and perturbed attitude and listened intently whenever he spoke. Vegeta claimed that Saiyan’s had a similar capability and that it was only something that came about between family and, according to some of the more ancient Saiyan folk lore, destined partners, but it wasn’t used or regarded very highly among his people, to his knowledge. Still, he figured that must be why he was able to learn so quickly, regardless.

During their mental training Vegeta was having a hard time starting up the connection without being noticed by the other or straining too hard to do so, but once he got going it was no problem and shutting off the communication was second nature. Fronshir figured that within another week or so he would be fluent enough to pass any test that they could give him to certify him in telepathy. Things were going along well enough.

Vegeta had told him, from the moment that he learned about this technique, that if he caught him reading his mind or red-handed with information he had not been told he would strangle him to death, throw his carcass into the abyss, and be on about his business like nothing ever happened. Fronshir understood and promised that he had never read his mind and that he wouldn’t invade his privacy without expressed permission to communicate in such a way. Vegeta didn’t know if he was telling the truth but he figured he would have to take him at his word until he found out otherwise.

By now Fronshir had gotten to know a little bit about the Saiyan, like what he meant when he said he eats a lot and why the universe held such a reverent fear of the Saiyans. He’s seen him training and meditating and could only imagine what he must be like on the battlefield at full power. He was fortunate to have gained him on his side.

Both Prince’s had their prissy moments when they preferred to be left alone, sometimes Fronshir more-so than Vegeta, but Vegeta was not interested in becoming a part of this man’s life any more than he already was. He has his own issues that need to be worked out.

Another man’s presence, even that of a gorgeous and intelligent Prince, was not enough to keep Kakarot from Vegeta’s mind for long. Every day the man’s face lingered. It was there in his dreams, in the mirror first thing in the morning when he woke up, in the sink when he filled it with water to wash something, in the refrigerator of all things, in his visions when he was training, determined to become strong enough to maybe one day impress Kakarot. But he knew that the only thing Kakarot would be impressed with is food and someone new to challenge him. Still, not enough time had passed to cease this ache in his heart.

Vegeta was a little weary of this telepathy thing but he knew that’s why he had to learn it, then he would be able to create a stronger block to ward off any attempts of those who could invade his very personal privacy. Also, it had its perks, being able to reach into others thoughts on a whim and gain more psychic sensibility. What a gift on the battlefield it could provide!

But what would Fronshir think if he knew (if he does not) that he was out here alone because he had fled, but not because of something like the irrational misunderstandings of others, but from the illogical reasoning of his own heart?

Sometimes when he woke up, spiraling through space, he was amazed at himself for actually doing what he’d said he so longed to do, but it wasn’t the same freedom he had remembered, and it didn’t provide the rush he imagined it might. It wasn’t different and exciting and adventurous like he thought it could be without the rule of Frieza. No, space travel now is just like when he was younger, all those years ago, lonely, quiet, and utterly unfulfilling.

He’s changed so much. Back then he would have found petty things to preoccupy himself with. He would have jumped from planet to planet, stealing resources, learning, if the planet had anything to offer, and then destroying every creature, every building and monument, and every form of life that passed his way, before demolishing the planet altogether and moving on to the next. He’d once found so much illegitimate joy in such devastation. All the anger in his being had found it’s calling back then; thwarting out in all directions, making a flat, desolate path in its wake, his soul intent on taking the lonely journey to power and the end of his days.

It just isn’t the same now. When he met Kakarot and his son, the young, spirited Gohan, and all of their friends who followed so close behind, so full of trust and faith… and Kakarot had spared him…

It had taken him years, but he slowly succumbed to the Saiyan who called himself “Goku.” Even if it was only a small part of himself that he had given up just to be near his sanctity, he wished to dwell there for as long as possible. He even waited seven long years just for the chance to meet up with him once again face to face. But that idea had turned into something else as time wore on, his mind became well aware of the true interests that he had in the younger man and a heart that he thought he’d been rid of began to beat to a sole desire; to be one with Kakarot, which just felt so right.

Vegeta knew he couldn’t dwell on what was but could no longer be forever, especially not now that he was in the presence of another. But there was a small part of him that constantly argued with him and seemed to promise that he would never be rid of his longing to be a part of Goku and he cursed himself for it.

“Vegeta,” Fronshir called from up the stairs, “Come here.” Vegeta was there in a flash, startling Fronshir, though he should have been used to it by now. The man pointed to the ship’s readings, showing him that they were running low on fuel, and he said, “There is a planet nearby, maybe they’ll be willing to help.”

Vegeta didn’t respond and he wondered why he had never thought about refueling the ship and he didn’t think that anyone would be willing to help them.

Fronshir stood up from his seat in front of the screen and stood next to him. Smiling down, he told him, “I can ask, if you’d like?” Vegeta said nothing, but Fronshir was getting used to his silence and asked him, “Do we have anything to offer them in return?”

“No,” Vegeta answered. He knew, without reading Fronshir’s mind, the Horedan was wondering what exactly Vegeta had planned to do about this in the first place.

Fronshir shrugged, “I’ll set the coordinates for a landing and ask for permission. We can figure out some way to repay them.”

Vegeta looked skeptical and uninterested in becoming involved with their problem. Fronshir keyed in the coordinates and went about his business in the ship, not one to fuss over matters.

Vegeta watched as Fronshir busied himself until they got a response. He figured, in a way, it was good to have the other man aboard the ship otherwise he may have had to revert to his old ways in order to get things done. He begun to think about his reputation and consider the importance of it, or lack thereof.

“Vegeta,” Fronshir called from out of the refrigerator, “are you hungry?”

A small smirk fell over the Saiyan’s lips, “Do you even have to ask?” he glanced in his direction before taking his leave back to his part of the ship.

Fronshir smiled back and began preparing a feast for the two of them as Vegeta left the room. He enjoyed the Prince’s company, when he stuck around, more than anyone he knew could imagine they would enjoy the company of a Saiyan. Vegeta was very reserved and refined when he wasn’t being short-tempered. Fronshir couldn’t help but notice the attractive qualities in the Prince, what with his gorgeous face and masterly sculpted body, but aside from that he was intelligent, and Fronshir rather liked his confident attitude. He tried to chalk it up to nothing more than an appreciation for his good genes and proper breeding but that didn’t help his heart from racing every time the man got a little close.

He knew that it was just a simple infatuation and that their kind could never mix, but an interest of his it remains. He also knew that the other man was not completely opposed to the affection of a male and a part of his mind wondered at the possibilities. If only he could just kiss him once, what would he have to say about it? But Fronshir valued his life more than his ego and stilled his longings, for now.

He watched the other man very closely, as he had been taught to do so for anyone other than his own kind. He dared not invade his personal privacy which Vegeta had gone through great lengths to protect and obviously still felt reason to border. Fronshir knew that he would never be able to understand everything about Vegeta, but he was certainly willing to learn. Maybe they could simply kindle a fire that raged deep within both of them.

Fronshir knew that he was lonely to begin with, among other predicaments, and it wasn’t fair to drop his particular poison into someone else’s lap but Prince Vegeta had become open to him in the first place, allowing the peculiar union to take place, but he figured they could take it other places in the future and that he would just have to take his time. He marveled at the inner workings of the man’s mind, curious to his decisions, not wise enough to mind his own business. He’d already begun meddling in the man’s affairs.

He knew though, there were other matters to attend to and that the sure way was the long way, and the hard way was the road to relief. Whether it is by word or by action he would learn the answers to his withheld questions. More and more he came to the conclusion that the other man’s intimate attention was worth the wait.

\---

Piccolo knew that today the other Saiyan’s would arrive and he had been waiting for hours now. More Saiyans than they knew what to do with were about to land and he still hadn’t figured out how he felt about the ones that were already here.

He hadn’t attempted to see Goku since the last time he listened in on his conversation with Von. He also knew Goku hadn’t tried seeing the other Saiyan since then either, though he seemed quite intent on watching over the Saiyan’s in general. Piccolo decided that even though he still felt like Goku wasn’t acting like himself he appreciated the fact that he wasn’t just jumping in to join the rest of them.

He couldn’t imagine how much longer it was going to be for Goku to join him today in his wait, since he figured his estimations of their landing were about what Goku’s would be and he didn’t expect him to sit back and let them land without a welcoming committee. He’d been standing here for quite some time though, maybe Goku knew something he didn’t, or he was just edgy. He tried not to be impatient, knowing it was being brought on by other issues.

One being that Von knows about the impending arrival, too, and he pondered if the two groups were in direct communication (which would make sense) and if they were sharing information and if so, how much? If the Saiyans were going to attack them wouldn’t they have done it already? Unless, that is, they were hoping to gain all their forces together before letting on to any deceit. He also wondered if not telling them about Vegeta was such a good idea. If he could give Von a destination sooner rather than later, would they leave? Maybe Piccolo could find a decent place for them to get lost?

“Hey,” Gohan’s hand touched Piccolo’s shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts though Gohan would never know it.

Piccolo was happy to see him, he was too caught up in his own world to even consider the fact that he’d be here, too. “Hey, Gohan.”

“You look worried?” Gohan’s hand left his friend’s shoulder. He admitted to him, though he didn’t want to, “I’m nervous for their arrival, too.” He didn’t want Piccolo to think that there was anything to worry about, but then again it was just like with the first time they’d met Saiyans, after all. They’d never met any of these particular people either. Gohan’s stomach churned and twisted in apprehension.

Piccolo said, “No need to be nervous, kid.” He normally would have finished it up with ‘Your Dad can handle these guys,’ but right now Goku wasn’t handling anything. From Piccolo’s point of view, Goku seemed to be staying absent in an attempt at letting Von keep the power over the people until he could decide what he was going to do about them, or more specifically, how to get them to leave him alone permanently.

A part of Piccolo recognized other issues with Goku’s decision to join them, like the fact that he never wanted to in the first place, and the fact that Vegeta’s not here. Still, there was a small hint of interest that Piccolo picked up off of Goku and he supposed he couldn’t blame him, he’d felt very much at home when he got to see his planet, Namek. What type of friend would he be if he hated on Goku for being curious about his own people? Besides, in more pressing matters, Piccolo understood what Von was saying when he argued his point that if Goku raised his power level in any way to these guys, which he may have to do eventually anyways, they’ll automatically worship him. It caused a slight problem.

“Where’s my Dad?” Gohan asked after a few minutes, the cliché reality of it setting in as they remembered the many times they had waited on him.

Piccolo didn’t answer, he’d been trying to locate him and nothing was coming up. He wondered where he could have gone off to and why at such a time.

Goten and Trunks arrived together once they’d felt Gohan and Piccolo gather, they realized the immense powers that seemed to gain speed as they got closer were almost here. Right before the ships entered into the atmosphere Goku appeared out of thin air before them all.

“Dad!” Goten yelled right as the aliens zoomed into view in the sky.

There was silence amongst them after that for a good five minutes while the new additions found their spot on the Earth. Goku flew low, everyone in tow, and landed a bit of a way off from their destination. He told everyone to stay close to him, that this time they were going to wait a little longer before jumping down there to join them. He didn’t even bother glancing at Trunks yet the child had to withhold from flinching.

Goku’s calculating eyes put Piccolo’s mind at ease, as he set his own focus on sight, beholding the view before him, similar but different to the one several weeks before.

One man stood out from amongst the crowd. Tall, not quite as tall as Von but more massive than him by every other means, he reminded Piccolo of Radditz in stature. His hair was a messy, short, dirty blonde, almost brunette, that fell into his face, which was rugged, battle worn and timeless. His dark eyes seemed to stare at everything and everyone as he walked through their ruckus, never looking down, never looking up, only sweeping his vision from side to side.

The rest of the men were running to position or looking for family and friends. Some jumped straight into the sky and scouted the view, seeming to be waiting for a sighting of the other Saiyans while others set up a perimeter, similar to what Thelel had the men doing when the first group got here.

Commands were being shouted by two or three men who moved through the crowds shoving people out of their way who they thought were lingering in one spot too long. But mostly the people were finding significant others who had been grouped to travel on a ship other than their own.

“How many are there?” Piccolo asked Goku, but Goku only shook his head. There weren’t as many as last time, maybe 60 or 70 men in all; Goku was never one for numbers.

The big guy seemed to find the dead center of the circle of the crowd and just stood there, looking at a device on his wrist that must be interesting by the concentration he had on it. He turned his gaze to the east, where the gang was located, though he couldn’t see them, he didn’t look away, regardless of the frantic actions of those around him.

“What are we waiting for?” Trunks finally asked.

“We’re waiting for the other Saiyans,” Goku stated simply, never taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

“How-” Goten began to talk but Gohan flashed a glare that stumped him into silence.

Piccolo felt the approach of some of the original Saiyan’s from the east, which meant they were coming up behind them, and he told everyone to duck down and hide before they passed over them.

The group of three that flew in met up overhead with two of the scouts who’d leapt to the sky and had been waiting.

One man from Von’s group said, “Tell Commander Dunduil to gather these men and follow us.”

The other men looked irritated, but one flew off to give the message to the brawny man, who’d already spotted them and was awaiting their message.

The soldier returned to the group and responded with, “He said we’ll make it there with time.”

A second spoke in the original band and he told them, “We will wait for your crew here until you are ready and accompany you there, by order of Von.”

The men who had just arrived on the planet looked at one another annoyed and a little unsure of delivering that message. The one who’d already been back and forth with the first message pushed the other off to take his turn in delivering the news.

The second man went to see the leader, Dunduil, and returned moments later, shaking. He said, “He requests Von’s appearance.”

“And it shall be granted,” Von’s voice startled them all as he came up fast behind the five men exchanging information. His gaze was set on Dunduil, a frown on his face, but the large man smirked at him and seemed to welcome his visit.

Piccolo was slightly impressed at Von and a little irritated at himself, the man had virtually snuck up on them and may have very well spotted them while he was at it, although he hoped he was wrong and that he was, like they, too distracted to notice.

“Dunduil,” Von’s words spread over the land, loud and captivating, causing a hush throughout the people, “Won’t you join us? We are not far from here and the resources are good.”

“I like it here, Von,” Dunduil voice carried and he shook his head, his smile challenging. “I think you should move the people to this site, instead.”

Von touched ground in front of Dunduil to argue his point, choosing to take it to eye level with the man instead of making a scene, “We’ve already begun to build houses for these people. It is easier this way, we will aid in accompaniment if necessary.”

“Why must it always be your way, Von? You got to leave first so naturally the site you picked is better,” Dunduil seemed sincere though Von heard treachery and ignorance and did not trust a word that he said, “Why could I have not joined you for the first time meeting our Prince?”

“Who else, then, would have led these people safely here if not you, Dunduil?” Von flattered him and explained what he couldn’t seem to get through his head, “It is not by my rule that we stay all in one space, but by good reason. Besides, this is not our home, you know that. We are still searching, and I will need your help and the help of your men in finding one.”

Dunduil laughed and circled Von, never having liked his diplomatic resolution to every fucking thing. He’d much prefer it if Von would stand up, be a man and take a hit for what he believed in. It had been a while since he had proved that strength of his in Dunduil’s opinion. Still, now wasn’t the time for a fight. “Fine,” he leaned in and whispered into his ear as he continued passing him by from all angles, his breath lingering unwanted on Von’s neck. “Have it your way, we leave at once.”

The man’s smile was offensive to Von, just as offensive as his proximity and his presence but Von kept his mouth shut, darting off into the sky, nodding at his men as he took his exit. They must have known what he meant since they nodded in return and spread out as though to take post in overseeing the groups gathering.

Dunduil turned to the few men who’d been shouting order’s before and practically did the same thing as Von, nodding at them while he took his station amongst his people. They understood what he requested and began shouting more orders to pack up and get moving. One of Von’s men left with a large group once they were ready, then another left with the second group, and Dunduil travelled in the third and final group on their way to join Von, leaving few traces behind that they had ever landed there.

“Looks like trouble,” Piccolo said to Goku once the others had disappeared into the sky. He didn’t like Von, but he liked this guy even less.

Goku was wondering about Dunduil, too, and what history these people had together. Von and Dunduil seemed to have things under control in a way and Goku was a little relieved to find there was someone else who also looked over the Saiyans. Even though, there was a lot of animosity there just now, and Goku definitely didn’t want to get involved with all of that.

“What are we gonna do, Dad?” Gohan asked, “You thinking about not going to the site? The rest of the Saiyans will mention you to the others; they’ll be waiting for your arrival.”

Piccolo and Goku knew Gohan was right and it really didn’t give them very many options if their main goal was to keep the peace.

Goku said, “I don’t want to rush into that either,” and they all understood that meant more hiding in the rocks for them and feeling out the situation for the best plan. Goku took off once he sensed the groups had joined and once they arrived they hid themselves from view though they could still see and hear some of the more prominent conversations.

From the looks of it, all these people had a history together and they were blending like they’d never been two in the first place. Even more faces to memorize Piccolo thought. Once lovers and friends found each other the tension from an hour ago seemed a distant memory and they were just as joyous as they all had been when they first lot got here.

Trunks and Goten were itching to join their friends again and make some new ones but they knew that there had to be another set of introductions first, as reluctant as they were to have it. They waited for Goku to make a decision on how he was going to go about entering himself into the equation. He seemed intent on staying put as long as possible.

“Dad,” Gohan whispered, moving closer to Goku, “Von didn’t tell Dunduil Vegeta’s not here. What do you think he’ll do?”

Goku licked his lips and shook his head, Gohan probably shouldn’t be leaning closer to him right now, it was clouding his judgment, but he remained on task and quietly said, “We’ll find out, I guess.”

The burly man did seem to be popular with everyone, receiving much respect from the men he passed who had not seen him in quite some time. He ignored the fawning from women and men who’d obviously missed him during these long months of not seeing his face, and he only found time to say anything to a very select few people.

Von seemed to be avoiding Dunduil from the looks of it, perhaps secretly hoping Goku would come before he had to actually talk to Dunduil himself. Von was travelling to and fro, checking in on all the smaller groups within the now completed reunion to make sure that there were no problems, no one missing, and no one hurt. Dunduil tracked him down eventually, stepping into his path and refusing to let him pass without a confrontation, friendly or not.

“Where is the Prince? What have you been doing this whole time, Von?” there was a small, mischievous smile in his eyes as Dunduil questioned him in front of everyone who had it in mind to listen. A circle formed around the two of them that grew with the attention of every Saiyan within ears reach.

“Prince Vegeta is not here,” Von said, “Regardless, the King has been crowned.”

“So where is this ‘King’ Goku? You always spoke so highly of him and now he’s not even here to greet us,” He opened up his hands to the sky and raised his voice, “I don’t see him? Why does he not come to the arrival of his new subjects?” he spoke to the crowd and some of them began to agree, shouting out their right to lay eyes upon the new King, arguing their importance amongst their kind.

“Let’s not get impatient, Dunduil,” Von tried his best not to get rattled by him, knowing that’s exactly what he wanted out of him, “He did not arrive when we first landed, either, but he will be here.”

Dunduil angrily took in the sight of Von and asked him, “Did you even see his power, Von? Did he have to prove himself to you, even without the presence of our Prince, or did you just hand over the crown without a second thought?”

Von did not show any irritation at his insults, as much willpower as it commanded from him. Unhurried, his words left his mouth, “You would cower to the dirt beneath your feet and the words that you dare utter before me would never leave your lips if his Highness were here this moment.”

“Well in that case,” Dunduil laughed, “I guess I should really watch it!” A few of the new men in the crowds joined him in his howling laughter, not taking Von’s threat any more seriously than Dunduil did by his bad example.

Von began to walk forward and go around Dunduil, the way he was heading before this conversation began. When his footsteps led him to pass the other man, Dunduil put out his arm and stopped him. “Where is Prince Vegeta?”

One moment Goku was with his group, the next he appeared six feet from Dunduil, never warning his comrades of his choice. They stayed behind for now reluctantly by Piccolo’s instruction. Von turned around quickly, sensing the swift change in his surroundings, and he was thankful for Goku’s unimpeachable arrival. He bowed at him and the rest of the crowd who had knowledge of their King bowed as well while the newcomers followed suit.

Von glared at Dunduil for not showing his respect and proclaimed loud and proud for everyone else, “LIJIMH GOKU!” His voice carried in a sharp echo through the air.

Dunduil’s hesitance to kneel did not go unnoticed, not that Goku cared whether or not any of them bowed before him, but this man had become somewhat of an irritation to him by his lack of interest in working together with Von, purely for good-will’s sake. He knew that he would have to pretend to be ignorant to his prior comments, as though he’d truly just arrived on the scene.

“Von,” Goku shook his head, as though to say that he didn’t like being announced that way, although he understood why Von felt it was necessary and hoped it would be the last time.

“King Goku,” Von took a few steps out of the way, “This is Dunduil, he has successfully executed the voyage of the rest of our kind to this planet and it is my honor to introduce the two of you.” Von’s eyes fell to a close, his hands out and open, as he allowed the two of them to have their first few moments together.

“Sire,” Dunduil said, but did not utter anything else.

“I’ve already told Von and the others, and now I will tell the rest of you…”

Von looked up, shock in his eyes at Goku’s immediate denial once again. He willed him to stop but he would not adhere.

“…I will not be your King.”

Dunduil’s immediate confusion was obvious and he sputtered, “Why, why not? Did you not defeat Frieza on planet Namek like everyone says?”

Goku didn’t know that the things he did in his past were going to be such a big deal now, although Frieza had taken priority in his mind as a terrible foe. He answered with, “That was a long time ago.”

“Are you not a legendary? The Legendary?” Dunduil demanded the information from him, taking a step closer and examining him.

Goku told them all, ignoring that question, “I have already explained to Von that I refuse to be the King, and all of you will be leaving this place very shortly to start over.”

“What?” Dunduil brashly yelled at him and a mummer started up amongst the crowd with mostly the stir of “hush-shh.”

Goku didn’t understand why he was so upset, a minute before he’d been in doubt of his power and now he was angry that he wasn’t going to rule. It didn’t make any sense, but he tried to stay aligned with himself instead of becoming any more involved with these issues. There was no answer to his question that Goku could find and he briefly wondered why he was even attempting to make that decision before remembering Vegeta, who would love to have this chance.

“Dunduil,” Von interrupted and tried to take up for Goku, “Calm yourself. These matters take time to work themselves out.”

“Shut up,” he turned more fully towards the other man he was more familiar with, not ready to face this ‘Goku’ he’s only heard rumors about. “You act like you know everything, like there’s some big secret only you are in on. You think you’ll be the one to rule, is that it?”

The people in the crowd watched closely, some began to grow weary and some excited at the fight that seemed close to eruption. This was not the first time they had seen these two scuffling and the majority of them knew better than to egg things on.

“I do not wish to rule these people,” Von announced for everyone to hear and Piccolo was a little surprised to hear him say it. He went on, “I would have no other King than King Goku and our destined King, Vegeta.”

“Where IS Vegeta?!”

The whole crowd gasped and stepped back upon Dunduil’s inquiry, though they wondered the same, they would never imagine addressing the Prince so lightly, even in his absence. To demand information on a Royal without their proper respects was a death sentence to say the least should that person ever come to knowledge of it. Each and every one of them remained silent as they awaited a response from their King.

Suddenly Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo arrived without forewarning.

Goku’s eyes stared into Dunduil’s and his only response was, “You will address him as your Prince.”

Von smirked, impressed by him. He liked hearing those words come out of King Goku’s mouth, and the intensity in his eyes only furthered his belief in their previous relationship. He interrupted everything once again and began at the first in line, starting with Trunks, he told the people, “Oqijimdif Trunks, Oqijimdif Vegeta’s tipim! Bimic Oqijimdif Gohan, Lijimh Goku’s ejiqits apiqim bimic Oqijimdif Goten, sgif Tijqif’it tifdipmic tipim!” (Prince Trunks, Prince Vegeta’s son! And Prince Gohan, King Goku’s first born and Prince Goten, the Sire’s second son!”)

The onlookers bellowed their approval not needing a cue from the first who were more familiar with the group before them. This had been a long-awaited moment for all of them and was certainly a time for great celebration. Their cries were no less than they had been the very first time they soared through the air.

Dunduil began to understand the situation that was at hand and was irritated his stooge hadn’t been as spot-on as he would have liked. Although their King, this "Goku," who didn’t look like much of anything other than a handsome face, had determined that he wasn’t interested in being King, Von refused to allow him to withdraw just yet, obviously because their Prince isn’t here, and there was a whole family that went along with it that he hadn’t given any thought to.

Von spoke over the cheers beyond them, “Piccolo, please excuse me for not making mention of your name, our people regard you highly, as well, however, this is for the new Royal’s glory,” and he bowed to him, alone, as he attempted to explain himself, knowing that this was the second time everyone but him had been announced at all and knowing that the feeling could never be a fun one.

Piccolo didn’t say anything and looked away, surprised and annoyed Von had singled him out at all, even though no one was paying any attention now that they had been introduced to their new leaders. He didn’t care to get sucked into this in any way and wasn’t about to get distracted by any detail of it.

Gohan smiled up at Piccolo at Von’s apology, apparently glad for it even if Piccolo wasn’t. It was transparent in the youth’s eyes that he wished to join Von’s side and even in the hypnotic grey of Von’s gaze one could see a fondness that has bloomed between the two, and an attraction that wished for nothing other than their merger, still they hesitated to stand side by side.

The cheering from around them was relentless, twice as loud as it had been before and the Saiyans seemed all the more enthusiastic about going on their way, enjoying their days now that they were all together again at last.

Dunduil’s presence could not go unnoticed for long, though, and with the retreat of Von from Gohan at his reluctance, Dunduil drew nearer.

“You haven’t lived up to your part, Von,” Dunduil spoke in low tones, a deeper note tending to be heard louder than a higher pitched one.

Von ignored him as much as he could, he did not wish to be told of his shortcomings, especially when it came to information on their Prince. He would have carried on his way, had it not been for the grasp onto his arm halting him.

Goku interrupted whatever Dunduil was about to say with, “I’d like to speak with you.”

Dunduil wasn’t surprised to hear him say those words and he withdrew his hold of Von’s limb and followed Goku into the air obediently.

Von watched their ascension and when he looked back down, his eyes stared into Gohan’s and he mirrored his smile, which seemed to brighten the moment. He wondered how he’d managed so long without ever seeing it.


	15. Fifteenth Chapter

Fifteenth Chapter

“Who are you?” Goku asked as they hovered in mid-air a good distance from the others.

“A warrior from Planet Vegetasai,” Dunduil responded quickly, not sure where this man was planning on taking this conversation. He had already sized this “Goku” up a million times and any way you look at him it doesn’t make sense. He didn’t look like any type of “Legendary.”

“What business do you have here?” Goku was short with him, more able to get his words out with this man than with Von, that’s for sure, despite the intimidating look of him.

“I’m looking for the Prince of Vegetasai, but I’m told he isn’t here?” Dunduil set a shrewd stare on the smaller man in front of him. He just didn’t look like he would put up much of a fight at all if challenged. Dunduil didn’t believe all the rumors, he hadn’t heard enough, perhaps.

“He isn’t,” Goku remarked, and asked him another question, “What will you do now?”

Dunduil’s eyes brightened in a grim way as he pondered that question, “What would you have me do, my Lord?”

Goku wasn’t expecting that, he caught an undertone in the man’s voice but couldn’t be certain of its meaning. “I would have you leave, start your life with these people elsewhere.”

“Sire,” Dunduil flew a few inches forward, coaxing him, “Why not take the crown and be our King? There are many rewards that come with it,” he chuckled. “Has Von not mentioned that an heir must be born?” He grinned at him and Goku didn’t understand. Dunduil pointed down to the people below, “You must bear a full-blood son to continue your line and rule amongst our people, you may choose as you wish.”

He seemed delighted by the idea but Goku was repulsed. He wasn’t interested in any of these people, especially not like that. Von never mentioned that. He told Dunduil, “I am not the King and that will not happen.”

Dunduil stopped his maddening grin and looked deeply into Goku’s eyes. He knew there was no way he could make any sort of assessment of him in his current state. He would have to actually see him in battle if he wanted to know what this guy was all about. “It doesn’t mean anything to you that we came all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere, just to crown you as our new Royal?”

“I thought you said you came for Vegeta?” Goku exchanged.

Dunduil noticed how he didn’t call him by his proper title, and it came off so quickly, as though it wasn’t in error at all. He responded, “I do have personal interests in meeting our Prince. Nevertheless, you are my King, if you would be, and therein lays a certain duty and loyalty.”

Goku knew he was lying through his teeth, expertly so. “You hold no duty to me, Dunduil, not you, not Von, not any of you,” he said.

“You cannot refuse the crown,” Dunduil flipped his hair back out his face and watched “King” Goku ponder his words.

The words that Von would not say have been said, and Goku asked why he believed that to be so.

“You would have to fight for it, and lose,” Dunduil explained shortly, wondering why he didn’t have this common knowledge.

Goku laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

Dunduil knew he didn’t understand, otherwise he would not have reacted like that. He went on to reveal, “To fight is to fight to the death. To lose is death. There are no other rules.”

Goku didn’t understand why such a stupid law would exist. He told Dunduil that and asked him, “What sense does that make?”

“Why would a Royal not wish to rule?”

Goku didn’t understand the connection entirely; he’s not a “Royal,” and he doesn’t wish to rule.

Dunduil, frustrated, carried on, “If a Royal amongst our people was in question then he would have to prove his abilities to lead, conquer, and to survive. Naturally he would be pit against the best of the best in an attempt to overthrow him. There has never been a case where a Royal did not wish to take his crown, but there have been cases when the Royal who took the crown was not strong enough, or perhaps, more often, when another line thought that they could add up to the Royal’s power.”

“So, you’re saying it’s just a technicality?” Goku wondered aloud, finding these things so strange to learn.

“No, death has been performed by the hands of the Royals in case of some Saiyan’s beliefs in their own might, and also by other elites of a different line that wish to rule over a weak King during their time,” Dunduil concentrated on what he was saying, seeming to remember information that goes with those stories the more he carried on.

“Why is it necessary?”

Dunduil was more and more curious about the man in front of him as the conversation went on. This man was supposed to be “the Legendary,” wasn’t he? He didn’t seem to even have a clue. Finally Dunduil explained, touching a little more on what Goku was trying to get at, “What if for some reason there was a monarchy that overcame us because our King, and the Royal’s, weren’t strong enough?” He waited for Goku to say something, maybe give him a hint that he knew what he was referring to or that he understood but Goku did not say or do anything. “Then our people and our planet would suffer, that’s what. And if there was someone out there of our kind that was strong enough to overcome the monarchy and save the people, then he should have rights to the crown over the Royals.”

“You’re talking about me?” Goku finally thought he got it.

Dunduil couldn’t believe he was being asked that question, he responded, “By all means, Sire, you should have the crown. There is no one here who would fight you for it, although, perhaps, our Prince might.”

Goku could tell Dunduil was annoyed with him but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to give any information away to this man, not if he could help it. He told Dunduil, “I don’t mean to disappoint you by refusing to participate, but I refuse to participate. You and Von can manage things from here.”

“You don’t think the Prince would just hand over the crown to you, do you?” Dunduil couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. This Saiyan they call “Goku” was audacious in his own ignorant sort of way.

Goku shook his head, “You’re not listening to me, and I will not say it again. I’m not your King.”

Dunduil angrily told him, “I bet your hiding this from the Prince, aren’t you? I bet he doesn’t even know we’re here.”

Goku’s power began to rise and Gohan picked up on it immediately, staring up at the sky, trying to connect with his father and see what was going on. Goku let Gohan know everything was okay through their link and was grateful for his interruption at that moment, it allowed him to relax and rebalance himself without getting carried away. “Why are you trying to bait me?” Goku finally asked.

Dunduil was surprised by him and became flustered. He told him, “I’d just like to see a little bit of the power that destroyed Frieza.”

Goku shook his head at him and replied honestly, “Then this conversation over.” He flew away after that without a moment to spare, leaving Dunduil behind to stare at traces of the lines of his face in the sky.

\---

Gohan watched as Von was bombarded by a petite little girl, whose hair was just as smooth and black as his and whose eyes were a stirring green. She ran into his arms gleefully and Von hoisted her up into the air before meeting her forehead with a kiss. He held her on his hip, kissed her hand sweetly and called her, “Lune,” with a huge grin as they twirled gracefully in circles as though dancing for just a few moments.

Gohan remembered hearing that name before, and it struck him with a notion and the realization that this is his daughter. He didn’t know what to say about the scene in front of him, a part of him was happy about it, but another part of him a little unsure what to think. It was clear to see the relation between the two as Von looked up and into his eyes, Lune curling closer to him, relaxing with her legs dangling freely from his hold of her.

Gohan hadn’t even gotten the chance to really talk to Von after that night, despite his efforts, and now he was once again reminded that there are other people in his and Von’s life. He wondered if Thelel was the mother and noticed Von coming up closer to him.

“Lune,” he said to his daughter, “Sgijit jit Oqijimdif Gohan. Prince Gohan, this is my daughter Lune.” Von seemed to have a nervous but proud smile, not sure if he should have introduced the two by the distant look on Gohan’s face, but he was very much interested in Gohan, and did not want to push him away or leave him out.

“Hi, Lune,” Gohan said warmly, “You’re very pretty.”

Lune looked at Gohan coyly before shying her smile away into her father’s chest.

Gohan gathered some nerve and came out with it, “You know; I have a daughter around your age, Lune.”

The girl turned back, intrigued, “You do?” Von looked surprised to hear it, too, but he resisted his urge to enter the conversation, more interested in listening. The only thing Von could think of to say was ‘I didn’t know you had a daughter?’ but obviously, Gohan didn’t know he did before today, either. It would be silly for him to say such a thing.

Gohan nodded, “Her name is Pan. She’s three.”

“I’m four,” Lune said, wiping hair from her eyes and now more welcoming to Gohan. She acted much older than four in Gohan’s opinion, and she was taller than a four-year-old, too, but he figured she got that from Von.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Gohan smiled, taken with her in any case. Pan would love to meet her, and so would Bura.

The little girl smiled and Von said, “What do you say?” She thanked him and said the same, mumbling some of the words incoherently.

“There you are!” A brisk and angry voice came up from behind Gohan and he stepped aside as a woman approached them heatedly.

“Calm down,” Von’s said, irritated at her. He turned his body slightly to the side, away from the vehement woman.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for her! How long have you had her?” Iseri wanted to swear she was so upset. Lune always thought it hilarious to run off at the most inopportune of times and she was good at it, too.

“She’s fine, she’s with me, what does it matter?” Von shrugged, clutching the child to him a little tighter.

“Alright,” Iseri shook her head, tired of chasing after the four-year-old in the first place. She said, “Come with me, Lune.”

Lune held onto Von and Von intercepted again, “No, she’s fine right here and when she’s ready she can go play with the other children.”

“Are you out of your mind? Play with the other children?”

“You don’t let her have enough fun, Iseri.”

“Oh, well, fine,” she stomped off, irritated at Von, as usual.

Gohan remembered seeing her at the house with the elders the first day they all met. She was a good-looking woman, with a pretty face a fine figure and nice, soft-looking hair. He began to ask, “Is that-”

“No,” Von anticipated that question and was quick to answer, “No that’s not her mother.” He was very serious about that answer. He said, “I can explain later,” he hoisted his daughter up in his arms and whispered something in her ear in their language. She giggled and kissed Von on the cheek. He set her down and she ran off to join the other kids to play.

Von took a step closer to Gohan, if only to reinforce the idea of them hanging around one another this time. He wanted to say so many things to Gohan and then again, he didn’t want to say anything at all, he only wanted to communicate one body to another.

“I guess there’s a lot we don’t know about each other,” Gohan said breaking the silence between them, his voice overpowering every shout and cheer from around them.

Von was nearly dumbfounded by the intensity that comes over him whenever he’s around this young man. He knew it wasn’t just Horunta, although it was becoming more prominent every time he came by, Von has dealt with others in that stage before and he could tell Horunta wasn’t the same as the type of pull that currently gravitates between them.

He went to grab Gohan’s hand but suddenly the young man looked up into the sky at his father and Dunduil and his face tensed with concern. Von looked up and could not tell what was happening between the two, he stared harder as a juvenile attempt to understand.

Von glanced down to find that Gohan was staring back at him now, and he tried not to feel silly for obviously having missed something. He wondered what Gohan had detected and how, he knew that the young man hadn’t focused on them for no reason. He never doubted the strength and talents of King Goku or his family for one moment.

Having lost his initial nerve to bring them closer together by hand Von said, “I bet you’re wrong about that,” with a small smirk and the very idea of his suggestion drove Gohan crazy.

\---

Goku never really thought about any of this before, Vegeta being a Prince, his Prince and his people and their heritage having actually meant something at one point in time. He felt like he was going over the same information over and over and that it was somewhat of a waste of time, but he was comforted in his own solitude for now. He supposed that since he never considered his station among their people, he never considered Vegeta’s either, and therefore he held no reverence in it.

He quietly mulled over the fact that things did seem odd on his part for Vegeta to be out of the picture as conveniently as Dunduil implies. He wondered what Dunduil had to say to Vegeta and knew that Vegeta probably wouldn’t care to hear it.

Goku tried his hardest to reach Vegeta. He couldn’t sense any danger during his attempts, so he knew he was safe, but as far as any sort of connection to the Prince, there was nothing. It was not a fun feeling, to be missing a link from someone whom he’d always been able to find first and foremost. Vegeta’s presence screamed out to him like attempting looking upon the sun, it was a blazing fire in his mind, translucent and humming, almost a vibration in his spirit as he focused upon it. Not to feel it at all anymore was disturbing but Goku knew, somehow, that it was not completely lost.

“Goku,” Piccolo found him standing beside a great waterfall and came up right behind him. Goku didn’t even notice him it seemed, either that or he just didn’t think anything of it.

“What’s up Piccolo,” Goku asked, a little more cheerily than Piccolo expected.

“Dunduil didn’t have much to say?” Piccolo asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

Goku smiled at him, knowing he heard every word, he changed the subject, “What are we supposed to say about Vegeta, Piccolo? Do you still think they shouldn’t know?”

Piccolo was a little proud to know that Goku was still taking his opinion into consideration but even his own perspective has changed and he responded, “I don’t think they can all continue to travel through space in groups like that forever, if they need to know about Vegeta, one or some of them will have to go find him, while the others stay here. How does that sound to you?”

“Not too good and chances are they would never find him,” Goku frowned a little, “Damn.”

Piccolo frowned too and questioned him, “Why can’t you sense Vegeta?” Goku just shook his head at him but Piccolo understood that Vegeta had shut the link between them down. He might have known.

“How are Gohan and the boys? You must have thought they’d be okay, huh?” Goku smiled at Piccolo, knowing he’d left the scene for one reason or another.

Piccolo didn’t know how in depth Goku’s readings were on the matter and wasn’t about to embarrass himself further. He told him, “Your son is stronger than me, isn’t he?” referring to Gohan.

Goku just smiled and let that drop. He enjoyed listening to the rushing of the waters, the loud claps of the waves much more powerful than they appear by the way they journey to the steady pool at the bottom. He sighed to himself and attempted to will away personal thoughts of Vegeta.

He decided to open up a little bit to his longtime friend, knowing Piccolo already has certain details about his relationship with Vegeta. Piccolo listened, never motioning as Goku spoke and he accounted for himself with, “I was always the bad guy to Vegeta, no matter what I did or why I did it. I spared him and he didn’t like that because he felt like I pitied him. I beat Frieza, he didn’t like that because he’d suffered under his hand, but I hadn’t had to go through any of it. I’m just some third class who had no interest in Saiyans or my past, he hates me for that because he is my Prince, and I have defeated him.” Piccolo understood that Goku was referring to his current situation where he would, no doubt, look like the bad guy once again to Vegeta and he was right.

Admitting these things finally caused Goku to realize what had bothered him all this time. It took him a few moments longer to continue than it had for him to begin but he said, “And yet I have lost to him all at the same time.

“He anticipated my every move from day one. He expected me to say and do and react the way that I did. He knew it all along. Just because of how he used to be and who I thought I was… You could say he played me, but really I just tried to fool myself…”

Vegeta had never expected Goku to love him in the first place. He always knew that Goku would eventually push him away. He unfailingly brought Vegeta’s premonition to pass by turning him down with no real logic other than the fact that it couldn’t work between them. When Goku turned him down, Vegeta left without an argument. Not only did he leave his sight, but the planet.

Vegeta had thought about it before… Vegeta must have tried to deny his feelings for Goku at one point but he no longer could. Even with the foreknowledge that Goku wouldn’t reciprocate, Vegeta attempted to love him. The images burned him up inside.

As well as he knows Vegeta, Vegeta knows him, Goku understood that, now. He was beginning to see how they really could be together, that is, if Vegeta would ever forgive him and if Goku could ever find him.

“Goku,” Piccolo interrupted reluctantly, he didn’t imagine Goku had much else to say, he pretty much nailed it, “how are you going to find him? You can’t IT all over the place, can you?”

“No,” Goku shook his head, “It doesn’t work like that. I need to have a familiar image of a specific place in my head; it can’t be so broad spectrum. There may be a way I can work on that though,” he shrugged. “Maybe I can ask Von if he could help, he said he was good at tracking people and he’s been following Vegeta practically all his life.”

Piccolo frowned but then immediately agreed with him, “Yes, Von would jump at the opportunity to prove himself to you anyways.”

Goku thought about what Piccolo was saying. He knew he only wanted him gone, but he questioned whether or not he should send Von off on a mission right now, considering his budding relationship with Gohan and also his relationship to the people. How would they react to finding out that Von was about to leave them all behind to the care of Dunduil and what would Dunduil have them do while Von was gone if Goku didn’t get involved?

This idea was beginning to be less and less of a good one, Goku thought. Not to mention the fact that he felt like he was ruling from behind the curtains by deciding what he was going to have Von do in the first place (he guessed he just assumed Von would be interested but the implication of his leadership made him queasy).

Piccolo explained, “I know I seem abrasive about it, but consider this: what if you were to leave behind Von and Dunduil in your attempt to find Vegeta? Whether we notified anyone of your absence or not, what if you were gone longer than expected and something happens?”

“I thought you said Gohan was stronger than you, and I think you can take them, Piccolo,” Goku gave his two cents and due credit.

Piccolo disagreed, “Vegeta always did say you were too naïve. What if they manage to hold Gohan captive somehow, maybe during his transformation, and they used him against you or me?”

Goku wondered if that was possible or probable. He shook his head about the whole thing, “I know, Piccolo. I’m uncertain of what they want with me, too. I can’t be sure they don’t have their own agenda; it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been tricked.” He laughed a little and said, “I can’t even be sure finding Vegeta and telling him about them is a good idea. What will Vegeta do? What will they? There’s no way we can know.”

Piccolo was grateful to be able to talk to Goku like this after how worried he’d made him recently. It seems that Goku really has been doing a lot of thinking on this instead of floating through. Finally, Piccolo said, “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

Goku nodded at him, a small smile on his lips and Piccolo disappeared to his sanctuary.

\---

Von licked his lips; he could smell Gohan so plainly he wanted to point it out to him, but not while other people were around. The aroma is captivating and thought-provoking and Von couldn’t believe what an idiot he was for not kissing him when he had the chance. It’s been hit or miss since then, every time Von had a free moment, Gohan was gone, and vice versa. He didn’t think he could keep running around in circles with the young man, and he wasn’t about to walk away for a third time.

Gohan didn’t know where to start when it came to Von and honestly, he could just stare into his eyes all day. He knew that Von was daring and was half expecting him to wisp him off somewhere, but he figured now wasn’t exactly a good time for a get-away with the reunion of their people being so recent. He heard Von saying, “Walk with me,” and he fell into stride with the other man, both taking slow deliberate steps. They moved side by side through the people who were playing music, dancing, and playing games together. They held their hands behind their backs, fingers locked, or one hand being held by the other, but their faces were turned toward one another and they never seemed to take their eyes elsewhere if they could help it.

If someone was backing up without looking or came upon them too fast Von would put out one hand, whether it was on his side or on Gohan’s, and he would block anyone that got mindlessly too close. When he was talking to Gohan no one came up and interrupted them, and Von began to introduce some of the new people in the crowd from a distance and point out who was friends or family with whom.

Gohan smiled at Von, smitten, the whole time. He was funny, constantly making side-comments and causing others to stutter when they talked to him, only ever with a light heart. He made everyone laugh if he could help it. Gohan still couldn’t believe they were getting a chance to talk only just now, after a whole month, but he couldn’t say he was listening to every word.

His thoughts were clouded as he watched Von’s lips move in natural yet seductive formation, and though he knew a part of it must be Horunta, a part of him was starting to not even care anymore and just give in. Gohan knew Von wasn’t stupid; he was catching on to Gohan’s decreasing enthusiasm in what he was sharing with him and he could sense his distracted thoughts bending in another direction.

That was okay because Von wasn’t interested in talking much either. He gave up words altogether in the middle of a sentence and kept on next to Gohan, still connecting their gaze. Gohan seemed to get a little bit more nervous now that Von wasn’t trying to distract him but he couldn’t look away from the taller, broader, gorgeous man. Von seemed to feel the exact same way, though he managed to catch others from falling into them and deny any to pass between them effortlessly.

Gohan didn’t need Von’s protection, but there was something about the other man’s willingness that he favored highly. He didn’t want to be in the middle of everything with Von, he wanted to be very alone with him and very private.

Von could sense the changes in Gohan, he didn’t know if it was the subtleties on his face, or the small differences in body language, or if he was just making it up in his own fervent imagination, but for some reason he could tell Gohan wanted to go somewhere with him away from all of this.

Von went to grab Gohan’s hand but stopped short as Gohan ceased to walk forward. There was a shift in the atmosphere again and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, King Goku appearing out of nowhere.

“Von,” Goku smiled at him and his son, who was standing a step behind Von, “Gohan, let’s talk.” He motioned for them to take the lead and Von nodded at him, turning direction to head over to his spaceship.

“Dad, what did that guy have to say?” Gohan asked his father as they followed close behind, curious if he’d learned anything and wondering what had gotten him heated during the conversation.

“Well, not much,” Goku smiled at him, “I actually wanted to ask Von a few more questions about this whole thing.”

They came upon a more spacious area, the backside of Von’s ship, and the General turned around and complied, “Yes?”

“How do you know Dunduil?” Goku asked quietly, knowing many of these people were much too distracted to pay attention to this conversation, and also that Dunduil and a few others had gone off hunting to blow some steam not too long ago, so they weren’t in ear-shot.

“All you need to know about Dunduil,” Thelel interrupted as she stormed through, “Is that he’s nobody. He’s just an asshole with a stupid face,” hurt reflected in her eyes though she never looked directly at any of them, throwing her gun into the dirt she kept on going. She’d seemed as though she came by to see Von, not knowing the King was there, but got caught up in the question and knew that though she didn’t need to be there, she also couldn’t help herself.

Von’s face grew grim at her disdain and he waited a moment more before explaining, Goku figured he was choosing his words. He told him, “Dunduil is a much-respected Elite Officer, his family was highly regarded. He actually lived on Vegetasai before it was destroyed and has travelled with us since the beginning.”

“Why does he have a problem with you?” Goku considered the past between these people is probably just as intricate as anyone’s, and he wasn’t sure he should be asking about it.

Von was not as quick to answer Goku’s questions as he had been previously. He got around to saying, “He thinks he should have been the one to lead our people.”

“Do you mean, as King?” Goku wondered.

“No,” Von shook his head, “He’s not foolish enough to challenge the Royals. He wishes to have my position over these people,” Von gestured around him at the campsite. “He believes it should have been him that led them to find a new home. He thinks he could have done a much better job than I ever have. Of course, now that we’re all here and Prince Vegeta is not- of which it is very much an interest of ours to meet him- he thinks I’ve failed them all.” Von didn’t show his support ye or ne of that theory, he just stared at Goku and waited for another question.

“Why does he think he should have been the one to lead them?” Goku asked. Von hesitated to answer and Goku wasn’t sure what the pauses were about.

The dashing Saiyan asked, “Why doesn’t he?” He stared calmly into Goku’s eyes, “He’s older, more experienced, he actually lived on Vegetasai during the old Kingdom and served the former King, he’s one of the strongest of our men…”

Goku began to understand why Von had shoved so much information at him the other night. Von needed to give him an overview of the situation and try to establish some background information so that Goku understood them better. His voice lowered in his awareness and he inquired, “Why wasn’t he the one to lead, Von?”

“He almost was,” Von admitted to him. He stepped out a foot into the dirt and from there a weapon sprang from the ground, he caught it expertly. Goku hadn’t even noticed it covered by the sand. “I was a third his age when my father died, and I was told I must lead them on, it was what I had been trained for. It was my duty and my right to lead them since I was closest next to the Royal House. If my father were still alive, he would be the one leading these people and Dunduil never would have had a chance.”

There was a moment when Goku didn’t think he was going to say anything else. Three people came up from behind and bowed to them, passing through, right over the spot where the sword-like item once laid, and carrying on beyond the ship. Von managed to find his voice again, “I was uncertain and at first I refused altogether, halting our mission, though those wiser continued to work in their area of expertise towards our goal of survival and contact with our Prince and his men. For nearly four years I denied my place amongst the people, until one day,” Von’s eyes were as brewing storm clouds, “I decided to step up. A year later we were in full force focus on our Prince.

“During the period of my indecisiveness Dunduil attempted to convince anyone and everyone that he should take over in my stead. He even got me thinking that he was a better choice. Actually, there were many that were convinced of it, but the elders refused to allow it, and in the end, it is they who sway the population’s decisions. They held off for as long as possible, just long enough for me to gather my wits and resolve to do what was intended of me.”

“I see now,” Goku nodded at him. Von was so young when all of this happened, and this feud has been going on for years.

“Dad,” Gohan spoke quietly and Goku nodded at him, too.

Goku looked over at Von and confessed, “I’m sorry, Von, I don’t know where Vegeta is.”

Von looked like he half-expected that but he didn’t understand. He was dying to ask him how that was even possible, and where he could have gone, and if he was coming back, and if he even knew anything at all but the more he stared into Goku’s eyes, he knew Goku didn’t have any answers. Von made a sharp, short turn away as he thought and none of them said anything for a while.

Goku debated whether or not to outright ask for Von’s help but he didn’t really think he should. It was his fault that Vegeta had left and he should no sooner ask for Von’s assistance than go take care of the situation himself. He went from being stuck in one crisis to another. (Honestly, he didn’t know why he was hesitating- didn’t Von explicitly say he was looking for the Prince as that was his mission, and did he not ask Goku to help him with it if he could?)

As Von was zoning out a realization struck him, and his eyes fell back upon his King’s with an unspoken understanding. Goku got a chill from the look he received from Von and waited for the man to say what was on his mind. Von was slow to interact with him as he said, “Vi kapuf gijin.” (You love him.)

“You know I don’t understand,” Goku’s heart began racing upon hearing those words and he was nervous for their explanation.

“You don’t think he’s coming back, do you?” Von’s deep voice moved.

Goku knew that wasn’t what he’d said but he couldn’t still his emotions any more than he liked. He didn’t say anything to Von but Von didn’t need him to.

The taller man frowned, finally allowing himself to be a little upset about his predicament and the way things seemed to be turning out. All these long years and he was off by just a hair.

How long has it been since Vegeta was on planet? Could have only been less than three years ago, he knew. What was he to do now? Search for him? Leave the people to Dunduil while he gallivanted all over the universe looking for **traces**? Or he could send Dunduil to go after him and hope he has some luck. Or maybe he could ask King Goku to help him, though he already had. Perhaps King Goku would not, for personal reasons, and who is he to ask his King for anything, much less twice?

A swift change in the direction of the air and Goku decided to settle that topic and raise another one. “Gohan,” Goku said to his son, “Go back to Bulma’s, would you, I’d like your help with something.”

Gohan nodded but didn’t want to leave. He glanced in Von’s direction before taking off. It was a good thing Von hadn’t looked until Gohan was in the sky, otherwise the young man might not have flown off at all.

Von couldn’t help but watch him as he exceeded the distance within moments. He turned to fully face his King and asked, again, “Yes?”

“I just have a few questions,” Goku smiled gently at him, uncertain of how exactly to continue.

“About Prince Gohan,” Von interrupted, politely, urging him to continue at his will.

Grateful for his insight into his thoughts, Goku said, “You noticed.”

Von smiled, he could not help it, and said, “Sire, I would be a fool to have not.” His tone became a bit more serious and he told Goku, “I talked to him the first night we met a little bit about Horunta but, there’s only so much I can say.”

“Horunta? That’s what it’s called?” Goku would have never guessed and never known what to call it, and considering the fact that he understood exactly what Von meant, he was excited to hear the information.

Von looked surprised at hearing, for the second time, someone ask about something was that second nature to his people. Von briefly bobbed his head up and down at him and explained a little more, “Gohan’s very close, he may wish to keep his distance from us, but he will need someone…”

Goku, again, knew just what he meant by that. He also knew that Von was very interested, though the man didn’t admit it or act as though he might be. He just stood there and waited for another question from Goku. Goku wasn’t sure what else to say, it was Gohan’s decision what to do about it, not his. How did his questions go from so many to so few? Finally, he said, “When will we know?”

Von shook his head, “We won’t. He will,” he huffed into the air once, as though it was from the heat of the day and went on, “Once he does start to feel it getting to the breaking point he will track down someone, anyone, subconsciously, usually the person closest or easiest to get to. Sometimes someone most often thought about or that he finds himself daydreaming of for whatever reason.”

“What if he’s here when all of this starts happening?” Goku asked lightly.

“I,” Von stumbled, “Your Highness,” he looked off to the ground for a moment or two, “it would be unwise of him to be amongst all of us if possible. There would be fights for him and a chain reaction.”

Goku wondered on these things for a moment, “Gohan is very strong, Von.”

Von put his hand up, “I don’t mean to interject but I do mean to inform. The fight would not involve Gohan directly. It would include anyone affected by him fighting for him, not against him. Gohan would put up no fight in this case to the victor.”

That didn’t really make any sense to Goku, he’d pretty much been more or less normal… Well, hadn’t he been saying just the opposite? He could barely recall some of that time, and honestly, he knew he was fighting himself moment for moment against relinquishing all control to his inner, shadowed desires. He nearly lost himself in his thoughts, which were consumed with the need for Vegeta’s presence in his life. Besides, Goku couldn’t say he was fighting Vegeta…

What Von was saying did make sense the more he thought about it. It hadn’t affected him as greatly as it may affect Gohan and wow, how he’d been affected. Goku began to understand that Vegeta had more personal control because it had not been his first time. Vegeta gave him strange looks sometimes and commented about his transformation taking longer than he expected. He also mentioned he was actually impressed with him and the way he seemed to have a handle on himself, though Goku knew the whole time he’d been slipping (and damn if he hadn’t been carried away in the end by a different force.)

Gohan might be helpless to those whims as they consume him one by one, and more importantly he needed someone he could trust and someone that could fulfill him. That’s why his son had been so interested in Vegeta all this time, his body was willing him towards its goal, and he had a solid relationship with Vegeta, he even loved him, for what it’s worth. Maybe he wasn’t in love, but he loved him. Goku felt like he understood now.

“Sire,” Von lodged his thoughts where they were, “It is nothing to worry yourself over,” he smiled gently at him as Goku’s eyes met his.

Goku smiled back at Von, but so much has still been left unsaid.

\---

Vegeta found himself sitting alone in his spaceship while Fronshir went off to who-knows-where to get some fuel with nothing to pay for it. Vegeta had opted to stay on the ship and to be left alone and separate from these problems, though they were his to begin with. He wasn’t sure how Fronshir planned on handling the situation and he didn’t want to be involved in any case. The less these creatures know the better and the sooner they can leave this place. If only one person goes down there, maybe they’ll be more willing to help, plus Vegeta didn’t think anyone at all would do him any favors.

Really, he wasn’t considering it much, when you put it in comparison with other thoughts. Even a fleeting idea to ask Fronshir of his past seemed to flicker through his mind every so often, but he wasn’t thinking much of that either. He decided he would rather keep to himself and leave Fronshir the same and none-the-wiser.

The thought occurred to him a few times to question why the other man had been left to sabotage in the first place, bringing about their predicament, but then he reconsidered the story Fronshir told him and figured it could have been something to that tune and decided, over and over again, not to question that event any more than he had anything else.

Maybe he just didn’t want to give himself away, so he remained reclusive about the entire ordeal. A part of him, even if just for a split moment, still wonders why he even brought the man on board with him in the first place. Though the longer Fronshir stayed the less and less he became annoyed with him. That didn’t stop Vegeta from ignoring the other man and it didn’t warm him up to do any sort of activity together other than eat occasionally, and the intermittent ESP training.

Vegeta found himself in a lackadaisical state lately and he wondered what had come over him and when it had started and how long it would last. Was he in some type of shock? It didn’t feel like shock. In fact, he wasn’t so inclined to say anything was wrong with him, other than he just didn’t feel like himself. He wasn’t acting like himself, which wasn’t to say he wasn’t thinking like himself or doing his usual thing, but for some reason, there was something shifting within him that he didn’t understand and he didn’t really question, other than an unnoticeable whispering wonderment.

Perhaps he was going through some sort of phase with his past involvement with Kakarot where he’s numbed himself from all emotion for the time being. Wouldn’t that be wonderful? But none of these things were things he spent very much time concentrated on, not in particular. Most of his thoughts drifted on through his head without much of a second glance at all, never leading anywhere, never solving anything, never coming to the surface, just beneath it, if anything.

Vegeta was tired, yet wide awake at the same time. He asked himself, not for the first time, what he had planned on doing about the fuel in the first place. His thoughts never got around to considering Fronshir and the trouble he may be having. All seemed well that was to be concerned with from his vantage point, which wasn’t facing anything other than the bleak inner walls of his ship.

He could see Goku’s face and his smile like a photograph on a projector which lit up the wall and he wondered why his thoughts could omit some things yet never anything to do with him. Vegeta felt drunk. Maybe he was hallucinating or getting some sort of side effects from landing on this particular planet? He couldn’t say and didn’t care. What did it matter anyways?

“Well, Prince Vegeta,” Fronshir stood behind him. He entered the ship so quietly Vegeta never turned around and even now he refused to grant him any sort of response. Fronshir went on, “All is well I’ll have you know.”

Vegeta didn’t really care one way or the other, whether he has fuel or whether he was stranded. He still felt stranded even with fuel and any of power sources he may possess.

“Well, I’ll start the ship up, then,” Fronshir was smiling an award-winning smile, Vegeta didn’t even have to look to know. The man revved up the engine and took her off as soon as she was able.

Vegeta didn’t care how he’d managed, or what it cost or what Fronshir had done while he was on whatever planet that was. He wanted a clean separation from this man when they finally did reach their destination and Vegeta wasn’t planning on letting it take seven more months. No, more like five, four if he could help it, then he could bring back the silence and maybe then he could think.

Till that time, he knew he could manage keeping to himself. It came naturally, after all, having kept others at a distance for so long. Fronshir could stand beside him all day but Vegeta would not gift him with his company.


	16. Sixteenth Chapter

Sixteenth Chapter

Von has been paying special attention to the new Royal House and he’s beginning to pick up on some things. For one, they have some sort of ki sensing abilities, and now, after some effort, he can duplicate his own version of it. He can sense those around him and tell how powerful they are, and he can distinguish between people as well as tell the general distance they are away from him. It’s a highly applicable technique, but he decided to keep that knowledge to himself for now.

He’s noticed, also, that Piccolo reviles him, though he can’t understand why, he put that problem on the back burner for now. Aside from that he’s learned a great many things about Prince Vegeta from Goten and Trunks when they aren’t paying any attention to what they are saying. Goten assured Von that Prince Vegeta would most definitely want to be King and that King Goku would gladly let him have the crown. Trunks mentioned that Prince Vegeta would probably be, to put it lightly, in a hostile temperament should he ever get to meet him.

Von was amused by the youngest two more than anything. He welcomed them here anytime, glad for their keen desire to become involved and now they even come by themselves. They were at a special age where they still have their honestly. He can see their personalities budding and is happy for their playful youthfulness. He could tell, though, when they were roughhousing with the other teenagers that they were just playing around, taking it easy on the others, at best. He could only imagine how much stronger they are than their fellow adolescence.

It’s been two weeks since he’s last seen Prince Gohan, and he missed the young man in a way he hadn’t remembered missing anyone recently. He didn’t know why he allowed himself to feel so vulnerable about him but there was something with Gohan that made him want to bear it all. Neither Prince nor King had stopped by and Von wondered if they would make him wait a whole month again before he got any news from them.

He would also readily admit that his King had a profound impact on him. King Goku or Kakarot or whatever you would like to call him was in a way, an enigma. He didn’t think him imbecilic and he refused to let his simple nature disturb him, but at the same time he wished he could better understand him and the situation at hand and was about ready to do anything to hear it.

What were the Royals doing standing afar anyways, keeping him out of the loop like some criminal? Scheming and sneaking behind his back to figure out a way to get them off planet? Did they dread his very visit upon their planet that much?

Von wanted more than anything for something to just work out for once. Would he have to struggle all his life just to pass the torch to the next poor fool? Was there any sort of destination for him in the end where he could relax and enjoy his days as a part of a flourishing society and not the steward-head of a decapitated one? Would there ever come a time where he could meet the son of the former King?

One thing Von did know was that when he met the future King, he would fall to the ground on his face along with everyone else. He looked forward to the days when he could relax, maybe get the job that his father had as the King’s advisor, and if not, who cares? He could spend the rest of his days with his daughter and with his people with no more running and no more fear. Admittedly things had been more peaceful as of late, out in space with no more battling and less tactics to plan out, but there was still restlessness inside of him that he couldn’t escape.

It was very rare that Von allowed himself to dwell on his own hopes and dreams, as insignificant and simple as they may be, and he took note of that this evening. But he felt himself smiling about his daughter’s future and just how close he was to making those dreams become a reality. Now is certainly not the time to be giving up, not when he could practically smell the air of their new home and hear the future King’s voice.

Von realized after a moment that Gohan was amongst the people. Was he too far-gone in his thoughts to notice or was Gohan just that fast? He followed the signature and then the smell straight to him for once and Gohan looked a little surprised to see him walking up from amidst the crowd. (Why were these people never in their homes? Plenteous formations of people, like a village which has company awake at all hours of the day and well into the night. It could be supposed that with no jobs and duties carried out simply enough that they all have the free time and energy to spend interwoven at every moment.)

Von smiled the moment he saw Gohan’s face and the young man smiled back. “J’uf nijittific vi! I’ve missed you,” he heard himself say, and even explain, before he could think twice about it. He would have wished he could take it back the moment he blurted it out but for the blush on Gohan’s face and his immediate attempt at adverting his eyes. Von’s smile grew and he let out a low laugh to ease both of their nerves.

Gohan looked up at him and was too embarrassed to say the same. He was still wondering how he’d managed to find him since he’d landed specifically in a crowded area where Von was not near. He wondered if he picked up on their technique and changed the subject, “Do you know where Goten and Trunks are?”

Von was bummed to hear that, figuring he was here to bring them home and not join them, but he hid it from Gohan well, “Follow me,” he smiled as he led Gohan over to another part of their covered land. Gohan, of course, knew where the boys were, but found it interesting that Von seemed to know where they were, too, without having to think about it. Maybe he really has learned the technique or maybe he’s looking out for them.

“Von, kippil!” (look) Goten said as he saw them approaching, holding up some type of weapon. Most of the weapons Gohan has seen he didn’t understand why they Saiyans would waste their time with. Isn’t a knife or sword useless for people like them? Guns, too, he’d never thought they would come in handy in ki-based fights, but he hadn’t gotten around to asking any questions.

“Ah,” Von said as he grasped the tool from Goten’s hand. He tossed it up a few times, catching it by the blade each time he threw it, “Hippic akibcif, lieffic jis xifkkay,” (Good blade, keep it well.) He smiled down at him.

Goten turned to Trunks and whispered, “What did he say?”

Trunks cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered into Goten’s ears what Von had said to him. Then Trunks turned to Gohan, “You’re not coming to get us, are you?”

Gohan laughed, “Afraid so.”

“Aww,” came a twin whine from both of the younger boys. Some of their friends who had been standing by clutched onto them, bringing them to the ground in one last round before they zipped home.

Von chuckled at them and wondered what was so important that they had to leave, anyway.

Gohan said, “Goten, Trunks, go to Bulma’s, okay?”

Trunks threw done one of the kids, climbing on top of him in his victory before he stood up and picked Goten off the ground to leave. They took off without another word, expecting Gohan to follow behind them.

Von had a faraway look in his eyes as he asked dreamily, “Why do you come and go so suddenly?”

Gohan gazed into Von’s eyes and offered, “Come with me this time?”

Von hesitated for some reason and wondered aloud, “Am I invited?”

“Yes,” Gohan smiled and let out a small laugh, “my Dad wants you to meet someone.”

Von, elated, said, “Okay,” and allowed Gohan to take the lead.

\---

“Goku,” Trunks said after swallowing a mouthful, “Gohan’s bringing Von here!”

Goku smiled at him and spoke with his mouth full, “Yam, rye ole em oo.” (Translation: Ya, I told him to.)

“How long is it gonna take them to get here, they’re going so slow,” Trunks complained before he grabbed another bite of food.

“I don’t think Von can fly as fast as we can, Trunks,” Goten stole a roll out from underneath his fingers and they scrambled over each other for it.

Goku just went on eating until his heart was content. He hadn’t told Bulma he was bringing by anybody yet and he hoped she wouldn’t mind being surprised by it. He told her he would make it up to her and this was the only way he could think of to do it. He did feel kind of bad, though, because he knows Bulma is going to talk his ear off if she gets the chance.

Goten and Trunks dashed back into his seat as more food was being served for them to devour. They were still eating when Gohan arrived with Von. The two of them came straight into Capsule Corp and found their way to the others.

“Hey, guys!” Goku waved at them before he went back to his food.

Gohan was starving and he offered for Von to sit and have some food.

Von sat and ate a little but he was more interested in watching the scene before him and looking at the home he’d entered. The food wasn’t bad at all as he began to try more things, but still he was confused as to what was going on. He’d never really been invited into a home for the first time and sat down to eat so quickly, without so much as a tour or anything, and he had yet to be introduced to anyone. He began to allow himself to enjoy the moment and the atmosphere, still, having more of the platter before him now, happy for the chance at all.

Finally, Goku declared he was completely full, and the others followed suit, not being able to stand another bite. The food was carried away and the table cleaned and Von was very unsure of what to think now that there was nothing to distract him.

“Von,” Goku smiled, feeling a little lazy after eating, “This is Bulma’s house.”

A realization struck him as he realized this is where the Prince lived.

“How do you know my mom’s name?” Trunks asked, thinking maybe Goku told him her name before.

Von explained, “The same way I knew all of yours.” And Trunks seemed to want more answers, but he never asked.

During their time talking Goku had disappeared and then he reappeared with Bulma in tow.

Von stood from his seat at the table and his eyes fell upon the woman, immediately. Now he could see where Trunks gets his strange colored hair and crystal-blue eyes from. Despite her fragile appearance she was very beautiful and Von was impressed with the vision of her.

Bulma gasped when her eyes fell upon him. Goku did not tell her he brought a nearly seven-foot gorgeous Saiyan into her house, all he said was ‘come with me.’

Von bowed to her and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Bulma. My name is Von.”

Had Bulma been in her younger years she might have gone completely star-struck, but now she found herself in a fairly wobbly-kneed state and clung to Goku for a moment more, putting out her hand to shake his. When she thought of the Saiyans he was not at all what she had in mind. There was a piercing effect to his eyes that seemed to quell all conversation from her for the moment, but she managed to say, “It’s nice to meet you, too.” In all her son’s depictions of these people the words “handsome beyond all reason” had never been used.

Goku said, moving around to the side of the table to sit back in his chair, “I thought that you two might find something interesting to talk about.”

Bulma came back to herself after her initial shock. The table was big enough, she found an empty chair herself beside Goten and Trunks and said, “These two don’t talk about anything other than the Saiyans and they mention you all the time.”

Von laughed and shook his head at the boys who laughed, too. When he looked around the table again, he noticed that Gohan had left, and he let out a small sigh. He hadn’t been quick enough to see him go. He focused back on Bulma, who began asking him questions about how he managed what he did, bringing all those people out here.

Soon into the conversation Goku, Trunks, and Goten had all left but Von and Bulma were in a quite heated conversation over mathematic equations and technologic opportunities and advancements. This woman was bright, to say the least, and Von was pleased to meet her, not at all bothered by the amount of chatter they had been doing. Bulma had even mentioned Prince Vegeta a few times and although Von didn’t show particular interest, he listened intently to every word she spoke on every topic.

They got around to discussing possibilities and probabilities of certain products pertaining to space travel. She also showed him what a capsule was exactly, which is what her father was known for in the first place, and she explained to him how it worked. He immediately saw the importance and use for such a design and knew that there was much he could learn from her and any material she might have lying around.

After a few hours she agreed to show him her labs another time, but even her alert mind couldn’t go on and on about these topics like she wanted to, and Von probably needed some space, now, too. As she got up, after she’d offered him to stay the night if he liked, a few more thoughts crept into her mind. She hadn’t really asked him about what his plans were or who he is, exactly. She knew that he was interested in meeting her husband but what for? Where do his loyalties lie?

Von stood up from his seat when Bulma stood from hers, and they shook hands once more properly. He knew within a blink that there was something else Bulma was curious about and asked, “What is it?”

She wondered how transparent she had been or if it was just a talent of Saiyan’s to pick up on tiny details like that, Vegeta and Goku seemed to have a knack for it at times. She smiled a little bit to herself and simply said, “I was just wondering what your plans are, now?”

Von gave her a small smirk and said, “My plans have not changed, I aim to reunite the Prince with his people as long as it is still possible to do so.”

“Oh,” Bulma said quietly, not looking into his eyes. That was a good answer and he did seem determined to do something about it, not to mention capable.

Von wondered if maybe this woman knew something more than King Goku and if she could help him, but the distant look in her eyes gave him the impression he was only dreaming it would be that easy. She didn’t seem to have anything else to say after that.

Just as she turned to walk away another woman walked into the room, this one with a coloring of dark brunette hair and even paler blue eyes. She held a young child of her make, except for her deep brown eyes, in her arms and another, slightly older girl with the same look as Bulma walked in beside her. The older child ran into Bulma’s arms and she pulled her up to sit on her hip before turning to introduce them, “This is Bura, mine and Vegeta’s daughter and this,” she motioned towards the other woman, “Is Videl, Gohan’s wife, and Pan, their daughter.” She looked at Videl and said, “This is Von, the Saiyan General.”

Videl didn’t seem nearly as taken back with his appearance as Bulma had been and she honestly wasn’t too interested in getting involved with any of those creatures in the first place (although technically, she’d already become very involved with one of ‘them’). She wondered, though, as she looked into Von’s eyes, at the power he must have at his fingertips, and she could only imagine the thoughts he may be thinking. She gave him a small nod and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Von bowed to her, “The pleasure is mine.” He heard Gohan’s voice in his head, ‘I guess there’s a lot we don’t know about each other.’ He realized he may very well be right. This word “wife,” he didn’t understand, though there were some obvious implications that came along with it, one in particular that was staring him right in the eyes with her curious dark chocolate ones. Von couldn’t be mad about it, he’d known Gohan had a child; he just hadn’t given much thought to it other than the knowledge of a little girl named “Pan,” who was a pretty thing herself.

“Mama,” Bura whined softly, “is this the man that Trunks said came to look for Papa?”

“Shh, yes,” Bulma laughed quietly at Von before looking back to Bura, “It’s time for bed for you now, okay?”

Videl said to Bulma, “I can take her with Pan, if you want me to?”

The women fussed over how to go about getting their children off to a proper night’s sleep and Von quietly crept away, by now fully distracted in his own thoughts. He didn’t want to linger around them for too long and he was still deciding whether he should stay or go, more leaning towards leaving out of embarrassment, though no one knew anything to take notice of it and no one was around to do so even if they could.

He knew that he was tired and journeying back to the camp would take longer than he might like but that didn’t mean his stay here would be a comfortable one. He also knew that Bulma said the majority of the rooms in the house were available and that he could pick and choose as he liked but then that would lead to the possibility of running into someone else on the way there or on the way out. That of course led him to the decision of what he would do in the morning if he did stay the night. Would he join them for breakfast(Where? What time?)? Or would he sneak off in the morning and head back to his camp without saying a word? Then again if he just left now he would be doing so without saying thank you to King Goku and Prince Gohan and also without saying goodbye for the evening. Perhaps these ideas were more a silly distraction than anything else as his mind hummed with indecisiveness. He should just stop overthinking things that didn’t really matter, anyways.

He knew what most concerned him, aside from contacting Prince Vegeta of course and getting King Goku to accept his station amongst the people, what most concerned him was Gohan. He wanted to talk to him in private about a few things and, he could be honest with himself, he wanted to fix his body right up against his, hold him down, find his lips with his and after he kisses him breathless, make him tell him everything there is to know about him, make love to him like he never has to anyone else, and refuse to allow him to get away ever again.

Von closed his eyes for a moment as he attempted to search for Prince Gohan’s location in the house, which wasn’t too far away, though Von wasn’t planning on getting any closer this very moment, a little shaky at the thought. He wondered what he was going to say to him next time he saw him, having now seen his daughter and met his ‘wife.’ He wondered what he’d been thinking this whole time, fantasizing about his Prince, though Prince Gohan didn’t exactly push him away.

It hurt him to think that maybe the young Prince’s reactions to him were from Horunta and this fascination that had been developing between the two was nothing more than a little lust, at least from Prince Gohan’s perspective. Von didn’t want to accept that his heart had been fooled into thinking there was something between them that wasn’t actually there, and he found himself unable to think clearly on the subject any longer. Wasn’t he too old to become infatuated with anyone anymore? He thought he would have learned by now what was what when it came to his emotions. Why had he allowed himself to long for Gohan so much? It all happened so fast.

Von didn’t know what to think at the moment. He’d seen King Goku and the others off hiding away in the mountains when he went to meet Dunduil and the newly arrived people and he wondered why they were scouting the Saiyans out, maybe they were sizing them up, or maybe they just don’t know what to expect. He also assumed that they were keeping some information from him and that they were probably sharing information that they had to spy to gain. The possibility that they may have some sort of plan going on behind his back, for whatever reason, was also there. In any case, he wondered what game they were playing at, if they were, and he wished to avoid it if at all possible.

Von knew he must be honest with his King at all times if that was going to happen. He could tell that King Goku wanted to trust him, and of the stories and details the elders had told him, one was that the man is generous, and peace driven. When they meditated, they saw nothing but light coming from his direction and a calm that would soon spread throughout them all.

To Von, King Goku was a dream come true. The tales the old folk spoke of had filled his imagination with the idea of a glorious King who would rule without needing to rule. Everyone would go about their way under certainty and there would never again (at least for their generation) come a time for cruelty in their kingdom. When he saw the Saiyan before him, he knew him to be the King with conviction.

No doubt his Highness still wondered how Von came to be so mindful of things, but perhaps he’s not as mindful as he thinks. A lot of his ideas, such as the one that Prince Vegeta and “obvofiq(pauper)” Kakarot would kindle love, were derived off of nothing but lullaby’s and magical stories from long ago of the types of powers and abilities his people used to have. That Vegeta would remain on Earth because of Kakarot whether by interest or by sheer desire to remain around his only blood kin, was an idea that he just assumed would be logical. Most of his skills were drilled into him when he was just a little boy, back when his father had a large impact on his life, and the words everyone spoke were always about the future. No doubt half of his hunt was purely instinctual, but the other half was for the simple rush of it. After all, you can hunt an animal all day and learn it’s movement, it’s tracks, it’s faults, but there’s nothing quite like the hunt of intelligent life, which can trick and deceive, learn and adapt, and even fight back.

Von had considered a fight between himself and the Prince. He would be an idiot to not have thought of his aggression being directed towards him. He’d heard every tale there was to know about the Prince from firsthand encounters with him and about him since he was a baby. He felt like he knew Prince Vegeta though they had never met. He believed he could tell him a few good stories the Prince would like to hear. He never really considered whether the Prince would like him or not, he’s only wanted to carry out the task assigned to him and put the Kingdom at ease. Once he reached the Prince, which was inevitable, he believed his heart would soar. If the Prince wanted a fight it would be his honor.

He didn’t think that his King understood a thing about their people, though, and it was becoming impossible to ignore as time wore on. Von knew that despite what Prince Vegeta may have learned from Raditz and Nappa there was a good chance that the young Prince had decided at an early age not to listen to anything more about the Kingdom which should have fallen into his hands but instead fell into doom. He doubts the Prince knows enough about their people to have filled his Sire’s head with proper ideas in the first place so Von isn’t entirely sure what to say to him sometimes.

Is he correct to guess that perhaps the new Royal is interested but unsure what to think? It isn’t crazy to think that King Goku may have never considered the “Saiyans” before, nor would it be out of line to consider any rumors he might have heard, no doubt from the enemy’s mouth. Might he become more interested with time? Now that Von had learned how to sense others he’s taken notice that his Highness is never far at any given moment, and one time he could even see him keeping an eye on the people from afar. He could only wonder why he would refuse so strongly to get any closer.

The only thing he can connect it to is the missing Prince. _Who had done or said what to whom?_ he wondered, receiving no immediate answers. He guessed from King Goku’s performances that the man was Prince Vegeta’s match and wondered why it was Prince Vegeta that left, then, and not him since he was so torn up about it. He wanted to ask him about the details of their relationship but guessed that nosing about wouldn’t help him find his Prince any faster if his King believed he had no advice to give him to further his search. Still, he always did believe there were clues in the details to every story, and he wondered more and more about that and the abilities that King Goku must have.

He tried to decide if he should go to the King and just tell him that he was going to search for Prince Vegeta within the next few weeks, once he gathered his top men and women together and created a plan to keep these people on track in the meantime. He would have to figure out some task for Dunduil as well, which had better be good if it’s going to keep his attention. He’s already sent out three men to scout for possible homes and they were expected to return in about three weeks.

He knew he could tell Dunduil a fake story about an inhabitable planet way out, a little further out than the ways he had sent his men already, on a planet they had not yet searched. The faux-planned journey would give him enough time to perhaps do his own little search and return himself with something to aid him. Otherwise he could send Dunduil out on a butterfly’s trail through the universe after Vegeta, but he could expect nothing but rage should he never find him and an infinite superiority over him should he succeed.

Sometimes things are so clear it’s like time stopped just to hand it over to you. Sometimes it’s all a wait. Sometimes, though, Von knew that it was necessary to take matters in his own hands, as impossible as it seemed, or as tired and weary as he may be.

\---

Gohan felt like he was losing his mind, he could hardly concentrate on anything and he was trying desperately to avoid everyone whenever he could. The worst thing of all was that it comes and goes. Sometimes he felt like he could handle himself properly, and the feeling would last for days and then suddenly he would find that his body temperature has risen and his thoughts start turning to other desires for animal meat and gripping sex, and he could not will himself towards anything else.

Right now, he was feeling okay, but he didn’t think it. His father had told him to be careful about going to the Saiyan site and admittedly it had been six weeks since he’d last seen any of them due to his uncomfortable situation.

Six weeks ago

The last time he was there, the night after Von spent the night at Bulma’s and disappeared in the morning after saying goodbye to her and Goku, Gohan visited the Saiyans if only to try to talk to Von again, though he went this time with his sibling and their friend to not seem awkward. The moment he got there those two darted off and he went to search for Von, not sure what he was going to say but determined to speak whatever came to mind.

It was early in the morning and some of the people were still lazy, at least those who stayed up the latest, and it was easier to find people without a normal hustle and bustle of the people at midday. He saw Von looking off into the distance at his daughter, who was running off in the fields along with other young children. He was standing next to Thelel who seemed to be reporting something to him with a rather stern look on her face, telling her message with tenacity. Von just went on staring at Lune, before looking off into the distance and then turning to face Gohan. Von smiled over his shoulder at him and motioned him closer.

Gohan walked forward, his feet carrying him right up to Von, stopping only a short distance apart. Thelel bowed at him and he told her she didn’t have to do that, to which she almost blushed and excused herself. She was having a hard time keeping her hands off of him as it was with the way he smelled.

“Good morning,” Von bowed to Gohan, but his body was quivering as the young man stood near.

“Von,” Gohan wondered why he couldn’t seem to gather any thoughts together. He used to think on his toes at one point in time and he’s said a clever line or two, but he could bring nothing forth as he watched the gray slates quake and grind in Von’s eyes.

Von told Gohan, “I met your little girl, Pan, and your ‘wife’, Videl, you have a beautiful family,” though it panged his heart to say it. He asked him in spite of any embarrassment, “What is a ‘wife’?”

Gohan looked confused for a moment and then said, “You said you would explain about Lune’s mother…”

Von went stiff for a fraction of a second and slowly revealed, “She’s dead.”

Gohan’s whole body turned ice cold. He couldn’t meet his eyes to Von’s any longer and he wished he never asked. He felt so stupid for coaxing it out of him just then and assuming Von was in the same situation that he was in. It took a second longer than usual to gather in air.

The taller man lifted Gohan’s chin up so that he was looking up into his eyes and he quietly convinced him he was forgiven with, “You did not know.” Von went on to explain, “Her name was Duarlanell. She died just before Lune turned one in a battle I wish not to recall.”

Gohan felt the hand leave his face and he couldn’t take in the sight of the man before him enough. He was moved by him and wondered all about him and wished Von would fill him in on the adventures he’s had just as much as he envisioned their bodies going on adventures together. He put his hand up onto Von’s chest and took the smallest step closer he dared.

Von wondered again, though, “A wife, is that like, a lover?”

Gohan had to be honest with him, he said, “It’s a little more serious than that, but there’s not a definite connection…”

Von wondered why he told him that. He didn’t think Gohan was referring to a sexual connection or a verbal connection or a biological one. The only thing he could assume Gohan was referring to is an internal one. Apimic or Bond as it is called among their people. It is rare and some say it is mythical; nevertheless, here Gohan stands, ignorant to his people’s fairytales yet blurting out nonsense that solidifies them. Von had yet to mention to him any sort of adequate description of what he feels when he’s around the young man and he doubted he could find the right words given a million years.

“Well, well,” a voice called from not too far off west of them. Dunduil bowed deeply to Gohan as he approached and the half-saiyan removed his hand from Von’s chest. Dunduil came back up saying, “It’s a pleasure to see you this morning, Prince. I hope you’re doing well.” His grin was wide, and his words were bellowed with strength.

“Good morning,” Gohan nodded at him politely, but wished he’d go away as quickly as he came.

“I was wondering where that intoxicating scent was coming from and I think I’ve found it’s source,” Dunduil cut right to the chase and Gohan was surprised. The idea of someone being interested in him so blatantly was enough to send his senses a little haywire. Dunduil went on to say, “You should be aware that any of us would do anything you desired of us at your whim. Just ask.”

Gohan was not expecting him to be so upfront and despite the crude intentions of the man he found himself toying with the implications of those words. His mind could barely focus on one thing, let alone combat a suggestion of something he desperately sought after.

“Von here, I’m sure, has told you he would be willing to lend you some of his time but don’t forget you can choose who ever you’d like to spend your days and nights with. There’s no need to limit yourself in your selections,” Dunduil let out a sharp laugh at his stinging words, though Gohan’s body would do nothing other than entertain those ideas the more they were offered to him, not only thoughts of Dunduil, but of Von, of his father, of Vegeta. He couldn’t quell his interests any more than he could will Dunduil to shut his damn mouth at the moment.

Von would not let himself become roused. He said, “I have explained Horunta to Prince Gohan already. If you feel you have more information that would help him, that would be appreciated. Indeed, though, I don’t expect there’s much more from you in the way of words to be found.”

Dunduil drew in a great breath of air, not sure if he was being called a predator or an idiot and he didn’t like the sound of either. He let it out and thundered, “My Prince, if only you knew which of our men was the strongest, then perhaps your choice would be better dictated, or do you prefer the touch of a woman, my Lord?”

Gohan grew nervous once he realized he was being asked a direct question, and the tension grew once he realized he didn’t have an answer for the second or first part of the question. He refrained from letting his jittery behavior known and said to his surprise, “I’ve only ever desired to be with a man.”

Von could take that statement in two ways, one that spoke volumes of his innocence with regards to men, and the other that told of an unbridled interest in what he knew would be his first choice even without having experienced it. Von assumed Gohan meant that he hadn’t been with a man before, though he didn’t doubt that Gohan might have kissed a boy or two in the least. In any case it certainly wasn’t the smartest thing for the handsome young man to say in front of two candidates who were more or less quarrelling for his body and/or his heart.

Dunduil let out a laugh that seemed to reach into Gohan’s core and Gohan wondered what all these emotions were about and why his mind seemed to be expanding in all directions at the same time. His could tell that Von was losing patience with Dunduil and he guessed that it wouldn’t be much longer before the buff Saiyan made a comment Von wouldn’t allow him to walk away from. “Prince Gohan, please allow me to discuss a few things with you when the time is right for you. I promise it will be an enlightening experience,” Dunduil reached out for his hand and grasped it within his own much larger one.

Von watched closely, unable to stop Dunduil unless he wished for his Prince to become weary of his personal interest in him. It would do him no good for Prince Gohan to think that Von was into him for all the wrong reasons though it ripped at his soul to see Dunduil touching him. Gohan allowed the man to rub his wrist before letting go of him altogether.

Dunduil sent a sharp dart of his eyes to Von as he smirked, he turned to him, speaking to Gohan down his shoulder, “He may not think it, but some of us know a little more than Von does. It never hurt to have more than one guide.”

Von’s eyes were like ice on the road and he dared Dunduil to cross him, his jaw set tight, his hands ready for battle. No words came from his lips and he waited for quite some time after Dunduil had gone before he took his eyes off of the direction of the man’s leave.

There was a meek voice that spoke to the back of his head which he barely heard over the rushing sounds of his own blood, “I don’t know what to tell you.” Von turned to Gohan and couldn’t guess what he was referring to. The young man went on to say, “About Videl, and this.” Gohan watched Von’s lips part and whispered, though he thought he had already decided that he wouldn’t tell him, “I had a dream about you.”

There was so much information at once and Von knew now was not the time for Gohan to be mulling over these issues let alone explaining his position on them. He was losing his wits about him where he stood and eventually he would cross over and have none left until his time passes. Von answered back fearlessly, “I’m not so certain I haven’t been dreaming since I got here.” He leaned down and made full contact with Gohan’s lips, bringing them together by wrapping him up in his arms and lifting him off the ground.

Von’s kiss was like sex, at least as far as Gohan was concerned. He moaned into his mouth and cocked his head more to the side as Von’s tongue entered through. His taste was dark and Gohan devoured it. He didn’t care who was watching them have their first kiss as he became familiar with the feel of the other man’s talents. He crushed Von’s face to his and moaned once more, feeling his hair in his hands, and taking in his scent from up close. The taller Saiyan set him down on the ground with their lips locked still and he bent over him, leaning him back as Gohan clutched onto him, nearly moaning again. Von pulled him back up to a standing position with one hand on his back and the other on his chest. He released him from the kiss and was staring into his eyes like he’d just met him for the first time all over again. It was Gohan’s turn to shiver and Von desired to kiss him again but wasn’t allowed the time.

There were circles of people around them and Gohan wanted to take him somewhere else, but he couldn’t focus enough to move.

“You should probably go,” Von said, not knowing what he was thinking.

Gohan nodded, seeing as how Piccolo is in the air staring down at them, and Dunduil is fast approaching with some others from another direction. He shook his head at Von, but did not say what he meant to say, which was that he didn’t know when he’d see him again. He took off and headed towards C.C. which is where he should have been (or work) all along.

Von looked up into the sky at Piccolo and said to himself, “Ja tieff.” (I see.)

Back to Current

Gohan never did stop and talk to Piccolo, he couldn’t imagine what he would have to say. He knew he reeked with arousal by now and his scattered thoughts would focus on nothing other than carnal and maybe even unnatural (or at least foreign) desires.

It wasn’t even that he was embarrassed about making out with Von in front of everyone (he wished Von were here right now, kissing him); it was the fact that he didn’t want Dunduil but his body wasn’t registering the same as his mind, and as far as he could tell his body was on the verge of taking over. Had Dunduil made a move and kissed him, Gohan would have kissed back in spite of what his mind would have had to say about it later and he couldn’t afford that type of trouble. Von must understand because he didn’t seem upset, but he’s only Saiyan, too.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Von, which didn’t stop him from pursuing other interests, such as his father, another messy blow job two weeks ago in a closet in one of C.C. labs, and even Trunks’ exploratory hands one night when he and Goten had snuck some alcohol (or it was given to them?) from the Saiyan camp and played a bold game of truth or dare. Gohan allowed it to go on too long and his growl at Trunks freaked the kid out a little more than he planned but it was a warning to him that if he didn’t want what he was pursuing then he had better stop trying for it.

The brats have left him alone since then, not to mention they knew they were on lockdown as far as Gohan was concerned for giving away any information to anyone. One slip and Videl would find out Gohan cheated and Gohan really wanted to tell her about it himself if possible.

He was glad that his Dad was trying to find Vegeta, though, that was one thing he could manage to fit into his head every once in a while. Ever since the day that Goku had asked for Gohan’s help he’s been in the lab, searching through files on the computers that they have on planets from all around. He sometimes spends hours at a time sifting through the files (after Gohan showed him how a few times) and trying to see if he can recognize any of the planets from when he last saw Vegeta in space. Gohan was surprised his Dad had been focusing so hard on what had to be tedious work and a nearly impossible find but it has been quite a while and he is relentlessly persistent so far with no luck.

It was no use trying to concentrate on anything for too long, all he really wanted was a break from all these emotions. One minute he wanted to be inside someone and the next he could barely move an inch without getting dizzy. He’d been drinking gulps of water all day and still felt parched, though he couldn’t manage to exercise and didn’t know why he was so drained.

He sank to the ground against a tree and pulled off his shirt, allowing his skin to breathe and the cool air to lick his heated body. He relaxed and hoped his body would nap and take his mind with it.

\---

Vegeta was feeling pretty good this morning. He’d gotten up early with little fuss and did a workout before eating a hardy breakfast. He relaxed for a little while, meditating, before he scouted out the nearby areas that they would be passing soon for fun upstairs in his command center. There was nothing special about this day but Vegeta noticed that his mood wasn’t all foul.

He’s been doing a lot of thinking lately, or as much as he could focus to do anyways, and it mostly involved Kakarot. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to see him again and he even thought about going back to Earth. Embarrassing enough as it is that he left what could he possibly say upon return? It was a hard choice to make and he expected the debate would last for a while.

Vegeta wondered what Kakarot would say to him, whether he would be happy for it or whether it wouldn’t make a difference to him. Even just to hear Kakarot’s voice again or to look into his eyes would be worth the pathetic humility of returning under whatever excuse he could conjure up. He considered his daughter, too, and the rest of the young half-wit-lings and wondered how they were faring. He thought about going back for a visit just to see the others with no intention of staying since there was no need to, it would be sort of nice to see all of their faces and gather in their scents.

It passed through his mind to even come by when they’re all asleep, never telling them he was there or allowing them to see him or talk to him. That would be a thrill, to touch Kakarot’s face while he slept, to sniff his daughter’s hair and watch his son snore while they were all unaware. Vegeta thought about maybe going back to land on the lookout (like Dende was going to stop him) and watch them from above, scoping them out and spying on their day. As long as it didn’t involve them realizing he was there and asking him questions about where he’s been and what he’s been doing. Of course, they would know the moment he got there if not sooner and he saw no way of getting his cake and eating it too in this situation.

He would have to make the decision to go back to Earth, which he could only ever decide once, and then he would need to decide whether to stay or leave again, and he preferred to have that decision made before he got there.

He thought about becoming angry with Kakarot at one point in time, but it didn’t last. What a stupid fight that would be for him to bring up. “You don’t like me, so I hate you” is what it sounded like to him, but Vegeta didn’t hate Kakarot, as much as he wanted to. He’s always wanted to hate Kakarot, but the more he got to know him the less inclined he was to feel that way. It was all the more he reason for him to not like himself.

What has he done? He’s always making brash decisions. He’s the one who looks like a fool for leaving his family behind (he’d never intended on doing that, it was just a side-effect he thought wouldn’t bother him as much as it does) and for taking off so soon at that, without even putting up a fight, which is not like him.

At the time it seemed so simple: Why stick around when he knew all along what was going to happen?

He had enough sense in him to see now that he could have handled the situation differently back then, one by not leaving the planet, and two by not leaving the scene that night in the first place. He could have argued with Goku why the hell it couldn’t work between them when it had been working perfectly, just to see what he had to say. Did he really want to know what Kakarot had to say? Obviously not, and he imagined Kakarot was feeling the same as Kakarot always feels over any situation just about now, unmoved and hungry. He still managed to have visions of helping Kakarot make up his mind on a few matters though, wishing he were there briefly.

Vegeta groaned aloud, hardly noticing the noise escaping his lips. He has not gotten off the way he would prefer to in a long time, and he’s hesitated to satisfy himself with Fronshir so near. Being a Saiyan male and brutally upset over Kakarot doesn’t help his situation. He needs to release his frustrations out for multiple reasons and that type of urge can only go on ignored for so long.

He wondered briefly about the man down the stairs and whether or not he was having the same or similar problems. It was interesting to imagine Fronshir writhing on his bed but unsure of whether or not to proceed just in case Vegeta happened to waltz in. That would be something, come to think of it.

Perhaps that’s why Vegeta felt like he was in high spirits; he couldn’t seem to get his hard on to go down. He was almost unwilling to work for it at the cost of being caught, unfortunately. Not that he hadn’t masturbated since Fronshir got on the ship, he has, plenty of times and refreshingly, it’s just that he wanted, naturally, more than himself and he saw no way of getting what he really desired, which was Kakarot in every way possible.

Vegeta should have known it would only be a matter of time before his sex drive kicked back in after his swollen emotions mellowed and he could feel the difference becoming greater. He was better able to think of Kakarot without becoming accursedly angry or upset, even though the goal was to get him out of his thoughts all together. He couldn’t help but fantasize about him, never having been able to control his subconscious; it supposedly knows a thing or two more than the conscious mind, anyways. If he ever did see Kakarot again would he be able to keep his hands off of him?

That, of course, is why he had to leave in the first place, because if he didn’t leave, he would have thrown himself at Kakarot a million ways, a million times and he couldn’t bear that much rejection. Once was enough, he was not going to beg for him.

Vegeta let out a low, long growl, in an almost playful, given his mood, but fear-striking fashion as he mused on these things. He thought to himself, Kakarot would have done better just to keep his big mouth shut and stop questioning things. If he had just gone along with Vegeta and trusted him in the first place instead of wondering about the “what ifs” and doubting the unfamiliar then maybe they could be fulfilling each other right now.

Vegeta let out a deep breath and wished his erection would go away. His waning attempts to steer his thoughts towards anything other than Kakarot spurred it on and he pulled it out of his comfortable pants, fisting and working it immediately. It was only too easy to envision Kakarot doing the exact same thing. He licked his lips and closed his eyes intent on building up some of that exotic pressure.

It had been a match just to get sex off his mind lately and now that he was thinking about it and touching himself stopping wasn’t an option. Strange how he’s felt so scatterbrained lately, yet he can’t seem to shake the idea of Kakarot and a good fuck. His hand slowly squeezed harder the more he went on and he leaned back in the chair, his tail automatically gripped around his knee and shin.

He wished Kakarot was on his knees in between his thighs. Vegeta would drape his legs over his shoulder or up in the air as Kakarot entered him and rocked him back and forth onto his dick. Vegeta imagined him doing it slowly at first, telling him how amazing he felt, and then ramming into him, no time for words to be spoken and no breaks between Vegeta’s frantic moans.

Vegeta was close to cumming already. He stretched his back, his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell a little to the side as he continued to stroke himself with perfected movements. His vivid ideas of his hand’s touch being Kakarot’s instead was enough to drive him into completion and he came with a gasp and a shaky grunt, arching his back as he spilled onto his chest and stomach.

He ran his unused hand through his hair and slowly opened his eyes to find Fronshir curiously peering at him from the stairwell.

“No, don’t stop,” Fronshir said as Vegeta immediately stood up from his seat and tucked himself away.

“How long have you been there?” Vegeta wasn’t sure how he should be feeling. He had forgotten he wasn’t in his room for a moment and instead he was in the middle of the spaceship, in front of a large window for that matter. It wasn’t exactly Fronshir’s fault he walked in on him.

Fronshir shook his head, “Does that matter?” He entertained the thought, “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.” Fronshir’s eyes were roaming his body, particularly his stomach which had evidence of the truth of his words.

Vegeta wanted to become angry but began to rethink it. What would that solve; he was stuck on a ship with him? He wasn’t embarrassed he was just thrown off guard. There was nothing unnatural about what he did, and certainly it wasn’t something Fronshir hadn’t seen before. Vegeta walked over to one of his weight sets, pulled down a towel and began wiping himself off. He opened up a link telepathically and said to Fronshir, *You can stop staring.*

Fronshir laughed a hardy laugh, like he hadn’t been expecting to. He replied, “I can’t believe you just did that in front of your console!”

Vegeta grew a little irritated but smirked a moment later to himself and made no comment. That wasn’t the worst thing he could have done. He gave one long look into Fronshir’s eyes before passing him and jumping downstairs. He figured that if the man had anything else to say about it, he’d be wise enough to keep it to himself or to come out with it before too long.

Two minutes later Fronshir came down the stairs to find Vegeta standing in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He walked up to the shorter man and asked in low tones, “What were you thinking?”

Vegeta became infuriated with him and growled, “None of your damn business.”

“You must have known I would find you,” Fronshir asked, unconvinced.

Vegeta understood, now, what he meant and shook his head after calming down a bit, “I wasn’t thinking about that.” He glared at him and stood his ground and snapped, “What do you want?”

Fronshir thought about what he was asking and admitted after some silence, “I would be willing to help out, next time.”

Before Vegeta knew it Fronshir was rubbing him through his pants with one hand and sucking small wet circles on his neck just below his ear. He heard the man’s voice close by saying, *Let me take care of it* and he could feel his pants becoming wet from his previous orgasm as Fronshir felt him up. Vegeta exposed more of his neck to him and his tail wound around the man’s wrist as his hand worked him skillfully through his workout wear. Vegeta was becoming hard again which was more trouble than it was worth, but he had no desire to push this man off him. It had been so long since he’d felt anyone’s kiss against his skin or touch upon his member, and being a man saying no was nearly impossible.

Vegeta grabbed both of Fronshir’s hands in one swoop and pushed him off of his body even quicker, backing himself into a wall.

Fronshir stared deeply into his eyes and wondered why he was being refused when he thought everything was going so well. It only took him a few moments before he asked the other man, “There’s someone else?”

Vegeta shook his head but didn’t say another word to him. He attempted to calm his rigged breathing while Fronshir did the same, lust clouding his eyes. Vegeta hoped Fronshir wouldn’t try it again because he wasn’t sure he could refuse him a second time.


	17. Seventeenth Chapter

Seventeenth Chapter

Necro, that’s the name of the planet Goku last saw Vegeta passing. As far as he could tell, he was heading northeast. He didn’t know how he’d managed to find it, or what type of luck he had for the picture in the C.C. data base to match the exact imprinted vision within his mind from the direction he saw Vegeta, but somehow he’d found what he’d been looking for all this time. Now he just had to hope Vegeta left behind some clues or stopped and talked to somebody. Something.

Planet Necro, it’s nice to have a name, and a direction, regardless the fact that it’s so far out there and he’s never actually visited so he can’t IT there, it’s still something. He hoped it would be enough.

It’s just about the last planet that he could reach using his senses from Earth, if he moved to Jupiter maybe he would be able to search further. Plus, he’s been toying with the idea of landing on a designated planet by imagining its geography from information stored in the database about the location. Perhaps if he could make his visions vivid enough, knowing about where it is, he could manage to IT there without having to see it for himself first. It’s worth a shot.

He hated working with computers, he realized, but he knew he still had some research to do if he wanted to find Vegeta. This was barely the beginning. He couldn’t imagine where Vegeta may have gone or where he would have stopped, if anywhere, on the way, if he’s stopped at all. Goku didn’t have a clue where Vegeta would live, even if he passed a planet he might like, that doesn’t mean Vegeta would like it, if staying still is even in Vegeta’s agenda, which makes this whole thing almost literally a shot in the dark. He wished Vegeta would just open their link back up to him, and even though he didn’t see it happening, he knew he had to continue to try to get ahold of him that way.

He decided that today he would talk to Von about his discovery and see what he had to say about the whole thing. He hadn’t made up his mind yet if he would ask Von to go or if he would tell him he was going instead, he figured he’d just see what happens.

His sights on the people have been keener ever since the rest of them arrived, but even Goku had to sleep. He wondered if Piccolo was paying any better attention now with the added population. 187 people made up the remainder of his brethren; it was a strange thing to think about. He knew every single one of their faces, but he did not know their names. He memorized which of them are friends and which are family and which of them get along and which don’t, but he has never met any of them personally besides Thelel, Von, and Dunduil. 

He wouldn’t say he didn’t trust them, even Dunduil, he just wasn’t ready to get to know them, he didn’t know if they would be a part of his life, and if they were, he didn’t want them to be a big part of it.

He wasn’t ready for any of this change; he still hadn’t decided whether he would go with them when they leave. A part of him couldn’t believe he was even considering it, but the rest of him imagined it to be somewhat adventurous. He considered the fact that Vegeta never had the choice of where he would live, and these people were in a way like gypsies of space.

Earth just so happened to be a nice home that appealed to his nature in whatever ways it did. It must have some similarities to Vegetasai, he guessed, but he really didn’t know, and he couldn’t imagine another place to call home, and wondered if they could manage to find such a thing.

Goku was waiting on the outskirts of the town for Von to come out of his ship. He wondered why the man slept in there and figured it had something to do with his intricate camera system which showed the entire view around him.

A few moments after his arrival on site Von left the ship and a woman and a little girl followed closely after him. He kissed the child’s forehead but not the woman and the girls began walking beyond to start their day while Von remained still, watching. 

Goku landed behind him by a few feet and Von turned and kneeled. Goku knew then, that Von could sense others now, as Gohan had suggested a few weeks ago. “How are ya?” Goku asked him as Von came up quickly, “And please, don’t do that anymore.”

Von looked at him blankly for a moment before responding, “I’m very well and pleased to see you Sire.”

Goku couldn’t dismiss the sincerity in him, but however endeared by it, he ignored his greeting and simply asked, “Would you mind if we went somewhere else?” Von said he wouldn’t and Goku reached out and touched his arm so that he could IT them far away.

Von glanced around, his surroundings literally changed in a blink to a desert of all places. At least it wasn’t windy right now. He didn’t understand how that had just happened and marveled silently at his King.

Goku said, “Vegeta needs to be involved but when he left, he didn’t tell any of us where he was going.” Von stared at him, astounded to hear that, though he supposed he should have known. “I have a clue as to one point in space and time… and which direction he was headed…”

“What is it?” Von heard himself asking, though he wanted to mock laugh in slight hysteria.

Goku’s voice was stone cold as he answered, “Necro.”

“The Planet?” Von wanted to add, ‘That’s it?!’ but felt that would be unwise.

“He passed by it headed northeast,” Goku answered solemnly.

Both men remained quiet for a few moments while Von reviewed his new knowledge. He had to wonder if Prince Vegeta passed by that planet simply because he was headed in a beeline away from here or if he was making stops to certain places for any particular purpose. The only way to know for sure is to check if he has appeared on any recent news in galaxies between here and there and surrounding, or if there’s been silence. It would also help if help if he knew why the Prince left, or what he intends to do during his travels.

Von tested his luck, as asked up front, “Do you know why Prince Vegeta left?”

Goku’s mouth was a thin line and his eyes gave away nothing.

“Did he talk to anyone before he left?”

Goku hesitated to answer but he did with, “Gohan and Piccolo.”

Von tried to search his King to see if he would reveal anything of himself in these matters but he had yet to relinquish anything. Von tried again, “Did he ever say he wanted to leave before?”

“He never verbalized it, but I always thought it was an interest of his.”

Von awed at that statement and the simplicity within his King. This was the second time he heard someone speak what is only relayed in myths of their culture, and from a man who is also ignorant of their messages. Eventually Von found some courage and he asked him, “How well did you know him?”

Goku’s jaw dropped slightly and out of shock he said, “Von, if I knew where Vegeta was, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Von felt the profound weight of those words heaved onto him and he apologized.

Goku turned around and walked a few steps away in the sand, “Don’t be sorry, Von. I have barely admitted to myself that I love him.” After that Goku vanished and Von was sorely upset.

\---

When Von returned to the camp hours later Trunks and Goten were already there. He stopped them and led them away to ask the favor of delivering a message from him to request the King’s presence as soon as he is willing. His apologies were abundant and his thoughts on the matter were long and private and he hoped King Goku would understand and come to see him, but just as Trunks was about to take off into the air with Goten, his King returned.

“Come with me to Capsule Corp.” Goku said and grasped onto Von’s forearm before they were transmitted.

Von for a second time looked around at the somewhat familiar surroundings, amazed. Von refocused and said to Goku, “I apologize, I did not mean to imply that-” Von was thrown off by the small, soft smile on his King’s lips. King Goku shook his head and Von redirected their talk accordingly, “I understand you wish to discuss our options?”

Goku could not be more grateful, he didn’t really know how to voice what he needed right now, but Von seemed to have all the right words. “I was thinking about going,” Goku admitted to him. “What do you say?”

Von nodded at him, “I’m sure you would find him before anyone else.” Goku knew he had not said it out of sport. Von began walking through the room and Goku noticed Von paces from time to time when he’s thinking. The Saiyan began to speak again, “Is there no way that our Prince might return on his own?”

Goku hadn’t actually thought about that but he shook his head in the negative, still.

“I think I should go, your Highness,” Von said confidently, “If Necro was the last place you saw him, and that was a while ago, then there’s no way we could reach him in any sort of timely manner, and the best course of action to take would be to scope out the area for clues. Check to see if he’s stopped anywhere or if anyone knows of his passing through. There’s no need of you to go out there when it’s just a check point and not the final destination.”

Goku smiled at him after a moment, not having thought of it that way. He remarked, “I think you should stay here, is there anyone else you would send?”

Von didn’t understand but he answered, “There are few, Thelel, is one, perhaps Dunduil, although once he finds out it’s nothing but a scavenger hunt, he might not be too interested.” He couldn’t help but ask, “Why must I remain on site? I feel that if there was anything to be found, I would find it.”

Goku’s smile lingered and he answered, “You probably would. Have you seen Gohan lately?”

Von shook his head, “I haven’t. It’s been two months since I last saw him.”

Goku nodded, “Aren’t you interested in him? Trunks said you kissed him?”

Von’s heart thundered in his chest, after he had a hard time swallowing, his mouth opened and he said, “I haven’t slept a restful night since that moment.”

Goku understood exactly what he meant. He didn’t say anything more about it, though. He asked Von, “How long would it take to travel to Necro and back?”

“At our fastest?” Von bought some time as his heartbeat went back to normal, “Two, maybe three months, though that’s pushing it.”

“Bulma might be able to help out with that. I don’t know anything about ships, but I’m sure she could tell you if she has one faster than yours.” Von nodded, liking the sound of that and King Goku went on to say, “I don’t want everyone to know we’re out looking for Vegeta.”

Von could only imagine his reasons and he responded with, “So you want to know who you can trust to keep their mouth shut?” Goku nodded and wondered if there was such a person. Finally, Von offered, “Thelel is trustworthy. I can send her in secrecy, and she will not fail.” Von figured he could pretend to be sending her off with the other men and she could simply follow her own course.

“How have your other reports been?” Goku asked which seemed out of the blue to Von, even though he’d been thinking about just that.

Von hadn’t remembered telling him about those missions but he responded anyways with, “No luck so far, and the journey is becoming longer, but I assess it is for the best. There has to be something out there suitable for our people.”

Goku wanted to sigh but held it in and asked, “When is the next crew expected to return?” He knew he’d been curious to know all the details of Von’s plans, even though it was none of his business, but he didn’t know what captured him about the process so much.

Von was surprised, not knowing King Goku’s eye had been so devoted. He said, “One week,” and wondered what else King Goku wanted to know. “The next trips will take five weeks instead of three, and after that I’ll give the men two months to travel, but if something is not found by then, I will rework my strategy. I have considered asking for other’s opinions; Dunduil may have some ideas to spare, though he may not tell them to me.”

Goku knew Von was insinuating that he try to talk to Dunduil just as he is to him, and maybe Dunduil will share information with him that could be useful in both of their pursuits but Goku wasn’t all too interested in speaking with the other man. Nevertheless, it was a good idea, and he would keep it in mind for the time being.

Goku wondered what Vegeta would be thinking about all of this and how he would be handling the situation. Vegeta was the tactical mastermind, that had never really been Goku’s thing, but now it was very important that they stop wasting time and utilize their resources as best as they possibly can.

Von but into King Goku’s thoughts again, “What do you think Prince Vegeta would do?”

Goku stalled, “What do you mean?”

“In space, now,” Von tried to rephrase his question, “What do you think he’s doing?”

Goku hadn’t thought about that since the day he left. He honestly didn’t know. He figured Vegeta wasn’t out purging planets, so what was he doing?

“Do you fear you will never see him again?” Von asked quietly.

Goku looked directly up into Von’s eyes and it took him a few long moments to tell him, “It’s not that.”

Von waited for Goku to go on but there was only more silence. Eventually Von asked a little embarrassed, “What is he like?”

“Intense,” Goku said without thinking, “and passionate,” and there he stopped.

He believed him. Von’s curiosity about what happened could not be quenched, but King Goku was proving to be quite the opponent, ever standing his ground. At least now Von had two other routes that he could choose to find out more. He hadn’t even considered that Gohan may have talked to Prince Vegeta before he left.

Goku suddenly asked Von something he’d already asked him once before, “Why did you think that Vegeta and I were together?”

“Your Majesty,” Von shook his head, “I just assumed.”

Goku tried to understand why he would assume something like that, but he didn’t get it. Maybe it’s because all of this is so new, he still has a small tinge of denial in him. From experiencing Horunta to making love with another man, to that man being Vegeta and as remarkable as he is to all these Saiyans and his son’s transformation, it’s been a lot. He was sure he was leaving something out.

Goku seemed to be mulling over things and Von did not wish to interrupt. He took his silence as admittance, or at least as close as he was going to get from him. Von felt some certainly within him. He wasn’t sure exactly where this conviction was coming from, but it was unwavering and he bowed slightly at Goku and said, “I do not wish to argue over our first step. I’m sure we can come to a suitable arrangement for scoping out Planet Necro. If you would,” he stood up straight again, “allow me to check from my systems of any records that may hold more clues before anyone goes anywhere. Do you have a specific date or month?”

Goku thought about it and said, “January.” That was at least a year ago.

Von nodded and told him that he intended to find a lead, with a small smirk. Goku laughed and began to find some ease about them. He escorted Von back to the camp, but he would not stay.

\---

“What do you want?”

Von did not expect to see him so soon. He was cut off in midflight in his pursuit and the destination was nowhere near. “Good evening,” he said despite his shakiness.

“Well?”

Von nodded since obviously the other wasn’t in the mood for idle chat. “I’ve been informed that you spoke with Prince Vegeta the day that he left.”

“Yeah,” Piccolo grunted.

Von waited but he got the feeling Piccolo wasn’t going to give anything up. He suddenly didn’t know what he was supposed to be asking him. If King Goku didn’t know where Prince Vegeta was, why would anyone else, unless they were hiding the information? Finally, Von let out, “Does nobody know where he’s gone?”

Piccolo didn’t say anything to Von for a long time. That time seemed lost by the time the Namek did speak, “You Saiyans, who do you think you are?”

Insulted, (he had been only nice to all of them) Von tried to consider where he was coming from and keep things in perspective while holding his tongue.

“You thought you would fly, unannounced, to visit me in my home and ask me questions about him? He would kill you on sight without hesitance,” Piccolo laughed at him, its echo filling the air around them, “What makes you think this whole thing is going to end well for you? Let’s say you do find him and tell him who you are,” Piccolo let out another deep chuckle, “Or, let’s say Vegeta comes back and finds your whole Saiyan Squad, the moment you tell him that Goku is King you probably won’t live to see either of them reign.”

Von opened his mouth to speak but Piccolo wouldn’t allow it, “So you’re obsessed with Vegeta? HA. What’s sad is you grew up learning all about him and still can’t seem to get him figured out.

“What were you thinking coming out here? You couldn’t send some type of message? You say you came here knowing you would have to find another home, still you brought the whole hoard, and your Prince isn’t even here. This was your brilliant plan?”

Von growled but Piccolo wasn’t intimidated by him. The Namek went on to say, “I don’t give a shit how hard you worked for this opportunity or how big of a deal you think you are, things don’t always work out according to plan, friend.”

Von’s anger flashed for a split second longer before he tried to calm himself down. He answered, “We could no longer stay where we had been dwelling and to remain scattered is even more dangerous.” Piccolo sneered at him but Von continued to speak, “Honestly I did not think that Prince Vegeta would not be here, and if he was here, then the words that you speak would be done or not, and we would not be having this conversation.”

“I would have preferred we never spoke,” Piccolo interrupted, “You don’t know the Sons, and you don’t know Vegeta, and you don’t know me. What did you come here for tonight? You wanted to know what your Prince said to me the day that he left? He didn’t say a damn thing.” Piccolo’s glare was brutal. Von kept quiet this time, not at all happy with what he was hearing tonight from this Namekian as he went on, “The people who live here have nothing to do with your problems.”

Von angrily stopped him, “Do you mean to tell me Prince Vegeta would not be interested at all to know that the last of his kindred are here?”

“Who are you most interested in? Vegeta? Goku? Gohan? Yourself?”

Von’s face became red in his rage and embarrassment. Still he tried to remain calm, “If you’re all so powerful then why are you so concerned with me?”

Piccolo flew forward and gripped Von by his shirt before the Saiyan knew what was happening. The Namek’s eyes grilled into him as he promised, “If you are playing any sort of game with Goku or Gohan, I will kill you.”

Von grabbed onto Piccolo’s hands, but he could not rip them from his clothes or even make them budge. He spoke to him, “My intentions have only to do with the future of my race. You obviously don’t know me, either, and if it’s Gohan you’re worried about, don’t you know that he’s married?”

Piccolo gave Von a rather odd look and let up on his grasp just a little bit. Von continued, “I’ve been looking for Prince Vegeta to name him King. He and King Goku may rule together in supremacy, or King Goku, as he’s expressed many times, will hand over the crown. Once Prince Vegeta steps into the picture, I can step out.”

Piccolo finally let him go, “How can we trust you? That everything you say is true? That you really are just looking for Vegeta to be your King?”

“I’m not in this business by choice or for intended deceit,” Von explained as plainly as he could while he tried to catch his breath (Piccolo was woefully frightening for a moment.) “I’ve been looking for him all of my life. It is his right to rule these people. I will not be dissuaded in my quest and I will not fail.”

“You want to know what I think, Von?” Piccolo said, almost in mock cooperation and Von wasn’t sure whether he was going to get something useful out of him or something appalling. He said, “I think Vegeta’s so far away right now it’ll take you another lifetime to find him. I don’t think Vegeta stopped anywhere unless he had to and if for whatever reason he does decide to come back, you’d probably do best to let Goku handle everything.

“Come to think of it, if it turns out you are playing around with Goku or Gohan, Vegeta will know and he will take great pleasure in making you suffer as he watches you die.”

Von went to say something else but Piccolo punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Von doubled over and Piccolo tapped him on his back and sent him slamming into the ground in between the trees, out cold.

“Do not seek me out again,” and Piccolo darted off with speed unseen. 

He’d forgotten to ask Von about those stupid Saiyan transformations and he’d also wondered how Von seemed to know about a relationship between Goku and Vegeta without knowing about it. He was angry with him on so many different levels he just blew up on him.

He hadn’t been expecting him to try to speak with him and it pissed him off that he would dare approach his sanctuary. He wondered about Von and suspected the worst, even though Von so far had been solid. He had to say he was slightly impressed by his demeanor. He was certain that wouldn’t be their last exchange.

\---

Fronshir had to admit to himself that when this all began, he hadn’t expected it to go down quite like it did. It helped that Vegeta is slightly psychopathic; it makes for a wondrously routine and disturbed brain pattern, and since he’s also obsessive compulsive, it’s easy to keep his thoughts entertained in certain areas without it becoming blatantly obvious they’re being urged.

Fronshir didn’t know all Vegeta’s thoughts and he didn’t understand them when he did try to read them but controlling them and bending them took less effort than slowing them down or sorting them out. They were so scattered and sometimes dark and well-hidden, and Vegeta’s overall mental state seems almost fragile at the moment. From what Fronshir could tell, Vegeta is upset about something that has to do with Goku, who is also Kakarot, from his understanding.

Fronshir figured, though, that once Vegeta is completely under, he can pick apart his brain and his memories whenever he’d like. Still, he yearned to know what he is doing out here in space alone. It is something that he should have felt somewhat comfortable with asking him during the day, but he didn’t push it because he didn’t wish to go into more explaining on his side. He’d already dismissed the thought from Vegeta’s mind to ask him what happened to sabotage him in the first place and he knew that Vegeta was trying to keep his secrecy very hard, so he wasn’t going to nag him about the topic any time soon.

Fronshir smiled inwardly as he watched Vegeta sleeping. (Horedan’s don’t sleep much, one or two hours are necessary about twice a day, though they get cranky without their 30-minute cat-naps from time to time.) It’s Vegeta’s fault it happened so fast. For whatever reason the Saiyan Prince is so intent on getting Prince Fronshir home that he’s practically rushing right into his trap. From such a distance as before, Fronshir’s capabilities weren’t strong enough, though he’s been spinning his web ever since he left Vegeta that message of distress, but a Horedan’s power is at full strength once he is within his home’s galactic fields, and the bonds are unbreakable once a victim is on planet.

It is an extremely useful technique, mind control, and all Horedan’s pride themselves on their manipulative abilities. Their entire vast section of the universe is filled with creatures that all have one type of supernatural psychic ability or another, and together they form a tight knit community which stick to their own kind and others are usually very weary of them. The Horedan’s are the leaders amongst them and are more powerful than the rest.

It’s not Vegeta’s fault that this is happening. Fronshir truly was looking for help, which he knew he could persuade anyone into doing, Vegeta just so happened to be the first person who had come around. It wasn’t until Fronshir had met the man face to face that he began to conjure up his terrible plan.

He watched closely as Vegeta’s breathing increased steadily and for a minute or so would not seem to calm down. Fronshir knew he wasn’t going to wake up, he’d been working on a variation of hypnotism while he slept for a long time now, and Vegeta would wake up strictly at “five” in the morning as he was accustomed to, it’s now barely “two”. Still, he wondered what he’s dreaming. His shallow inhalation is arousing, as is the rest of him to look at, especially when he isn’t aware of Fronshir’s peeking. Unfortunately, Fronshir had to do most of his work on Vegeta while he slept, and he could not create his mental “cocoon” and sift through his dreams at the same time.

Fronshir is proud of himself for the work he has done on the Saiyan. At first when he began the process he found that it was far more difficult than he’d ever imagined it could be, and that it was going to take probably their whole travel time just to get him under his influence, but as Vegeta began to insist upon speeding up, Fronshir found some detrimental cracks in his mentality and he knew that if he could keep his mind at bay, his thoughts just a little fuzzy, then by the time they got to his portion of space the “Mind Fields” would naturally assist him, and Vegeta would no longer have a say.

Fronshir wouldn’t deny him credibility; he was unable to take over his mind completely as he had done with many others in the past, some without even trying. He had already tried several times, but when he got close and he attempted to shift the last few pieces into place, they would not hold, and the foundation crumbled in other places little by little until he had to release it entirely and start over. Perhaps if his brother were here, then they could accomplish the task together, but still, he wondered if it would hold without the power of his people.

“Ah, my brother,” Fronshir sighed and put his hand on Vegeta’s chest and rubbed it gently as he sat beside him on his bed and continued to work on him. If Vegeta was not who he was, and deeply handsome at that, this would not have happened, but Fronshir was grateful to him that he came along when he did and he knew that he would forever be indebted to him by the end of it, not that Vegeta would have it in mind for him to pay him back.

He had not told Vegeta the whole truth about his situation back home but Vegeta was to be his solution. His story holds some bearing and is half-true. He cannot have children, and there is marriage arranged, though it is between both brothers and sisters. However, the dark truth is that Fronshir killed a child that Mralidal was pregnant with before anyone knew about it, and also caused the miscarriage of her sister’s baby well into her pregnancy in his rage and upset; both of the children were of the same father, his brother. Mralidal could not have his brother’s child, that would be ludicrous, and she was ashamed of herself for it to begin with, but her sister’s child did not have to die. That is the reason he was sent to exile, and it was something that he could not hide or deny from the courts or his people.

Some planets are wise to Horedan’s and their signature blue-tinged skin and they either steer clear or say very little at all to one they come across, so naturally Horedan business is well kept in secrecy and no one outside of the Mind Fields would know why he was traveling, but that didn’t mean anyone would trust a Horedan either way. Still, Fronshir was fleeing, and he had run out of fuel and had no choice but to stop by a planet he thought he would go unnoticed on. However, they recognized his type and sabotaged his ship before sending him off on a course rarely travelled. He had been outnumbered and could not control them all at once, though he did think he was getting the better of them at the time. Oh well, they will pay for their meddling later.

After so long stranded alone in his gloom Fronshir saw Vegeta’s odd ship floating along and so it began. He sent out subtle subliminal vibes and tones in his message to the other man, knowing that if he could get him to respond, which he knew he would so long as he listened to the message, then he could reel him in. Once he saw his face, he knew his luck beginning to change. The one and only fearsome Prince of the once mighty Saiyan race. All he would have to do was make this man a puppet to his whim and he would be a gift to the Royal Houses of Horeda as recompense in exchange for forgiveness. Fronshir had never meant to hurt his brother by killing his first child. Vegeta would never know what this means to him.

Despite it all, Vegeta is eerily strong-willed, and though Fronshir is able to make him relax some and become a little less focused while awake, he still could not steer the man towards him, though he has been trying. He did find the pleasure of kissing Vegeta’s lips for some time and running his hands through his hair one night, the strength of his chest pressing against his while Vegeta’s hips arched inward, and Vegeta seemed almost ready to give in, but the Saiyan’s control proved far greater, and he stole away to his room for the evening and they never mentioned anything about it again.

Fronshir knew that he shouldn’t push anything with Vegeta in any way that might seem like unusual behavior lest he become suspicious of him. They were only three months away from arriving on Planet Horeda but Fronshir only needed one more month until they entered the fields and then Vegeta’s consciousness would be forever lost. All he must do is keep him unaware and unsuspecting.


	18. Eighteenth Chapter

Eighteenth Chapter

Von was in so much pain when he first woke up nothing else would register. The next thing that hit him was his sense of smell and from there he put his pain aside and became completely immersed in what his nose was telling him. It was Gohan’s scent, aroused. Then Von could hear, though he couldn’t quite make out what was going on, rustling sounds around him, and he attempted to sit up, groaning loudly at how sore his whole body was from hitting the ground. He was no longer in the same spot or position though. He was a few feet outside of the small dent in the ground. He had landed face down but right now he was barely on his elbows, trying to grasp his pounding head. Gohan must have taken care to see that his bones weren’t broken.

A firm, quick, and simultaneous touch by a hand on each shoulder shoved him back into the grass but it wasn’t meant to harm him. Von finally squinted open his eyes, trying to relax his tensing nerves.

Gohan was almost crossed over from what Von could tell. He had not transformed, but Von couldn’t help but notice the way that he was moving and the appearance of a brand new tail, not to mention the raw look in his eyes which were glaring red. Gohan had been crawling over him, sniffing him out all over. Von couldn’t quite tell what he was trying to do but Gohan seemed to know. He seemed more than aware. The young man did not say a word to Von as he jumped and flipped backwards, landing gracefully on the branch of a nearby tree. He then took off, leaping from limb to limb with practiced excellence.

Von immediately ran after him ignoring the hollering pain in his aching body. This was the point: a chase; a chance for Gohan to challenge him and decide if he’s interested, it’s instinctual. However, Von feared that the younger man was so much more superior to him that this might not mean anything to Gohan in the end and that he would never be able to catch him.

He dashed breathlessly after him, keeping up to the best of his abilities as they weaved and zigzagged through the trees. After some time, Von took a leap of wit and attempted to chart Gohan’s next moves. He jumped from his course of pursuit and ended up stopping Gohan in his tracks, putting his arms out to either side of his head, catching him up against the trunk of a large tree. Gohan ducked beneath his arms too fast for Von to stop him and he went up behind him. Gohan shoved him forward into the tree he’d tried to pin him against, his hands pressed firmly onto Von’s body.

Moaning in his surprise, Von felt Gohan’s hands spread down his back and onto his ass pressing roughly into him as he felt him up. Gohan’s breathing was heavy and Von felt one of those sturdy hands on his tail, pulling up the length of it. Von pulled his tail in the opposite direction with such force that when it was released it whipped and made a loud “CRACK!” into the air. Gohan growled, not understand why he’d suddenly become so much more aroused by such an obscure thing. He yanked down on Von’s shoulder, pulling him off the tree's wide trunk and throwing him to the ground.

Once he had put Von beneath him, getting onto his knees and leaning over him intently, he hesitated. Von moved slowly, a calming message in his eyes as his hands connected with Gohan’s sweat-drenched skin qne glided up the young man's arms. Von ran his tongue across perfect teeth. Gohan leaned down and kissed him desperately. His kiss left them breathless for as long as they could stand it.

The young Saiyan’s whole body was shivering and he eventually moved his mouth to lick and suck on Von’s neck. Afterwards he relaxed on top of him from exhaustion. Von hadn’t noticed he was clutching onto him so tightly until Gohan no longer had the wits to cling back. He’d fallen asleep from bodily exertion and Von knew he’d be up in a few hours and it wouldn’t be but a few more days after that before his body attempts to push him over the edge once more.

He wanted to be there for the young man when he woke up, but he was aching and hungry himself and needed to get back to his base.

He had to take Gohan home first, though. Von stood up, lifting him up in his arms, and he headed towards the only place he knew to go, Capsule Corp. Not far into his journey he was stopped by Prince Trunks.

Von had never seen Trunks’ eyes so dead set before, and certainly not on him.

“I’ll take him from here,” the boy said, holding out a hand, intending to craddle him.

Von gave Gohan over to him, thankful for his help, no matter why he was giving it.

“I saw what happened,” Trunks said before he could turn away. It took Von a moment to realize that he was talking about his little talk with Piccolo. “You think you can find my Dad?” Trunks asked him, whatever his inclinations were, he hid them well in his voice.

“I will find him,” Von answered, nodding confidently at him.

Trunks asked, “Are you really interested in Gohan?”

“I won’t deny it,” Von answered, chilled by the sound of a young boy’s voice asking that question. He didn’t know quite what he meant or what he thought about it.

Trunks “humphed,” and said, “Piccolo was right, you know. He did that for your own good,” Trunks’ eyes were calculating and cold as he looked upon Von.

He hadn’t even had a chance to think about his conversation with Piccolo yet but he would be certain to look at it as objectively as possible if he could help it, since the child seemed so adamant about his intent.

“Gohan doesn’t know where Vegeta went either and if you think bringing it up is a good idea, think again,” Trunks was just as convincing as Piccolo was. He continued, “If you want to know anything about my Dad, ask Goku.”

Von felt awed by these events. He nodded at Trunks once more and the boy took off into the sky. Von couldn’t express what he was feeling if he wanted to, he was too exhausted to be sure he had any feeling left at all.

\---

Gohan was hallucinating. He saw a young Vegeta coming onto him, asking him to show him the way, to share and explore one another. He could see the lust in his eyes and feel the nervous touch of his small hand. The vision flipped and became a distant reality, a nearly fifteen-year-old Gohan coming onto an older Vegeta, quietly and purposefully begging for intimate contact. There was so much desire from the teen and something sensual about the inexperience factor, though he tried to be desirous with what little knowledge he did have. Gohan's blurring vision slowly came to and he realized who and where he was and that it was Trunks that was sitting in between his legs on the warm C.C. bed, touching Gohan's firm, upright cock and asking if he could help.

Gohan groaned and moaned loudly, his organ was nearly painfully aroused. "Get out!" he sat up quickly and shoved Trunks off of the bed with a hard swoop of his right arm.

Trunks looked at him incredulously before darting out of the room.

Gohan nearly whimpered, this was beginning to be too much for him. He knew he shouldn't be at C.C. right now and wasn't even sure how he got here, but he was delirious and could barely form thought together enough to stand. He had already begun to pant again, and he knew that if he didn't do something soon, he might burst.

He rubbed the head of his cock and fisted it's base, he thought, Shoulda' made Trunks suck it, and began to pump his engorged member but in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't be enough. He decided the best thing for him to do would be to head for his father's location, at least he was familiar.

Willpower and concentration were barely there but he managed to recover himself and get out the window to the sky. He felt like he was rushing even though he had nowhere to rush to. The wind felt cool on his face and he loved the smells of the earth below, it was a good distraction for the moment.

One week later

Von does not like waiting, though he may seem a patient Saiyan. Right now, the universe is quiet, and he didn't like it, something must be wrong. He knew he was anxious, which entails the possibility of disaster occurring before the end, but he didn't believe in standing idly by in either case. He wished to go see his King, but he didn't want to be rude. He wished to go see his Prince, but he didn't want to cause trouble. He was disdained by the fact that he even gave a damn enough to allow such silly rudiments to detain him.

Something was aloof and he didn't know why there was such an uneasy feeling in his stomach recently. He wondered if it has something to do with the people right in front of him, or if it was intuitive inklings from beyond his normal scope. He told himself he would discuss these thoughts with the elders as soon as he returned.

There were a few other things Von couldn't get off his mind, which is why it struck him as funny that he hadn't done much about it. One was when he asked his King if he feared he would never see their Prince again and he answered, "'It's not that...'." Von couldn't guess the meaning of those words, but the sad tinge in his wholesome eyes made him think that King Goku played a major role in Prince Vegeta's leave.

Then, during his chat with the Namekian, as painful as that was, Piccolo gave him quite a bit of information and so did Trunks, given that the young man is correct.

He knew that Prince Vegeta's pride was a factor here, but he could not guess to what angle. Von was beginning to think that whether Prince Vegeta returned would have nothing to do with their people at all, regardless if the Prince learned about their existence. He also began to think that he had no chances of finding the Prince and he rarely felt so subjected at someone else's opinion, especially on this particular matter.

Piccolo's protectiveness of both King Goku and Prince Gohan was cute, but dismissible. Both Saiyans are stronger than Piccolo and, in either case, Von has no intention of stirring up trouble with the Royal house, or anyone else for that matter. However, Von took note of Piccolo's mention of Prince Vegeta's protectiveness over "the Son's." He implied that the Prince would know, somehow, if something happened to King Goku or Prince Gohan. Von had to admit he was floored, that was the third time he'd heard such an odd statement from such an unlikely source.

This group of Saiyans and a Namek all seemed to know something that Von did not and he couldn't think of what it was, or why they would go through such great lengths to keep him out of the loop. Either that or that was their aim, to seem above him, above them all, and uninterested in becoming involved altogether.

He'd just received news from his recruits yesterday that still there were no signs of a new location, which was not good news, but it wasn't entirely unexpected either. He knew he could not seem too disappointed so that his men would not become disheartened or worried. He expected them to travel a good distance out again for a home, yet he did not wish to have his men travel for months out when things were still up in the air here.

He'd also mentioned to Thelel about a possible trip to Planet Necro in privacy, but he was still awaiting news from his King on that as well. He already researched the area and found nothing to aid him but doing something felt better than waiting around.

Which is precisely why Von finally made up his mind and started off on the long journey to his Sire's temporary location. He guessed at whether he would cut him off like the others seem to do and almost wished that he would. He still hadn't decided what exactly he would say and King Goku seemed intent in keeping his silence.

Von could no longer ignore the fact that he was nervous to speak alone with Gohan, and especially about Prince Vegeta, now that both Piccolo and Trunks had voiced their points of view about it. He wondered what had transpired between Prince Vegeta and Prince Gohan, but he couldn't imagine gathering the nerve to ask the young man.

It doesn't really make sense, either, why he'd feel a little better about speaking with King Goku, nevertheless, he was making tracks behind him in that very direction. Von increased his speed, concentrating solely on Goku's ki as he drew nearer.

Then suddenly Goku vanished. Von searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. It's not like when he moves from location to location, it's completely gone.

He couldn't help but become paranoid that he disappeared on purpose, because he didn't want Von to find and talk to him. That wasn't necessary, and he didn't believe it, but it passed through his mind enough to dissuade his stubborn attitude for the moment. He grew a little irritated before sensing Dunduil's ki nearby, which didn't help his nerves. He ignored his presence for now and began to scope out the area once more. Still there was no sign of his King's ki.

A moment later he caught onto Gohan, who wasn't exactly anywhere close, but he was certainly an option since Von had planned on journeying today anyways. Not a split second later Von was on pursuit. The young man wasn't even moving at the moment.

\---

Gohan dropped to the ground after his father's ki went AWOL. Never had he ever felt his ki go off the grid, not since the first time he died back when they were fighting Raditz with Piccolo. He knew he hadn't dropped it that low, that was impossible.

The young man purred low, on the ground, laying back lazily. A quiet moan escaped his lips, it helped to verbalize what he was feeling, even if he wasn't using proper words, no one was around anyways. He stretched and turned and twisted around on the ground, feeling tense and needy. He couldn't seem to get his nerves to still, though he wasn't exactly feeling energetic.

What he wouldn't give for release... His whole body was beginning to pain him, and his tail would not cease in its writhing movements. He grabbed onto it with both hands in an attempt to get it to stop wriggling around, the subtle nuances making him angry in his lust. The feel of it was a whole different type of sensation from the rest of his body.

Now that Gohan was thinking about it, it definitely has its uses. He never had his tail through puberty, and he wondered what sort of things he might have done with it. He’s started playing with it more and more recently now that it was back. He unknowingly missed it all this time.

He could no more will his tail to move as he wished than stop becoming aroused by its movements at the moment. He took the tip into his mouth for just a second while he began to work his pants off, his last remaining garment. He had to remove it as he finished, tossing his pants one-handed to the side somewhere, he stuck his tail back in his mouth as he laid back fisting his erection, he began gently sucking on the tip again.

"...Your Highnesss," Von stared down at him, not quite expecting the vision before him when he entered through the tops of the trees to the jungle ground below.

Gohan released his tail huffing gently, "Von." his tail swooped around behind him as he pushed off the ground and stood straight up, his cock standing alert as the leaves from the trees high above fell around them from Von's swift arrival. As he looked into the General's eyes everything seemed calm. They stepped toward one another and Von's hand stretched out and met Gohan's twitching organ.

"Forgive me, your Highness," Von whispered as he pulled on the warm shaft in his talented hand. He bent forward, focused, and kissed Gohan's wetted lips, savoring the feeling.

THUMP. Gohan heard and felt it from within him. His chest puffed out and his breaths deepened.

Von backed off a moment and gave Gohan a knowing nod and a comforting grace of his other hand down his neck and the front of his chest. He kissed him again and their lips pressed tighter together yet.

THUMP. It was somehow familiar to Gohan and he welcomed it, unexpectedly and wholly. He didn't know why he hadn't curled up into a ball and covered himself the moment Von arrived, but that wasn't even on his mind, all he could think about was this pain that seemed to dull everything else out and this ringing in his ears.

THUMP! Gohan knew he was screaming out his agony, but he could not hear it and his eyes had long since clenched shut. His back arched, falling back into Von's arms as his body began to morph and grow and shift. He fell to his knees from Von's hold and roared for all it was worth before he collapsed into the grass at Von's feet.

When Gohan came to, he wasn't the same and he knew he never would be again. From the flick of his opened eyes to the swish of his movements. _This is life! This is living!_ was the only thing that echoed through his mind. He knew Von was nearby, his precise location, it was like he could feel him breathing through his fingertips which gently caressed the hard earth floor with every wild thud as he scurried all around. He sat still for just a moment, waiting for Von to close in on him.

He surprised the older man by deceiving him, Von would come so close to catching him, but Gohan knew he would never be able to keep up. There was so much to feel in this state, Gohan didn't know what to do first.

"Cibnim jis," (Damn it) Von growled, sweat running down his face and his neck. He could feel Prince Gohan, almost see him, smell him, and right now he desired him more than he thought he could manage. This was madness. "Why are you playing a game with me?" he yelled, but it seemed to be swallowed by the dense air of the forest around him. How, was what he really wanted to know. His shallow breaths were only met by more woodland silence and a comforting feeling of someone special close by. "Prince Gohan," he growled out his words in frustration, "You're wasting this time we have together."

"Wasting it?" Gohan appeared right in front of him, just far enough to be out of arms reach.

Von wondered how it was that he could have such control. How come he wasn't crawling on the ground by now, completely buckling in surrender? Von knew that he hadn't found consciousness for days his first time and he wasn't sure how to explain. He wasn't expecting he would have to. "Do you mean to run from me?" His voice was heard both loud and clear and yet soft as a gentle hum, his challenging question clear.

Gohan felt a quiver of nervousness, even in his lost thoughts he had knowledge of his inexperience, and he couldn't admit that to Von. He was enjoying himself in this state, the incredible power and ability, the sheer feeling of freedom and rare high quality of intensity. He knew what he wanted, he'd wanted it for such a long time now, but looking into Von's altogether Saiyan eyes he grew insecure.

Slowly, Von drew Gohan in with his elongated tail and told him, "I am right here. Ja bin qijhigs gifqif."

Gohan wrapped his arms around him, buried his face in his chest, and held on tight, a wave of emotion crashing over him. He was at a loss for words.

Von gently laid Gohan back and then he laid to the side of his Prince, his lips coming dangerously close to Gohan's neck. He resisted, knowing the Prince would not understand enough to try to stop him, and instead he went straight for Gohan's length once more with his left hand, licking his lips as he watched the young man moaning and throwing his head back. "Mips bi nipquf afbivsjevik tihgs gibuf Ja fufiq tieffim,"(Not a more beautiful sight have I ever seen.) Von moaned aloud to Gohan as he worked him into even more of a sexual fuss. He kissed the young man's neck, lapping at his salt-tinted skin.

Gohan touched Von's face and looked into his eyes as though he was staring into the face of a dream.

Von got up off his hips and side and onto both knees, causing Gohan's legs to straddle his loosely. He pulled his shirt off, lifting it from behind his neck and over his head and shoulders. Gohan saw, for the first time, all of his scars and his tattoos at length. The younger Saiyan marveled at Von's upper body as he began to remove his pants.

Gohan asked, his eyes lidded, "What do all of these mean?" referring to his tattoos. He traced some of them, especially liking the ones he found that matched each other in place and design on the underside of his biceps.

Von held himself above him, a brawny arm on each side of his head. He looked at him wearily, impressed, and curious if he would remember this, and asked, "If you could change them, would you?"

Gohan thought he was looking into the eyes of eternity when he met Von's cool grey gaze glowing at him, "No, I would not," he admitted.

Von crept forward, his lips crushing into Gohan's, their bodies meshing for the first time, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat.

"Von's trying to act like he takes his time- HAH!" Dunduil stepped into the forest as though walking through someone's front door. "You took too much of it, I'd say."

Von noticed Dunduil was already transformed just from the way he smelled. He must have been lurking around for some time, then, and Von didn't like the idea of someone spying on him, much less the innocent Prince Gohan.

Dunduil was just as quick to deliver a blow as Von was to stand up to him. Within what seemed like a mere moment Gohan realized that Von and Dunduil were hard at it and there was little he could do to stop them. The very environment which he conceived in his current state kept Gohan useless. He could barely pay attention to watch in between vague fantasies of his own frantic needs amid the sensations of his skin. The scents of the two men were enough to render him helpless with want.

Von threw Dunduil off of him with a hefty kick before running back to his Prince's side just in case Dunduil was having any bright ideas. The large, brute of a Saiyan came right up to him, a feral grin on his nearly foaming lips. He attempted to strong-arm him away from the young Saiyan's body. Von proved to be tougher than Dunduil and he resisted as long as there was a need to.

Dunduil was losing it, his carnal desires were at an all-time high as he smelled blood on Von's battle worn form, not to mention the fresh scent of sex which lay somewhere beneath the both of them. If Von wasn't so stingy maybe they could share, but then again, Dunduil wasn't sure how interested he was in allowing Von the pleasure of playing with his own toy.

"Hijuf jim," (Give in,) Dunduil daunted after his onslaught against him.

"Niblif nif," (Make me) Von purred, wiping off his face and then licking the blood off the back of his hand as he stared him down.

Dunduil pushed onward, landing fewer strikes than he would have liked; he wished for Von's demise. It didn't help that he looked so much like his father, (even if his altered state) Dunduil did have a great deal of respect for Vaughn, but he would not be bested by his fortunate offspring.

"Jimsip sgif ejqifit," (Into the fires, (Meaning, in other words, "to hell with you,")) Dunduil hissed as he reared up a blast, "Miazor Ray!!" he screamed, but it missed Von by a hair.

Von was hidden from view for some time, he needed those precious moments to regain his wits. He felt exhaustion taking over him and he knew that Dunduil couldn't be in much better shape, so he tried to buy some time by blowing up random trees throughout the area. That way hopefully he would scatter Dunduil's thoughts and confuse his tracking for at least a few more minutes. He hadn't lost sight of Gohan, though he'd noticed that the young man was back to normal, unable to hang on to his form any longer, and out cold.

Dunduil landed two feet from Gohan's body with intention. The fear that he may steal the Prince away was plenty to thrust Von froward and somehow in between the two at once.

"--?!" There was surprise on Dunduil's face that Von would not soon forget.

All Von said was, "Piccolo is here if you would like to speak with him."

Dunduil's face practically turned blue as he looked above them and saw the giant green Namekian floating high, his white cape steady in the still air beneath the large tree branches.

Piccolo's stern glare was not to be reckoned with and Dunduil could not help from gulping back at it. The Namek landed and walked over to Gohan's limp body, assessing him, before lifting him off of the ground and shooting up through the treetops and into the wild sky.

"Ejhigs nif," (Fight me) Von beckoned, falling out of his transformation even before Dunduil.

The brawny man was shaken by some sort of unmeasurable force that came out of Piccolo. He would not admit to Von, but something in him had stirred at the Namek's appearance on the scene. He couldn't understand why Von seemed untouched by the other's presence.

"Kifs'it tieff exigbs vi hips," (Let's see what you got!) Von beckoned him closer and laughed.

"Ja tieff mipsgijimh zxigfim Ja kippeal bis vi," (I see nothing when I look at you.) Dunduil spat at him.

Von's demeanor grew intense and serious and he responded, "Vi tieff mipsgijimh zxigfim vi kippeal bis viqtifkil." (You see nothing when you look at yourself.) He flew forward at lightning speed and Dunduil drew back, squeezed his eyes shut, and threw up his arms in defense but the blow never came.

All around Dunduil was the music of the forest and nothing else.

\---

I still can't sense Vegeta. I knew that this was just a long shot, but I'm learning a thing or two while I'm at it so it's not an entire loss.

This spacesuit is kind of cool, not to mention a life saver, despite the closet-like feel to wearing it. I'm glad I've had previous experience in one though, otherwise this might not have been such a great idea.

I was able to IT to Pluto, but I've already been there, so I felt like that was kind of cheating, even though I only did it to get further out into space before I did the true test. Actually, getting to Planet L, that was worth something to me. It means that with enough meditation, I may just be able to manage to IT right to any location just by the confidence that it can be done and by becoming familiar with it mentally.

Coming back to Earth I did not do any victory dance. Space is so quiet, I felt disturbed by something, but I can't say what. The only thing I can do is continue to reach out to Vegeta from no matter where I'm standing.

As I remove my head gear, I can sense Piccolo fast approaching with my eldest and I have a few moments to spare in thought to Von, whom I coincidentally seemed to have avoided by my previous plans. 

"Where were you?" Piccolo is angry with me but surprised by my clothing and he grumbles something about them at my back.

I turn around and see a sleeping Gohan in his arms, but I'm not alarmed, "Sorry, Piccolo, what happened?"

"You tell me?" he spat, annoyed with me.

I found myself openly thinking _, It's not my job to be there every time something bad happens._ I knew in my heart that Gohan was fine, but I asked Piccolo again, "What happened?"

"Your son needs help," Piccolo practically thrust Gohan into my arms, fumbling a little as he did.

"I cannot help him anymore, Piccolo," I shook my head at him before looking down at Gohan. When I looked back up Piccolo was gone. I saw a sadness in his eyes and wondered how long he's been in love with my son. Piccolo knew that he couldn't help him, either.

I knew that it was time, and I could probably guess what had happened. Gohan transformed and Von was there, that much is for certain. I sniff my son's body as I fly through the air, catching another familiar scent on him, though very faint, I'm uncertain of its origin.

I press forward.

"Von," I immediately feel as though I'm interrupting something though no one looks upset to see me. The elders are all gathered around with Von in their house and they seem to be discussing something very quietly and very privately. There are wonderful scents wafting through the air and there is also food nearby, if I didn't know any better.

The handsome Saiyan stood up from his place on the matted floor, his eyes set on Gohan's body. He began to speak but I didn't allow it.

"Gohan has transformed?" I asked though I had originally intended to state it, and he nodded at me.

"Dunduil-"

"What about Dunduil?" I asked, realizing immediately that it is his scent that I noticed on my son. Von looked at me as though he expected me to know already.

He said, "Nothing happened to Prince Gohan. I am afraid Dunduil followed after me as I went out for him," he let the story linger. I was grateful Von did not banter my intelligence of his knowledge of ki recognition or of his interest in my son.

Only then did I notice the fresh but halfway healed wounds on his body from his scuffle with the other man. _Why is he interested in my son?_ I wondered, and I pondered a little at Von's interest in him as well.

Von took Gohan from my arms and handed him down to the elders, who drew him out a nice place on the blankets below. I can see the frustration on my son's face, and I wonder when he's going to wake up again.

Von's hand hovers for a few moments over my son's naval while two of the elder's mumbled something with their hands hovering over his chest and his face. I couldn't gather any words being spoken. They settled down hurriedly and one of the women wet a washcloth and laid it over Gohan's forehead.

"Von, siqbimitkibsif," (translate) a male elder said to him and I waited to see what was going to happen, if anything.

I heard one of the men speaking in their tongue. Von sat back, beside my son, his tail curling protectively around Gohan's head, laying loosely on the blanket. He closed his eyes as he listened and explained the words to me, "'You are new to our ways'," they were slow to begin. "' You only recently saw the light from Horunta'."

I thought about telling them that unless they could tell me where Vegeta was I wasn't really interested in sticking around much longer.

The voice spoke up again and Von's followed, "'You feel strange for helping your son. It is all right. It is the way when necessary'."

"Hey!" I cried, but another of the elders held up their hands for me to hush.

"'So many little fears you let eat at you when you once thought you had none at all. That makes them that much worse.'"

I looked down at my son and listened to both voices at the same time, the language they spoke and its explanation seemed to mirror each other somehow.

"'Fear is but a thought, you must know and understand the thought to conquer the fear'," Von opened his eyes for a moment and the man that was speaking was silent and a woman was next to chime in.

Von's deep stirring voice followed her gentle one, "'You are a charm indeed, Kakarot'," Von waited for them to go on and looked at me bright-eyed, as though to say he hoped I knew what they were talking about. She spoke and then he spoke, again: "'What is it you fear?'"

From somewhere deep inside an answer came to me and escaped my lips, "...A misunderstanding..." I felt hypnotized.

Von was staring at me with a queer and curious look, and I felt as though I could talk to him about all my problems, but I held my tongue.

I stood and made for my leave. I left Gohan there under Von's care, with my blessing, though I didn't know what had come over me to say that. Each of the elder's just smiled at me and one pleaded with me to stay but I said I couldn't and went out the door.

\---

There is a familiar thrumming in the emptiness around me, yet it is different and for now, unnamed. A dark shadow lingers in the back of my mind, but I have yet to see what it's foreboding. I had once grown accustomed to despair and darkness in my solitude but the feel of it has always been a little different from this.

I sense a whirring of my thoughts and I have concluded that it is unnatural. I have tried to move on, though my meditations have been less helpful, I can still work the stress off pretty well.

Is it because I long for Kakarot so much that I can't seem to get my mind to still? I don't think it's that, in fact, I think that the thought of Kakarot is the only thing keeping me from falling apart.

There's a rhythm playing in my head, very slowly, as though there was only one pulsating strum per every twenty minutes that creep by, and it's winding me up steadily as it beats on.

The other night I had a dream, Kakarot was in it, but it was disturbing, and I've grown weary of sleeping since, though I can't seem to help myself. Like clockwork.

In my dream Kakarot was trying to tell me something, but it seemed as though there was no time for him to say it. One moment he was there in front of me, reaching out to grab ahold of me and the next there was nothing. Then again, somewhere else, he ran up to me with a concerned look on his face, but emptiness took it all away again. A third time, I was waiting for Kakarot, he was supposed to arrive any moment, but from where I stood, he never came.

I awoke gasping for air, like those times when, unconscious with sleep, you let out a breath and it’s as though you forget to pull one back in, then, at the very last possible moment reality comes back to you, and your lungs expand and fill with oxygen of their own accord, out of necessity, you feel... you've escaped something.

I need to do something about this, change something up somehow, get out of this hellish cycle. I can't go on treading these bitter, stagnant waters.


	19. Nineteenth

Nineteenth Chapter

Vegeta's thoughts began flipping around in his head, out of control. He felt sick and dizzy and unable to concentrate on anything other than a growing mantra that must have been buzzing for so long now. All it said was, "You are free!" over and over in a hopeful sort of way. It repeated like a pot smoker's paranoia, daunting him, making him queasy and uncomfortable. He suspected this would not soon cease. Perhaps it might go away for a while, lingering as a hum like the sound of the wind, but then it would return, throbbing his brain, always appearing in different ways.

 _What's… happening?_ The pure thought itself must have taken ten minutes for him to gather wholly, now he had to somehow manage deciphering it when he could hardly grasp sitting up from his chair. His feet were planted against the ground and his knees opened and would not come back together. Gravity seemed to be turning against him as he sat in the console seat, unlikely though, since he could withstand 500 times normal gravity. His skin was itching but he could hardly lift his hands and arms to scratch. His eyes were heavy, his lids closed and seemed uninterested in reopening though Vegeta forced his consciousness more than anything else.

He caught sights of Fronshir coming up from below within the reflection of the large window in front of him. He wanted to curse for a split second before falling back into this miserable spell.

*Congratulations* Fronshir burst out into a wicked smile, but Vegeta only knew so because he could see it in his mind’s eye. He could hear Fronshir getting closer, and, wondered, for all that he could, what would come of this man's approach. Fronshir continued, *I will admit, I didn't think you would figure it out.*

Vegeta felt his head fall back, but he caught it and sat upright to the best of his abilities as Fronshir strolled up from behind him and took his seat next to the him. Vegeta's breaths were coming in shallow and his eyes were lidded when he could keep them open. He was trying with all his might just to move a finger, budge an inch, but he could do nothing.

*I much admire your strength and your vigor and, well, there isn't much of you I don't admire.* Fronshir gave a cruel chuckle as he grabbed Vegeta's face in his hand, forcing him to look at him. His lips were on Vegeta's before the Saiyan knew it and he could do nothing to stop him. Vegeta breathed in through his nose and stifled a cry, surprised at how much he was able to feel Fronshir's kiss even without the entire use of his mind.

Fronshir did not persist much further though, he licked tantalizingly on Vegeta's closed, pouting lips and pulled back, saying, "I think that you were right, Saiyans do have sensible capabilities where they can feel out situations, intuition, if you will. Now, with you, you're always on guard, so focused on that wall... Still, you must have been suspicious of me for some time, hmm?" Fronshir shook his head as he looked off to the side.

Vegeta's entire body was spent, as though his energy had been released from him. His angry glare at Fronshir was half of what it normally would have been, and he found himself struggling to regain control. It was difficult to focus on the conversation, much less the environment and managing his body, and he had a good reason to believe that Fronshir was allowing him the shitty opportunity for now in the first place.

There was an eruption within him, small, given the amount of wit he had at the moment, but evident and growing. Outrage. Vegeta knew what Fronshir was going to say next. Mind-control.

"Prince," Fronshir's attention came back to him and he groped Vegeta's thigh, reaching closer to the inside as he spoke, "You don't need to worry, your state of mind will be one of complete joy to your Dominator. You will never be unhappy, nor the wiser." Fronshir stood up in front of Vegeta whispering perilous words into the air as he held the top of his head in one hand and his wrist with his other.

He knew that his magic was still not strong enough to subdue this Saiyan entirely. Knock him out for a few days at a time, yes, but all he could do were lay tricks and spells about him until they got into the Mind Fields. There were still three more weeks to travel and the ship cannot possibly go any faster.

He couldn't call out for help, no one would answer him. What's worse, Prince Vegeta would no doubt call for a rather large load of his attention and he would have to be careful with his time and energy from now on.

He hadn't planned on Vegeta figuring it out, but once he perceived the Prince was suspicious, he knew he had to cast him under forthright. The mind is an easier target when it is knowledgeable of its capture.** However, Fronshir did not think the Prince an easy target; he learned how to read minds much too quickly to fall under so surely and so soon. He did not like having to bluff, he would much rather put him under and leave it at that, knowing there was no hope for him to break free, but at the moment this was all he could do.

He wondered what caused the Saiyan to become skeptical at last and rather fancied the idea of not having any more chats with him if he could help it. Who knows what types of strategies he may use to try to come undone? Although Fronshir knew practically every way to combat a struggling victim and was incredibly talented, he could not help but be weary at the other man's very obvious will.

Prince Vegeta lie taken away at the moment in his console chair and it was enough to make Fronshir happy. He leaned over the Prince and kissed him on the mouth one more time before stealing away to work some type of plan. He would not stress the next few weeks, if he kept on his toes, Prince Vegeta would fall yet.

\---

Gohan awoke shivering for all he was worth. He could smell Von but he could not find him in the immediate vicinity. He breathed in the cool night air and tried to relax but his muscles felt uneasy. He felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His veins were pulsating all over and his hairs were standing on end.

Where is Von?

He barely got up to his knees, knowing he was at least in a somewhat familiar surrounding, the house of the elders, though he was curious how he got here. He attempted to look out the window, but there was little to see. The Saiyan people were gathered a couple of miles to the east side of the camp, no doubt having some sort of celebration.

Gohan needed to find the General, but he did not wish to leave the confines of the closed off room, especially since he did not know where to find any clothes. He licked his lips, sex was not far off from his mind, neither was the delicious thought of transforming back into that creature which seemed to know what was fulfilling and what was tasteless. Vague memories flooded back of Von's bare form hovering over him and he could feel the warmth of his skin and his electrifying kiss. Gohan closed his eyes for a second and then he realized Von was right outside of the house, never too far away to begin with.

The familiar pounding was back, the one that tore into his body and reformed his entire being one pump of blood at a time. He allowed the feelings to override him, laying there on the soft blankets while the light from the stars outside poured in. He had no way of knowing how long it took him to go through his transformation, it seemed like an eternity, though he knew it was going a little smoother this time than the last. He felt his energy flowing all around him and screamed out in agony as he went the final throes.

Right outside of the humble house Von could sense Prince Gohan's change. It stirred his own. It seemed he'd come back just in time. The elders had decided to take everyone for a little camping trip and sleep out under the stars from a different angle tonight. Von had been visiting with them off and on while Prince Gohan rested. Now the two could have their moments to themselves.

Dunduil had been keeping tabs on Von and also on Gohan since he saw their King arrive with him and leave without him. When he noticed Von was in the midst of transforming, he crept up behind him quickly and latched onto his tail, which in Von's lust was waving behind him instead of wrapped tight around his waist. Von let out a quick yelp but had time to do nothing else as he was pulled backwards. Dunduil drug him away from the house, chuckling all the while. Von made another loud cry, and then roared in anger once he finally crossed over. Dunduil, being older, seemed to flicker into his transformation, like a second skin he could wear at his own choosing. He grinned at Von's surprised face as he watched from over his shoulder, and Dunduil ran his sharpened nails down the other man's back.

"Bitteegipkif," (Asshole) Von went to backhand him, but Dunduil dodged, threw him down with a hard yank of the appendage and took off towards the house.

There Goku was, standing in front of the doorway, blocking Dunduil's entrance. Both men were facing him, though Von was still crouching on the ground, they looked dead at him, and therefore could not pretend to have missed his presence nor go on without acknowledging it.

He took a step closer to them and they stood, immobilized as he began to transform. The call that he made and the ferocity with which he growled baffled them. He grabbed hold of Dunduil and they disappeared and reappeared elsewhere leaving Von behind.

Dunduil fell to his knees in front of Goku, his head was about torso high to Goku. He couldn't seem to say anything, staring up at him, shaken at the sight of him and swayed by his captivating scent. In this form he looked much more of a King. His face spelled out warrior and his stance, victory. There was a dark look in his eyes tonight that Dunduil missed in their meetings before and he wasn't sure what this Saiyan might do. He didn't know anything about him except for the fact that he hung around with Prince Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta was not one Dunduil would reckon with.

Goku recalled needing to ask Dunduil a few questions about what he knew, but he wholly doubted he would have anything to say worth listening to. Besides, Goku wasn't interested in talking about Vegeta and he didn't really care how long it took to find them a planet (he could probably think of a few himself, come to think of it). Goku only knew that Dunduil had dark desires for his son and he couldn't tolerate that.

There, that moment, in that state, he didn't know what took a hold of him. In his throttled thoughts a thirst for blood and a quest for servitude took over him of which he could not explain and could not contain like he had before with Vegeta.

He forced the large man completely to the ground. He could tell by the feel of his skin underneath his fingertips that he did not like this man. He did not want him, even as this animal. Goku searched him while Dunduil laid there with some apprehension in his body and a quiver in his breath.

Goku didn't know what he was looking for until it came to him. As he went down Dunduil's body, touching places here and there, he reached his thighs. Goku tore into Dunduil's pants, ripping the cloth and revealing his skin there just beneath the hip, in between his legs. Goku closed his eyes after seeing where the blood was pumping and leaned in closer, opening his mouth wide. Once his fangs sunk deep into his inner thigh, Goku drank, holding down his other leg and his hips from bucking him off. He must have swallowed several mouthfuls before he pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth clean.

He stood up and stared down at Dunduil's now curled up form. The brute Saiyan must be screaming, his mouth is open and there is a troubling emotion on his face, but Goku could not hear a single sound except for the blood rushing in his ears.

He felt finished with him for now as he licked his lips of some remaining liquid. Dunduil fell out of his form and passed out completely. Goku brought him nearer to the Saiyan camp but left him out in the woods.

\---

Gohan opened the door and Von was right there. He pulled him inside and made a mental note to refuse to ever let go of him again.

With the door shut and Prince Gohan naked and aroused in his arms, Von took a moment to let it sink in.

"Where were you?" Gohan asked quietly, but Von knew he was just stalling.

He smirked down at him and did not answer, slowly walking him further into the room, holding him by his bicep and his lower back. Gohan couldn't tear his gaze from Von's face and he tried his best to control his trembling limbs. Von put one foot behind Gohan's leg, causing his knees to buckle, and he laid the young man down easy. As he took his place beside him, Von pulled off his shirt and took off his pants quickly. Gohan beheld the rest of his tattoos on his legs as well as his promising, proudly erect penis.

Gohan froze for an instant before looking up into Von's eyes again. The taller Saiyan had a sensuality about him, and was captivated by him, he could tell, and it put his heart at ease in some way. Von leaned closer, inviting him for a kiss and Gohan finally gave in, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them closer together. Gohan felt secure in Von's kiss, loving the caress of his lips and the sweep of his playful tongue.

While they explored one another's mouths Von's hands felt their way around Gohan's shoulders and upper back, down his back, across his hips and the top of his ass and up his sides, all the way up to the underside of his arms. His thumbs played with Gohan's nipples before he pinched them gently causing Gohan to briefly halt their kiss to moan. Von continued his random patterns across Gohan's upper body, happy to finally touch him. Eventually he ran one hand across his chest and down his tight abs straight to his cock while he wrapped his other arm around his lower back.

Gohan's head fell backwards as Von's finger graced the very tip of his dick. It turned him on to find precum there. He swiped it off and brought it to his mouth to taste it. Gohan let out another needy moan and Von couldn't imagine leaving him helpless much longer. His flavor made him hungry and Gohan's panting egged him on.

Sitting up and allowing Gohan to lay back completely, Von lifted his legs up, holding them closer to Gohan's chest while he reached back down in between him. They stared dead into one another's eyes and Von went on pumping the young half-Saiyan's enlarged member several more times before releasing it to squeeze and roll his balls in his hand while his other hand gripped the underside of his thigh, spreading his legs a little wider still. Gohan had such a beautiful package, tight and ample, Von could fondle him all day long and so much more. He slowly kissed him as his hand rubbed just beneath Gohan's ball sac and made its way to Gohan's teasingly tight entrance. Alarm flushed through Von when he felt the slickness there and he relaxed when he remembered it was Gohan's first time under Horunta, and that was normal and convenient.

He pressed the tip of one finger inside of him before anything more could be said or done about it and pulled back from their kiss as Prince Gohan's breathing heightened. He leaned forward again and nuzzled his neck, purring sensually, touching his throat to Gohan's as it vibrated softly, and he pushed his finger deeper inside of him slowly and evenly a few times. Gohan made a small protest but he seemed to like what Von what doing to him as a whole; immediately his own chest rumbled out in a harmonizing tone.

Gohan was trying his best not to cry out but small muffled noises could be heard coming from his mouth, nonetheless. He widened his legs more and whimpered Von's name as he felt another digit added, pushing ever slowly into him. Von pulled back to watch and Gohan caught sight of his pleased smirk but could think of nothing other than the incredible feeling of being played with by his tender touch. Before Gohan knew it a third finger was being pressed inside of him and he forced himself down, a little shocked at his own insistence but more turned on than he could remember.

Von did not waste any more time prepping his Prince, though he figured he ought to. Gohan was staring at him through his clouded haze of lust and Von did not want to disappoint him. He urged the large tip of his penis against his entrance. He cried out when Von entered him, his girth more than that of the width of three fingers, but there was an instant desire for fulfillment that gripped him and caused him to push forward for more.

"Prince Gohan," the General's deep voice stirred, and he threw his head back for a moment, his silky hair falling back from his face. He licked his lips as he pressed steadily a little further inside, one hand aiding him, the other holding onto Gohan's which was holding onto his thigh.

"Call me Gohan," the young man said quietly, his eyes cast towards the vision of Von entering him.

Von pressed forward as he whispered, "Gohan," and then he pulled back to the tip, not yet getting halfway inside of him.

Gohan arched his back for a moment, groaning mindlessly and then scooted forward on the blankets and onto Von's dick, letting his legs fall underneath Von's arms and getting their hips closer. Von pressed into him deeper and deeper and Gohan started to pump his own erection, but Von ultimately pushed his hands away and he pulled back out to just the tip again, pausing.

Von's eyes were lost somewhere in Gohan's while he began a slow, grinding rhythm into his hips. With every stroke Von got a little bit deeper and with each strike he hit an even sweeter spot. Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was now crying out with every erotic stroke of Von's hips, thrusting back onto him. He enjoyed how Von escalated this pleasure to incredible heights. He put his hand on the man's chest and was awed when Von brought up one of his hands to hold it there, before bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it and squeeze it and hold it against his face as he pumped in and out of him.

Von's pace increased, as did his vigor and soon he was pounding into Gohan, shifting him into alternate positions. He wrapped his tail around the base of Gohan's penis to keep him from cumming as he continued to bare into him. Gohan took his own tail into his mouth, at first not thinking about the fact that Von was watching, but once he noticed the jolt it put into Von's thrashes he didn't let it go.

"Evdil," (Fuck) Von would cry every once in a while. Gohan didn't know what the word meant but he knew he meant it whenever he said it. Other small phrases of words Gohan couldn't quite catch would come from Von's mouth from time to time, sometimes right into his ear, sometimes loud and high above him, and Gohan got the feeling Von was talking dirty to him, which was driving him crazy, and wished he knew what he was saying or how to respond. Instead Gohan responded with his body and his own calls in return for a great deal of all-out fair fucking. He didn't mind sparing a word or two on his behalf, as well.

Gohan bent every way Von demanded of him, relishing every moment he spent inside of his compliant body. Von knew just how to penetrate him to make him feel amazing. Gohan felt like he could go on with him like this forever.

By the time Von was spent and came and allowed Gohan the sheer pleasure of release, Gohan had already fallen out of his transformation and was running low on aggression, though not in short supply of satisfaction. His legs wouldn't stop shaking and above him Von wouldn't stop kissing every inch of skin he could reach, his purring lulling Gohan dreamily. Sleep overrode Gohan far quicker than he expected it and it was a wondrous slumber.

Food was the first thing that came to Gohan's mind when he came to, that is, after he lapped at Von's neck for a good time and lay as close as possible, cuddled up next to his larger, warmer body. Von could not seem to be roused from sleep, not even a flutter of his eyes or the slightest groan from his lips had been made. Gohan didn't want to wait for him to wake up to get some food, but at the same time he was unwilling to leave him entirely right now, in fact, he knew that he couldn't, and more precisely he wouldn't. Besides, there was one other problem, he didn't know where to get food from at the moment. Sure, he could hunt and cook but that was time consuming, maybe there was some food stored nearby but it wasn't his to take and he wouldn't know where to find it anyways.

Without thinking more of it, he wrapped a blanket around them both and flew them fast away towards Capsule Corp. He snuck into a room that Vegeta had once 'claimed'(which meant it was in an empty corner of the house) and that he was 'allowed' in, laying Von on the bed silently, partly tangled up in the sheets. There were still no signs of him waking up.

Gohan jetted to his and Videl's room, skipping past Bulma and Videl and the girls who were all in separate quarters. He dressed quickly, grabbing some extra garments he thought Von might be able to use as he headed towards the kitchen with lightning speed. He gathered large amounts of food together hurriedly and then took all of it back to the room where he'd laid Von.

He set the clothes to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor to his meal. It took him little to no time at all to polish off everything that he had carried with him, but his stomach was a bottomless pit and he needed more. A quick glance at Von and Gohan dashed out the door again.

After gathering food together for a second time Gohan turned to take his leave and saw Von walking up behind him, naked, and looking out of place by nature. Gohan couldn't seem to take his eyes off every inch of Von's body, still not completely familiarized with it yet, not that he thought he'd ever get over it. He nearly dropped everything he held in his hands as Von's eyes pierced him. He said, "I was just about to-"

"Yes," Von nodded, knowing that Gohan had not deserted him. That's not why he came there.

Gohan barely had time to turn and set everything down on the counter messily, some of the items falling to the floor with a loud clack or rolling away, before Von was pushing him up against the smooth surface, attempting to kiss him.

A gasp came from the other side of the room. "Gohan!"

Von turned and looked over his shoulder at the young woman, Videl, if he remembered correctly. She'd come so fast, like she had super speed or something, he didn't think earthlings possessed such powers. He hadn't meant to get caught, and he did feel a little bad about it, not really giving Gohan a fair chance and all. Von did not know what to say or if he should say anything or if he should leave, he only listened and stood out of the way as the girl began to speak again.

"It's true!" Her pale blue eyes bored into Gohan's, hurt, but also angry.

"Videl," Gohan tried to speak but she screamed at him to shut up. He kind of forgot she could sense ki and move quickly and silently when she wanted to. He could not imagine what she would say.

After she pieced herself back together, she said, "I thought Trunks and Goten were... I don't know, Gohan... kidding when I overheard them talking about you having some 'thing' for Vegeta," Videl shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought... maybe it was just some strange infatuation with him, but now," her voice began to shake as she spoke, "I loved you, Gohan. You have a daughter. We-" she choked and paused and then said, "You'd rather be with him? He's, I mean," she didn't know how to say he was an alien to someone who was half-alien. Gohan didn't seem as strange as this man who stood before her, as Vegeta, or as Goku, at times. She burst out into tears, "I knew something was up, you've been acting so strange..."

"Videl," Gohan tried to speak again but she ran off. He did not pursue her.

"I'm sorry," Von whispered quietly but Gohan shook his head at him.

He's been meaning to tell her for a long time. There was so much to say and so much more to it, but he didn't have the time right now. His body couldn't wait any longer.

Gohan knew what he had to do next, at least for his own sake. He grabbed hold of Von's hand and flew them out of there as fast as he could. After touching down right outside of the Saiyan campsite he made a quick headway for Von's ship, pulling him inside, unnoticed by any of the others.

"What are we doing?" Von chuckled at him, reaching out to grab a hold of one of Gohan's trembling hands that was searching the console.

Gohan used some commonsense skills (which for him are above average) and got the machine to start up, much to Von's surprise. "We're going off planet for a little while," Gohan looked back at him from over his shoulder with a look the older man had not seen on his face before.

Von reached around him and keyed in a few coordinates, setting them off on a course that would take a few weeks and they could always change it to any time necessary in order for Gohan to undergo Horunta. The ship began to gear up for lift off. Gohan was glad he seemed to understand.

Von wanted to tell Gohan again that he was sorry he had been so impatient when he first awoke but Gohan didn't seemed too concerned about it at the moment, turning around to face him and stand and be held in his arms. The ship took off, leaving the other Saiyans who were about to wonder at what exactly was going on. Von received a call to the ship from Thelel making sure that it was he who was driving. All he reported back was "Aye- zift," ((aye-)yes) and she left it at that. They were not bothered again.

Unlike his shyness from before, the young man began pressing into him eagerly, linking their mouths and joining their bodies in attraction the instant he severed the line. He flared his energy in a flash around them both, instantly cleansing their bodies from their romp the night before, and then he shoved Von backwards and into his Captain's chair. Von grinned at his enthusiasm and tightly gripped onto his ass as he sat down on his lap, grinding their hips together, his dick didn't need much more coaching to get hard.

Gohan's lips mingled with Von's again as he pressed against him tightly. He pulled back for a second to remove his shirt before scooting closer, gliding his hands through Von's soft hair, and taking in his scent. The older man began to undo his pants but Gohan stood up quickly, pulling away and stopping him for some reason.

He got on his knees in between Von's legs and started anxiously fumbling with his lengthy erection. He saw the warm cum beading at the tip and lapped at the sensitive slit before he thought twice about it, altogether enjoying the taste and texture of what he knew so far of Von's penis. He let his eyes fall to a close and started where he knew it was safe, taking his time with Von after he fell into a lusty interest in getting him off, they had the time, after all.

Neither spoke any words for a while as Von allowed Gohan to deep throat him with immense impressiveness. So many things were running through Von's mind, but the thoughts seemed to linger for only a moment before straying from him, overcome by the current flush of his senses. Drool was running down Gohan's chin and there was a faraway look in his eyes as he concentrated on the task. Von could tell he truly is aroused by practically choking himself with his rod.

The General took a hold of the back of Gohan's head and pushed himself all the way inside his mouth and would not release him, causing the other to gag and sputter, startled. Von's increasing curiosity had taken over and he wanted to know what sort of things Gohan was really in to now that he had him alone. He pulled Gohan's head completely back after a few long moments, freeing his erection from the other's superb mouth. Gohan groaned and gasped as he was allowed to breath again. The young man's hands fell quickly onto Von's staff as he attempted to regain control of his breathing, eager to touch him and eager to get to know him.

Von, normally, would have shoved his dick back inside of the other's mouth and face-fucked him, but there was something about Gohan that wouldn't allow for that type of treatment, that is, not unless he wanted it. Von found himself leaning completely forward in his chair, kissing his lips gingerly, reaching out to grab onto his shoulders, or his hand, anything to get a little closer to him.

Then Gohan said to him in a small, encouraging voice, "You're the leader. I want you to lead," as he looked down, focused on nothing in particular, before allowing himself to look into Von's eyes again.

Von realized, at that moment, that it was Gohan he'd been searching for all of this time. It was Gohan that had been calling out to him all these years, not the destiny of finding Prince Vegeta.

He lifted him up off of his knees and carried him into his chambers, laying him back onto the bed. Von spent the next few hours trying to exclaim to Gohan, in every way he knew how, just how wonderful he is.

** The conscious mind hears and translates the message to the subconscious mind and thus the belief of the conscious mind is imprinted upon the subconscious, which then creatively brings about said outcome, that is, given that the conscious mind does not cancel it out or change it's view. For our story: If a Horedan was attempting to take over your mind, you would be unable to counter the impression placed upon you without a tremendous amount of focus, will, and experience and even then, attempts are fleeting. Hypnotism can only be performed on the willing or the easily suggestible. In my perspective here, mind-control is a stronger but similar force to hypnotism, which does not need the power of suggestion but merely turns the mind against itself, or within itself, or causes it to succumb to another's will.

I'm not sure this explanation was needed but I hope it was useful.


	20. Twentieth Chapter

_It has not been a fun week, Prince Vegeta,_ Fronshir thought to himself as he looked down at the Saiyan's unconscious body. He's been practically dodging bullets. Thrice now he has had to put up with the unexpected banter of the Prince and lull him back under his influence. He could still recall their last moment two days ago.

Fronshir was taking a nap on Vegeta's bed where it was dark and there was a stiff silence. He needed his rest and he found the Saiyan's den smelled robust and thick and helped lull him to sleep faster and more soundly. He awoke with a fright when Vegeta's voice rang loud and clear and much too aware. The Saiyan only had the fragmented use of his wit long enough to scream Fronshir's name, shaking the foundations of the ship and bellow, "YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME!" Fronshir had to climb the stairs so that his whispers fell clearer onto Vegeta's ears. He kept a steady rhythm in his chanting, walking quietly closer to the Prince, concentration mounting. Fronshir used every amount of willpower he had to subdue him once again.

The Horedan Prince wondered where he was messing up that this Saiyan Prince could gather together the energy, much less the consciousness, to fight back. He had gone through great lengths to get him this far, from obstructing his findings in his searches online for Planet Horeda, to avoiding detailed conversation about his past for so long, and even charming his way into an easy-going 'friendship', Fronshir did not plan on leaving anything to chance. He hadn't expected him to have this much vigor within him, or more likely, he was disappointed in himself, that he didn't have enough power to overtake him. He had more or less hoped that even when his tactics began wearing off, Prince Vegeta would be too exhausted to notice or take any opportunities. Rarely had he ever heard of a case where a Horedan, a Reguidor no less, could not cause their victim to submit.

Vegeta seemed to be fighting it off at the unlikeliest of times, too, as though he was saving all his willpower for single uses. What's more worrisome is that there were still two more weeks to travel until they cross through the barrier and Fronshir feared that if the Saiyan comes to the conclusion, somehow, that his powers can only contain him for so long, then he may just keep quiet the next time he comes to and see where that leads him. However, Fronshir knew that in the Prince's cage, time felt just as fleeting as the wind, one second could have been an hour, it never seems to amount to anything, and nothing seems to change. Besides the dull agony and the feeble comfort of his confines still serve to numb and confuse him, if they are having any effect on him at all.

Fronshir knew that hypnotism would not work on him, so he had to count that out and he also knew that the Prince was best within his clutches when he's first subdued. He knows he needs to try to time his breakthroughs, if they are not Fronshir's fault at all and simply this Saiyan's incredulous mind, then maybe he can feel a little better about his ability to control him.

Though it was a small chance, Fronshir considered that Vegeta might also read his mind whenever he comes through, he would not put it past him. To read minds, once it's learned the Horedan way, is like reading a sign, or a billboard at will, most people are so easily read you needn't bother speak to them. If it's a question you desire the answer to from someone, Fronshir taught Vegeta how to bring forth that type of information as well, whether it be involved in the conversation or not. He knew Vegeta had a talent and that he had already warned him against crossing his boundaries, Fronshir figured he'd destroyed whatever "possibilities" they may have had. He needed to never leave Prince Vegeta's side, so he placed him on his bed upstairs where he spent most of his time.

Vegeta's eyes flashed open suddenly and Fronshir stifled a gasp as he peered down from his stance beside the mattress at him. Sprawled out listlessly on the bed, the Saiyan sucked in air, looking sweetly helpless. There was a thin sheen of sweat over his face from where's he's been fighting him off.

*I've been wanting to see your eyes* Fronshir smiled at him.

Vegeta could barely bring all the pieces of himself together, even as he heard his own voice returning to him. His intelligence was quick, though, and he was much more interested in straining, while he could, to reach into Fronshir's thoughts.

Fronshir began to chant again, his hands hovering above Vegeta's body.

"The," Vegeta began to spoke, and Fronshir noticed one of his fists ball up before he made it come undone. Vegeta growled, his eyes closed as he forced himself to finish his statement, the words coming out as more of a grumble than anything, "(the) whole time!"

Fronshir's eyes grew wide, impressed though not surprised, and he said, "Yes," before putting his fingertips to Vegeta's forehead, "the entire time," knowing what he was referring to his sway on him. He put the man back under and sighed to himself once he felt that it was safe to do so.

He did mean to tell the Prince the whole truth, but not yet, not until it was somewhat safe. As clear as the outcome seemed to look, Fronshir still felt that time was not on his side.

\---

In the dark recesses of Vegeta's mind thought still lingered, slowly pulling itself together in communicative formation. Fronshir was not aware of this, but Vegeta has been put under mind-control before, with Babidi, where he allowed himself to take on his influence in order to become stronger. That is partly why the silent strumming of his mind's strings is a somewhat familiar sensation to him. Even Babidi's strongest attempts to guide Vegeta's moves were not powerful enough to command him, however, and Vegeta refused to let this Horedan finish the trick.

Still, he was feeling helpless, hopeless even, what had he now to hold onto? This Horedan's mental cage was different from Babidi's technique, and much more powerful. He could barely even hear his own voice in his head anymore and it was as if he were numbed. Only certain words and phrases could come to him and he couldn't seem to be able to put into words what he needed to say to himself to snap out of it.

It seemed to him that he needed something still, something stable, and strong, something that he could hang onto enough to pull himself through. Right now, his world was like quicksand- pressure, suffocation, darkness- still, he could breath and he felt like he could move, if he really wanted to, and there was abundant expressed freedom, but no desire to make anything happen. Confusion drew his attention this way and that before he remembered his world was bigger than this dreamlike nightmare.

Doubtless he was exhausted, strung-out, and his thoughts, when he had them, were lucid. It was like wading in thick waters, pulling yourself through dense clouds, upside down felt right side up until he realized what was what. He felt obstructed in his own mind. Whirring around impossibly, though his body remained still, even his blood seemed to spin beneath his skin.

It is to his advantage to have undergone his experience with the ugly wizard, though, for he was able to, through exhaustion and painful maneuver, gather thought into somewhat coherence. A name came to his mind after many dreary memories of a time long, long before.

Kakarot.

As he thought it, Vegeta knew him. He also knew that he had severed their link. He would argue with himself, if he had the mind to, whether or not he should reopen that forsaken passage, but there was no arguing. It was his only choice; to attempt communication with Kakarot. The solid portal to the other man's life force was a natural bond that they shared, as natural as breathing, and Vegeta knew it _should_ work. The only problem is gathering the strength and the willpower and the time and energy and the thought and the intent to do it- and the consciousness.

Even then there are no guarantees it would make a difference in his hopes for escape, it's just an idea that seemed to make sense. If he could link up his mind with Kakarot's and manage to focus on his presence, it could give him the leverage he needs to keep in touch with and coach himself into overcoming Fronshir's mental ward, maybe. Maybe he's too far away for it to make any difference at all. Maybe Kakarot won't receive Vegeta's link again, anyways, and then where would he be.

Vegeta didn't know how much time he had, and he felt his strength dwindling, even when he attempted to gather it. But the rage was still there in his heart and in his mind and in his soul. His pride rang loud and clear, so crisp and so valiant and powerful at times that he could burst through the sticky, entangling web as though it's make could no longer hold him.

Who does Prince Fronshir think he is? Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans.

\---

Piccolo hovered, disdained, for now more than ever he wished for Vegeta's council. He could not be sure what he witnessed between Goku and Dunduil. He could not bear the thought of Gohan with Von, though they've been long gone together now for days, nonetheless. The tides of change had swept upon them all. He wondered where they had taken Vegeta, it's been over a year and a half, a lot happens in time.

The Namekian looked out upon the vast sky feeling the same: empty. He could no longer say he didn't trust Von, he just doesn't think he's good enough. Von will forever be weaker than Gohan, but today Piccolo realized that he is weaker than Gohan, too, and no one would ever be good enough.

From his perspective, Goku must have arrived just in time, but he did not see that battle. He came to the scene of an altered Dunduil on the ground underneath a transformed Goku, who drank of his blood from a wound Piccolo knew, somehow, would never fully heal. Must be Kami's intellect about Saiyans that he's getting his information from.

He wasn't sure how to talk to Goku about these things, and right now Goku didn't seem to be doing much staying in one place, Piccolo never knew when he was planning on practicing his new IT trick. He even began to think he should just back off and leave it all be, and a part of him wondered if there was any way he could find Vegeta himself. Damn it if he wouldn't give him a piece of his mind.

All this time- all this time Gohan was too angry and embarrassed to say that he was interested in men, in Vegeta in particular, though Piccolo of course knew this already. Piccolo felt a fool for never having kissed Gohan, not even once, and at least telling him how he felt about him. He knew it would never work between them but to have shared his feelings would have made a difference.

Another parallel between he and Vegeta, he realized. Vegeta's frustrated attempts at loving Goku seemed to amount to nothing for him in the end and he never had the chance to tell Goku how he really feels. Goku actually refused Vegeta: Piccolo never got the chance to taste Gohan's lips to be turned down in the first place. He knew he was glad Von and Gohan left the planet; he would have liked to had they stayed.

He almost wished Vegeta would have taken Gohan and made him a man the way Gohan had wanted him to all these years, his father unbeknownst of everything until recently. Hell, Piccolo didn't know Gohan had it that bad, either, he was pretty good about keeping it under wraps. Like father like son, he supposed. Vegeta knew a lot more than he was leading on, or maybe Vegeta didn't really know anything, he only assumed, and that's why he kept the information to himself.

Now, though, Piccolo thought he understood where the original Saiyan Prince was coming from. Vegeta didn't want Gohan's first to be out of lust and to forever connect to a relationship that already had a name. Vegeta knew that Gohan would gain some experience eventually on his own. Vegeta considered Gohan to be... whatever he considered of him, certainly a part of his life, and not something random. He already had plans to be in Gohan's future in some way and he knew, through whatever foresight, better than to obstruct that relationship's foundations.

Vegeta probably would not have gotten involved had Piccolo made a move on Gohan because he's always known Gohan could handle himself. Vegeta was just waiting for him to grow up and now he's not even here to see it.

Piccolo mused a bit more about Vegeta, a little surprised to learn about him as time goes on, as much as he tries to hide, and as truly evil as he once had been, there are still aspects of goodness Piccolo could see in him yet. He wondered what Vegeta would think about Von and what he would think about this new situation between Goku and Dunduil, whatever is going on there. But above all, Piccolo was counting on the feeling that Vegeta was not out of their lives forever yet.

\---

"Goku!" Bulma looked a little confused to see him in a spacesuit, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him wearing one. "Is everything okay? What's going on?" She sounded a little like Chi Chi to her own ears and she didn't like it, but he caught her off guard. Goku wasn't one to go wondering around her house very often, at least never in that gear. She hadn't been expecting to run into him in one of her labs of all places, either.

"Hey, Bulma," Goku smiled at her, removing the helmet, "Yeah, uh, hope you don't mind. I've been borrowing some of your equipment." He laughed gently like he always has.

She smiled at him, "Oh, you know I don't care. What's the project, anyways?"

"I'm working on my Instant Transmission Technique," he answered simply enough.

"Huh, well, sounds good to me," She figured that was all the explanation she really needed. She wondered aloud, "Haven't heard from Von recently, I mean, I guess he was here a few days ago..." she didn't know why she'd begun rambling on about that. He had told her he would get back to her about seeing her laboratories, she supposed she was tired and that seeing someone new in her personal space is what made her think of it, not to mention his name has been used pretty often around her house recently, anyways. Still, she wasn't trying to start up any trouble.

"Von's off planet with Gohan," Goku answered, "They'll be back in a few weeks."

"Off planet?" Bulma blurted out, "But, wow. Why, Goku?"

"It's a bit much to explain..." he frowned a little, not really meeting their eyes.

Bulma wasn't used to seeing such an expression on his face in the middle of their conversations. Not only that, she knew his mind wasn't entirely focused on her, and she didn't think it had anything to do with Von and Gohan. Bulma wasn't entirely out of the loop, she'd seen enough in her day and time to know a thing or two about Saiyan men, and especially about Goku. She said honestly, out of the need to confess it, "I know that Gohan must love him."

Goku looked at her closely and wondered why she would say such a thing. He hadn't thought about it.

He didn't give a response and Bulma changed the subject, "Is there anything that I can do to help your search for Vegeta?"

Goku looked a little surprised but a small smile came to his face, "No, you've already done enough," he said with a laugh, lifting his arms to display the spacesuit he wore.

Upstairs, high above, Videl endured the scene below with anger and resentment towards the two of them. She walked away, having heard enough. What is it, she wondered, that she is missing; why does everyone seem so okay with Gohan's behavior? How could Bulma say that Gohan loves Von?! She's been practically bawling her eyes out to her. Why is going off the planet normal to these people? And why does everyone want to find Vegeta, don't they all think he's an asshole most of the time, anyways?

Videl would admit that Bulma has always been a little on the vague side with her and has always only ever said is that there seems to be something else going on, especially with Gohan. She always tried to tell her that Gohan is half-Saiyan, whatever the hell that means. Yet to see her and Goku chatting over it so simply burned her up inside.

She didn't get it. Videl knows Gohan's heart, he's a good man, why's he doing this to her? She knew she could never take Pan away from Gohan, no, and she knew that she still loved him, she still wanted to be with him, he truly was something supernatural to her. She didn't hate Saiyans, she just felt like she didn't understand and wasn't invited to be involved and she isn't so sure she'd fit in.

Immediate thoughts about going to live in her father's mansion for a while and taking Pan with her shrouded her mind. She didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't know what to think about any of it right now, even if someone did bother to explain it to her. Gohan is off planet with that guy and won't be home for a while, so she had time to think things over and maybe readable feelings will have returned to her by then.

Back downstairs, Goku left about as quickly as he ever does. Bulma figured just as much, but she was happy to be seeing him as much as she was in this last year, she'd almost forgotten what adventure felt like. It's been a long time since anything this interesting has happened. Generations have gone by and there are new ones still growing up. There's so much to consider now a days, Bulma almost wished she was younger so she could stick around longer.

She still wanted to go see the Saiyans. If Vegeta was here, he would allow her to get closer, but she's content biding her time at the moment. Bulma guessed that she was probably more interested in Goku's heritage than he was before all of this. She used to imagine what type of life Vegeta would have lived if he were Prince, or even King, on Vegetasai. What would Goku be like? She couldn't say, fully. The better she's gotten to know Goku since he was a boy, she should have known she would want to be a part of the Saiyan's lives. The more she got to know Vegeta, the more she stepped into an observational mode towards Gohan, and her own children, as well as Goten and Pan.

Bulma's memory brought back to her a time when Vegeta used to murmur about the possibilities that lie within a half-breed child. He used to lay awake at night and whisper about legends he's not sure of all the details on and what he knows about the biology and the history of his people. There were times when he admitted to her that he never thought of his own children, not only because there is no throne, but because there were no more Saiyan women, and few, if any tolerable, matching races. Yet there were many times in their lovemaking that Vegeta openly admitted to her he wouldn't mind if she got pregnant and that he kind of hoped she would, though the chances were one in a million. It isn't often that the genes can splice, regardless the amount or length of times two different species copulate. Bulma never told him, but she hoped she did, too, so that he could be the father of her child.

For Vegeta it was always about the future. He confided in her that he's seen dormant powers in Gohan, though he never wished to train him to unleash them, he is Goku's heir, not his. But when Bulma became pregnant with Trunks, she could tell Vegeta knew his entire future was going to be different, and thus he began imagining all the possibilities within his own child. He would never admit outright that he wished Trunks would take more of an interest in his training (more so than he has already verbalized), he just hoped with time that he would.

It's interesting, Bulma and Vegeta had spoken many times about the natural difference in power levels and needs and interests between humans, Saiyans, and half-breeds. Vegeta always suspected that although these children may only be half-Saiyan, they may still wind up being more involved in their Saiyan-side than their human-side, depending on their interests. Vegeta admitted that raising the half-breed boys was a thrill, a challenge, and a mystery yet to be solved. She knew that he wondered if any of them would feel the same burning fire in their souls that he and Goku obviously carry.

Bulma had even asked Vegeta once if he would want a full-blooded heir, simply for the fact of carrying down his pure-blood line, and the power the child could have and he said that he would, unabashed. Even though it hurt her for him to admit it, his blatant honesty was always appreciated and she felt like she could understand where he was coming from, and mockingly gave him permission because she knew how much it would mean to him. She knew that a Saiyan male's needs differed from a human male's and that she couldn't be angry about it. That was only hypothetically speaking then, and although now Vegeta has his chance, Bulma knows to have him around, would mean so much more, and she won't go back on her word.

After years of living with Vegeta, Bulma learned to listen to the detail of his stories when he felt like telling them, and not to push him into any particular subject. With Vegeta there was a time and a place for everything, and he would be upfront and revealing in his own ways if you let him or bothered to take notice. Bulma used to study Vegeta curiously, and she never put any type of leash on him (as if she could). Vegeta's history told of past experiences with both males and females, and his sense of humor and personal sensuality was open and explicit in both areas as well.

Bulma knew from the very beginning, straight from Vegeta's mouth, that the only reason he stayed on this planet was to get a chance at Goku, and that's exactly how he put it: 'To get a chance at Kakarot.' Sometimes, Bulma used to think the way Vegeta worded things was so funny, until she realized he always says precisely what he means. Bulma didn't think it anything short of a miracle that he'd come to her, and she sort of thanked Goku for that. As much as Vegeta let her down sometimes, she always had Trunks' and Bra's shining faces to look at, and she understood, as much as she could, that Vegeta and Goku were creatures of loyalties and bonds, and that her bond with Vegeta was a stable one.

Vegeta unwittingly built relationships with his friends and family with Goku dead and out of the picture for so long when they all first met. Gohan especially, Gohan practically hunted him down. He was young and very much in need of some masculine support at times and Bulma saw much of him over the span of his younger years. He often came by seeking Vegeta's attention, and often her husband would refuse him for any reason that he could think of that day. Gohan became a little resentful but he never stopped persisting. Bulma's eyes worked pretty well, too, and she knew that not all of Gohan's frustrations had to do with a fickle friendship.

From witnessing, first-hand, a young, lusty teen Gohan kissing her husband and groping him through his work out gear, Bulma knew Gohan needed more than Videl, just like Vegeta needed Goku. It made a lot of sense for Gohan to fall in love with the charming General, Von. His cold, grey, and blank stare reminded Bulma of Vegeta's immovable gaze, and she knew well the crush Gohan had on Vegeta for so long. This Saiyan seemed to be the answer to all of Gohan's troubles, and she didn't think Goku would have allowed them to the leave the planet together if he thought something bad was going to happen. She was happy for Gohan, although she knew she needed to keep that information to herself for a little while and that his trials have only barely begun.

\---

"Hello, Thelel."

Thelel was laying on her stomach on the ground away from the others, keeping her eye on them at times, when the young woman approached her. She looked up from her card game, "Iseri," she nodded, though she didn't show much interest in her. "Where is Lune?" she asked blandly.

"She's with the elders," the girl said, and Thelel gave her a look to which she responded, "What? They always enjoy time with her, and I need a break."

"You can always give her to me, if you must pawn her off," Thelel sneered, going back to her game. She was bored, but she wasn't so bored she'd rather talk to Iseri.

"You wish that you were her Godmother?" Iseri asked, coming closer and sitting down on the ground near her.

"You know this," Thelel did not stir from her game, flipping a card over. If there wasn't that stupid rule about Godparents being kin then they would not be having this conversation. None of them ever imagined it would be necessary in the first place.

Iseri shook her head, and waited some time, as if hesitating to say what she had in mind, before speaking, "I wish it, too, but more so I wish to have my sister back."

Thelel looked at her strangely, suspicious of why she was admitting this. It's been nearly four years since Duarlanell passed on, and though they'd spoken often of it then, it's been a while since the incident was brought up. Thelel had also never heard Iseri admit that she didn't wish the burden of being Lune's Godmother, though she knew it was true. The words she spoke, however, touched Thelel and after a time she responded, "I miss her, too." Her discomfort with Iseri did not fall, and she didn't try to go any further into it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Iseri came out with it.

"What?" Thelel threw the cards she had in her hand down. She sat up, feeling all around nervous and probably not in the best of moods for this conversation, she growled out, "What could it possibly be? Why are you bothering me all of the sudden?"

"We were friends once," Iseri spat, altogether not so sure she needed Thelel's advice anymore.

"You had sense, once," Thelel slammed her fist on the ground in front of her, "Get on with it."

Iseri seemed put off about how to continue, "It's about Dunduil."

Thelel sprang to her feet and began walking away, "I don't care."

"Now, don't make a scene," Iseri hissed, following her closely and begging her to stop and stay for a minute. "It's not what you may be thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything!" Thelel finally did stop and looked her square in the eyes.

"He's been acting strange the past few days," Iseri told her in a very soft, as a quiet whisper.

Thelel didn't know what to think about that information, "Strange, how?"

The other woman shook her head, "I don't see a bite on his neck if that's what you're thinking. I don't know, he won't hang around any of us for very long. He seems distracted. I've never seen him act so odd."

Thelel looked at her closely for a few more moments before walking away as though their conversation had just ended. Iseri would not have come to her if she didn't think his behavior was extremely peculiar. Of course, the first thing she would assume is that it has something to do with Apimic (Bond). There is a chance he could have been bitten elsewhere, but Thelel didn't wish to discuss it any further.

Thelel's Memories

"Why you're positively huge!" Thelel cried as Duarlanell, ten months and ready to go (ten months is normal, not nine, but nine happens often, and is fine), came waddling through the door. Von's arm was held out for her hand to grab onto, while he stood behind her and helped her keep her balance.

Duarlanell began to say, "Why! You! --!"

"No, no!" Thelel ran to her and they hugged tight as ever. They'd been best friends all their lives, but it had been a few months since they'd seen each other last, Thelel's schedule was always booked. She wasn't about to miss the birth of Duarlanell's child, though. She corrected, "That is a healthy baby," with a wide grin while she ran her hand over her stomach and Duarlanell just laughed. She had a glow about her that drew everyone nearer to her.

"Sister," Von smiled and leaned down and allowed Thelel to kiss him on the cheek. She gave him a brief hug as he went on ushering Duarlanell to the nearest couch.

Thelel and Von were like brother and sister, much too close to be lovers, they just couldn't see each other that way. Just the same as Duarlanell was like Thelel's sister, even more so than Iseri, who is Duarlanell's younger, more naive sister, and with Von's union to Duarlanell it seemed so. Those were just nicknames they liked to call each other, out of love and respect. That was a happier time, although not all of those moments were grand. That was also when Thelel had fallen in love with Dunduil, though they had only been together two years, and not everyone approved of her choice. Those same principles are the ones that both Duarlanell and Von expressed their opinion of Dunduil out of, though Thelel wouldn't listen.

Duarlanell's pregnancy had been a complicated one, but despite the many hiccups, the baby was born beautiful and healthy and happy. However, Duarlanell never fully recovered from her pregnancy months after the birth of the child. She was prone to blood clots and certain strange symptoms such as numbness in one or more of her limbs that came from pinched nerves that she couldn't quite detect and the doctors were unable to find. She had extreme fatigue and though it had seemed all in all that these things were lessening, and that she was getting better, Von did not want to take any chances. He kept a close watch on all of her activities, and would not allow her to participate in any combat scenario, although she was a capable fighter.

He stationed her during the early months of their daughter's life on a relatively safer location than any other, or so they thought at the time. No one ever really knows who the enemy is going to be when you're a Saiyan, or when they're going to strike. So many cultures hate the Saiyans for so many different reasons it's nearly impossible to keep up with them all. This particular people somehow heard of the Saiyan site where Duarlanell and some others were as well as two others Saiyan stations and they set out immediately to eradicate them all. So, with little time to work Von gave very specific orders.

The warriors were already on their way, about a day and a half's travel away. Von was three days out, at the least, but Thelel, was just a day out with Dunduil, though they were stationed to begin another mission. Von caught them over their equipment before they left and told Thelel to abandon that mission and leave it to Iseri and the others so that she and Dunduil could fight for Duarlanell and watch over her and the other's until he got there. Thelel told Dunduil but he became enraged with Von spouting orders at him that differed from his own liking and would not leave or allow her to go. He brought her with him on their previously scheduled mission and sent Iseri and a few others to Duarlanell's aid instead. Iseri, who could not swat a fly out of the air! Thelel fought and fought and fought Dunduil over it. She let Von know Dunduil was keeping her from the battle, and by the time Von got there it was too late. Duarlanell died in his arms, having overexerted herself and extenuated her wounds while saving the lives of many others.

Maybe it would be so, maybe it would not, but Thelel imagined that if she had been there things would have been different. She was a much more capable fighter than Iseri and half of those guys. She could have whipped those missionary men into shape like they were nothing. The battle had been won by the Saiyans, but the fight itself was brutal. They protected their young but the old perish, and when the old are yet to be thirty or forty, it's disheartening.

Thelel would never forgive herself for not knocking out Dunduil and taking over. However, after a time of them dating, Thelel got to see Dunduil's true colors, and has been beaten by him a few times before, and she could not have overpowered him as much as she dreams of it. Von knows this secret, it's part of the reason why he cannot stand Dunduil. Von does not blame her, only cruelty and fate, and himself for being so sure of his own choices and going so far away, so soon. Thelel and Von have discussed this a million times over, and they cherish Duarlanell's memory, as does everyone else among them. She was a brilliant and very well-liked woman, and there is a little sparkle in Lune's smile that reminds them of her.

Back to Current

Thelel guessed that Von left the planet with Prince Gohan. It was too sudden for him to have decided to pursue Planet Necro or Prince Vegeta. It's been obvious the affects that kid is having on everyone, but Von especially. She knew, too, why he felt the need the leave entirely. For one thing, that Namek has been keeping a close eye on everything that the Saiyans do nearly every day since they got here. For another, Von told Thelel about Dunduil's attempts on getting at Gohan. He wouldn't say anything in front of the elders about why he'd been so scuffed up before, but Thelel didn't think that Prince Gohan had gotten angry enough to fight Von. None of the Royals seemed interested in fighting anyone, so she pestered him about it until he gave some vague answers.

Neither Von nor Thelel had spoken of it to one another but they had their suspicions on why Dunduil might be interested in Gohan. Apimic: the ultimate form of control. It is an ancient and sacred harmonizing of one being to another, yet not the other way around, unless both Saiyans bite each other and become one, if they ever were one to begin with. There are three places on the body to perform this, on the neck, underneath the arm, and on the inner thigh. It has not been done for centuries among their people, which is precisely why Dunduil would be so interested in bringing it back.

Dunduil's number one goal is power, and there are no depths to which he won't sink to get it. If he could convince the young Prince to willingly allow him to drink from his blood, then Gohan would suffer the will of Dunduil whenever Dunduil wished to impress it upon him, the rest of his life. Gohan would have Dunduil in his thought and his every inkling and know what Dunduil wished of him whenever he wanted something from him. Gohan's actions would forever be haunted by what Dunduil thought of them, depending on the strength of their union. If Gohan is much more powerful than Dunduil, then it may have very little effect on him, depending on the will of his mind. Or there could be worse effects, they didn't really know for certain what might happen. That was a risk they imagined Dunduil might be willing to take.

It is a dangerous thing to think about. It is a new era, a new dawning amongst their people, where there are so few of them that Apimic could have a great effect on them all. Dunduil seeks to reestablish the ability to claim others amongst their people, and thereby hopefully create his own place in power. Thelel does not doubt that there are other ways he might go about doing this, though at the moment she can't imagine what his ideas could be.

Apimic is not meant to be so evil. It is the joining of two minds as one which were always meant to be joined in the first place, or as they believe, have been joined once before. It is a rare thing to encounter, and the elder's frown upon the connection because if the partners are not sure or of it is not a good bond then one of them ends up succumbing to the other, and it becomes a dark thing.

It made her uncomfortable to think about since Von was not here and she wondered if their King was not far off as Von seemed to always believe, and whether or not he could help them. She knew Dunduil very well, which is no doubt why Iseri came to her with her problems, but she wasn't interested in becoming involved just yet, not certain where his blood lust might take him. Maybe once she has spoken with Von and had a chance to hear what he thinks she'll feel a bit more comfortable, but for now she would give it time, and remain on the sidelines and watch over everyone that she could.

"Thelel!" one of the elders called cheerily to her as she entered their little house.

"Hippic fufmijmh,"(Good evening) she smiled warmly at them all and Lune let out a shout of joy and dashed into her arms. "Niz kapuf," (my love) she said to the little girl and she kissed her on the cheek as they squeezed each other tight.

\---

Von was smirking down at Gohan's waking form. "It's about time," he whispered. There was no venom in his voice. Gohan didn't hear what Von said, but he heard his voice, and it was enough to stir him. He was a little surprised the young man, being a half-breed, had any of the powers that he possessed. He thought some things might not have carried over from Saiyan blood, but then again, he wouldn't know any better. Just the fact that they met is enough to drive Von wild with wonder. He cupped the young man's head and held it close to his chest, thinking deeply.

Gohan smiled broadly into his chest and pushed against Von and the General leaned back to where he was laying on his back on the ground and Gohan climbed on top of him. There was still a small smile on the young Prince's face as he hovered over him but he didn't say anything for some time. Von's hands felt up the back of his thighs and his sides while Gohan ran his hand through Von's hair and stared into his eyes, basking in his masculine scent. Nothing had ever felt so right to him like the feeling of being with Von. They continued in silence, but there was communication on some other level that did not need the use of voices.

With a quiet understanding and a fervent appreciation and interest in moving forward, Gohan's arousal was met by Von's on every level. Von sat up to lick at Gohan's neck and collarbone while his hands gripped his hips and began pulling Gohan's body down on top of his. Von relaxed on the ground after biting roughly at Gohan's shoulder, without making a wound. He licked his lips and put his hands up above his head, signaling for Gohan to do as he pleased.

Gohan's lips found Von's as he pumped his enlarged penis a few times. Both were already and had been naked practically the entire time. Von never hid his erection from Gohan, not even when they were supposed to be just resting, and Gohan quickly tossed out his shy shell for a bolder look over their time together, now grabbing onto Von's length and pumping it a few times as well. He was quick to place it at his entrance, but tantalizingly slow at putting it in.

Gohan seemed to enjoy teasing Von, even if it was only slightly. Von reached a hand down and helped ease himself inside of Gohan, enjoying the soft cries and perfect sheath for his erection. He was able to thrust a few times, getting deeper and deeper each time, but then Gohan pulled away, causing Von to come out of him as though it was too much for him. Gohan let out a small smirk after a few moments of panting and Von laid all the way back again, allowing him to take complete control.

Gohan succumbed to his wildest dreams. Von, totally encased beneath him, as he came down on top of him over and over again, moaning out with every motion. His hands held onto the underside of Von's arms, planted on his identical tattoos as he hoisted up and down, slamming Von into him and calling out his pleasure. Von was nearly grinning as Gohan used him to fuck himself, and he could see the haze of enjoyment washing over him.

Gohan changed his rhythm several times. Sometimes he would hug Von close, his lips nearly to his ear as he used his hips to guide him in and out of him. Sometimes he would hold onto the ground near Von's head as he rocked his body against whatever land they were on. He felt all over Von's upper body, using his dick for perfect penetration. He mumbled a few times into his ear how much he needed him and wanted him as he looked down at their bodies connecting. At times his legs would squeeze and hug Von's sides and at other times he would spread them out so that the only parts of their bodies that were touching was at their hips where they were grinding. He would say though, that he took a special liking to holding onto Von's shoulders and licking his neck or making out with him as Von bucked up into him in time with his own rise and fall.

Gohan was much stronger than he looked, and Von knew that first hand now. If Gohan wanted him to stay in one position, he was going to be in that position for as long as Gohan wanted. It gave him a thrill to be under so much power, and so well controlled. He could scarcely take his eyes from the younger man's incredible face, and especially his warm eyes. Gohan's intense focus on him did not make him feel uneasy, like he imagined such a gaze would, instead he felt that sparking interest in him ever growing. He had never felt so in tune with anyone before.

To Von, it felt like Gohan let loose on him and he couldn't believe how much he was relishing it. He promptly squeezed and fisted Gohan's length as the young man came down on him with increasing vigor. Von had lost count how many times they'd had sex by now and he still couldn't seem to get enough. Something with Gohan made everything... better.

He felt the twitching of the young man's cock in his hand and noticed the hitch in his breath just before he came. Von's mouth hung open, in a trance, as he went through his final thrusts and his own orgasm stirred, crashing through him. They rode it out together and their hands seemed to interlock themselves. Gohan took his sweet time atop of Von, not quite pulling away just yet. They went back to staring at one another for a time, Von lifted up his hand and with slender fingers brushed across Gohan's cheek.

Eventually Gohan went to lay down on the ground beside Von once again, feeling tired and spent. His schedule was completely messed up, and he felt like time was going by so fast, he barely remembered how long they've been here or what all he's been doing. Every time he takes on that form he knows when he wakes up he feels a little bit stronger and little bit more at ease, but it's all just a big blur. Now he knew what his father meant when he said he really didn't know how to explain it.

Gohan knew that in the back of his mind he had a lot to think about, but none of those issues seemed very important to him right now. He knew that there was something between him and this Saiyan man, and that, and his hormonal experiences, were all he could really focus on right now.

He did wish to know more about Von, but there were times when he felt like he already knew him. Even now, he could sense that Von was not tired, but there had to be more to it than that.

As Gohan was falling asleep Von stood up quickly and went to his ship which was a little ways away, though not out of view. He had to check on the time and their belongings while he had the chance. He wasn't quite sure where he had landed them, but it seemed okay so far. Barren mostly, with a yellow, soft dirt ground and a purple sky. The air was breathable anyways, and there didn't seem to be any trouble with inhabitants thus far (none to be seen as of yet). Von wasn't sure how long they could stay there unnoticed though, and he had this thing about taking chances.

His heart, however, was at ease, and fear was not within him. He could seldom take his thoughts from the young man, who seemed to be effortlessly at his fingertips. Von thought more of him than that though, he knew that wasn't the right way to put it. To be completely honest, he noticed he's feeling attached to Gohan and it's baffling.

Von spent some time pacing about in his ship, keeping a close eye on Gohan while he rests. He knew the young man needed as much sleep as he could get. He tried to get Gohan off of his mind for a little while, but it was as though he had become a part of it. From the frankness in his eyes and the moving pressure in his kiss, Von could not deny that he loved him. Afraid to admit it to him, especially right now, in the midst of all of this, Von was determined to keep his mouth shut, but his control was slipping.

He wouldn't leave Gohan alone for long, even though he was only sleeping, four hours was plenty of alone time for him right now. He headed back to Gohan's side and laid down next to his fast asleep form, his elbow bent to where his forearm was in the air and he was holding his head in his hand. For some reason, Von was stealthily quiet, Gohan woke up and looked at Von sleepily.

Almost immediately Gohan sensed that Von wanted to say something to him, though he looked as though he wouldn't. He asked, "What is it?" in a soft voice, waking up more as the moments passed.

Von's heart was pounding in his chest, Gohan must have heard it, because he put his hand on his chest as he began to sit up a little, getting onto his elbow as well. Gohan's gaze met Von's and in the heat of the moment Von asked him in a strong, low voice, "Did you ever feel that something was out there..." he took one of Gohan's hands in his, "Calling out to you?" Gohan's heart stirred and Von explained, his eyes bearing all as he finished in a whisper, "Reaching for you?”

Gohan, undeniably, uttered the word, “Yes,” breathlessly as he was held captive by his gaze.

All the world was silent and Gohan heard Von answer, “That was me,” and felt stolen away with a kiss enough to corrupt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this story is really bad because of my transfer of it from one document into another and it really bothers me but it's too annoying to fix every last detail of, so, I'm sorry if it's distracting... Also. I haven't made too many changes thus far, it was more about correcting the grammar and the tenses at the beginning, but in these last remaining chapters I am going to be adding a little bit more detail than the version on AFF to explain or expound on a few things. In any case, this story is so old so it's sort of nostalgic to read back through it for me. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the ride!


	21. Twenty-first Chapter

He knew he was running out of time. He didn't know what sort of schedule he was going by, but his opportunity window was short, that much he did know. He imagined himself failing over and over. What doom awaits him from just around the corner?

Goku awoke from sleep disturbed by something though he couldn't say what. He froze, breathing in the gentle cool air from the early morning in his rustic lodgings (the outdoors). The sun was not yet to be seen though it's pale light began to glimmer above the hilltops. Sitting up and crossing his legs, he began to meditate, sparing his body a pounding for a change. Nothing could be gained if he is unable to keep his wits about him, yet he found that he’s not feeling quite as grounded as he usually does. He needs to focus.

Why did he bite Dunduil? He didn't know! And asking himself over and over didn't help his quest for an answer. He didn't feel right asking the "Elders," since he’s refused to become involved with their society, and Von is still away with his son. He doesn’t feel any better or worse after having bitten him, but he isn’t sure what that’s about and he hasn't gotten around to dealing with it quite yet. He briefly remembered wishing to bite Vegeta, but that was different. With Dunduil his only intentions were to render him incapable of doing any harm to others, especially his son.

When he drank his blood, he was able to read into his being, getting a glimpse at only his most recent thoughts, which were full of anger and aggression towards Von among other stray thoughts of power. Goku knew that Dunduil would have tried to bite Gohan had he succeeded in besting Von, but whether or not Gohan would have allowed it, Goku could not say. He did not think his son would be so gone that he would allow anyone to just bite him, though Goku didn't understand where he was getting his conviction from. This whole thing has seemed to him almost a twisted dream, and he wanted so badly to just wake up.

Unfortunately, his IT technique is tiresome and even to him it seems a silly waste of time in the grand scheme of things. He was hoping that maybe he could hit a spot close enough in distance to Vegeta that he could sense his ki and find him from there. It’s a long shot. He didn't want to admit to himself that it might take longer than he would like if it happened at all. There seemed to be more hope of Vegeta returning on his own than anyone up and finding him.

His thoughts just kept going back to him. Normally he could spend generous amounts of time on multiple subjects of his choosing during meditation, but recently, there's been an increasing pull towards the other man. Goku knew he longed for him now more than ever, and so that is probably part of it, but he also knew there had to be something else to his obsession. It was almost like an alarm going off in his head alerting him elsewhere. Still, there was no link to Vegeta and no sign of him reopening it, though he found himself concentrating long and hard on searching for him. He knew that Vegeta was not dead, but what of his well-being, he couldn't say. Goku knew that there were creatures out there who possess powers which can harm even a Super Saiyan, and he could only guess who Vegeta might have met along his road, not to mention how he would have treated them. How would Vegeta treat someone new?

It wasn't until Von asked him what he thought Vegeta has been doing this whole time that he actually considered it, and it has been on his mind for the past few weeks now. Goku realized that for all he knew about Vegeta, he didn't really know him that well after all. He wanted to know how he would act when meeting someone new. He knew he couldn't venture to guess Vegeta's behavior, he could be very unpredictable.

What if Goku had met Vegeta under different circumstances? In a different time and place? What if Vegeta had never heard Goku's name before or they met as people of the same planet? Goku wondered if it was because Vegeta kissed him that he wanted to know these things. In a small part of Goku's mind something told him that he would have eventually realized he had feelings for Vegeta, with or without all of these other Saiyans around or any other type of encouragement. Although, sometimes he can't believe he ever had him to begin with, never knowing it was ever a possibility, or even that Vegeta had thought about having him before.

In his mind's eye he saw Vegeta sitting before him. He's meditating too, but there is a troubled look on his face. Usually it helps Goku to imagine the other man here with him, but then the image is never warped by anxieties and fears. Goku pushed through, not allowing it to delude him. He welcomed Vegeta's presence as he always has and hoped for it's coming though there were no signs of it showing.

Goku sat and waited patiently, like he used to when Vegeta first left. Any minute now, he told himself, Vegeta will send contact again. How long had he been telling himself that? Goku sent out his own signals, the kind only Vegeta or his sons would be able to perceive. He remained in his entranced state far longer than he usually does. He felt all of his attention being pulled out there, into space, but he couldn't find anything important. By the time he came back to it was night fall, and his empty stomach was growling angrily at him. Stoic, he mused about how to improve himself for next time and decided to take it up again after he's had a bite to eat. Lingering there for a few more moments, Goku closes his eyes and opens his mind one more time in a last-ditch effort to sense Vegeta. Just then, fully, and stronger than ever, he feels him. A second later the presence withdraws and becomes weak.

"VEGETA!" Goku yells, jumping up onto his feet. Something is wrong, very wrong. Vegeta reopened their connection but he sent no message. Goku can't sense his ki; he's further away than he even imagined, and there's something else going on. He spurred their line, trying to get Vegeta to tell him something, but there was no disturbance on the other side of the link. He took a few steps forwards, his breath coming in shallow. Even in the split second that he had felt Vegeta, all of Vegeta, he somehow understood that he was in need, and also how he had grown. There was distress in the signal that Goku couldn't ignore, and as wonderful as it was to feel him there again, even if it's only a little bit at the moment, he knew he was in trouble and that he had to try to help him but Vegeta gave him no clues.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spec of lingering contact they had with one another. He started out gently at first, calling Vegeta's name, telling him that it's alright. There was no response. Goku tried for a long time before he realized that there's a block, almost like an invisible shield, that's holding Vegeta back and keeping him away. He wasn't even sure the object knew of Goku's existence. Vegeta didn't create this wall, this is something else, Goku knew, and he became angry.

He calmed himself down enough to try to push through to Vegeta again. What he could sense from him, after much time and only a subtle vibration to tell him he was feeling anything at all, was hard to understand. In fact, he couldn't fathom it at all. He began to become worried before he snapped himself out of it. _How can I help him?_ Goku thought to himself, fighting off panic. He'd never been in a situation like this before. Nothing that he’s feeling is making any sense. Vegeta feels so small at the moment, and he's so far away. Goku began to feel hopeless, but he cast it aside and tried again.

He took his time, holding on to the small amount of Vegeta that he could. Eventually he stopped trying to figure out what the problem was and focused on Vegeta only. Mentally, Goku began to search every inch and crevice of the barrier between him and Vegeta and impress his will upon it. He became intensely devoted to reaching forward and would not pull back until he could sense Vegeta like he did when the Prince first initiated contact.

It was a struggle to get closer to him but something inside of Goku wouldn't allow him to give up. There came a point where he began to break down, wondering if Vegeta was still mad at him, or if he would ever care for him again, and he thought that if he isn’t angry now then he will be soon. Goku hung his head virtually and literally, still focused, but heavy-hearted. Suddenly, after spending way too much time dwelling over the "ifs" and doubts in his mind, he remembered what he was doing and redirected his thoughts to Vegeta again, revamped, and reenergized. How could he let himself get distracted?

He was determined not to lose him and refused to let him go. It seemed like this web was shifting somehow, bending, but not breaking. Goku pressed onward and wondered what sort of trouble Vegeta has gotten into and what part he was supposed to play in helping him. Goku did the only thing he could think of to do. He stood by, telling Vegeta to fight and win and that he’s here.

After the longest time Goku grew too worrisome to remain where he was. He decided to put his new trick to the test and see how far he could get, concentrating and talking to Vegeta while he did. However, after jumping a few galaxies about, he grew weary, knowing he still had no idea the direction Vegeta had gone in, and now something else was aiding whatever was standing in between their communication. He tried a few more places before letting out a curdled roar and vanishing back to Earth. Here he knew he could spend all of his energies on Vegeta without distraction. He closed his eyes and silently turned all his thoughts to him.

\---

Vegeta managed once again to summon up everything it takes and break through Fronshir's barriers. Immediately he released his mental wall and reached out for Kakarot, aligning their minds again almost instantly. Something Vegeta did not foresee, though, was the plunge deeper into mindlessness afterwards. Fronshir did not do this, it was his separation from self in order to contact Kakarot that allowed for an almost complete succession into Fronshir's will. Usually there's a little more time, if only by a few seconds, before Fronshir takes over, but there was no time at all and Vegeta was lost nearly entirely for quite a while.

Dazed and preoccupied, he thought of nothing for a long time. Something was nagging at his mind, though. At first, he couldn't say what it was, and paid no attention to it, sluggard and deluded in his confines. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary while he was like this, subdued by Fronshir. Then, sparsely, he recalled where he was, and what was what for the most part, and he remembered what he'd done. He was in trouble and his plan to escape was put into motion. Kakarot. He’s there, even though he is very far away. Vegeta couldn't say how far.

He slipped back into his dismal state, bewildered, and stupefied in his own mind for some time before again he remembered what was happening. In the fleeting thoughts that were his own he felt the nervousness of losing this battle grip him. Flashes through his mind of gritting teeth and flaring power lead him to be more aware of reality. He knew there was nothing left to do other than to fight, as he had been all along. Now had come the time; he had to fight back and win.

Vegeta completely blacked out, fallen into darkness.

After a long while, sweat-drenched and cold, Vegeta could see himself in his mind, panting, on his hands and knees on the empty ground. Instead of a room of light, it is a room of darkness that he's boxed in. Echoes of a nameless sound out of nowhere come and go fast. There's a thumping and pounding in his mind, numbing him and he begins to believe that this is it.

He blinks a few times, rubbing his eyes, trying to fight it. When he looks up the scenery has changed. It's Kakarot looking at him, offering him his hand. He's wearing different clothing than usual and there's something else about him... Vegeta blinked again and there was darkness.

He felt a part of himself begin to withdraw, pulling him away into what felt like a more gruesome place, but he fought it off. There was another echo, like he was catching the tail end of something being said, but it was muffled, and he was very uncertain. His own thoughts began to fade away, becoming dim and hard to catch. confusing him, but he caught himself trying to stand firm, refuting the pulling and whirring. Dizziness was threatening to overtake him, he took a wobbly step and almost fell down. When he looked around him, he saw again a different place and time, but this was from very long ago and he couldn't quite recall its importance. No one was there. He tried to speak as the darkness ate the image before him and stifled all sound as soon as his voice tried to call out.

Vegeta felt terror creeping slowly into him. Trapped, controlled, manipulated, used, forever. He shook his head and planted his feet in the ground. He looked down at his own hands and heard the faint echoing again, almost feeling the sound wave as it neared him, and something in him shifted. Still looking at himself he said, "My hands," almost as though in awe. Just as his hands are his own hands, so is his mind his own. He is not going to live in fear in his own mind, not a fear that _lives_ in his own mind. He's already been living like that nearly all his life. He was always only ever either fearful or angry about life and death, and he would not allow himself to live like that anymore.

_Fronshir_ , he thought to himself suddenly, _He put me here. He's doing this to me. He's just a MAN._ Vegeta felt a great calm coming over him as he began to gather energy. He thought to himself, proclaiming who has the power over him _, It is my own thoughts that govern me and no one else's. I... am free from all cages._

_"Free,"_ Vegeta heard himself say, mentally, and not in some sort of strange mantra lying to him. He understood now what that word meant, and the feeling of it more than ever before. Slowly, he grew stronger, stealing back what Fronshir was trying to hide from him.

As he tore through Fronshir's weakening cover over him little by little. he began to recognize the voice that seemed so distant at first that only it's faint echo was heard. Kakarot answered him after all. No longer frightened or unsure or persuaded by outside opinion, Vegeta took his time ripping down all of Fronshir's mental doors. There was a battle lust building inside of him as his body awoke. The end result would still be the same. The Horedan Prince could no longer use his thoughts in an attempt to rule him and Vegeta could smell his fear already, his sense coming back to him.

When the Prince came back to reality, he had Fronshir on the ground, pinned, and was strangling him slowly to death. Vegeta let up on the strangulation at once, finally at ease and certain that Fronshir had no effect on him. The man sputtered, tears running down his face, ashamed and beaten.

"What were you thinking?" Vegeta asked slowly, not that the answer mattered. The fact that Vegeta left him alive at this point only made things worse for Fronshir. All the Horedan could do was hack up some blood, quiver and shake his head as he sobbed. He tried to beg for him life, which is ironic, because that’s what Vegeta thought he would hear upon first meeting the man, but he didn’t care to hear anything about it. Vegeta didn't need him to speak to get information out of him, now, anyways, and so he searched his thoughts and found any information that explained his actions and intentions, then he sneered, disgusted by him.

He pulled him up off of the ground by his shirt, ready to rip him into pieces when he thought of a better idea. He would not waste this man's life, reverting back to his old ways, when he could just return him to his own people and leave them to do with him as they see fit.

Bulma made several replications of the Saiyan space pods that he used to travel in, and two were stored within the ship in case of emergency. Of course, Vegeta hadn't thought of that, not being himself and all, otherwise he would have just sent Fronshir on his way to begin with. He threw the passed-out Prince in one of the pods and keyed in the coordinates for Horeda.

He then went immediately to the console and stopped his ship dead in his tracks. Recalling some of what he just learned from Fronshir, he's never heard of the "Mind Fields" before and from what he could tell looking at the map, he was already a little ways within them, though they had no more effect on him. This is not where he wants to be.

Vegeta took his seat, and found himself alone in his ship, with a lot to think about. He shuddered for just a moment, before searching backwards for coordinates, and seeing what direction he should head in, since he didn't want to linger here any longer. Before long he picked a location and hit the go button on the ship for takeoff.

He sat back in his seat, extremely uncomfortable for a moment. He looked around at the strange surroundings but did nothing to change his scenery. Fronshir's bed, which Vegeta has been practically tied to, was disheveled, and the whole place reeked of the other's foreign scent. Vegeta didn't even want to go downstairs, he's been out of it for weeks now, and who knows what Fronshir's been doing. He rubbed his forehead for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. The calm that had come over him earlier was blanketing him still, and he took his time mulling things over. His behavior, considering everything that has happened, was a little odd. He didn't know he'd changed that much, and he wondered where it was coming from.

Many emotions, his own emotions, began to come and go. Embarrassment, pride, sleepiness, hunger, contentedness, queasy discomfort, quiet and stillness, strength humming inside of him, and understanding all spent time with him as he relaxed. Vegeta had learned humility in a way he had not expected, and yet he overcame his own longstanding fears unwillingly and unbeknownst of at first. The need to strike back unnecessarily was no longer in him. There was anger, yes, always, but there is a time and a place to release it, he understood that now. He’s proud of himself and pleased with the outcome of the situation, overall. Not everything had been such a great loss to him that he couldn’t still be thankful for his new skills and renewed confidence. He feels he's finally conquered his pasts darkness, which Fronshir had him hanging by.

Still a thought crossed his mind: How had the battle been won exactly? He knew he couldn't say he did it alone, because Kakarot was there, and he would admit he's thankful for him and his reconnection to him, too. (It's a happy hum in his mind at all times, especially now.) But at the same time Vegeta also knows that he is still very alone. Whatever the case, it was Kakarot who helped him see, in the end, where his true path leads. None could take his destiny from him and none could control him. Frieza tried and failed, Babidi could not overtake him, and now it is too late for any to try. Kakarot has always known the secret to happiness, and it is to be free to be as you are, never needing the anyone else's approval.

All these long years Vegeta had been so focused on the takeover of everything around him and the thought that if he isn’t the leader, he would fall, too, but now, he's on the outside looking in, unscathed ever more. He is the only thinker in his world and ultimately the only one who can bring about his own torment or happiness.

He took another deep breath, letting it out quickly. His eyes fell to a close and he could see Kakarot's smiling face and feel him near unlike he had in an awfully long time. Still, there’s something else going on back on Earth that seemed to leave Kakarot uncomfortable, and Vegeta wondered what it could be. It’s a subtle feeling in their link, but it’s there.

Vegeta tried not to think too much about Kakarot, he didn't have the choice of whether or not they would have contact again, and a part of him wanted to close it back up. (How could he still feel that damn sting?) Overall, it’s the fact that it feels so good to have it back that’s keeping him from being hasty about closing it again.

It didn’t take him long to fall fast asleep, unable to keep his eyes open or his body awake.

\---

When Goku came to, smiling and saying Vegeta's name, it was nearing nightfall again, three days later. He passed out on the ground.

Piccolo landed with hardly a noise next to Goku's exhausted form. He has never been so worried about him as he has these last few hours, but whatever it was that was going on seems to have passed now. He bent down and lifted some of the hair out of Goku's eyes, "Vegeta, huh?" Piccolo mused aloud; he should have known.

He wanted to wake him up now to ask questions, but he had no doubt of his fatigue, and is positive he will want food first and foremost before anything else when he comes to. Lifting him up gently off the ground, he headed to the lookout where Mr. Popo would gladly prepare something for him, and then the moment he wakes up Piccolo could hound him for information.

\---

"Dad!" Gohan sat up panting, frantically trying to find out what was going on. He knew he had felt his father reaching out, but he wasn't trying to contact him. He hasn't tried to contact Vegeta that way in a long time, he couldn't guess why he was trying to right now. He bet if he was there, he would still be wondering the same thing, no closer to getting an answer. It was the middle of their "nighttime," though, and so Gohan settled back down to sleep next to Von again, falling under almost instantly.

Hours later, during their daytime, Gohan struggled to find peace with his father jumping from planet to planet until he couldn't sense him anymore and then jumping back to Earth. He could only assume it was about Vegeta, and he wondered what good all that work did his father, if any. He and Von did not speak of Goku's actions, though.

Gohan found that he couldn't seem to get his mind from Vegeta after the nagging reminder of him and so finally he mentioned something about it to Von later that day. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me about Vegeta," he laughed a little as he said it, looking up over his shoulder at Von, who hugged him from behind as they sat together on the edge of a cliff of a different planet. Gohan turned back around to face the sky. They enjoyed their time together, usually without much speaking, and their getting to know one another was slow going for it wasn't necessary to push, some things were understood.

Von was quiet all the while he was in thought, longer than usual, which Gohan found strange, and then he answered, "I was advised against talking about him with you."

"By who?" Gohan said, startled, shifting around to look closer at Von as he responded. But Von did not say anything, he just set his gaze calmingly upon the young man and Gohan eventually turned around and leaned back into his arms again. "I don't know where he went anyways. I tried..." Gohan told him quietly, "His mind was made up."

Von didn't want to interrupt but Gohan's statements left a lot to ponder. He asked, "What happened?"

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know." He knew there was much he could say but he was reluctant to talk about it. He also knew it wasn't his place to talk about his Dad's relationship with Vegeta, even though he was pretty sure he knew a little about what happened, he didn't know anything for certain, and neither Vegeta nor his father would appreciate it if they had to go re-explaining things they didn't talk about in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that Von didn't rat anyone out that made Gohan feel he should not gossip. He knew that Von knew about his father's relationship to Vegeta, and in all reality, he probably knew just as much as Gohan did.

Von had a hunch Gohan was lying but he wasn't offended. He hadn't expected to talk about the Prince with Gohan, especially not now. Although, he was curious about a few things so he decided to push it a little bit, "Well, if I asked you about him, would you answer?"

Gohan stopped all movement and thought for a moment, "What about him?"

Von said, after much thought, "Anything."

Gohan let out a quick breath and replied with, "He's really intense."

Von laughed and Gohan asked what was funny, but he didn't admit that his father had said the same thing, he just shook his head and remarked, "I've no doubt he won't give two shits about me or any of the Saiyans for that matter," and as he said it, an uneasiness rattled him.

Gohan was quiet before he finally responded with, "You never know what Vegeta's gonna do."

There was a long silence between the two of them, Gohan leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands at his chin in thought, while Von leaned back, his palms flat on the ground, his arms out to the side and behind him, while he looked at the sky and pondered things himself.

"Trunks," Gohan said aloud, almost incomprehensibly.

"What?" Von asked.

"He's the one that told you not to bring up Vegeta," Gohan was smiling but Von couldn't see that. The General went to answer, but Gohan suddenly turned around and asked, "Can I tell you something?" Von nodded at him, urging him to go on and he admitted to him after a few moments hesitance, "I don't know what you've heard, but Vegeta turned me down. I used to-- try to be with him, but he only let me in so far, and back then I didn't understand..."

"Oh," Von said, surprised to hear what he thought Gohan was telling him, though he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. Gohan certainly was handsome enough for Prince Vegeta to desire.

Gohan turned back around and looked out into the sky. "Why did you insinuate my Dad was ever with Vegeta?" he asked suddenly.

Von wondered how his track of mind had taken him there and he struggled with a suitable explanation, "I just... believed that King Goku and Prince Vegeta were meant to be together."

Gohan laughed a little, like he'd just had an epiphany, and lo, he said, "You know what, Von...? I just realized something... So did Vegeta."

Von felt like that pretty much slammed the explanation of everything into his face. If Prince Vegeta loved King Goku, but King Goku couldn't see it or understand it [more likely], then of course, of COURSE Prince Vegeta would leave, why else would he stay if not for his brethren? King Goku must have realized too late his love for the Prince, and in turn, he did nothing to stop him from leaving. The thought of it made him shudder, and he reached out to grasp onto Gohan's shoulder and neck to rub soothingly as he realized that these events unfolded to bring about the occurrences of their present.

Von asked him, "Can I tell you something?" Gohan smiled over his shoulder and nodded. Von began, "I couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old; my Dad had been dead for a few years and I was supposed to lead the people in his position. I was scared, terrified of the enemy, terrified of failure, terrified of fighting, and losing and causing others to lose, too. I felt like I lost my guidance too soon. I felt like I had no hope and no future.

"Then, I don't know if it happened all at once in one day or if it was over a period of time, but it seemed like there was this unequivocal feeling drawing me forth, small and incomprehensible at first, but so strong. Over the years it grew and grew and thrust me forwards and events seemed to twist in my favor and lessons of information I needed would be taught in the nick of time and it was as though I was following through with what was surely my destined path." He reached around Gohan and held both of his hands in his as he said, "But not until I met you have, I felt that I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Gohan couldn't believe how beautiful his words were, though he did not completely understand. Von and Von has expressed several times over the course of their interlude together his unwavering, nearly overwhelming feelings for him. Von spoke again, something Gohan could not understand though the sound of it moved him, "Sip jihmipqif piviq kapuf xipvikc af evsjikif." (To ignore our love would be futile.) He went on to say, "My father used to tell me about ancient Saiyan folk-lore, and among the many other useful tidbits of information, the stuff about Apimic-"

"Apimic?" Gohan repeated, unsure of what he was even saying as it came out of his mouth.

"It means 'Bond,'" Von sighed lightly and Gohan awed a bit remembering Vegeta use that word once or twice, though he couldn't recall any distinct memories. Von explained, "Only a select few Saiyans can even experience something so strong and pure. It is a dangerous thing if abused, but the link is sacred and honored."

"Apimic," Gohan said again, letting the word roll around in his mouth, "There's more to it, isn't there?" He looked back at Von, over his shoulder.

Von froze for a moment before nodding his head down at Gohan. Gohan understood as much as he felt he needed to right now, he didn't push the subject any further.

The older Saiyan said to him, trying to explain himself in another way, "When you met me you told me there was no connection between you and Videl." Gohan wondered where he was going to take this conversation but said nothing at first. Von continued, "I've no doubt that you love her, the way I loved Duarlanell. But the way I felt about Duarlanell doesn't even compare to you."

Gohan had heard enough. He turned around, climbing as close into Von's arms as he could get and catching his mouth with a longing kiss. Von leaned back while Gohan turned all the way around to straddle his hips. As Gohan went in to kiss him he said, "I love you," Gohan's tongue glided against Von's lips as he asked for entrance. Von's tongue met Gohan's before anything else, and they relished in the feel of the others passionate kiss.


	22. Twenty-second Chapter

"There have been strange going ons," Thelel said as she ran up to her General. Von and Gohan had already parted ways, each needing to tend to their own business. She was the first to arrive on the scene, since Von did not land in the middle of the Saiyans upon return.

"Of what nature?" he asked, glad to see her, but not happy about the look on her face.

Thelel only shook her head, meaning that she did not wish to speak about it here or now, but sometime soon. She said, "Your daughter desires your company, so I left her sleeping while you arrived, it will joy her heart to awake to your face."

"Let us go," he motioned for her to lead the way, though he knew where his daughter was sleeping. When they arrived, which took a few minutes longer than Von would have liked, he knelt at her side and grasped her tiny hand in his, whispering her name.

"Obob!" (Papa!) she roused from her slumber and greedily took her father into her arms.

\---

Gohan went first to see Goku, who was on the lookout with Piccolo, which he found unusual. There Goku was standing on the edge of the circular platform, smiling stupidly as he gazed out at the Earth. "Father," Gohan said as he landed, confused and suddenly a little embarrassed. He didn't know why his relationship with Von would cause him abashment in the presence of his dad, and then he realized it wasn't him who was making him uncomfortable. Piccolo was standing by, his great arms crossed over his chest, and his handsome face was impossible to read. His gaze would not meet Gohan's, but he would look at him when Gohan wasn't paying close attention. Gohan didn't say anything about Von anyways. Finally speaking again after no one else said anything, he talked to Goku, "I felt when you called out, and I sensed you out there. Is it Vegeta?"

Goku nodded, still looking through the clouds downward, "Yes, Vegeta's headed this way."

"What?! You're kidding? You talked to him? You can sense him?" Gohan rattled off quickly, barely stopping to give his dad a chance to answer.

"No, but I know he's on his way," Goku nodded again in certainty.

"How, Dad?" Gohan took a step closer to him, wondering if he would ever let him in on anything.

"I'm not sure," Goku spoke, looking up at him.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, hopeful to have some more information from him, but Piccolo, again, would not meet his gaze. Instead he looked off to the side, as though uninterested or bored with the topic. Gohan asked, "How long, do you think, before he gets here, I mean."

"At least a year and a half," Goku said, and despite the sadness of that, he still had a smile on his face, "That's just a guess, it could take longer."

Gohan's mouth hung open, surprised to hear all of these things, and even more shocked at his father's reaction to it. It has been almost a month since the day he sensed his father out in the universe, he wondered why he didn't know any more than he says. He asked again, "What happened?"

Goku was quiet a moment and then he said, "I don't know," and then he left.

Gohan was frustrated, he couldn't help it. He didn't know if he'd upset Goku or what had happened, but at the same time, his thoughts were preoccupied with this new information, and everything else left that he had to do. He turned to Piccolo and forwardly asked him, "Are you upset with me?"

Piccolo was stunned by this sort of behavior from Gohan. He unfolded his arms and looked at him and said, "No." Inside he answered that he was upset with himself.

Gohan couldn't understand the look that Piccolo had on his face, but something shook him inside as their eyes met, and Gohan knew he'd hurt Piccolo somehow. Gohan looked off and wondered aloud, more to himself than the other, "What was I supposed to do? Who was I supposed to turn to?" Then he looked up at Piccolo and asked him, "Do you not like Von?"

Piccolo did not say anything. He had never considered the fact that Gohan may want his approval. Gohan was silent, too, for some time before he gathered the nerve to say a few more things. "You can see from the lookout all the things that happen on the Earth. You knew I loved Vegeta and that Vegeta loved my father. Could you not have said anything?"

"What might I have spared you from?" Piccolo said angrily, for Gohan showed him he was still selfish and young in many ways, and he did not see how the things he said were caddy and ignorant.

Gohan argued with himself, dismayed by Piccolo's answer, saying, "I was so blind for so many years, how could I not have seen it? No, that's not true, I saw it. I knew how Vegeta felt about my Dad. I guess back then I just ignored it because my Dad did, too. It was better that I didn't get my way, I see that now. But, Piccolo, I was so angry, and... Piccolo," Gohan sighed, "you were always here for me. I didn't notice before..."

The great Namek interrupted, before Gohan could speak another word, "You are my friend, Gohan." He put his arms out and Gohan walked closer and then he drew him into them, holding him close against his chest.

Gohan wound his arms around him and was thoughtful. Piccolo slowly ran one hand through his hair and leaned down to kiss Gohan's forehead. Gohan was filled with awe by the gentleness in Piccolo's touch and the proof of his feelings by the softness of his kiss as he planted it on his brow. Piccolo loves him and he has all this time, and he's kept it to himself better than any of them kept their secrets. As Gohan realized these things, he also knew that Piccolo has accepted his relationship with Von as something that was just as unbreakable as his father's will. Gohan squeezed him tighter in a new appreciation for him. He wouldn't say that he was sorry or that he was thankful, for it was understood. Piccolo, knowing he had to, silently gave Gohan away, believing it to be for the best of them all, especially the quelling of his heart.

"Piccolo," Gohan mumbled into his chest as he began to pull away, "What happened? I can't sense Vegeta..."

"Neither can I," Piccolo answered, "Goku's connection with him reads in vibes, I think, and so he's going off intuition.

"I sensed Goku exerting a lot of energy but there was no foe, so I came looking for him. He looked hypnotized when I found him. All of his concentration was bent on Vegeta for three solid days, and when he finally snapped out of it, he hit the dirt, out cold. I took him to the lookout to recover and asked him what he had done. All he said was that Vegeta reset their link and that something else was going on with him, something bad, but apparently now everything is fine."

That was the strangest story Gohan had ever heard, he repeated, "Vegeta was in trouble?"

"I guess we'll have to wait a year and a half to hear his side of the story," Piccolo smirked, though it was odd. He said, "Goku seems just as baffled about the whole thing, I don't think he's playing around, he really doesn't know what happened." Piccolo dropped his voice to a quieter tone and told him, "I also think that Goku's nervous of his return and he's iffy about how Vegeta feels about him right now. When he was first waking up, he was out of it so badly he told me that he thinks Vegeta needed his help, otherwise he would not have invited him back into his mind. He also says that he thinks Vegeta's going to take his time coming back. I don't think he remembers anything he said to me those first few hours. Besides that, he's been mumbling on about how to break the news to Vegeta, and what to do about the Saiyans. They cannot stay on Earth for that long, it's been long enough, in fact. They've plowed through many resources, already.

"Anyways, kid," Piccolo picked up his voice again, "Goku's been up here ever since, quietly thinking. I think he was awaiting your return home, and most likely the opportunity to speak with Von."

After a little while, satisfied with more than the conversation with Piccolo, Gohan finally asked, "Do you really think it will take Vegeta very long to get here?"

Piccolo shrugged, but did not say anything else about the matter, and he did not bring up Dunduil.

\---

Lune was clutching onto her father's arm when Goku appeared out of nowhere in front of them. She climbed her way around Von to where she was hidden behind his back, startled at Goku's entrance.

"It's alright, Lune," Von tried to reach behind to grab her but he couldn't. Thelel came up and took her from him, and Lune clung to her, while curious eyes peeked out to take a look at Goku, the way little girls tend to look at handsome men.

"How ya doing?" Goku beamed a smile at the three of them, not paying much attention to anyone else around.

Von noticed something was up with him and he answered simply, "It's good to be back. We left sort of suddenly, and I'll say, I didn't expect to see you so soon, your Highness. How are you fairing? You look happy," Von found himself smiling back at him.

Goku nodded and placed a hand on Von's arm. Vanishing instantly, they reappeared at Capsule Corp, inside of Vegeta's Gravity Room. Goku knew no one would be there, and that they could talk privately for as long as they wanted without interruption. Von looked around for a few moments at the strange dome-like room, wondering why he'd been brought there. There was a very distinct smell inside of this room, it was... enticing. Goku removed his hand from him and placed both hands on his hips.

Von looked at him a little strangely and asked, "What can I do for you?" feeling that his King wanted something.

"It's not that," Goku said, "I just wanted to talk. I have something to tell you." Von waited impatiently, it must have been moments, but it seemed an eternity, then he heard Goku say, "It's Vegeta, I can't say how, but he's on his way here."

"!!" Von could find no words, if he could not ask 'how?' but the exclamation on his face was easily read.

Goku smiled bigger and said, "I know it sounds funny, but I know he's on the way. I don't know how long though, my guess would be a year and a half, but I could be way off."

Von couldn't even gather thought together at the moment. He was delighted to hear this news, but so confused and full of questions that King Goku was telling him he has no answers for. Eventually he found his voice again and remarked, "That's a long time..." For a few more moments neither of them said anything. Then Von spoke again, "I don't know why I never considered the journey back to be just as long as the journey out. Perhaps longer." They stood in silence while Von mulled things over. Suddenly he said, "I would hope to find a planet to live on before then. Much sooner, actually, and I have been informed that there are a few leads."

Goku told him, "I will not go with you to decide. You can decide for yourself where to live."

Von didn't know what to say to that. At once he wanted to know if Goku planned on ever living amongst them, but then he supposed that it all depended upon Prince Vegeta. Von spoke before he knew the words were coming out of his mouth, "Are there no guarantees of the Prince's reaction? Is there no promise you can make me?" He did not wait for Goku to speak and it seemed he hadn't intended for those questions to have answers. He began to pace about as he spoke his mind, "A suitable planet will be found. I would have our Prince, and you, Sire, and your families join us at the first possible moment, should you desire not to travel with us initially. There is no time to spare, now, I shall go out myself. Maybe we could plan something for his arrival?"

Goku did not say anything for a long while, enjoying, in a way, listening to Von as his voice became quieter and quieter and his thoughts began to scatter more. He was going on about what type of preparations must be made and lists of requirements for this and that. "I'll need to speak with Gohan," he mumbled, and then shook his head a little at some stray thought. Von came back to himself and apologized for rambling.

Goku smiled at him, "You look happy, too, Von."

A sharpness came into their eyes as they looked at one another, and an understanding grew between them. Goku could tell, just by looking into Von's eyes, his intentions with his son were respectable. Besides, Von knew Goku would understand an emotion so deep as his desire for Gohan, it was the same one he read on his King's face when it came to Prince Vegeta, though he did not quite recognize it at first. Ever since his revelation from Gohan he's been piecing the puzzle together, he wished his sire would just tell him what happened between them, but he supposed it would make no difference if he knew the details or not.

Interrupting his train of thought, Goku asked, "Why did Dunduil try to fight for my son?"

Von could answer this question in many ways, but to answer honestly would be best, although the most likely scenario is not exactly what he would like to go explaining. "I fear," he began, relentlessly, "Dunduil wished for ill; to bite him, and attempt to control him and to thereby become a part of the Royal House."

Goku didn't understand, but from what he could gather he wondered, gravely, "Why did you not tell me this before?" Von was taken aback, and he had no response for that question. However, the King quickly followed up with, "Never mind, Von." Goku knew he would not have understood, much less listened if Von had said anything to him about it.

But now, now he is the one who has bitten Dunduil. What does that mean, exactly? Could he tell Von this? What else should he do?

Von said, "You did come between Dunduil and Gohan that night, I had nearly forgotten. Graciously, I would thank you, although, I feel it is not quite the right phrase for the circumstances. I got to see a glimpse of Gohan's power over the past few weeks and have come to the conclusion that perhaps I never needed to worry about him in the first place. You know this, that's not why you came in between them, is it?" Goku listened quietly as Von continued to talk, "Plus, I know that the Namek, Piccolo, loves him in his own way, very much, I could see that from his appearances and overlooking, as well. Had you not arrived, I'm sure he would have.

"Long and listlessly I've thought about all of these events. I do not take heart lightly, nor do I dabble in relationships, especially ones that involve my daughter. I would have your approval of Prince Gohan and me if you would gladly give it. I do not wish to speak negatively of others, though you already know I do not like Dunduil, for reasons of my own. Still, I attempt to keep my judgment unclouded, and would not be upset if you asked for additional council regarding any matter on your heart and on your mind."

Goku smiled and put his hand on Von's arm, halting his speech, he told him, "I'm happy for you and my son. Don't worry."

Von was too distracted to notice that his King was avoiding his main point of conversation, though they stayed together and chatted for quite a while.

\---

Gohan visited C.C. after his time on the lookout. He knew Videl wasn't there, and just assumed she was away at the moment. When he got to their rooms, his and Videl's and also their daughter's, they were bare of all but his things, which were scattered about aimlessly.

He went into their bedroom and sat down and considered the message that his wife was trying to send. It hurt him to think that she would want to flat out leave him, though he didn't know why he suddenly cared so much. He loves Von, but there was more to Videl than just being Pan's mother to Gohan, and he never realized it until just now, even though he couldn't put a word to it. He wondered if she meant to leave him for good, and considered that she might just need time, or she might want him to come to her. Or she might not want to talk at all. Gohan took his time mulling over things, going back and forth, and trying to figure out a way to say what he needed.

He stood up off the bed after a while and began to head toward Bulma to talk a little bit with her first. He sensed that his father and Von were talking just outside of C.C, in the Gravity Room, but he ignored that for now, coming across Bulma in the hallway.

"Gohan! When did you get back?" She looked up from her papers, startled and pleased to see him. It's been rather dull recently without the girls around, Bulma hated to admit it. She never thought she'd begin to grow soft spots for people like that.

"About two hours ago, how are you Bulma?" He said, a little mechanically, out of emotional exhaustion.

Bulma noticed Gohan's distressed face and answered knowingly, "I'm fine, Gohan. Just so you know, Videl said she needed some time to herself to think. It's been a good amount of time, I'm sure she'd love to see you and talk about things." Gohan went blank for just a moment. Hearing someone speak to him openly about private matters was refreshing. He couldn't seem to find a response, but Bulma quickly added a question of her own, "How long have you been in love with him?"

Gohan felt a fluttering in his chest and he said, "Since the day I met him." Bulma was dumbfounded and Gohan went on to say, "but I love Videl, too, Bulma. It's just... different with Von."

Bulma nodded, and for a brief moment she considered that must be how Vegeta feels about Goku and her, and how Goku feels about Vegeta, and Chi Chi. They are both love but they are two different worlds of love. She said, "I think Videl will eventually understand," and smiled hopefully at him. With that she added a sigh as her phone went off, it was nearing the end of the business day, but she was still busy as the morning. Gohan flashed her a smile and they hugged briefly and then went their separate ways.

Gohan noticed his Dad leave C.C. but Von remained in the Gravity Room. Gohan knew he could not go see Videl and see Von at the same time, or even intermediately, not tonight anyways. He left, heading towards Hercule's palace, where Videl was with their little girl, whom he's missed dearly.

He did not give Videl a chance to see him coming or go the other way. The moment he arrived Pan stood up, crying, "Papa!" and ran to him. He smiled brightly at his daughter, hoisted her up into the air and then held her tight in his arms and kissed her.

"Gohan," Videl said breathlessly as she stood up from when she'd been sitting on the ground, playing with their daughter. A million expressions passed through her face. Gohan felt sorry, but saying it wasn't enough, and it wasn't the point.

He looked at her calmly and walked closer, holding out a hand to grasp onto hers. "Will you please, let me explain?" She didn't say anything, unable to find her voice while his inhuman eyes bore into hers. Gohan let her hand go and touched her face gently and said, "I do not want to let you go. I love you, Videl, but try to understand, there is a bond between Von and I that is undeniable."

Videl didn't understand what he was trying to say but she was touched by the honesty that came from him with each stinging word. It hurt to hear that she was second (third, actually) in his life, but even as the wound burned, she still loved the man that stood in front of her with their daughter in his arms. Slowly, a tear began to fall down her face, then another, and she fell into his chest and bawled her eyes out. She mumbled angrily into his shirt all of her frustrations, pounding, and punching pointlessly. Gohan wrapped his arm around her, while his other arm held Pan and he asked her to promise him they would at least try to work it out. Finally, she did.

\---

Von opted not to allow his King to teleport him back to the camp. One reason being that Gohan had been there, although he left quicker than Von could get to him, another being that he hoped to run into Bulma, although she seemed rather busy, too busy for idle chit-chat at the moment, though her smile was certainly welcoming, a third reason was so that he could stay behind in the Gravity Room, which he learned was Prince Vegeta's (which would explain the erotic smell), and poke around, but finally, he wished the journey home to have time to think about everything that was happening before he had to stare into the faces of others again and answer questions.

He wondered when Gohan would visit him but tried not to dwell on it. He was excited about Prince Vegeta's return, but he did not plan on breaking the news to the people just yet. They would know, but now that it had come down to it, there was more to do than ever before, and he wanted to put things in place before starting a wave. Something grandiose would do, but what? To Von, the coming of the Prince was a nerve-wracking phenomenon, still he knew it would never go as planned.

Von thought harshly to himself, _What was I thinking all this time? What was my plan? To make him decide all our futures? To lay out my burden upon his feet and hope he would fix everything?_ Von realized that Piccolo was right, it was ignorant of him to push the entire population so far and so hard and to such extents, and for what purpose? Von accepted that this was his task; to find a home for his people and to prepare for the coming and crowning of the King.

If he could manage to find a place for them and get them all there and set things up, Prince Vegeta would have to first arrive on Earth and then be told about the Saiyans before anything would actually happen. Von imagined he'd like to be there, on Earth, to greet him, but he could not be in two places at once, and who would he leave the others to? The Elders? Dunduil? On the other hand, perhaps he shouldn't be there and King Goku should make the announcement. Piccolo seemed to suggest that Von lay as low as possible. Should Prince Vegeta arrive on Earth and need to make the travel towards his own people, he'll have all that time to consider things, and reconsider things. What does that mean exactly? What if Von can't find a planet for them in the first place? No, that's not really an option, a year and a half is a long enough time. Too bad the planet he had visited with Gohan didn’t have much animal life. It had been a nice place, but it was not suitable for his people’s needs.

It occurred to him that his sudden appearance in the lives of King Goku and Prince Vegeta may have never been a welcome one, and was only slightly accepted because King Goku was tolerant of the Saiyans as long as they were kept well under control. What would Prince Vegeta have thought about them if he had been here to take matters into his own hands in the first place? Surely it is his first choice to rule over the Saiyans, and although Goku does not seem to like that idea, he is a leader amongst them already. Some of the people literally quiver at his presence, naturally feeling his authority over them. They would not dare disobey any law he laid down. Those who cannot feel his greatness are still more cautious around him. They are all looking forward to the coming celebrations once a final home is established. The people themselves are greatly preoccupied with merriment and patience for the next step. The Earth is a beautiful pit-stop on the way to finding their own home.

Von considered that it might not be a terrible idea for him to take a look at some of the places that his men have found. The only unfortunate part about that is all the politics that will go into beginning a new Saiyan planet. Where could they live that they would be welcome and left at peace, as they intended for others (at least this generation)? Von believed that things would work out, but waiting was something that didn't grow on him.

He found that he did less thinking and more smiling on his way back to the Saiyans than he would have liked, but that couldn't be helped. Faint and very pleasant memories of the past weeks replayed in his mind, but he grew weary when he saw that Thelel seemed to be waiting for him patiently. She didn't utter a word to him as she led him inside of his own ship, where it was quiet and safe to speak freely. Von did not hurry after her, not understanding the urgency in her message until she told it to him. Once the information was revealed they spent some time in silence.

Von sputtered, "Dunduil, bitten? The only one who could have bitten him is King Goku."

Thelel asked, "Not Prince Gohan?"

"No," Von shook his head, "No, Gohan didn't bite anyone. ..."

"What?" Thelel could see a fumigated look cross Von's stone cold face.

He wanted to slap himself, "He was trying to talk to me, and I was so self-absorbed I couldn't see it."

"Prince Gohan?" Von only huffed and shook his head, no, and Thelel didn't understand. She went on to say, "Dunduil is still dangerous."

"You said he barely hangs around anyone anymore, what harm will he do? To whom?" Von asked, though he still didn't like the sound of it. If King Goku has truly bitten Dunduil, then surely they don't need to worry about him, but Von doesn't know his King's will, nor all the details of Apimic. This is not something he expected to be hearing. None of them rightly know what to do in such a case, including those involved. Von felt like such a fool for not paying closer attention, especially to what was right in front of him.

"Honestly I was hoping you would say that you bit him," he gave her a cross look and she countered, "Will you go to our King and ask him, now, just to be certain?" He did not answer her immediately and she said, "Or would you rather let the suspense torment us?"

Still Von was not quick to answer, until finally he said, "I will go, just to be certain." Before he left the ship entirely, he gripped her shoulder and said, "I don't think you need to worry."

Thelel was worried though, not necessarily for her own people, but for her own sanity's sake, a peculiar Dunduil is worse than an asshole she can at least predict. She did not trust him, even though her King may be hindering Dunduil's personal quests, she has a feeling his will is still at work in other ways. She wanted to ask the elders all the details they knew of Apimic but without having any good reason they would become suspicious of her questions. She didn't know if the elders knew anything or not, but she wasn't about to go stirring up trouble if nothing has come up yet. She would wait, again, until Von returned with more information.

Von was not about to go to the King until he had gotten a glimpse at Dunduil himself. On his way to him he did notice that the man usually resides closer to the camp than he is at the moment but Von didn't think anything of it. He swooped down low as he grew nearer to Dunduil's current station so that he could creep up unseen and unheard. He wasn't too far away, and Iseri seemed to be on her way to him, running through the woods at her leisure, though it would take her an hour or more to get there are her current speed. Von came in view of Dunduil through the trees a good way away, and from there he spied on the large Saiyan.

He seemed normal enough to Von, stooping down to wash his hands and face in the lake nearby. Von stood around for some time, not finding anything significantly wrong with him or abnormal about his behavior. He wondered if he should stick around for Iseri to show up and see what happens. He did. It's a long time to wait in stillness and silence but he needed to know if there was anything going on. (Thelel is not one to cry wolf, without a wolf in the midst.)

Iseri didn't seem to say anything to Dunduil at first, standing away behind him. Dunduil stiffened a little at her arrival, but he did not turn to greet her. Von watched in curiosity as Iseri drew a little closer. Dunduil finally stood up and turned to her.

"What do you want?" He said to her, Von couldn't quite hear him, but he could make out what he was saying by his body language and reading his lips, along with the quiet echoes he could hear. Whatever it is that she said, if anything, for her body did not move, didn't make Dunduil happy. He said, "I thought you had a job to do?" She didn't seem to like that question, and she flung herself to him, and reached out for his face. He pulled back and grabbed her hand, moving it down, but still holding onto it. He didn't say anything, and there was a strange look on his face, like he couldn't say what he was thinking. "Come back to me when you have something interesting to say." Iseri left quickly, Von was sure she was crying.

That pissed him off. Iseri was young, much younger than Dunduil, and she loves him, it's obvious. She doesn't know any better, not enough to see that he's just using her, to whatever end, Von doesn't know, but it's a sad sight. Why people can see past his ill-manners to respect him is beyond Von. He couldn't muster respect for Dunduil, or liking, or understanding even, but he would not deny that something is very, very wrong.

Dunduil is not one to avoid anyone. He roams where he pleases, when, and how. Dunduil is usually very pushy and very loud. Von slowly backed up, keeping an eye on him while he still could, before breaking away and heading in the current direction of his sire. This could not wait.

\---

It's been taking a while now for Vegeta to get used to being alone again. There was no need for him to tiptoe around quietly and no more trash or items that he hadn't placed himself. He found that he enjoys sleeping in (something he's rarely done (and if ever, only by mistake)) and he was thrilled when he remembered he can train much harder now that no one was in the way. It didn't take long for him to notice that his mental focus has never been sharper, and he knew he is still winding down a lot, relaxing more than he ever knew how. Still, there was a lingering discomfort, and even though it seemed to subside more and more day by day, Vegeta was bothered by it. He's long since torn down that wall he'd built in the lower bunker and tossed out every article of Fronshir's he could find into space. He's cleaned all of his laundry, including the linen, but he felt almost naked at times, open and seen, even all alone in his ship.

He had a lot of time to think without any type of distraction. He went over everything that he's done over the past year or so that he's been gone. Actually, it's nearing two years now, and a lot of it was filled with pain and heart ache, and a lot of it Vegeta wasn't even sure had been him. He had kissed Fronshir, was that something he had wanted to do? Or was that something planted in his mind, as well? It must have been. He could only imagine what things Fronshir knows about him that he never led on to. Vegeta hadn't bothered with information like that at the time of reestablishing himself. He supposed that he simply wanted to know because they'd lived so close for so long, and Vegeta couldn't say for sure that they kissed by mistake. It didn't really matter; it was just the stale air of uncomfortableness slowly dissipating. It's natural to succumb to urges after being alone. If anything, Vegeta learned better than to jump to conclusions and he was not upset or angry about his previous situation.

It was almost difficult to be honest with himself in some cases. In fact, he's had that problem for a very long time now, and he was growing tired of it. Can he not even admit to himself what's true and what's not? Why be intimidated by the subtle but persistent thought that someone is watching [and thereby determining] his every step? As though there is someone out there that he is supposed to impress. (How many more times must he go over this?) All it comes down to is a habit that is in need of being broken. Such a task is simple enough, and Vegeta had to admit he's been feeling rather alive recently and is up for it. 

A new type of power had been released from within him and he had only begun to work with it. He now has the ability to learn more about others than they might have ever told him, and he, being of "diverse" background, is not one to waste time on being judgmental. Gossip never was of any interest to him. He could only imagine how they would all react if he told them he could read their thoughts. Will he tell them? He couldn't wait to try his new trick out, but he is alone all over again, and will be for some time now.

He has anxieties about returning to Earth, although he has not changed the course of his ship to any other destination. He has, on more than one occasion, thought seriously about shutting off his link to Kakarot. Those last months with Fronshir were all a blur for Vegeta, but now that he has his own thoughts back, Kakarot can't seem to leave them. He had hoped he was over it, or better maybe, but feeling Kakarot again brought a flush into his entire system. Vegeta doesn't want to look forward to seeing him and deliberately thinks about something else every time he pops into his head, but he can't help his dreams. He wishes even more that he would forget them when he wakes up, but every detail is so vivid he can't fight it. He both hates and loves the trip to Earth being so long as it is: two years, three months, twenty-seven days. (A/N: Vegeta was zooming through space to get Fronshir home, and he covered a lot of distance in a short amount of time. He's no longer racing towards his destination but taking it easy on his ship for now. He'll have to stop and get fuel again eventually...) That is a lot of time to think about things, and a lot could happen during that time.

He wants to get back and see how everyone is fairing, particularly Goku. However, the trip is so long and he's not sure he can handle waiting just to be disappointed all over again. Vegeta wants, sometimes, to attempt to reach into Kakarot's mind and just find any information he chooses, but he knows, somehow, that Kakarot would be well aware of what he is doing and could probably block him. Vegeta did not want to take the chance of getting caught. At the same time, he’s interested to know whether or not they could communicate with words, telepathically, instead of just through their simple understanding of one another's wave lengths. He almost tried to talk to Kakarot once, but he held back, being unable to find the right words to say. A simple, 'What have you been doing?' isn't enough.

Kakarot seemed normal through their link, no distinct distress or guilt or anything else for that matter, except for that certain uneasiness that Vegeta knew didn't have anything to do with him. He didn't do too much feeling of Goku out because he didn't want to bring any attention to their link, but sometimes Kakarot would stir his side after Vegeta had stirred his without thinking, but Vegeta would never respond and Kakarot never tried again or initiated it.

He wondered for the umpteenth time if Kakarot could perceive his emotions, especially when his thoughts seemed particularly loud. Sometimes, when the hour was darkest, he would speak to Kakarot out of frustration, though only in his own mind, and he wondered if he ever knew it or heard it. Kakarot never seemed fazed and he never seemed weakened or wavered, which is sometimes what Vegeta imagined he must feel like to Goku. Vegeta wondered what Kakarot felt from his side, because there were moments when he was falling apart, and Kakarot never took notice, even though he feels as though he's bearing it all. He guessed that the only time Kakarot would be able to tell something was wrong was if his life was at stake, not his heart. Vegeta began to question that maybe the readings he was getting off of Kakarot were only surface readings on his end, as well, but he didn't linger on those questions very long.

Except, it's almost more difficult to be away from Kakarot now that he’s right there, available to him, almost tangible. Vegeta found it all too easy to fall back on him, instead of trying again to forget about him. He never could forget about him in the first place, but he felt like there were some things that he couldn't remember towards the end of Fronshir's stay. He didn't know it if was because he hadn't been doing anything at all for two months straight that he had a hard time remembering things, or if it was something else, a combination of things, most likely. He decided he would meditate because of that, not really feeling much like training at the moment.

He took his time, getting into a comfortable seated position, and eventually began to open up his mind. He allowed the memories of his time with Fronshir to come forth and he sorted through them randomly. few of the memories were clear at first, but after some time he was able to recall scenes in more depth, bringing them up one by one and studying them. It took him a while to focus and bring his thoughts to his most recent conscious time with Fronshir, but he was able to uncover memories that seemed buried very deep. Of all of his previous moments with the other prince, one in particular came to the surface...

Vegeta's Prominently Discovered Memory

They'd decided to unwind a little, put a few drinks down and talk. A lot of their conversation was sarcastic most of the time, only for a laugh, and they were slow to reveal things about themselves, as they had been all along, but Fronshir found something that Vegeta was interested in talking about, though he didn't have too much to say. The Saiyans, of course, his heritage and culture, his pride. Somehow they wandered off topic and Fronshir was currently trying to get him to tell him what his type is, since he already got out of him that he prefers men, as is natural and acceptable amongst his people, so he says.

"Well you should tell me!" Fronshir smiled handsomely. They were both standing in the kitchen, Vegeta was leaned up against the countertop with a hand placed on it, and a small smirk was on his face as he looked up at Fronshir. Fronshir was standing in front of him, a drink in one hand, and he was holding his elbow in his other hand.

"Well, should I then?" Vegeta laughed, shaking his head, "No, I don't think so." Although he was very tempted by Fronshir, especially after drinking, and he knew what he was doing. He didn't altogether despise him, and he was handsome, well put together, and he was... nice.

Fronshir put his ringed hand on Vegeta's shoulder, tightening his grip slightly, bold in his drunkenness, "You're no one's lover, hm?" In Fronshir's nervousness he didn't notice the quick look cross through Vegeta's eyes as he removed his hand.

Vegeta responded with a typical, "Hn," and a small lift of his chin as he closed his eyes and looked away.

Fronshir's heart was racing. This would not be their first kiss, but if he played it right, he may get more. Fronshir almost couldn't believe that Vegeta was basically making him lead. He imagined the roles would switch if he ever got the nerve to show him how he really feels. He said, tired of idle chat, "I think you're gorgeous," and reached for Vegeta's waist slowly while he put his cup down, coming very close in proximity to the other prince.

Time for Vegeta seemed so slow as Fronshir reached out for him. He felt his arm wrap around his waist and begin to pull his smaller body into Fronshir's, larger, welcoming one. Vegeta was shocked as he felt his head being tilted upwards and his eyes were locked to Fronshir's lips before they fell to a close and the two men kissed.

Instantly Vegeta felt like he was burning up. Fronshir spent the first few moments allowing them both to register the simple seduction being performed. When he felt Vegeta's hand touch his face he lost a little bit more control. He clutched at Vegeta's sides as he noticed their kiss becoming more frantic. Breathing was nowhere on Fronshir's mind as he lifted Vegeta up by his hips and placed him on the counter. Vegeta spread his legs and allowed Fronshir to come in between them as he ran his hands through the Horedan's long, thick hair, which he let completely down tonight.

Suddenly, as their tongues were crossing, and their mouths were panting, Vegeta saw images being flashed through his mind, images of him and Fronshir, doing all the things he desires with him. It was almost like watching a movie or replaying a memory. He could see, vividly, Fronshir sucking his dick in one flash, literally deep-throating him, and he watched in another scene, almost feeling the penetration, as Fronshir pushed his pretty cock inside of him, licking the nape of his neck as he filled him. It was all in his mind, but a great lust came over Vegeta. He moaned and unwrapped his tail from around his waist and wrapped it around Fronshir's instead. His hands roamed up and down his chest, neck, and shoulders and Fronshir began to lift up Vegeta's shirt. They broke their kiss and he pulled it over his head, tossing it aside as he took a moment to appreciate the Saiyan's fantastic physique.

Vegeta unwound his tail and pushed him away. He got off the counter and turned around to pour them both one more shot. They took it quickly, Fronshir tried to hide his smirk, but he couldn't help his excitement as his lips pressed firmly against Vegeta's again. Vegeta tugged him by his shirt, leading him backwards toward the clothed entrance to his "room." Even in the dark they gracefully laid down in bed together, Fronshir sucking on Vegeta's neck while Vegeta untucked his shirt and began removing it. Fronshir lifted up for just a second so Vegeta could take it off, and then he held out a hand into the darkness. He created a tiny ball of light, that set a soft glow on them, and it floated a few feet away and then held in place.

Fronshir looked into Vegeta's eyes for a few moments, enthusiastic beyond explanation. Vegeta grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to him, crushing their lips together in a swollen kiss. The feel of Vegeta's legs pressing against his waist turned him on and he sent a few more images Vegeta's way that weren't too far off from happening. Vegeta swirled and dipped his tongue in his mouth suggestively, grinding his erection into what he could feel of Fronshir's through their clothing.

Then, in an instant, Vegeta's breathing stopped, and he just wanted to be with Kakarot. His thoughts were so loud, they seemed to project themselves, and Fronshir perceived an image of the dual-named character that Vegeta spent most of his time thinking about. The picture was so bright, and so clear, Fronshir could not touch it. He was impressed with the handsome man that he saw in Vegeta's mind, and he was awed by him, as though he had incredible powers.

Fronshir understood, somehow, and could not push forward. He gently kissed Vegeta's neck, and then he kissed his cheek, and then he silently left the room, and the ball of light died upon his exit. Finally, Vegeta drew in a breath and shuddered as he fought with his emotions.

Back to Current

No wonder Vegeta barely remembered anything, and that was only days before Fronshir was revealed. Even though that wasn't the only time they ever kissed, he felt more at ease after having uncovered that memory. He knew that it was never in his interests to be with Fronshir. The man had tried to deceive him, but nothing could replace Kakarot. It only hurt to think about how much he really does miss that idiotic, brain-dead, son-of-a-Saiyan.

It took a lot for him to admit to himself that he doesn't want to be alone and that he doesn’t want anyone else. Managing your days with family and close life-friends, as fruity as the words sound, are practical things to Saiyans; necessary, helpful, and a way of life. Vegeta felt an instinctual desire within him to watch over those closest to him. Vegeta grew to understand that Gohan and Goten are family to him as much as his own son during those eight years Goku was gone, just like he came to admit that Goku is his partner in life, and in blood. For so long Vegeta was angry that he never got his rightful chance in life to be all that he was meant to be, but he began to realize that the chances he did have he nearly threw away.

Vegeta should have bit him when he had the chance, and then Kakarot would have understood. He would have bit him, too, and then no one could separate them and then he wouldn't have to wonder, and maybe he wouldn't be so far away.

Vegeta just couldn't seem to run fast enough from the idea that he's heading back to the same situation he left, an ignorant Kakarot who does not feel the same way about him. He wanted the wait to be over as much as he wanted to change his mind about returning to Earth. Right now, all he can do is take it one day at a time, and at the moment, he's exhausted.


	23. Twenty-third Chapter

Twenty-third Chapter

Vegeta trained hard for long hours, ever consistent with that hobby. He could hardly focus on anything other than sparing or Kakarot. Every other thought was brief and pale, although he sometimes imagined where he would be right now if Fronshir never came along.

He knew he didn't want to travel in space for the rest of his life. There was no joy in it. He knew he missed Kakarot, but there was no certainty in that. His heart wrenched for he also knew he couldn't live without him, at least not on the same planet, maybe not even in the same galaxy. But now every time he thinks of him, he can feel his presence, unlike before, and he longs to speak with him, though he doesn't know what to say. He can only imagine what Kakarot's been thinking all this time.

Vegeta went through phases of feeling guilty and embarrassed. Guilty because he was never interested in Fronshir, and he doesn't necessarily want Kakarot to know anything about him. Embarrassed because he knows others will ask, and moreover, they know he needed help. Help from Goku, the man behind the reason he left in the first place. Now he's headed back to Earth, for what? To give them an explanation? It isn't enough that Vegeta had been hypnotized, they would wonder at all the possibilities of the past two years. Getting there seemed like the simple part compared to the exhausting and altogether unnecessary "welcoming" he will receive.

In the back of his mind, Vegeta's thoughts over all were growing more rounded and understanding. He began to realize that he didn't really care what anyone else thought, because it doesn't change anything. Things are what they are, and they are not what they are not, and that's all there is to it. It's no one else's business what he's been up to, and to fret about it is pointless. He only wished that he wouldn't have to explain things period, to Goku especially.

Vegeta will know their every thought, he remembered. The idea was still sinking in and he had to tell himself to use it wisely. He would just have to see how well he could contain his reactions. Besides, he has time to practice and perfect his new technique.

Many months pass quicker than Vegeta expects them to and he tries not to focus too much on how uncomfortable this whole thing is. He doesn't want to go anywhere else or do anything else, he just isn't sure about returning to Earth. It seems like a good idea on the surface, but the thought wears down his mind.

Kakarot is as unchanging as history. He knew he couldn't resist him, and won't be able to stop himself from tempting him, but could he face him and chance rejection again? His heart had decided so long ago that Kakarot was the only one for him, what will happen when he finds out how Goku really feels about him?

Vegeta felt faint at the thought of seeing Kakarot. Their last conversation was still fresh in his mind. Goku was so solid that night; so sure. Vegeta knew it hadn't been a spur of the moment thing, he'd been thinking about it. Goku doesn't seem like the type of man to change his mind once it's made up.

It all came back to the same thing, Vegeta didn't know what hurt more; the fact that Goku turned him down that day, or the fact that he never came to him before he left. He felt stupid for heading back to Earth when the possibility of anything having changed was so slim it could be called out with sarcasm. He was heading for heartache with nowhere else to go, teeter-tottering with indecision. He loves Goku, but Goku doesn't love him, when will he finally get that into his head?

A few more months went by and Vegeta finally decided that he would just have to take his chances. It's been so long and his feelings for Kakarot won't quit. He concluded he needed to be told one more time that there are no possibilities between them for it to be enough. He's strong, he can take it, it's not like it would change anything from how it is now.

Thinking of telling Kakarot he loves him puts an uneasy feeling in his stomach but thinking of Kakarot walking away without Vegeta ever trying again is an unbearable thought. Vegeta began to rest easier on his way back with the promise he made to himself that he would kiss Kakarot's lips one more time. He wondered what he would have to say about that.

As more time wore on, he began to grow more nervous and altogether tried not to predict the outcome of his journey. He thought about Kakarot more often than not, but he didn't push communication with him anymore than he pushed his ship.

\---

Von never did make it to see his King that night (or any night for a while after, actually). He was far too tired to make the journey from just having finished Horunta and traveling back to Earth. He did not return to the camp, but instead found refuge in some treetops under the night shade and stars. When daylight broke, he roused slowly, and headed back to his people to see his daughter. Since his to-do list has grown so much yesterday, he knew he only had a certain amount of time he could get with Lune, and he wasn't willing to give that up.

Once he got closer to the site, he realized Gohan was heading towards them and would arrive around the same time as him, though he was traveling much faster and from much further away. _That has to be a good thing,_ he thought. Minutes later he landed in front of the Elder house, where Lune was playing outside. Other parents had brought their children to play this morning, too. Gohan landed moments later to the surprise of many that were surrounding them. They smiled at each other and Von noticed the tiny thing Gohan held in his arms, his daughter.

Gohan took a few steps forward and reintroduced Pan to Von. She boldly looked up at him, and he smiled down at her and bowed. Gohan noticed Lune coming up curiously from behind her father. Gohan set Pan down and said, "This is my daughter, her name is Pan."

"Hi!" Lune's smile at this point was contagious. She reached out, grabbed onto Pan's arm, and shouted, "I'm Lune, we were just playing a game- let's go!" and then she began to lead her in the direction of the other young kids. Pan followed right along, eager to learn about these new faces.

Von didn't ask questions, and as he drew closer to Gohan they became oblivious to the world around them for the brief moment of a kiss. Gohan looked at Von for a second longer, not really thinking about anything else, before he came back to earth and said, "I thought maybe you could teach me a little bit about all of this; your language, your methods..."

Von smiled, obliged, and said, "First things first, learn our language from the Elders, then we will talk."

He stayed busy amongst his people, putting the issue of Dunduil off while his Sire remained preoccupied and silent as well. Von expected that while he was around he could help keep an eye on things and there would be no need for alarm, and with Gohan amongst them most days and some nights as well, he knew there was no need for concern.

Over the next few months Gohan became close to the Elders, who explained to him more about the Saiyans than he could ever get out of Von. He was not always able to see all of them at once, and they each have their own way about them, only answering questions they had the answers to. Gohan appreciated their honesty and also their impatience with him at times, they were pushy and persistent with their methods of teaching and simple with their praise. They believed that joy should come from the knowledge not from the impression of others. Time seemed to fly so fast while he was in their company. They seldom settled for a moments rest.

They had all lived on Vegeta-sai and have stepped foot into the castle at one point or another. They told Gohan that many warriors were called to dwell within the castle walls at the time the King was amongst his people, though those years were long gone. The classes were more to support life than to support stations amongst the people. It wouldn't be wise to send a group of low levels up against elites, instead you would pit them up with an easy job, one in which they could gain skill and conquer. It became a battle of the ego only after Frieza's men began to "put Saiyans in their place." King Vegeta never had the time to correct the matter, always too busy with what was right in front of him, but he was a well-meaning man when it came to his people, and had respect for all walks of life under their moon.

One of them, Ludant, said that she knew the Prince personally, but only as a very young boy, and she does not expect him to remember her. The other Elders told Gohan all about the type of work the Saiyans used to do for Frieza, how good their loyalty was, and how quickly it all ended. Gohan began to realize things he'd never thought of the more they talked about their past, which was intricate and sometimes confusing.

He took notice of how two of them, Hartonitch and Liji, spoke so majestically of the former King, Vegeta's father, who was apparently a man of great strength and renown, tall, taller than King Goku, even, powerful, and wise. (Gohan found out Vegeta takes after his grandfather, who was a shorter man than his son.) They say he heard Frieza's men, who murmured fearfully of the Saiyan's fast and ever growing strength all day long. Gohan once asked why the King never did anything. Grave-faced, Liji answered that Frieza had his son and all he could do to know that his young son would be safe was follow orders, but he did fight Frieza in the end, and lost.

They further explained that Frieza asked to borrow the Prince to train him as a young boy and teach him new ways, he would return him to Vegeta-sai for a while, only to take him again and again. Frieza did allow father and son to go on a few missions together, but their time was short lived. Frieza took Prince Vegeta with him everywhere, his prize, and kept him longer and longer as the years went by, making excuses for why he wouldn't or couldn't bring him back.

Gohan didn't need much more explaining to put the pieces together then. He heard the same story straight from Vegeta's mouth. He guessed that once upon a time Vegeta had a good relationship with at least one person, his father, something that wasn't based on lies and deceit, but he really wasn't given the chance for much else. Gohan wouldn't talk about Vegeta, even when asked, but he was storing information well.

He asked a lot of questions about Von and how he came to be their temporary ruler, never getting any answers from Von or his dad about it before. The elders were loud about Vaughn's relationship to the King, happy to mention his name. They said that he was jovial and understanding, the kind of man that you only dream about. They say that the (grandfather of Vegeta)King took him in as a boy of only seven years of age, after his father, an elite, was murdered in his own home, and he reared Vaughn up to be all that he knew he could be. (Vaughn's father was a very popular man on Vegeta-sai, even the King had spent time privately with him. He was very powerful and alarmingly intelligent, but he was not as he seemed.) Vaughn's allegiance to the royal house had always been unquestionable. As a grown man, his close, brother-like relationship to the (father of Vegeta)King gave him Godfather-ship to Prince Vegeta, even without a bloodline relationship. He and the young Prince were seldom parted before his staged death. One of the elders claimed that Prince Vegeta knew Vaughn's death was a hoax, but they would never know unless they asked, and they only assumed because the King, "Prince" Von, and Prince Vegeta were very close.

They reiterated Von's story about Dunduil and losing his father, stating clearly that they would never have allowed a change of hands in charge. They didn't discuss it for very long though, directing the conversation to the extensive training Von received as a child from his father, and how ill-prepared they all were to lose him. All of them were melancholy when it came to their reminiscing about Vaughn, "It could have been yesterday, I recall it so vividly..." Ludant sighed about last seeing him twenty years ago. She said Von is the spitting image of him.

Gohan loved listening to all of their stories and seldom interrupted them, but there were things that bugged him that he tried to find answers for, like how come no one is suspicious of a Saiyan named "Goku?" Kuvir, the second woman of the five elders, explained to him the story behind his grandfather, Bardock and his son named Kakarot. She says that there are those few among them who know of King Goku's true name and birth father, but then she asked him, in a chirpy tone, "He goes by the name of 'Goku,' does he not?" Gohan could not deny that he does. Besides, he is, without a doubt, Saiyan, and that's all that really matters. They'll call him what he wants.

Over time Gohan grew curious and asked how they found out about Bardock, since it seemed everything happened so fast. Mushnor, the one who had led him to the Elders in the first place, also the oldest of the group, who reminded him of Piccolo with a knowing gleam in his eye and an emotionless face, told him that the same doctors who worked with the young Prince had worked on him and knew him well. Their names were Planthor and Manaka, some of the very best doctors on Vegetasai. "A funny thing," he said, "all the while King Vegeta was looking for Bardock, he was one person away, only the King did not know which name to call him by. Bardock had a different name in every city he ever visited, a very private and eluding man, and King Vegeta knew of all of them except for his rightful one for a very long time, which the doctors knew him by, only."

Gohan wanted to know more about Bardock, his grandfather, but he figured none of them knew anything more than what they've already said. Sometimes he wondered where they got their information from, but he knew it didn't matter. When he walked amongst the people, he considered how much it took for them to get here, and at what odds. He found their existence kind of amazing, and was eagerly awaiting Vegeta's arrival, though he never brought it up.

He eventually gathered the nerve to ask the elders what they know about his dad, wondering what type of stories were floating out there in space. Liji told him that Goku is known as a hero and a wonder to most, but the details of his power they are ignorant to, besides the fact that he has become the Legendary. They did say they were interested to see him fight, but it wasn't like anyone was going to challenge him. Gohan laughed a little, guessing he understood, and thought about telling them that Vegeta was legendary, too, and so was he, and all of the half-blooded male children. He didn't mention it, though.

He asked them all individually if they would bow to the true Prince of the Saiyans. They all shuddered at the idea of resisting and concluded that they had bowed at his birth and would bow at his reign. (Mushnor added, to Gohan's surprise, "Long may he live," and a gleam in his eyes shone for just a second.)

After several sessions of narrowing topics down to the details of what Gohan really wanted to know, they began to discuss a little bit of their people's culture. Several of them had already congratulated Gohan on Horunta, and also on his refreshing interest in their General. They say that Von's grey eyes went cold when Duarlanell died, and they haven't seen them shimmer since, not until Gohan came along. They also mentioned how serious Von must be about him.

Hartonitch used Duarlanell and Von as an example to answer some of Gohan's questions, saying, "They were lovers and friends for a long time, though everyone knows Von prefers men. They settled together to start a family and create ties between their bloodlines. If anyone were to catch Duarlanell's interest, Von would have allowed her to leave him, and vice-versa, but the family would not be broken up. Saiyans can create these types of bonds and are capable of taking care of multiple families, financially, emotionally, and mentally. However, some Saiyans require only one mate, and cannot handle sharing. It all depends on the person."

These new ideas blew Gohan away and he could do nothing but listen acutely. Hartonitch went on to say, "All Saiyans require brethren, we thrive off of the shaping and involvement in one another's lives. Without the effort and balance others bring to us we can become stagnant and useless; even unhappy. Families often stick together or sometimes individuals find new families whom they fit better with.

"It's only natural that we stick together as a people instead of remain spread out until another home is found. We would go crazy like that, and, other problems would arise."

Gohan asked him how Nappa and Raditz came to be with Vegeta, having come to the conclusion that their presence with Vegeta was the only way the three of them survived over all those years. He wondered how his father managed, before remembering the hit on his head, which literally rewired his brain.

Hartonitch's answer was very long, but shortly explained, he said that Raditz entered into a competition at the youngest age allowed to enter, fourteen, and out of 270 million applicants, he was chosen to be play-mate of the newborn Prince by the Queen herself just before she died. Gohan marveled at those odds while he learned that Raditz lived at the castle ever since, and travelled almost everywhere with the Prince, a second-class, learning from the Elites. Then Hartonitch explained much more simply that Nappa was General of the Saiyan army, and therefore, the best fit for Vegeta's second companion. He also told him that the smallest number of men in a crew that Frieza allowed was three. (Hartonitch didn't mention how the rest of Frieza's men used to joke that they couldn't handle any more "monkeys" than that.)

Gohan tried not to have a stupefied look on his face, but sometimes he was surprised at the things that he heard come out of the elder's mouths. They were open with him and treated him with more respect than he knew what to do with. They seemed genuinely happy that he was interested in what they had to teach, but they didn't push him in any particular direction; they only offered their time and their knowledge. All the while Gohan has been working on their language, which is a little tricky to speak, but very easy to read, and easy to learn. Understanding it was simple for him, but speaking it was like trying to muddle out a tongue-twister. They have not yet certified him on it so Von will not take him under his wing, though they spend all of their spare time together. Von seemed busy with his own set of projects and Gohan wondered what he was planning.

He focused on the Elders though, and eventually, he gathered some nerve and outright asked Mushnor about Apimic when they were both alone.

He eyed Gohan closely for a second and asked, "Where did you hear that word?"

"Von," Gohan answered shortly.

Mushnor was working clay expertly in his hands and did not look up or stop. After a minute he wondered, "Did you not ask Von about it?"

"He didn't know very much," Gohan began to grow nervous, losing his ground.

Finally, Mushnor asked, "What would you like to know?"

Gohan started with, "Why is it considered dangerous?"

The old Saiyan stopped what he was doing to look into Gohan's eyes. There was a shadow within them as he answered, "Because emotions are fleeting, power is lust-driven, and the lies the mind creates can fool golden hearts." Gohan became hot with embarrassment, before the elder went on to say, "My words are not meant for your ears, Prince Gohan. Go, and enjoy yourself this evening." Gohan could get no more from him that night. He wondered why such a thing existed within their people if it didn't have something wonderful to it? He let it go for now.

Six months into learning the language, he finally has it down to a passable point and is only getting better. He took away a lot more from his time with the elders than a new language and some history, though. He began to consider all of the events of Vegeta's past as applicable fact instead of obscure fantasy. He began to understand Vegeta's struggle in losing everything that was once promised to him, and losing it to a man who lied to him, and whom he served closely for so long. Gohan was excited for Vegeta's return, not nervous, unlike his father. He knew that no matter how angry he may be at first, eventually he will realize this incredible opportunity has been waiting for him and he'll grasp it boldly.

Slowly it came to him, why Vegeta had been so hurt with Goku's rejection that he had to leave. Goku is all there was left of his home. Vegeta loves him, genuinely, so much that he waited years for the opportunity just to show him. He really was the only reason Vegeta stayed in the first place. He's the reason Vegeta's changed so much over the years. Something about Goku brings out the best in Vegeta, even if he doesn't want to let it, he knows it. Sometimes it's baffling how ignorant they have all been to Vegeta's incentive all along. He came from an entirely unknown background and after losing his place in the universe, he tried to make it work with the only one who it could ever work with, and Goku turned him down.

Gohan wanted to know what Goku said to Vegeta that day, and he wondered if he would ever find out.

He finally realized why his Dad has been acting so strange ever since the arrival of the Saiyans. What a dunce he must feel like. Gohan hasn't even seen Goku since that day on the lookout, but he could imagine him eating away at himself, trying to figure out what the best course of action will be. He wondered what he's been up to, but he didn't plan on visiting him. He has a lot to think about.

Gohan understood, then, why Piccolo said that Goku thinks Vegeta needed his help and why there is a chance he may not come back at all. For all Vegeta knows, Goku's still as unchanged as ever, never even bothered by his absence. Gohan understood why Vegeta would think that, it's makes sense. After all, Gohan lost his Dad for eight years, and when he came back, all he really cared about was fighting. Everyone knows he cares, but he never shows it.

Gohan thought again of how come his father was able to survive on his own, or just with his Grandpa Gohan. After thinking hard on it, he realized that his father has always considered the Earth to be his home, his sanctuary, and as much a giver and provider to him as a family ever could be. He meditates upon it and finds joy in it, and it seems to love him back. Goku loved his grandfather very much, too, and rejected his Saiyan side, blaming it for killing him once he learned the truth. The Earth and Grandpa Gohan were what replaced his need for family, and they were sufficient, until now. Goku has gone through Horunta, a little late, and finally realized that he needs a little bit more than training and food to be completely happy, as he once was.

Gohan wondered how much more pressure it was going to take for his Dad to crack.

\---

He was proud of the young Prince Gohan, who has discussed lightly with him his plan to reintroduce him to his wife and asked if he thought she should meet Lune. Von said that she should and planned on allowing Gohan to take Lune even on his own accord (she adored Gohan). It was clear Gohan was taking on a lot, but he was taking it on very slowly, and Von agreed with that, having plenty to do already. The nights when Gohan wasn't around Von found himself daydreaming of him, unlike when he was just around the corner and he could look at him, and when he was in his arms at night, then he rested soundly.

While Gohan has been amongst the people, learning also about their weaponry and methods, Von has been piecing together a plan to visit possible planets. Three reports have come back stating a total of five spots, three Von has already ruled out, but one in particular seems to draw him nearer. On screen it seems to glow like gold reflecting a fire. The elders say it's not quite like old Vegeta-sai, but then again, that's not necessarily a bad thing.

Von committed to buying one more months’ time, to see if any other leads come in and decide what the best course of action to take will be. He has a feeling, though, that he's probably most unwilling to let anyone else make the choice of where they will live other than himself. If he does not make the journey, and see for himself, and speak for himself, he will never be satisfied with the decision. There is no one else he could trust it to, and so much to consider.

He knew Gohan had been studying eagerly and may be a little upset with him when he tells him he's going to leave him for a while, so for now he decided he would hit two birds with one stone and go visit Gohan and Videl at Capsule Corp. and then talk to Bulma about some faster ships. Gohan would know nothing about his trip until it was time if he could help it. No sense in ruining his good mood on that news.

Sometimes Von hoped that his King would show up to talk with him, but he seemed to be nowhere around these days. Von wanted to know if he had any more information but assumed that there was nothing more to know by his absence. Von shrugged it off, smiling down at Lune in his arms, as he landed and entered the C.C. mansion. Gohan found him instantly and kissed his lips for far less time than Von would have liked. Smiling, he kissed Lune's forehead, she giggled, and then he brought them to the rest of his family.

-

This is the third time they have all gotten together like this, Bra and Pan included, and Videl hasn't had too difficult a time with this new situation. They've been taking it slow, though, and getting to know Von and Lune has turned into something to look forward to. When she saw how Von was with their daughter's, it touched her, and she could not deny the respect he treated her with at all times. She became more curious about Von than anything, seeing a similarity in him and Vegeta, where he looks almost bored and out of place, yet with a sharpness and quick wit, he pays attention to every detail and makes stunning observations.

After spending time with Von (and asking Trunks and Goten about him), Videl could see why Gohan fell in love with him. The real epiphany was when she realized Gohan had always been thinking about someone else. First Vegeta, as she learned from the brutal mouth of teenage Trunks, and now Von. Gohan prefers men, she admitted, though it was confusing. Somehow, he'd convinced her that he loved her and that he enjoyed her. Doesn't he?

It's not Von that Videl has a problem with, necessarily, it's this whole idea of sharing Gohan, which seems to be normal for him. She began thinking about what Bulma had always said about Gohan being "Saiyan," Videl had never really considered what impact that might have. He's always seemed normal to her, except for the certain intensity that seemed to roll off of him. That and an innate intuition that he's always had, along with Vegeta and Goku, they seem to communicate on some other level at times. Even Von and Gohan seem to be talking when they just look at one another, and Videl wondered if Gohan heard her talking to him in her mind.

As she thought it, Gohan had been playing with Pan, but then he turned to her, lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes, and kissed her, smiling gently. He planted another small kiss on her cheek, and she knew that he does love her and always will. There is a bond between the two of them, and Videl wasn't willing to give it up. The incredible feeling that she gets from touching him and being kissed by him woos her every time. As long as Gohan can keep up with both she and Von, she would be there for him.

She wondered about the possibilities between them, suddenly more aware of the situation than she had been before and a little embarrassed by it. She began to think about Von and Gohan sleeping together, is she going to be involved...? Now those images she couldn't get out of her head. She wondered if thesefeelings would last, and also took into consideration everything that is going to happen. If Vegeta is on his way back, as they say he is, and Von finds a new planet, as he says he will, does that mean Gohan is going to leave with them? That would mean she would have to go, too. She was nervous to bring it up. She doesn't want to be the only human on a planet full of Saiyans. Would Bulma come, too? She knew Chi Chi wouldn’t. She’s been done with Goku for a long time, now. Who could blame her? But still...

She found Von a little intimidating when she considered his background. They really don't know much about him, and she's so weak in comparison to their entire race. If she's uncomfortable around just one, how would twenty of them surrounding her feel? Or a hundred?

Videl held on to the time she has left and decided to take things in one by one. Eventually she would get to know Von very well, and she and Gohan would discuss all the details of their futures together when the time was right. All she knew right now is that she feels a warming comfort by the scents of the men around her and is happy at the sight of the three tuckered out children on the floor. Her eyes began to fall to a close as she listened to Gohan and Von speaking quietly to one another.

-

Gohan took the children to their rooms once they passed out and let them sleep while Von carried Videl into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Gohan and Von made love in another room briefly before Von tore away. He didn't want to miss his opportunity to speak with Bulma. Gohan begged him to come visit him after he was done talking to her and he said that he would.

"A ship? Sure, I have some you might want to take a look at. I will admit, though, Vegeta took the best ship I had, and I didn't bother to make another one, in case any of the boys try to follow in his footsteps." She was quick to lead him to another part of the house as she went on, "I don't know what type of system you're used to, so it might be a change, but I think it will be an upgrade, if you don't mind me saying so."

Von smiled at her, hoping she was right, and she was. When he got into all the details of the ship's making, he was amazed at her knowledge and skill. This ship was at least 30 times faster than his, though he wouldn't admit that right off the bat. Was it durable, though, and was it ready to go? She admitted there were a few more things she would like to do to it before she let him take it, but those things would take two weeks, tops. After a long discussion, Von asked for permission to borrow the ship and she granted it to him, happy to do it.

"So," she said, leading him into the kitchen after offering him some coffee, "explain something to me. You've never met Vegeta before, right?"

Von noticed she stopped to get an affirmation and he said, "Right."

"How did you know about him? I mean, I guess what I really want to know is, why go through so much? Aren't you disappointed that he's not here?"

Von thought to himself, _That's the question of the century_ , and he smiled, his eyes seemed very far away. Von was reminded of a time when he was young and he his father was always telling him to lift his chin up and square his shoulders when he least wanted to, he would say, 'Do you think Prince Vegeta's giving up right now?' Vaughn told him to listen to the still-small voice within as a young man, though sometimes it's nowhere to be found. When it came to Prince Vegeta, Von felt hope inside of him. It was more like a life-long dream to meet him, more a selfish wish than anything else. In his passion he's pulled every Saiyan along with him in his pursuit to find a man half the universe fears while never considering what would come next. Finally he answered, "Had you asked me that when I first got here, I might have said yes," his face became stern and he added, "I will only be disappointed if I never get the chance to meet him."

Bulma saw the expression on his face, and she wondered out loud, "Why?"

Von said simply, "He's my King."

She asked, "Then why crown Goku? He doesn't want to be king, believe me."

Von said, "He killed Frieza, he is the Legendary, and the people desire him as their leader. Besides, I thought that he and Prince Vegeta were together, then there would be no need to argue over the crown."

"Trunks mentioned you saying that," Bulma nodded, "which is another thing I want to know. Why would you assume two people you don't even know would be together?"

He was growing annoyed by that question. If they had been together, would everyone still be so baffled by his foresight? Or would it have seemed a mere observation? What did it matter where his opinion stemmed from? Finally, Von said, "It made sense to me, that's all. I imagine Prince Vegeta wouldn't stay somewhere for too long if he didn't have a reason to. Now answer this," he said and Bulma was surprised by his forceful change in attitude, "Why does everyone act like it's such a farfetched idea when it doesn't seem to be completely off base, and yet no one wants to tell me what happened?"

Bulma snapped back, "Only Goku and Vegeta know what happened." She sighed, "If you ask me, Vegeta left because he's Vegeta, and he did everything he could until he couldn't anymore."

Von furrowed his brows, uncertain what she meant by that. Bulma smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee to take with her as she began to walk out the door, leaving Von to his thoughts.

He asked her, "You're coming with us? When we leave for New Vegeta."

Bulma smiled at him again but gave no answer and left.

When Von got back to Gohan, Trunks was standing outside of the door, waiting for him. Von bowed to the Prince, who was growing older and more attractive day by day, and he wondered what he had to say to him this time. They sat up on the roof top together and Von waited quietly for Trunks to speak.

"You are a full-blooded Saiyan, right?" he began. Von nodded at him, and he said, "So you have intuition and insight?"

Von replied, "Sometimes."

Trunks' blue-eyes drew Von's focus as he spoke freely, "My dad says that some Saiyans can sense one another, no matter how far away they are. Not like sensing ki, but like reading their energy. He says he felt Goku even when he was dead." (Gohan had explained the Dragonballs and a brief history of himself and how he met Vegeta all those years ago, but still it was odd to hear about someone dying and coming back to life.) Trunks continued, "If my dad could feel Goku, why did Goku push him away, like he didn't feel him, too, when it's obvious that he does?"

Von couldn't come up with an answer quick enough. Trunks said, "It's Goku's fault my dad left, but I guess Goku was the reason he stayed on Earth. I never knew that." Von realized Trunks was confiding in him and he listened attentively as he revealed a little bit more, "Everyone's always had mixed feelings about my dad. He's not like Goku and no one has ever really liked him, except for my mom and Gohan. He never did anything to anyone though, just fought 'em once a long time ago, when Gohan was just a kid. So, everyone is afraid of him. But my dad just ignores them. The only person he ever thought about was 'Kakarot.'

"I will admit it made me happy to know that Gohan was mad at Goku for letting my dad leave the planet. It's not the first time he left us, last time he left looking for Goku. The next time Goku left, he was dead, and my Dad couldn't follow him, so he waited."

Somehow hearing from Trunks' younger, still learning perspective made Von see the dimensions of Vegeta and Goku a little bit more. He tried to take in the young man's somber but hopeful mood as he went on, saying, "Gohan's grown up a lot, he's moved on. It wasn't just you, my dad leaving had a pretty big impact on him and I happen to know that he's very excited about his return even if Goku's not."

"Why not?" Von asked, unsure of interrupting although it was too late.

Trunks answered, "I think he feels guilty he's been named King of the Saiyans even though he doesn't want to be king. When my dad finds out he's gonna be pissed and then whatever chance Goku may have had at working it out with him will be gone."

"Oh," Von said, "I thought..."

"He's a pretty complicated guy, my dad, and I used to think Goku was simple, but I'm beginning to think he's a little complex, too."

Von didn't know the history between King and Prince had other issues, in fact, it seemed to be based on issues and miscommunication or lack thereof. Von began to understand that some things were totally out of his hands.

"My dad is on his way, you know. It's not just Goku who can feel him. He is heading towards Earth."

Von looked at Trunks closely, impressed with him. From what he could tell, these demi-Saiyans were no more lacking in strength and ability than the full-blooded ones, and they seemed to be more in tune with each other, probably because there are so few of them.

"You better make sure you pick the right place to live. You're gonna have to impress my father," Trunks smirked playfully and Von grinned at him.

He spent as much time with Trunks as the Prince wanted, listening as he filled in some blanks from his past. He eventually fell asleep against Von's shoulder and so Von carried him inside and placed him in his bed, where Goten had snuck in and was curled up fast asleep under the covers.

When Von got back to Gohan it was much later than he had planned, and he was asleep as well. Von lifted him up and carried him into the room where Videl slept. He placed Gohan at her side, and lay on the other side of him, sleeping almost the moment his head hit the pillow.

He awoke early, kissing Gohan's cheek, he grabbed his daughter and headed back to camp, where he was sure he would see Gohan later.

\---

Iseri has followed Von per Dunduil's orders enough times to find her way to Capsule Corp and back on her own. Dunduil made her promise him when the time was right that she would bring him to the former home of the Prince. She wasn't sure exactly what all Dunduil had in mind, but she guessed he wanted to meet the Prince's "wife," whom they call "Bulma."

Iseri hasn't figured out how to go about Dunduil's other orders, which she didn't quite understand, but she would do as she was told. It was all about waiting for Goku to come around and then once he did, she wondered how long he'd stay. For now she was to take Dunduil to C.C. so that he could learn the way himself, but he would only travel at certain times, usually brief hours during the night.

She knew something was up with him and it frightened her. There is a faraway look in his eyes these days, as though he was struggling with something. Iseri didn't know if Thelel planned on doing anything with the information she gave her, and she wondered why no one else seemed even the least bit aware of the situation. Dunduil's lack of action within the group should be rousing some suspicion, but everyone seems so preoccupied right now.

Dunduil followed close behind her, pushing her onward, memorizing every detail of the travel in the dark. When they came upon the large house Dunduil smirked but then grew very small and dashed back towards the others, as though he was running from his own shadow. Iseri wondered at his behavior and tried to catch him, but she couldn't keep up.

She couldn't imagine the trouble he seems to have gotten into, and a small, unnoticed part of her wondered what troubles he was scheming.

\---

_Man,_ Goku thought, _What am I going to do about Vegeta? How will I break it to him? How do I explain it to him? How do I get him to understand?_ Those were just questions to one half of his problems. His other half has a whole different set of questions; How to apologize? How to admit he was wrong? How to make it up to him? How to get his love back? And finally, how to make him stay, for good?

But first, how to get him here. Goku has this gnawing fear that Vegeta's only going to come back to check up on his family, give a quick appearance, and then bounce, as cold as ever. He keeps thinking he won't be allowed the time of day or given a chance to say anything at all. He's not even so sure Vegeta'll come back.

Goku just wanted him to get close enough to sense the Saiyans, then he would definitely make the rest of the journey. It wouldn't matter at that point what Goku had to say, Vegeta would immediately take things into his own hands. But what if the Saiyans find a new home, as Von suggests? Vegeta won't sense anything or find any urgency to come back. Also, since he won't know anything about it, it will be Goku's responsibility to break the news to him, and, if he doesn't tell him exactly what happened, when he finds out they consider Goku to be their King, it might throw their entire relationship back to square one. Goku was not willing to take that chance, but telling him about the Saiyans' ignorant choice was also not exactly on the top of his to-do list.

With each passing day it seems like Vegeta is traveling slower and slower. He wanted to know why. He wondered what he's been doing for all this time and tried and tried to imagine what happened way out there in space, but nothing came to mind. He knew it could just be his perception of things, a watched pot never boils after all. Attempting to communicate with Vegeta was out of the question, too, Goku wasn't sure they could relay messages clearly enough to try, and even when Vegeta called to him and Goku answered, he never got a response. Goku was okay with waiting to a degree, though. He wasn't sure what to say, and he ought to really be thinking about it.

He's been dreaming about Vegeta, worse than before, for the last several months since he could feel him again. His imaginary Vegeta was almost so real it hurt to wake up and realize that he's still so far away. Goku couldn't get him off of his mind, and he didn't want to. He wanted to make something happen, instead of waiting around for chance to occur. He didn't think there was anything he could do, but he was feeling desperate.

He went to the Saiyan campsite one time before Von left to try to ease his mind by gaining some knowledge of where Von was in his plans. His visit with him was pleasant as it usually is, but he was disturbed by something that happened when he left. A young girl, the same young girl he saw Von with some months ago, the same one who watches over Von's daughter, came up to Goku while he was alone and about to leave.

"Your Highness," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders gently and swung her tail about her hips, "You've been away for so long. Stay awhile."

There was a scent in the air that Goku had never smelled before, it was attractive, he liked it, and he could have sworn it was coming from her. Goku became alarmed when he noticed he'd allowed her to stop him and he still hasn't left.

She seemed to swoon him with her touch and her eyes, her skin, her smell, her hair... She wound her tail around his waist and began to lead him inside of her empty temporary home. Her eyes shined at him and she moved her hands down Goku's warm body and then pressed their bodies together while pulling him further into the room. Goku tried to pull away but not very hard as he could not deny his arousal. Her tail wiggling softly against him, the feel of her hands putting pressure on him, it all seduced him so quickly, so new and so right. She kissed his lips and when he tasted her it was second nature to want to reach down and attempt to touch her flower.

Goku felt some type of instinct taking over. This female obviously wanted one thing from him, and a small part of his body seemed obliged to give it to her. Quicker than could be registered by the woman, Goku pulled down her pants and reached around her small, feminine form, feeling her smooth ass and sticking his fingers inside of her already wet body while his other hand held her tail straight up by her neck and out of the way.

Iseri squealed, shocked by his frowardness with her, and feeling vulnerable as her upper body was trapped against his. She was not expecting it to go as simply as Dunduil had stated. It didn't take much for her to become aroused by the King, he was gorgeous, and just smelling him turned most of the Saiyan crowd on, so luring him in by her scent was easy enough. Still, she wondered why he's so keen in playing with her. He's acting more curious and instinctual than most Saiyans she knew. His grip, his grip was impossible; his body is harder than steel.

Goku snapped back to reality as he realized what he was doing. He's never been with a Saiyan woman before, or smelled one or tasted one for that matter. He was thrown completely off guard by this girl, but he didn't actually want her.

He gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and Iseri's blank and almost frightened face explained everything to him. Dunduil. Goku frowned at her and shook his head and she looked away.

Every once in a while Dunduil keeps popping up in Goku's head. Because he bit him, he can sense whenever he's thinking of something evil. Goku usually deflects his thoughts, not bothering to understand them, and at the same time he sends out a warning to Dunduil, and the man stops whatever he was doing or thinking in his tracks. Goku's tired of his pitiful distraction, finding it a waste of his time and energy. Somehow he knew that if he got far enough away, he and Dunduil wouldn't be able to affect one another, since their bond is not complete. Technically, though Goku didn't know how he knew this, he somehow understood that Dunduil was under his control as long as they are within influential boundaries, and those had limitations.

Dunduil must have some ideas in his head about how he would like things to be, but Goku couldn't be bothered to waste his time with him. He left the Saiyans that night the same way he came.

Three months later now and Von is already well on his way to choosing a planet. Goku already knows which one he will pick, having discussed it with him and noticing his subtle smirk about one of them in particular. Now everyone was waiting on his return as well as Prince Vegeta's. Gohan was not happy about Von's decision to leave, and he was upset in particular that he made him stay behind, but Goku approved.

Now that Von's plans were in motion, Goku couldn't find any rest. He needed to see Vegeta. There was a lack of communication between them but their souls sizzled at the approach of one another. Besides, Goku felt as though he was on the brink of chaos. He was so focused on Vegeta for the main part of the year that he had to purposefully drag his thoughts away from him in order to get anything done. There were points when he felt if he let go of his attention on Vegeta that the stubborn man might withdraw again, whether he stay on course to Earth or not. Goku could only imagine the angry look on his face, the one he'd have next time he saw him.

Three months later and Goku felt like he was doing nothing. Von was already on his way back, wasting no time, and that meant that when he got here, the rest of the Saiyans would finally pack up and leave with him. That would only be two more months from now. Gohan won't be able to be stopped from going this time, and neither will Trunks and Goten.

Goku didn't want to wait for Vegeta to take his sweet time anymore. He wasn't sure he could stand allowing him to come too late and ignore him, or presume the situation incorrectly, as unbelievable as it already is. He would wonder why Goku waited so long to tell him! He would never understand!

Unwilling to sit still any longer, he knew he was crazy for even thinking what he was thinking, but he had to try it. He shut everything else out and concentrated on nothing but the buzzing existence of Vegeta, who is still very far away. Goku knew he should try to get somewhere closer first, instead of trying to jump onto a moving object that he had no way of knowing the speed, direction, or location of. Still, he pressed on, taking his time to concentrate on his objective. He decided to try things a little differently in this case. Instead of imagining Vegeta in his mind, he asked the universe to send him a picture of the Prince as he is right now, allowing his mind to accept the possibilities, and show him the other man. Vegeta is out there, if he could just see him as he is, he could be there.

After a very long time of tearing down anxieties and distortions of reality, inside there was a certain feeling that told him he was ready to see Vegeta again. Images flashed through Goku's mind of planets, many he was unfamiliar with, but some he recognized, barely. As his mind worked to transmit information to his thoughts he noticed himself slipping forward, Instant Transmitting to five, six, seven, eight different places across the universe within an instance.

More planets and a gap in space later, Goku came upon a ship, something that looked like Bulma designed. Goku passed through space and time, unsure of how he managed it, he appeared to simply step inside of Vegeta's ship.

Vegeta was sitting in his console chair, his arms folded over his chest, partly dozed off, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.


	24. Twenty-fourth Chapter

Twenty-fourth Chapter

There, in the window of his ship, he could see a reflection. Vegeta slowly stood up in disbelief.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku said as he stood behind him on the other side of the ship. There was a calm inside of him he had a feeling he was going to need.

Vegeta hadn't turned around, but he no longer looked at the reflection of the other man, uncertain he was even awake. He could feel Goku approaching and hear his soft footsteps. He asked harshly, before he got too close, "What do you want?" He took a step to the side to free himself from his chair and his computer station, but he didn't turn around. He was completely thrown off guard, and could scarcely believe this was real, except for the pounding of his heart.

"Vegeta," Goku was right behind him now. He reached out and put his hand on his arm firmly, longingly, attempting to turn him to face him. He said quietly, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Oh!" Vegeta finally did turn and look at him, and every emotion he'd been trying to ignore was slowly coming to the surface. He was stunned for a moment at the clarity of Goku's handsome face, but he ripped his arm out of the man's grip and argued, "And what do we have to discuss, Kakarot? What couldn't wait?!" Vegeta couldn't stare into his eyes, so he barreled past him, but there was nowhere to go. How did he even get here? Of all the times he wished he were here, how dare he actually come so unexpectedly?

Goku frowned at his back, knowing, now that he thought about it, that he didn't go about things the right way, again. He wasn't even giving Vegeta a minute to think, much less any time to prepare. Some warning would have been nice, and some space, too. Still, his heart raced to be near him, to see him again made him feel like smiling. This whole place smelled like him, though there was another faint scent lingering, too. Goku didn't want to fight with Vegeta, he wanted to kiss him like they used to, like Vegeta used to let him. "Vegeta," it was all he could say. The last time he saw him seemed like yesterday as bitter as he made it, now he's right in front of him. It's his chance to make things right, but where to begin?

The whole ship toppled sideways as Vegeta slammed his body into Kakarot's, embedding him into the metal. Goku caught his fists as he aimed to punch him and then wrestled him off, the anger on his face worse than Goku had envisioned. "Stop it," he tried weakly.

"Who do you think you are, Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed, "What were you thinking coming here like this?" Giving up fist fighting since there was no use killing them both but clearly still upset, he growled out, "Why is it that you're allowed to leave and be left undisturbed, and yet I cannot? What do you want? You had all the time on Earth to see me and you didn't! Why did you come here?"

"Vegeta," Goku shook his head, and he took the opportunity while he was talking to really take in the Saiyan Prince. He looked incredible. Goku could tell he was stronger, and there was something about him that swept his cares away all over again. Goku perceived his strength is in some ways greater than his own, and at times he felt small in comparison to his everyday passions. Vegeta was just about to go off some more when Goku interrupted and said, "I told you, we have a lot to talk about, but I came here because... you were taking too long."

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled but Goku's hand came up and touched his face, silencing him with awe.

"Let's just stop talking for a minute," Goku offered and bent forward slightly and kissed him, wrapping his tail around his waist, and literally bringing him closer. Nothing in the universe was better than this.

Vegeta brought his hands up to Goku's chest defensively. He hardly breathed or thought at all as Kakarot played with his lips and and then his tongue almost teasingly. He wound his own tail around one of Goku's legs as he grew more aware of him. Vegeta bit Goku's tongue in a flash of anger, making him groan, but fell deeper into his kiss immediately afterwards. He was confused, but this part had never been questionable for him. He relaxed into Kakarot's body, reaching around to bring him closer.

Somehow his ability to read minds eluded him, but the moment Vegeta remembered he didn't care if Kakarot knew what was going on or not. He reached into his thoughts and as he did, Kakarot did not hold back, but bore it all to him. Kakarot's ability to read minds with the touch of a hand was made simpler with Vegeta's technique, since they were already touching, and he was able to reach into Vegeta's thoughts as easily as Vegeta stripped through his.

Overwhelmed, Vegeta stopped the kiss, rocked by all the information that had just been thrown at him. He had to catch his breath.

Kakarot, however, didn't let him. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked down at him, and he began to walk him backwards and up against a wall. Vegeta didn't say anything, couldn't say anything as he looked into Goku's eyes, and he wondered if Kakarot would explain his change in attitude or make him find out for himself. Finally, Goku said, "So that's what you've been doing all this time...?" Vegeta's eyes went wide as Goku finished pinning him up against the wall. He asked, "Why are you so stubborn that you had to leave the planet?"

Moved by Kakarot's proximity and the things he'd just heard, Vegeta was still quick to respond with, "Why are you so selfish? And so ignorant? And so hardheaded?!"

"Okay," Goku frowned at him, and for a moment he seemed to tower over him in a menacing way.

Vegeta was reminded of when Kakarot was under Horunta and he tried to intimidate him. He could easily tell that he's been around other Saiyans, he's rarely ever this forward, at least not until Vegeta's bated him for hours. Kakarot probably doesn't even realize how he's changed, or is it something else? Vegeta growled low in his throat and set his dark eyes on him, narrowed and sharp. He threatened, his accented voice speaking in low tones, "Be wise: you don't scare me, Kakarot."

Goku said, "I know," and smiled at him nonchalantly, and though it didn't seem it, he understood the seriousness of Vegeta's statement. Goku leaned in, pressing a thigh in between Vegeta's legs, and reaching with both hands, roughly feeling up his body before cupping Vegeta's face. As he daunted him to kiss him, he asked, incredulously, "Why didn't you just bite me when you had the chance?"

Ignoring the absurdity of that question, their lips touched and Vegeta's arms wrapped tight around him, grabbing at him madly. A moment later Vegeta broke the kiss to promise, "I won't make that mistake twice." Hot mouths met again and Vegeta was too far gone in Goku to think about anything else. Goku was likewise, enthralled with the man he was kissing. He ripped off Vegeta's shirt and slammed him tight against the cold metal walls, feeling his body pulsing against his.

Vegeta thought about what Kakarot just said to him, and he took it very seriously. He became more aware of the intensity in Goku's kiss and the certainty of his touch, the scorching heat of their bodies moving together. He began to intrude his thoughts once more.

Goku was on top of it though, and he said to Vegeta, telepathically as they groped and nipped at one another, _It would have been nice if you'da never left._

Vegeta tore from him and made him let go completely. "Nice," he mumbled, briskly walking a few feet away. Goku didn't know what to say, he couldn't read Vegeta's thoughts without touching him, or without Vegeta being open to him, although Vegeta had certainly learned a new thing or two. Eventually Vegeta said, "So the Saiyans have named you King?"

"Vegeta," Goku said, holding his breath as he watched the other man's back.

"You couldn't handle the pressure, so you sought me out, I'm so touched," Vegeta sneered, unconvinced, and still trying to let this all soak in. He kept his back to Kakarot.

Goku was quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, but Vegeta was reading his thoughts and they read, _'You know I don't want to be King, Vegeta. Why do you have to be that way?'_ Goku said, "You weren't there."

Vegeta argued, "If they'd never come, you wouldn't have seen a difference."

Goku was silent again before answering quietly, "That's not true." He thought, _I missed you._

Vegeta only walked further away, trying to distance himself from the other Saiyan, hurt and hardened.

Goku was right there, and he lifted Vegeta's chin and said, as he locked eyes with the Prince, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I know I hurt you." Vegeta would have tried to pull away, but he leaned in closer and stared unceasingly into Goku's eyes.

Their lips met, their bodies meshed; Vegeta did not warn Goku- if what the man says is true, and Vegeta's instincts are correct, then this could wait no longer- he yanked him down and licked his shoulder once in the perfect spot, preparing his skin as his body readied and grew out his fangs. One quick flash of the jaw later and Goku was crying out in a mixture of agony and another different, yet appealing sensation. Vegeta felt a slight case of dizziness threaten to come over him, but he fought it as he pulled his teeth out of Kakarot and panted, licking at the new wound feverishly. It healed within moments and before Vegeta knew it he was stretching his neck out, breathing deeply, exposing himself to Goku as Goku licked his shoulder. Vegeta shuddered into him as he felt the amazing pressure of being pierced by the other man. After Goku finished cleaning the healing wound, they spent their time kissing one another's lips and face attentively as the new experience began to settle in.

Suddenly Vegeta had a sense of everything Goku's been thinking and now Goku's on the same page as Vegeta as far as his emotions are concerned. A new understanding broadened between them and as they kissed, they fell more deeply in love. Binding had been the right decision, there was harmony between the two men.

Goku silently began to tell Vegeta all the dreams and frequent fantasies that he's had about him. He tried to explain how foolish he's been feeling for fighting himself. He was unaware for some time that his thoughts were being conveyed straight to Vegeta, but Vegeta was overcome by the message. When Goku realized he could hear him he said aloud, revealingly, "I didn't know it could be like this." His slightly wet lips and completely succumbing eyes were evidence enough. His hands were cold and shaky, and his cheeks were flushed. Vegeta couldn't get enough.

Vegeta knew he was referring to their relationship, to love, in general, and to life, to possibilities, and to his nature. He smirked and then he kissed him more passionately, still feeling their connection strengthen as their lives link completely together.

Goku moaned breathlessly and clutched tighter to Vegeta's body, feeling compulsions ride through him as he smelled the older man. Vegeta seemed more relaxed than Goku was at the moment. He felt like he was high and only Vegeta held him down. Vegeta seemed to understand his urgency, though. With a smirk that turned Goku on, Vegeta's hands reached for his pants and his erection, no longer concerned with anything else. Goku helped him remove his clothes and Vegeta didn't hesitate to start sucking his dick, licking at the tip before starting over at the base while he held the length in his hand.

_I don't know how many times I've imagined this,_ Goku thought to himself.

Vegeta had to try not to smirk around his swelling cock as he worked him in his mouth, he answered, _I've thought about this, too,_ and Goku let out a quick yelp. Goku hadn't quite realized all the changes that have occurred between them in their brief time together, but hearing Vegeta telling him he's been thinking about sucking his dick while he's doing it drove him wild with lust. How could he ever have given this up?

That's what Vegeta wanted to hear. Obviously Kakarot hasn't quite caught onto things, but Vegeta was in no rush to teach him, and in fact, he enjoyed having a slight upper hand. Being older, and more mature in body, and also the first to bite his apimic lover, was to his advantage. He didn't question his instincts, he knew to simply follow their lead, and therefore he has more certainty over how to feel and what to do about all these new sensitivities between them.

Vegeta was gentle with Kakarot's body and with his mind, allowing Goku to make the first move when it came to feeling him out mentally, although he opened himself up to him as far as his soul goes. Vegeta knew that Goku was nervous, he could sense it, but Vegeta knew that this was right, and that there was no territory they could get to that they couldn't cross. Goku's young and although he's sure about Vegeta, it's still a new concept to him. Vegeta made sure to let Goku know his intentions for him were whiter than snow, albeit that doesn't keep him from getting roughed up every once in a while.

Vegeta was desperate for contact with Goku and was completely engulfed in taking care of his needs. He enjoyed sucking on Goku's shaft, hearing him breathing heavy, he's so damn hard. Vegeta pulled back from it and asked, "Would you rather cum now or later?"

"I don't understand the question," Goku grinned down at him.

Vegeta smirked, amused by that answer, and opened his mouth to take him in once more with nice suction. This time Goku put his hand on the back of Vegeta's head firmly, guiding his penis further inside of his mouth. Vegeta let him push the boundaries for a minute, holding him close with his dick down his convulsing throat. Vegeta gasped when he was suddenly released, but his tongue never stopped working on Goku's hard length as he caught his breath again.

Goku allowed Vegeta to deep throat him on his own for the longest time after that, and Vegeta kept Goku deep within him without being forced, gagging only slightly, which only drove Goku crazier. It seemed like Vegeta was playing with him though, when after some time he started a perfect rhythm and then would alternate from teasing him with long strokes of the tongue or looking up at him as he takes it slow.

_No more,_ Goku thought to himself and Vegeta saw a look flash through his eyes. If he hadn't been able to read minds, he would have wondered what he was thinking, but since he could, he knew that look meant he wanted to be inside of him, now. He would never forget that look.

Vegeta stopped abruptly, feeling his body begin to pulse, a familiar sensation. It's been so long since the last time he transformed, but he was certain he was going to, and so would Kakarot. He wasn't so sure that being stuck in this tiny ship was such a good idea, though.

Goku saw Vegeta beginning to go into his transformation and his thoughts quickly went in the same direction. He held onto him and concentrated before his started to set in. In a flash they were on another planet, one neither of them had been to, but it has been on Goku's mind for a while now, so that's where they ended up.

Vegeta took a few steps away and roared as he flared into his alternate being and Goku began to feel that pounding inside of him. He let it move him, turning him into the Horunta being, excited about this new change. He howled as he finished turning into the form, flaring much like Vegeta had.

Vegeta removed all of his clothes, and Goku's have been destroyed. As Vegeta walked up to Goku he demanded to know, "Where are we?"

"Hmm," Goku said, and he purposefully blocked his thoughts. It rather irritated Vegeta because he thought for sure that would be impossible now, but then again, he is Kakarot.

Vegeta marveled a little at the world he'd been brought to. The air was fresh, and fragrant, though there were scarce trees to be found, at least in this area, the sky was a beautiful red to pink-orange which seemed to twirl in all shades. The ground was sturdy, colors from red to brown to yellow from what Vegeta could see. He wanted to look around, and he rarely feels that way about a new place anymore. Vegeta didn't want to admit anything, and he asked again, "Well? How did you get us here if you don't know where we are? Have you been here before?" he paused and then said, "How did you get to me, for that matter?"

"I sorta pushed myself," Goku tried to explain, "I'm not really sure, it just clicked in my mind. I didn't know if I could do it, to tell ya the truth. I've never been here before, either. Do you like it?"

Vegeta wrinkled his eyebrows, that question seemed irrelevant, and he looked away. His eyes were caught once again by the scenery. He thought, There's no one here.

Goku said, "You still don't know?"

Then it hit him, The Saiyans, that one Saiyan, "The General," this is the planet he chose. It's actually not a bad choice, Vegeta deemed. He couldn't "see" Goku's memories or thoughts, he could only hear them, so he had no visions of any of the people he has seen or the places he knows about, unlike Goku, who can see Vegeta's memories and hear them when he's close enough to touch him. Vegeta said, "How many of them are there?"

Goku answered, "One hundred and eighty-seven, eighty-nine if you include us."

Vegeta tried to reach inside Kakarot's mind for a second time to find specific information and he succeeded. He wanted to know why Goku was named King, and he could hear this "General's" voice explaining _, 'Would I be wrong in assuming you feel that Prince Vegeta should be King?'...'a majority ruling amongst the people'...'I thought you and Prince Vegeta were together, and I figured, then, that the Prince would desire to start anew and you would just... go with him'...'the people want you as their King. Majority rule, as I said'...'Maybe if Prince Vegeta were here to force them into submission...' ...'I agree with you, the Prince should be our King.'_

Kakarot had argued with this Saiyan against the decision. Vegeta also heard Trunks' concerned voice somewhere in the whispers in the background. It was still hitting him, all this news, all this change. He abruptly realized that this information was the odd feeling he was getting from Kakarot. This was the reason for his urgency, the reason for his need to be here, now, and alone. Behind all of these new things was the revelation of his profound love for Vegeta.

The Prince took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He does like this place, it's like Vegeta-sai was in a way; wide, spacious, strong, and beautiful- captivating and powerful in its own way. It has a free air about it. He wanted to explore the world more, but he turned to Goku instead and lured him in. Goku smiled down at him, as bright and charming a smile as ever as he brought Vegeta into his arms and kissed him.

Vegeta said, "I have some questions," in between their making out.

Goku replied, "Don't worry about it right now," as his way of promising he'd take care of it.

Vegeta smirked and answered, "What about my ship?" in between kisses.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled as his lips stayed connected to Vegeta's, trying to think of an answer. "I don't know," he went back to kissing him.

Vegeta didn't want to make him stop long enough to figure it out. The longer they spent in one another's arms, the less likely it seemed they'd be leaving anytime soon. He confidently held on to Goku's hard dick and guided him to the ground. He made Goku lay on his back at first, while he took his time with his body, kissing all over his neck and shoulders and chest as he continued to work his erection in his hand. With his free hand he juggled his balls lightly before heading straight for his entrance, teasing it gently for a moment. He let go of his dick to lift him up by the underside of his thigh and with his other hand he grabbed the base of Goku's tail and maneuvered it and Goku under his control. A shocked cry came from the younger man's mouth at the arousing jolt he got at having his tail jerked around. It wound up Vegeta's arm but Vegeta made him let go and ring around his thigh instead. Vegeta was focused on his entrance, which was in his lap, Goku's legs were spread, his knees bent at his head and Vegeta's dick was well within reach.

There was a good amount of precum on the tip so Vegeta ran it across his entrance, rubbing himself as close against it as he could, practically trying to push himself in, watching Goku all the while. Goku held his own legs open and Vegeta used one hand to play with his balls again and the other to begin preparing him. He leaned forward as his finger pushed inside, sucking gently on Goku's bottom lip, and swirling his tongue with his like he had a tongue ring. Quiet moans came from Goku every once in a while as he enjoyed the pressure Vegeta was giving him elsewhere and the torture his kiss wrought.

Minutes later Vegeta added another finger, teasing him and stretching him. Goku began to move in sync with his hand, pushing against the fingers. Vegeta added a third after some time and listened to Goku try to hide his grunts as he worked with him. Goku clutched to him feverishly as they kissed and Vegeta knew he was eager to move on. He pulled his fingers out and moved to steady his cock against Goku. It was still going to be a push to get through but that excited them both. Their kiss took a leisurely turn as they prepared. Goku opened himself more, moving forward as Vegeta made a move and pushed the head through. Goku let out a throaty moan and the wound on his shoulder began to throb but Vegeta's mouth was already on it, sucking gently as he forced his hard dick forward a little bit more. Goku bit his lip before realizing Vegeta's wound needed the same attention. Vegeta pulled back and as Goku's mouth met his shoulder he pushed in, further sheathing himself, sighing a little against Goku's shoulder.

There was no pain anymore. Goku felt Vegeta withdrawing to just the tip one more time, and when he pushed forward so did Goku, moaning out again, feeling incredible. Goku realized his tail was holding onto Vegeta as tight as it could, and it wasn't allowing them to move. He let go and grabbed Vegeta's face to guide him into a kiss as Vegeta began an exhilarating rhythm. It was just what Goku wanted, hard and sure. He hit all the right spots as he went. He smells so amazing, he looks unbelievable, and the way he fucks is unspeakable. Goku was quickly climbing to the top, Vegeta reached in between them and pumped his dick and he came, harder than he expected to.

Vegeta groaned, pleased at the sight of Kakarot spent and leaking. He smirked, pounding into him a few more times before allowing himself to cum. He explained after he pulled away and they caught their breath, "Allow me this one time to end it so quickly, by reason of you being nearly more than I can take."

Goku looked at Vegeta and for a moment he was not sure what he'd just said, then he smiled, bashfully, and said, "You are more than I deserve... Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at him crossly, surprised. He's never said anything like that or called him that before. Sometimes, Vegeta even imagined him doing it, wished he would, but after he did, he found himself saying, "Call me 'Vegeta.'"

Goku smiled and nuzzled into his neck, pushing him over and into the dirt. He was thinking, _I'll call you my King._

Those words moved Vegeta and he held onto Kakarot tight, trying not to let onto his emotions, but Goku could feel him. He knows how happy he is and he's happy, too. Their lips locked again and Goku insisted on starting up round two.

Vegeta whispered as Goku's hands squeezed his ass, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Goku admitted, "I was nervous to see you," continuing to plant small kisses against Vegeta's neck and face.

Vegeta smirked a little and asked, "Nervous?" as he kissed his forehead and took in his scent.

Goku replied, pulling on his thigh, "A lot has happened, you know."

Vegeta grew very serious and remarked, "What have you been doing?"

Goku looked down at Vegeta closely, his fingers, still trembling, graced across the tan skin of his chest and arms. He mumbled, "Spending a lot of time outdoors and occasionally visiting my sons, wife, and Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" Vegeta sat up, causing Goku to fall in between his legs and have to sit up a little bit more, too.

"He's been keeping watch on things since the Saiyans came-"

"Hn, because we're such reckless and unruly people-"

"No, because humans are weak, and we look a lot alike, but we aren't the same."

Vegeta stared closely into Goku's eyes, surprised to hear him say those words, but glad to hear them come out of his mouth. Vegeta had nothing more to say about it, though he briefly thought about the fact that if that were such a big deal, then why did Goku leave them all behind to come see him? Vegeta supposed Gohan could take care of anything that might go wrong while his father was gone. He guessed it just all the more proved that Goku really was itching to see him again, as he took a gamble in leaving Earth right now. Finally Vegeta said, moving out from under Goku and proudly standing to his feet, though his heart was continuously hammering, "So that's what you would you be doing with yourself, Kakarot, if I had never asked for your help?"

"You don't think we tried looking for you?" Goku rebutted, following him to a stand. "Look, I'm beside myself that you called out for me, Vegeta. You should have never blocked our link in the first place."

"I wasn't the one who separated us," Vegeta yelled a little louder than he had planned as he began to walk about.

Goku followed him, pointlessly, "You didn't have to leave the whole planet, and I know you were thinking about not coming back, what else was I supposed to do?"

"You're one to talk!" Vegeta's shoulders could be seen tensing up as he continued on his parade, "Why would I come back?"

Goku stopped, hurt by those words. The reason Vegeta left was the same reason he didn't want to come back. All this time, Goku's caused him so much pain. He shook his head, and said, "I don't want to fight."

Vegeta growled at him, looking over his shoulder for a moment at him, "No, you just want to have 'peace' and for everything to 'work out.'"

"I don't understand?" Goku narrowed his brows.

Vegeta stopped and turned around, tired of beating around the bush. He was ready for it so he asked, emotionally, "You wouldn't give me a chance then, why now?"

"Vegeta..." Goku noticed he has almost the same look in his eyes as that night, storming, and unbelieving. He spoke without thinking, "'Then' I had a rough time believing you wanted me to kiss you. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you go, for both of us. I didn't know what was going on with me. I thought about you all the time, still do, you wouldn't believe how much. When you left the planet, I thought you were sure, I thought it was something you had planned. I guessed that maybe you really wanted to start over again."

Vegeta searched him (having only gotten a glimpse of information from Goku thus far) and he knew Goku's thoughts and memories were one and the same as the words he spoke, but he sneered, still scorned, and asked, "And now?"

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me," Goku licked his lips as his eyes roamed Vegeta's face and body up and down, "I've been so dense. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I needed you more than I realized or wanted to admit. Gohan and Goten and Trunks, they all need you. Now, with these Saiyans, I never realized before... what you mean to me. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted someone else."

"You're an idiot," Vegeta said with his usual malice and discontent towards him. He moved a fist quickly, looking as though he would strike, but his hand instead came up and held Kakarot's cheek, and he eyes softened as he finished, saying, "... for thinking that I would ever want anyone else. The Saiyans will have you as their King, and me, together," Through his link he let Kakarot feel the intensity of his feelings for him as he finished, "I think eventually we can manage to put these things behind us." He put his hand on his shoulder, over the mark.

"Vegeta," Goku's eyes brightened and he said, with a small smile and a hand reaching around his waist with great strength. He leaned down and kissed Vegeta's mark and then looked into his eyes, smiling once more. He'd never heard him speak so rationally. Their eyes fell to a close as they kissed in earnest.

Vegeta allowed Goku to lift him into the air. Goku placed two fingers in Vegeta's mouth for him to suck on. He wound his legs around Goku's waist and Goku held Vegeta's tail straight up, making it simpler for him to prepare him. He hardly needed any preparation, not caring how much it might hurt, because he knew in the end it would feel so good. He removed his fingers from his mouth and started by inserting one at a time while Vegeta hung on tight to his shoulders. It almost hurt the way he was pulling on his tail, but Vegeta liked the leverage it gave Goku over him while he sank his finger deeper inside, then pulled back, then sunk in again. He did this for a little while, enjoying the look on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta panted, "Are you going to tease me or fuck me?"

Goku smiled at him, pulling up on his tail a little, causing him to moan. He said, "It doesn't matter, in the end we're going to wind up doing what I want," and he pulled his finger out, but added pressure to the grip on his tail. Vegeta bit back a cry, wondering what Goku's aim was. Goku licked the healed mark on Vegeta's shoulder, sucking on it gently. "What do you want me to do?" Goku asked.

"Put your dick inside of me," Vegeta answered, adding, "as soon as possible."

Goku used his tail, which had incredible strength, to hold Vegeta up as he obeyed, guiding his cock against his entrance. Vegeta helped force the tip inside of his body, hollering a little at the euphoric burn. Goku let Vegeta fall against him and within moments he had worked his dick in and out of him enough to cause him to gasp and cry out almost constantly.

Vegeta loves this, bouncing on his dick perfectly. He knew he would cum soon at the rate and angle Goku kept putting him, even when he tried to fight it. What made him want to scream obviously has similar effects on Goku, and Vegeta doesn't want it to stop.

Goku keeps tossing him up and down as he fucks him, and he smiles at him, loving the way Vegeta sounds. Goku wanted to get him to talk, curious at what he might say and sound like then. He was crazy about Vegeta, enthused that this was even happening. He didn't want it to end. He went to sit on the ground, still holding onto Vegeta as he did so with perfect balance. Vegeta's feet touched the ground and he swung his legs around, feeling Goku's penis hit a different spot as he got to his knees. Goku noticed that Vegeta was breathing heavily, and he was far gone, looking deeply into his eyes as he began to slowly ride him.

Vegeta licked his lips as his body quivered and he ground himself into Kakarot. "This is what I want," he said heavily, licking Goku's neck and then his lips playfully.

Goku said, "Yeah?" surprised to hear him talking.

"Yeah," Vegeta moaned, kissing him briefly before going on to say, "You... inside of me."

"Yeah?" Goku asked again, unable to think of anything else to say, too turned on and distracted. Vegeta still hasn't missed a beat, his intense heat driving Kakarot into a frenzy. His hands are feeling up and down Vegeta's body while he helps him along. He alternates from kissing Vegeta all over, to watching him keenly.

Goku's heart began to wake and he said, without a moment to spare, "I love you," and he found an angle that he knew Vegeta could not resist. Vegeta tried to continue slowly but Goku was overcoming him, his thick cock twitching inside of him, making him want to feel it fast and hard. He rode him sternly and Goku pumped his swelled penis, making sure Vegeta came hard, shouting out without conscience. The Prince shook against him, pulsing around him and Goku let out a low, pleased moan as he came inside of him briefly after.

Goku wrapped both arms around Vegeta and said, again, "I love you."

A few silent moments later, Goku heard Vegeta's clear response as he lifted up his head from his chest to say, "I love you," probably for the only time. He smiled and they held each other with the grip of a super saiyan. Vegeta fell out of his transformation and allowed himself to pass out in Kakarot's arms, while Goku fell out of his. He laid Vegeta down into a more comfortable position. He wasn't nearly as tired as the other man seemed to be, but he gave him ample time to rest.

Goku spent part of his solitude walking about, trying to guess what it was about this place that was so much like old Vegeta it made them want to live here. He wondered if he would like it here, even though it seemed he already did. Truthfully, he hasn't tried to study what type of lives these people live, how they planned on using the land, etc., and he remembered that he's been waiting for Vegeta this whole time.

Goku enjoyed the smells and saw several different types of animals during his brief scouting. He was glad that he was able to come here. If Von had just said he found "a planet" Vegeta would have never been satisfied, but Goku knew that spending some time here, Vegeta could feel like he had a part in the claiming of their new home, too. Plus, he knew they wouldn't be disturbed here, and he'd been wondering a great deal about the place recently, as well. He knew Vegeta would want to hunt when he woke up, among other things, so he tried to keep from going too far away for now, though he was starving.

Eventually Goku went back to sit beside Vegeta and slipped into a meditative state, where he spent the rest of the time Vegeta was sleeping, going through all the information he was given, taking in the picture as a whole, as much as he could retain, anyway. Vegeta woke up, hardly moving to sit up, but spying Goku. His tail swooped around and snapped Goku's thigh.

Goku smiled at him, eyes still closed, "I noticed you were awake."

Vegeta smiled since he wasn't looking, then straightened his mouth. His was up on his knees and his lips were on Goku's before he could think. Vegeta pulled back quickly and said, "Alright, let's go."

Goku laughed, still looking like he was in a trance. "Where?" he asked.

"To Earth," Vegeta said simply.

"What about your ship?" Goku reminded him, opening his eyes.

"It's headed towards Earth, it will get there eventually," Vegeta stood up and dusted off. He looked around and angrily questioned, "Are there no clothes on this planet?"

Goku laughed, "I guess we need to go to the ship."

"Well, I don't know what you're going to wear," he smirked, which would have removed the grin on Goku's face if not for his enamor for him.

Goku finally stood up and came closer to Vegeta. He told him, "I'm not ready to go yet," and kissed him. "Don't you want to stay," Goku's smile never left his face as he added, "and look around?"

This time Vegeta kissed him, never mind the fact that they aren't going anywhere until Kakarot allows it.

\---

Goku disappeared, again. Gohan's immediate thoughts went to Vegeta, where he was sure his Dad was headed. He wondered if he would make it, and what made him finally go. It was odd timing, that's for sure. Von's still gone, the Saiyans haven't even left the planet yet. It was hard to say how long it will take him to get there, if he even makes it. Plus, if they don't kill each other, who knows when they'll get back?

A few weeks later neither Goku [and Vegeta] nor Von have returned. Von however, did send word of his attempt to push the limits and try to get here as soon as possible. Gohan has made friends with Thelel as well as a few other men who seem to hang around often in the mean while. Makero and Jinkin are their names and they are pretty cool guys, besides always talking about fighting and wars. They warmed up to Gohan after he flipped them both on their backs effortlessly a few times, making a very big impression on Von. From then on, they've been nothing but friendly, if not overly personal with details of their lives, which seems to be a trait of most Saiyans.

Thelel, sometimes, is harsh in her honesty without thinking about it, but her smile was beautiful, and her laugh was friendly. She was witty and quick, especially with other men, constantly keeping them in line. Gohan learned they all revered her. Her father was an elite and she was by far the strongest female among their youth. Besides that, she was a natural mother, though she has no children of her own, often the little ones whose parents have perished will turn to her in their time of need. Not all the women were as smart or as kind or as beautiful as Thelel.

It was Thelel who he stayed with during his time waiting for Von while with the Saiyans. He did have communication with Von, but he wasn't one for wasting his breath in such a manner, and neither was Gohan, unless it was necessary. He felt that the news of Goku's disappearance might be interesting for Von to hear, but he continued to wait a little while and see if his father returns shortly. If he comes back with Vegeta before Von gets here, then Gohan would let it surprise him instead. He was anxious for Vegeta to meet Von.

Gohan brought Thelel to meet Videl today, a good distance away from the Saiyan campsite. Thelel brought Lune, and Videl brought Pan, and Gohan left for a little while to visit the Elders. Thelel and Videl got along immensely well for two women who have never met before. Thelel, being bisexual and saiyan, thought Videl was gorgeous, and could sense a great amount of strength in her. She flirted with the girl, who hardly noticed the difference throughout their conversation, and egged her on as far as friendship is concerned.

Videl thought a lot of Thelel, impressed with her femininity and encouraged by her personality. She hardly noticed Gohan was gone as they talked about children and past relationships, and Von, King Goku, and Prince Vegeta. Videl was glad Gohan had given them a chance to meet each other, they seemed to have a lot to say.

Thelel encouraged Videl to stay with Gohan, explaining to her that sometimes Saiyan men, and sometimes women, feel little attachment to their children and they move on completely without them, and that it's a gift to have both a loving lover and a father at that. "Besides," she said, "Von never broke a heart he stole."

Videl wondered at that statement, "He's stolen a lot of hearts?"

Thelel sighed, "Figuratively speaking, yes. Stole them all away to hope. It's his face, and of course, his determination. They believe he will lead us to victory, to peace. Which is where we already are, after all, the King dwells among us. Otherwise, no, Von is a man," she laughed, insinuating he gets laid, "but he's straightforward."

Videl talked with Thelel for a long time that day, discussing all types of things, from her job, to the new planet and children's clothes, they covered a lot of topics. Videl brought up Bulma a few times and Thelel wanted to meet her, but she knew she would have to be invited over first. She wasn't about to push the subject.

By the time Gohan got back the two women hardly wanted to say good-bye, but Pan was falling asleep while Lune was putting up a good fight and they knew it was time to go. Thelel left with Lune and Videl clung onto Gohan with Pan in between them for the flight home.

He dropped them off quickly, knowing Videl wanted to talk, but right then wasn't a good time for him. He made his way to Piccolo to see what he had to say about his dad. Maybe he could tell him something he didn't know.

\---

Dunduil awoke one day without oppression. It was a miraculous feeling! He didn't know how it was possible, but there was no King Goku haunting his every thought. Time was precious. He would go, but he couldn't go now, he would have to go when they least expected it. Remaining in his solitude for the time being would be the hardest part.

Iseri turned out to be lousy at her part so far, though there were still other chances for her to make up for it, Dunduil wasn't wasting any more time on her. She's served her purpose as far as that goes. Dunduil would have to wait, but not too long in case he loses his chance. He has grown so tired of being weighed down, he didn't know why Goku's influence was no longer there, but he couldn't care less, he was glad to be his old self again.

He's covered for himself thus far by saying it's his desire to be alone until the Prince returns, since he has no idea when that will be nor when the torment of being under King Goku's thumb might cease. Others have spread that rumor while Dunduil tried to hold it together until this opportunity.

He knew it was cruel, but he wouldn't begrudge himself the chance of a lifetime, a private rendezvous with "Bulma" at her humble home. He waited weeks until no one was around to pay any attention to him take off. Now is his opportunity for some fun and he wasn't going to waste it. He blasted off into the night sky with incredible speed. He wasn't sure how much time he had and the last thing he wanted to do was get caught, but he had a feeling no one would be out this evening to see him. Prince Gohan doesn't pay too much attention and he's probably back at the Saiyan site, Piccolo hasn't been around for the longest time, Von is gone, and so is their King. Dunduil still wasn't taking any chances though, keeping a close eye out for anyone and going as fast as he can.

An hour or so into the trip Dunduil had about one more to go before he would land at C.C. He kicked it into high gear, unwilling to miss this opportunity in case King Goku returns today. When he came upon the dome-like mansion he grinned wildly, and easily spied the blue-haired beauty Prince Vegeta calls a "wife" through one of the large open glass doors. It was late, past midnight, and Dunduil excused all of his manners and flew directly into her living room, where she had been sitting alone reading a book.

Bulma stood up quickly, not at all at ease around this man. He's clearly a Saiyan, and somehow, he's found out where she lives. He obviously knows who she is by the look on his face. His grin is anything but charming, Bulma feels a terror creep into her. Where is everybody? She can't fight him! She can't stop him...

"Bulma, Princess Bulma," he takes a step with his giant legs towards her, "You are a beautiful thing to behold." Before Bulma could scream Dunduil had a hand over her mouth, it practically covered her throat and jaw. "I bet Prince Vegeta treated you very nicely, like something precious to him," he hissed as he pressed her up against the wall and began using his other hand to feel her through her clothing. She trembled and began to cry, clawing and punching and fighting against him, trying to breath.

Dunduil was so quick with his actions, the next thing Bulma knew her legs were forced open and her clothing ripped and torn, his dick was pulled out and he was two seconds from raping her. Then, his grip went limp and he pulled away, grunting in pain. He turned, his bulky body blocking Bulma's view before, but as she moved away in fright, she saw a woman standing in the same doorway that Dunduil had entered moments before.

"You!" Dunduil snarled at the Saiyan female who glared at him, her gun loaded, her hand shaking, "You SHOT me!"

"I shot you once so that you may live, I need no further reason to shoot you to death. Shut your damn mouth." Her eyes were dark, angry, and stunning, and Bulma believed her, perceiving a past between them. She was ever so grateful for her heroine.

There was fear in his eyes for a moment before he laughed. His laughter grew loud and his eyes vicious and Thelel knew his thoughts to be vile. She aimed and shot, but fear gripped her, and she missed. The two women looked one another in the eyes as Dunduil grabbed onto Thelel.

"What makes you think I won't take you, too?" Dunduil leaned in to make a move.

Trunks came into the living room from behind them all just then, interrupting. "Put her down, asshole," he demanded.

Dunduil turned to look at him and laughed, "This doesn't concern you, kid."

Trunks jump-kicked him once in the jaw and he was out, done.

"Prince Trunks!" Thelel called out wildly, "Forgive me, but what do you intend to do with him now?"

Trunks looked at her for a moment before shrugging as Bulma came up to hold onto him. All he said was, "When Goku gets back he can decide."

"When he gets... back?"

Suddenly Goten and Gohan arrived, and there was a mixture of confusion and the cries of names throughout the room, "Bulma!Thelel!Dunduil!"

Gohan thought he understood but he asked Thelel to explain after much of the initial commotion calmed down. She said, "My Prince, on my way back to the camp, I saw him leaving. I knew he was heading here, but how could I tell you? I still had Lune! I had to take her back- I had no time, no choice but to follow after him," she searched Gohan's face, "When I got here, he-"

"It's alright," Gohan got it from there. Gohan knew this was something Von should be told about.

He left them to get some space and think, but Trunks and Goten were right behind him, unsure of what to say. Goku wasn't here to know about this either. Gohan used a device to call to Von immediately. He answered with his usual smug attitude. Gohan said, "I have something to tell you."

Von could sense his nervousness and he said, easy, "Go on."

"My father left, left the planet a few weeks ago and then just now, Dunduil tried to rape Bulma and Thelel, so Trunks knocked him out."

"Oh?" Von put his hand to his mouth. "Dunduil?" Von thought to himself, King Goku's gone and Dunduil went to Capsule Corp... Von spared the young man a moment and told him, "I suspect there's more to this story than you and I know."

Gohan was no more comforted by that than any of the events that had just passed. He held onto the technology waiting for Von to say something. He was nearly pleading through his silence to give him some answers but Von was still trying to let it sink in. Gohan just said his name, lost.

"Relax," Von sighed, he could practically feel the tension winding up around him. He said, "King Goku was keeping Dunduil from causing any trouble, and now he's left so Dunduil had an opportunity-"

"Wait," Gohan was a little confused so he asked, "What do you mean my dad was keeping him out of trouble?"

Von was quiet before coming clean with, "I think your father bit Dunduil. I don't know for sure though, I never got a chance to ask him."

Gohan refused to believe that, he said, "Bitten? Apimic?" Why hadn't Von mentioned this before?

"Yes," Von replied.

"Where's your proof?" Gohan argued, alarmed, and put off, "My dad- my dad wouldn't bite Dunduil!"

"Gohan," Von tried to explain, having imagined this might happen.

"No! I thought Apimic was... " Gohan couldn't understand it. He couldn't talk to Von anymore, too confused about things so he hung up. He rushed to Bulma and Thelel. They were holding one another, Bulma was very upset, complaining because Vegeta and Goku weren't here, and Thelel wanted to know why the King wasn't here and didn't tell anybody, and why Von didn't tell anyone anything either.

Gohan told her he was sorry and that he didn't have any answers, but he wanted her to check to see if Dunduil had been bitten.

Thelel, being the intelligent woman that she is, kept her mouth shut and simply did as she was told. She has been wanting to know, too, and she was in safety with the Princes about. She stepped gracefully and carefully over to Dunduil's body and checked his shoulders first, nothing there. She removed his armor, the boys rather enjoying the show of her bending over so much to undo brackets and hoisting the heavy garments off of him. There were no marks under his arms, finally she separates his legs and rips open his pants. She gasps, staring down at the hideous wound.

"What?" Gohan asks before jumping over there to take a look himself. "It's true," he whispers, and he couldn't believe it. It was such an ugly mark. What does this mean? Did Goku let Dunduil bite him?

Thelel covers up the bite marks, watching Gohan's reaction very closely, but remaining quiet.

Gohan gets a little more worked up as he wonders what the hell happened. Why doesn't his dad ever tell anybody anything? Gohan thought about it, who could he turn to? Gohan wished he would have confided in him, but he could see why he didn't. He heads outside for some fresh air and Von calls him back. "I'm sorry," Gohan answered.

"No, I'm sorry, for not mentioning it to you, you could have gotten to your father easier than I could. I should have felt the information more urgent, obviously it's true. Those women got hurt because of me. Lucky you were there-"

"No, Trunks saved them."

"Very good," Von said, his tone soothing to Gohan. Von went on to say, "This is not your burden. Give the news to the Elder's. Dunduil's fate is in their hands now."

Gohan was surprised but eased to hear that. He told Von he would do as he was told, and bundled Dunduil up, taking him back to the campsite along with Goten and Thelel, Trunks stayed behind with Bulma for a little while, but asked Goten to let him know if something interesting was about to happen.

\---

Piccolo knew that Gohan was on his way to the lookout to see him when he finally got his head out of his ass and sensed Dunduil at C.C. [Trunks was not home, either, and] Piccolo wondered if he was going to have to step in. Thankfully, Thelel saw Dunduil first and bought them time, then Trunks felt his mother's distress and rescued the two women. Piccolo knew this to be an intense matter amongst the Saiyans since Dunduil was also revered. He found the plot riveting, interested to know how the society would handle it without Goku's forgiveness. 

Piccolo landed to be in the sight of the Saiyans once more. It was a show to be sure, everyone was looking at the spectacle, Dunduil out cold and being carried by the newly crowned Prince. Gohan ignored them all and found Mushnor, asking him, "Xijkkay vi tofbil xijsig nif?" (Will you speak with me?)

"Zift," (Yes) he nodded, and motioned for him to put Dunduil down and follow him into the house. The other elders filed in while Gohan let the saiyan down gently. He went in after and shut the door behind him.

"What will happen?" A very curious Piccolo asked Thelel.

She looked him up and down for a moment, so impressed with the sight of him now that she was looking at him that she couldn't catch her breath. His face was handsome and wise, and she could hardly be prevailed upon to look away from his eyes. She took a moment to come back to reality before admitting, "They may have him put to death. None can say these days. Perhaps the King will show up and save him," and she looked away. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk at her playful response, it was clear she didn't care what happened to him.

They all waited around for a while during the conversation going on inside the Elder's home. Many curious eyes and ears waiting for the end result. During their time inside discussing the events Von landed not too far away from their site. He headed toward them immediately but Gohan still did not come out of the house to greet him.

Von silenced those who came up to him to tell him the news and ask him questions. He hugged Thelel tight before letting her go and acknowledging Goten and Piccolo. He stood beside the young Prince and asked, "How long have they been in there?"

"A few hours now, I think they're stalling," secretly he called for Trunks, but Trunks was already on his way once he noticed Von had arrived. Goten commented, "You got here fast."

"I am impressed with the machinery I borrowed," Von smiled down at him.

"You knew that-"

"Shhh!" Von braced his arm in a strong hold, leaning down to face him, and Goten thought his grip much stronger than it ought to be. Von whispered, "Speak private things in private, my Prince."

Trunks arrives to see Von unhand Goten and Von bows, as does everyone else. Trunks comes closer to the two of them, but he knows he has nothing new to offer so he doesn't say anything, though he and Goten speak more with their eyes.

One of the elder's, Liji, comes out of the house and drags Dunduil's waking body back inside with him. He slams the door shut and they begin to wait all over again.

Piccolo walks up to Von and asks, "Why Bulma? Does he have a death wish?"

Von motioned for them to speak elsewhere and Piccolo agreed. Once they were alone, Von answered him by saying, "Being under another man's rule is like a death-sentence in a way. I think he got desperate and knew that if he only had one more opportunity to be free, he ought to do it big. Unfortunately for Bulma, of course.

"I do wonder, where has King Goku gone?" Von changed the subject, with nothing more to say on their previous discussion.

"Why are you trying to keep it secret that Goku bit Dunduil? What does that even mean, friend?" Piccolo asked quickly, desiring the answers.

Von shook his head, "In my ignorant understanding of it, Apimic can go many ways in two strict categories; love or dominance, which can also be referred to as submission. From that beginner's understanding, I can only stray to guess that King Goku instinctually bit Dunduil, knowing somehow that he had evil plans, possibly far worse than what occurred, and he knew then that he could subdue him."

Piccolo listened as Von went on to explain, "I would venture to say that Dunduil's existence as far as my King is concerned is fleeting, an annoying fly buzzing around him every so often, easily swatted but anything other than that as to my knowledge of the situation I would call fluff."

Piccolo asked, stimulated by conversation with him, "Why not go to the Elder's, who you think may know more than you?"

"King Goku had not mentioned anything of it, and I failed to find out of my own accord though I had prior knowledge. I didn't want to rouse suspicion and I didn't want to seem nosy. All a bunch of excuses, I suppose I was procrastinating, never a sound choice." Von finally asked a question of his own, "Why do you not seem surprised?"

Piccolo smirked a little at him and said, "I've known Goku bit Dunduil, but I wasn't expecting him to leave the planet."

"Where is he?"

Piccolo smirked but only said, "We should go back." Von begrudgingly agreed.

When they arrived, the people were roaring in a ring around Dunduil, the Elders, and Gohan. The younger Princes were standing nearby, as was Thelel. Von and Piccolo landed amongst them, and the Elder's greeted them both. Gohan wanted to run to Von, but the situation was graver than their reunion, although he smiled at them both.

Mushnor said, "Is it true, our King is not here?"

"Yes, to my knowledge," Von admitted.

Mushnor said, in their language, that the topic of their home and Kakarot would be brought up at a later time. He asked Von if he knew of Dunduil's actions and then quietly he asked if he knew of King Goku's, he responded "yes" to both questions. Mushnor shook his head, speaking loudly, "King Goku is not here, but something must be done. Wouldn't you agree, Thelel?"

Everyone looked at her and she said, "He has disgraced himself. Neither his actions nor his fate is in my hands," though her fists were shaking. She turned away from them for a moment.

"Well?" Mushnor asked the crowd, "Will no one challenge Dunduil and be done with him or would you rather chance him live amongst us to repeat these heinous crimes?"

There was a deafening silence from the crowd before a crisp answer was heard. "I will challenge him," Von said, and began removing his armor.

Dunduil smirked at him, while the rest of the crowd raged. Gohan ran up to Von, but Von's eyes were dead set on Dunduil. Thelel came up to him and spoke even before Gohan. She said, "Zipiv cipim's gibuf sip cip sgijit," (You don't have to do this) eyes wide and fearful. No one knew which of the two men is the stronger one, and Dunduil could be ruthless, although Von has been known to be cut-throat, it was a battle to behold for them, to say the least.

Von threw the rest of his shirt and robe to the ground and pushed by gently, squeezing Gohan's arm and smirking at Thelel.

Mushnor spoke, quieting the crowd, "Dunduil and Von, do you accept these terms, to fight until death or mercy come upon the loser between you?"

Von's smirk grew dark, and his eyes brewed like they had when he first arrived, expecting to see his Prince. He said to Dunduil, "You've been waiting a long time for this moment, that's sad. I accept those terms, or any terms on the grounds in which I'm allowed to fight you."

Dunduil was not as excited about this fight as he once would have been. He frowned at Von and said, "It will be my pleasure to wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Von's smirk did not fail as Mushnor said in somber finality, "Let this be a lesson to all those who bear witness. Begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm rereading this I've come to realize that this story was more about Gohan and Von's relationship than it was about Vegeta and Goku's, at least as far as actual physical encounters are concerned, and I hate that because I don't think I realized at the time how big of a character Von was, and it wasn't my intention at to deviate from the Goku/Vegeta relationship that much. That being said I wrote this story nearly ten years ago, and so I apologize if the G/V theme seemed to be a little misleading. The last four chapters focus much more on the two of them, though, but there are some interesting themes that I played around with during this story nonetheless, which will shortly come to pass, as well as other things that I don't think I'd realized I'd done at the time. But oh well. Another author friend of mine used to say that our muses stop at strange times and do with you what they will, so I'm going to have to leave it be for my sanity's sake.
> 
> I thought about taking some parts of it out, and I still might. I even thought about editing it more severely than I have, but I think that I'm going to simply opt for fixing as many grammatical errors and tense issues as I can while leaving it mostly the same.
> 
> My writing style has changed over the years and so for me to completely edit some of this story would be almost a waste of time because I don't think it would quite flow the same and it would become something else entirely if I delved any deeper. I have been enjoying tinkering with it a little bit, and I hope you all have been enjoying reading it, though, and I will try to finish the updates of this one rather quickly so that I can focus on my other story.
> 
> Sorry to rant, but thanks for listening :)


	25. Twenty-fifth Chapter

Twenty-fifth Chapter

Piccolo went up to Gohan and said, "This is kind of... funny," but Gohan didn't have quite the same sentiments about it. He was only remarking that it would be a simpler, quicker, and more certain fight if any of them did it, instead. He couldn't care less if Dunduil is killed or not, and neither should Gohan, they hardly know him and he’s obvious not one of the good guys.

To Gohan, though, they were talking about life and death, not just victory and defeat and although a lot of the crowd seemed unsure of the outcome, Gohan wasn't. Von was going to kill Dunduil, and he wasn't sure how that made him feel. Also, there was still the "Goku factor", does he know what's going on? Will he somehow appear in the nick of time and save him? Moreover, should Von kill Dunduil for what he's done, or what he tried to do? Or is it something else?

It was strange to see Piccolo amongst all the Saiyans again, too. Gohan figured Piccolo must know something and although at first, he wasn't going to say anything, he looked at the great Namek and asked, "Why don't you seem more...?" unable to put the words together since he spoke before he finished the thought.

"I've known about Goku," Piccolo answered simply, knowing where Gohan was going with that statement.

Gohan looked away, mad. After a few moments he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan felt let down by Piccolo, the same way he'd felt about Von earlier when he learned he'd been keeping information from him.

Piccolo argued, whispering back, "Goku didn't tell me, I saw it happen. I never talked to him about it."

Gohan couldn't help but be a little angry that the two men still in his life kept the same secret from him. Is he the reason they couldn't trust him with the information? Was it his reaction they were afraid of? He didn't say anything else to Piccolo and focused on the fight about to break out.

Von and Dunduil were having a stand-off, but it didn't last for much longer. Dunduil was the first to make a move, darting forward to attack him, but Von dodged at the last minute and kicked him from behind, sending him to the ground. Dunduil growled and sprang to the air and turned around to look at Von, who was still smirking. Dunduil tried to hit him a few more times, but every punch was blocked. He backed off, jumping away to change his strategy. Von remained where he was, calm and collected.

The crowd watched, weary and attentive. There seemed to be some type of decision being made between the two men. Finally, Dunduil spoke, "I hope you don't think you have the upper hand."

Von answered, "I wouldn't boast like that."

Dunduil barked, "Let's go if you want to fight! I'm tired of wasting time."

"Then follow me, I will not kill you here," Von stated and began to take off into the air.

Dunduil followed him, but not with the same intentions. He did not wait for Von to get where he was going, but instead he launched a ki blast to his back. Von barely noticed at first but he managed to get out of the way just in time to be knocked in the jaw by Dunduil's fist and sent flying.

Von wiped the blood from his bottom lip and said, "So, you really are that low?" They were far off, but still in the view of the others who watched keenly.

"You actually think I'm going to allow you to defeat me? You cannot kill me, Von!" Dunduil let out an outrageous amount of blasts from right up close and he just kept going. It looked as though Von was incinerated, or at least scorched.

Somehow Von maneuvered out of the way of the blasts. He appeared behind Dunduil, who turned quickly to face him and began to talk but Von cut him off, "You should never have trifled with the Royals and their family. You have signed your own death warrant as far as I am concerned. No piteous speech you could give me will persuade me otherwise, and if that's not enough, the offenses you have done against Thelel are more than reason for me to have killed you years ago, not to mention your attempt at Princess Bulma, and those are just some mentions of your more minute discrepancies. Whatever held my hand has loosened its grip. Although you may find yourself ill-prepared for this fate, I am more than ready to deliver it."

Dunduil was stricken with fear and though he tried to hide it, it was unmistakable. Von drew nearer, and their fight began again. Dunduil's punches were heavy and Von wouldn't say they didn't sting, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Maybe if this fight had gone down when they'd first arrived, but after spending time wrestling with Gohan, Von's strength has increased more than he'd known. He realized that Dunduil was trying his best and Von was just toying with him. It seemed a shame.

Dunduil's behavior was a product of his thoughts, which were much more terrible than anything he's manifested, yet. Von was unwilling to allow Dunduil to think he can get away with something Von would kill any other species for without hesitance. He knew that it was his soft spot, to kill someone he's known all his life, a brethren, but Dunduil has crossed the line and his incidents, innumerable, can no longer to be unlooked.

Dunduil has always been ruthless, he's always been mean, not just to other creatures but to his own soldiers. The people are afraid of him more than anything, he has a terrible temper and little regard for others' feelings. Those that like and follow him only want to be him, but they are lacking in one area or another. Von sees it as anarchy, the idea that you can rule your own portion of the people because you match in strength to or/and are close to the royals. Only thing is, this fool has no idea how powerful the Royals really are, and Von finds it a waste to allow his cockroach-like presence to persist.

After hours of fighting, Von grabbed onto both of Dunduil's fists and held them, deciding to finish this. Dunduil was only getting weaker, and this couldn't wait any longer. There was a confused look on his face before Von began to power up and shoot straight up at incredible speed, still holding onto a struggling Dunduil.

"What are you doing?!" Dunduil asked as they travelled up, up, unable to get free of Von's grip on his fists. He could feel Von's hands gathering energy together. "Hey-"

"I'm ending this," Von responded, staring him blankly in the eyes.

"Are you crazy?! You're trying to kill us both?!" Dunduil knew the air was thinning as they continued on, even for a Saiyan, and the amount of energy and heat coming from Von's body was making him tremble.

"No," Von angled Dunduil above him and said as he let go of his blast, "Good-bye, Dunduil."

"What?!--" Dunduil enraged, "No!" as he was incinerated into outer space.

Von took a few minutes to come back down, and a certain numbing settled inside of him. He returned to Earth to the silent gaping of the crowd, who no doubt was waiting for Dunduil to follow. Gohan, Piccolo, and the boys could no longer feel a trace of him, though, and they were a little surprised, and all very speechless.

Von knew he hadn't necessarily done the right thing, but it was in defense of a friend, and he was the only one who would have to live with his choice, so he'd live with it. He walked up to the Elder's where Thelel was standing firmly, and said, "Elder Mushnor, I have killed Dunduil, as a gift, and a sacrifice, to our people. Let it be the last." With this he left everyone's sight, clearly stricken with many thoughts. Gohan followed after him quickly but Goten and Trunks remained behind, to listen to what the people would say.

When Piccolo walked past Thelel on his way to leave, she said to him, "King Goku did not save him. Would you have it any other way, Outsider?"

Piccolo, drawn in by such a question, stopped for a moment and said, "Perhaps your King meant for it to happen that way, then it would be out of his hands, and he wouldn't have to worry about the repercussions."

Thelel remained silent and watched his back as he turned and left.

\---

"Von," Gohan followed him into the air where he took off headed in a random direction. Then a thought occurred to him: maybe he wants to be left alone? Gohan stopped where he was and tried not to be so selfish. He would go see Von later, very soon, even, but not now.

He dropped to the planet and wondered again if his Dad could feel any of them or has any idea about what's going on. He couldn't imagine what he would have to say about it. Gohan hasn't sensed his father since the day he left. What has he been doing, anyways? He must have found Vegeta, otherwise he wouldn't still be gone, unless he can't get back, which isn't likely.

Gohan had watched the brief conversations between Piccolo and Thelel, and it interested him. Goku wasn't here to save Dunduil, after all. This is just another rehashing of the same old lesson; he needs to start deciding things for himself, instead of waiting to see what his Dad's opinion of it would be. Besides, chances are they are one in the same, and if they are different, then it's Gohan's call, it's his life. But what Piccolo had said, about his Dad leaving on purpose, Gohan couldn't deny that complete falsehood, either. Though it seems farfetched, maybe it was a thought in the back of Goku's mind. Of course, Apimic is why Gohan wants to speak with Von, but it's over now, so what urgency does it require besides peeked curiosity? That, and he wants to discuss Dunduil's death.

This would change dynamics between people within their society. His death is probably a bigger deal than his life because of the cause of it. Von killed him, someone they've all known for the longest time, someone many of them revered. Gohan didn't know how this would affect Von's life in the future. He would make sure to ask Trunks and Goten what the people were saying later.

Gohan realized that if they all knew that Goku had bitten Dunduil, that would have changed things within the society, too. Why did Goku bite him? Was it Gohan's fault because Goku was trying to protect him? What type of goal did his father have in mind when he did that?

The Elder's had been very meticulous in their conversation with him about what happened at Caps. Corp. They made Gohan go over it again and again before they would discuss anything else and they said they would like to speak with Prince Trunks on the matter, too. However, after Dunduil awoke and haughtily confirmed everything Gohan had said, they decided discussing it with Trunks was unnecessary. Dunduil was glaring Gohan down inside of that tiny house, but he said nothing directly to him the whole time. Gohan wasn't sure then what was happening, but now he understands they needed more than a tale of Dunduil's deeds to stir anyone into punishing him and Von just so happened to arrive during their conversation.

Before Dunduil woke up they heard about the scar on Dunduil's thigh and grew alarmed and quiet for some time. Then the Elder's did take care to explain to Gohan about Apimic, at least what they could of it. They said Dunduil wanted to bite him in the first place either to try to be a part of the Royal House or to see if his spirit was weak and he could overpower him. They also said that it's most likely their King saw evil within him and meant to render him harmless.

Gohan asked them why they never told him these things before and they answered, "With knowledge comes power, and you already have the power, what then would you do with the knowledge?" which didn't exactly answer his question, but it still brought on attention.

Gohan tried to tell them all that he didn't have any ill-intentions, and eventually one of them told him that he was still too young in their culture. He asked them about Horunta, why would he have been able to go through Horunta and not be old enough to learn about this? They said to him, "If you knew, then you would know."

He had been much too frazzled by everything else to continue to listen to their riddles, so he just asked them if there was any good to it. They all responded with a resounding, "Yes," but they were quiet after that.

From what Gohan knew about Apimic now, Goku bit Dunduil instinctually, but he did not allow Dunduil to bite him back. It was not a good bond, which is why the mark is so hideous and scarred. The link was derived out of reason, at least to Goku's subconscious, and since King Goku is so much stronger than Dunduil was, putting him under his thumb is child's play, but since the bond was not complete, neither was his control over him. When King Goku left the planet, he opened up the possibility of his spell on Dunduil coming undone. He could only imagine things from there.

The Elder's told him nothing of the other side of it, the side he guessed he pretty much imagined for himself but knows exists. He has desired to bite Von all this time, sometimes the need to do it was unbearable, but he held himself at bay. Was there a bad side to the good side of Apimic? He could only keep guessing for now, but he does understand why allowing Apimic to take place at will may be dangerous. Some of the Saiyans might abuse its powers, or think it's going to work when it won't.

Gohan wondered if the Elder's point had anything to do with him and his current feelings. Something about Von made Gohan believe that his sentiments are real. He supposed he'd know for sure when he sees Vegeta again, but something inside of him seemed to tell him Von is the one, and that there's no need for delay. Still, he would continue to hold himself back. He hadn't asked Von, yet, if he feels anything like he does.

Gohan planned on vising with Piccolo once he noticed that he'd returned to the lookout. He stopped by Bulma's first to see if she was alright and tell her the news. She didn't want to talk much, she just asked if Vegeta was back with Goku yet. Gohan told her no and stayed and drank a cup of coffee quietly while she drank something of her own with a little more of a kick to it.

When Gohan landed at the lookout Piccolo seemed to be expecting him. He said, "Hey," casually.

"He actually did it," Gohan said, still a little confused about how he should be feeling.

"Vegeta would have wanted to," Piccolo mused, almost humorously, "Anyways, it's nothing to get upset over. You can stop looking so lost."

Gohan sighed a little, "I'm just still surprised about Apimic and, and I want to know where the hell my Dad is?"

"Apimic?" Piccolo asked, recognizing the word from his chat with Von, and then said, "Goku's unpredictable, but he will be back."

Gohan explained, "Apimic, Bond, it's what happened when my Dad bit Dunduil, only since Dunduil didn't bite him it didn't complete the connection." Piccolo nodded and he continued to listen as Gohan said, "I had a hard time thinking my Dad would bite Dunduil because..." that part Piccolo understood, though Gohan didn't say it. Gohan was comparing it to the feelings he has for Von. The half-saiyan laughed a little and remarked, "I was angry because Von knew my Dad bit him and so did you, but I was clueless. I should have figured it out on my own, but I was too busy with... my life. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, it's not like if you'da told me about it I would have been able to help."

Piccolo spied him closely before answering, "If you ask me, your Dad just knows how to make lucky breaks."

Gohan laughed at that, too, and said, "I'm glad you're here, Piccolo," satisfied, at least for now, with the topic.

Piccolo looked into the handsome young man's face, and allowed himself to wish, for the last time, that he could kiss him. Gohan noticed the subtle changes in his expression as it became softer towards him and he wondered what he must be thinking, but he looked away. Piccolo didn't need to respond.

Gohan asked a little hesitantly, "Did Vegeta ever mention anything to you about Bond?"

Piccolo thought back to when Goku was going under Horunta for the first time. He could recall seeing what looked like Goku attempting to 'bite" Vegeta, and Vegeta throwing him to the ground. He replied, "I don't think he's ignorant to it but," he looked at Gohan, "it was always hard to get any information out of him."

Gohan said, "Yeah, that's true." He knew Vegeta knew about it, but what he knew was still a mystery to him. Still, when Vegeta spoke of it, it wasn't something that he seemed to fear.

\--- 

Vegeta enjoys pounding into Kakarot, hearing to his soft pants become heavier and more noticeable the longer he's inside of him. His tail is locked securely around Goku's throbbing penis, and Goku isn't allowed to touch himself. The more Vegeta angled, the more desperate he became, but he liked this, too. Neither of them wanted it to stop. Vegeta continued to pump in and out of Goku from behind while he grabbed onto his tail gently, starting at the base. He ran one hand up the length, bringing it to his mouth so that he could kiss it. Goku moaned and changed up their rhythm, grinding back hard onto him. Vegeta let him attempt to get himself off and even let up just a little bit on the hold on his cock, but he ultimately pulled out of him completely, killing his chances.

When he let his tail’s grip go of Goku's dick and moved away Goku turned to face him, wondering why he stopped. Vegeta seemed to be still catching his breath, his hard penis pointing upward, toward Goku. Goku moved in quickly and pushed Vegeta to the ground onto his back, saying, "You lost your turn," with a wide grin as he positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance.

Vegeta's already flushed face turned a little more red, but all he said was, "You're still not allowed to touch yourself," and he moved Goku's hands away and guided his dick inside of himself, pushing in just the tip at first. Goku flared up briefly, the feeling making him want to lose it. The blast cleansed their bodies, though they were still sweating. Goku tugged Vegeta's thighs closer to his waist, guiding his dick further inside of him, groaning as he watched his body move beneath his. An immense pleasure came from taking Vegeta, the same emotion Vegeta surely feels. Goku grabbed onto Vegeta's dick and slowly pumped it to the same maddening beat as his hips.

Goku's perfect to Vegeta. He allows himself to relax underneath Goku's pressure and give in to him. Vegeta tells him when it's just right, and bucks wildly into him, saying, "Kakarot," whenever it gets to be nearing too much. The first time Vegeta cums he's silent and his eyes are closed while Goku's thumb plays with his lips and he continues to thrust in and out of his thrumming heat.

Vegeta thrills to ride him and Goku can tell. Neither of them have any need to speak for some time as Goku manages himself inside of Vegeta in all the right angles from their position. After a while he knows he's getting to the point where he can't hold it anymore, doesn't want to, and Vegeta's about to cum for a second time. He holds his body against the Prince's, instantly warming him as Vegeta wraps his arms around him, and they enter into a blind kiss. Goku pounds into his body a few more times before feeling Vegeta's cock twitch and release in between them. This time Vegeta cries out, continuing to ride out his orgasm on Goku's stiff penis. Goku couldn't help but spill himself inside of him, staring longingly into his eyes as they completed and continued to kiss one another softly.

Goku pulled out of him but he did not get off of him. He continued to hold him hostage to the ground as they nipped at one another for some time. Vegeta does this thing where he feels the pulse on Goku's neck, then rubs his mark, then guides his hand in a graceful touch over his heart before settling it on the back of Goku's head and deepening their kiss. Goku's not even sure Vegeta knows he does this, but he's done it at least once every three days. Goku pulls Vegeta up into his arms and wraps them both around him, along with his tail.

Goku's not too sure on how much time has passed, he hasn't been paying close attention to it, a few weeks or so at least. They haven't talked much about the Saiyans, among other things, they've been too distracted to speak much at all, at least on serious matters. Now, though, Goku knew it was time to take care of business, although he didn't particularly want to leave. He knows Vegeta desires to be reunited with his people. He even thought about just telling Von to come on over, but it will be a long trip and Vegeta is not very patient. Goku admitted, letting go of Vegeta and standing up once he'd decided it was time to go, "I'm not sure I can get you back on your ship."

"What?!" Vegeta stood and brought up a fist threateningly. Why did he wait so long to share that tidbit of information? Vegeta had been wondering what kept Goku dragging his feet this whole time. He knew it had little to do with their relationship.

Goku threw his hands up in defense, "Hey, sorry, it's just that it's a moving object. I can't sense a spaceship, and I'm not sure where to look in the universe for it if we want to head that direction." As Goku was explaining, Vegeta didn't seem very interested in a word that he said.

Vegeta replied sarcastically, "What are you suggesting, Kakarot? That we travel back to Earth in the buff?"

"Well..." he smiled at the thought of it. He's never had a problem with walking around naked but that doesn't seem like Vegeta's thing.

Vegeta yelled at him, "Didn't you just say you have to sense someone to get us there? Who were you thinking of?!" There was a red tint on his cheeks just thinking of it.

Goku laughed, "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"How'd you get us here if you have to sense someone?" Vegeta snapped again smartly.

"Planets are living things, you can sense them just as easily as a person, can't you?" Goku answered.

Vegeta looked at him queerly, he supposed that animals and plants do give out certain frequencies that he can feel, but he'd never considered it as "energy" before. He rolled his eyes, "If you IT us directly to Earth, it better be to EARTH!"

Goku laughed, "Okay, okay," he finally felt at ease, although, Vegeta could be so unpredictable.

Vegeta had seemed to let it go, then he said, "No, in fact, take us to directly into my bedroom."

Goku smiled, "I don't know where that is."

Vegeta was beginning to get irritated with him, "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"You don't really need clothes, Vegeta," Goku tried settling. Vegeta went to smack him but he dodged, ducked, and tackled him. Vegeta grabbed onto him and Goku knew he was smirking. Goku let go and stood to face him and said, "Okay, I'm going to try to figure this out, so please be patient."

After a few moments of silence between them Vegeta said, standing by, "This is going to take all day,"

"Vegeta," Goku laughed, and tried to concentrate harder. Then Goku felt something strange, the tiniest feeling, and it went away quickly. It was so minute Goku could hardly even say it happened.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, his mind sensitive to sudden changes in Kakarot's thoughts and feelings.

Goku shrugged, "Nothing, I guess."

Vegeta looked at him closely but Goku was now reaching out to focus on Earth. Vegeta was too distracted to make something more of it. He was still in slight disbelief, he wanted to see these so-called "Saiyans." If they are who they say they are, then shouldn't he be able to recognize some of them? He couldn't picture it, much less realize it's happening, not yet anyways.

He hadn't tried to pick it apart very much, too busy reading through Kakarot's thoughts on other things, like him and Gohan, and Trunks, and even the memories with Bulma. The other things were too difficult to sort through without having met the person speaking. He did learn that Gohan has gone through Horunta, and he needed his father's help as well as the help of another Saiyan, "The General," who seems a popular guy. Those things amused Vegeta to know, but it wasn't so amusing when he remembered all of the things that he's done over his time alone while directly envisioning Goku. He hoped Kakarot didn't learn anything about that. Not to mention his time while he wasn't alone, and all the times he'd thought of Goku still.

Vegeta has not brought up Fronshir and Goku has not brought up the Saiyan he claimed. Vegeta does know about him, somewhat, and he would have been furious about it, but he knows Goku's loyalty to him, and he can't even feel the man through his link with Goku, his presence is so insignificant. He wants to know why Goku bit him, what he was thinking, but it seems that Gohan was involved, and Vegeta's unwillingness to talk about Fronshir keeps him silent. Which is only another reason why Vegeta wishes to return to Earth, so he could meet the man Gohan's become involved with, and the one Goku has claimed.

Their bond seemed to get stronger every day and it was unlike anything that had ever been described to Vegeta before in all his life. There was a certainty between them that seemed to feed their souls and although they were still very shy in a way, the presence of the other is a comfort and felt right. It was as if the subtle link that has been there all along was sparked to life and is newly learning about the possibilities.

They only communicated telepathically sometimes, most of the time they had no need to speak for the present, at least, nothing was so important it couldn't wait. Their love for one another could be felt at all times, and it stifled worries. Vegeta didn't know how much of his own thoughts were completely open to Goku since he was too preoccupied with other things to pay close attention. He knew Goku knew certain things, and at the moment, the things they have discussed seemed to be enough for them to move on from here. Vegeta was very much looking forward to finding out the rest of it on his own.

"Alright Vegeta," Goku said, his eyes closed, reaching out a hand. Vegeta put his hand in Kakarot's, trusting him, and they were off.

\---

Thelel was in the same state as many of their people: shock. Life without Dunduil over their heads would be so different. It's a good thing, but it came about in a bad way.

There was some talk amongst the people. Some said that it was strange this happened all of the sudden, and without King Goku around. Some wonder where the King has gone more than they cared about Dunduil. Others remarked that Von should have had mercy on him. Others whisper that it should have been done sooner. It was a community of mixed feelings. Some believe that although Dunduil may have deserved death, he should not have been killed by his own kind. There were so many accounts of opinions that vary in slight ways it was nearly impossible to keep up.

Thelel didn't want to be accused of causing his death any more than she knew her friend Von wanted to be despised for it. If he had not killed him, Dunduil would have come back, worse. Thelel thought long and hard on the words of the Namek and decided, if their King meant for it on purpose, then he is a wise King, indeed. No other Saiyan would have had the gut or the strength to take care of Dunduil once and for all except for Von, at least none among them.

She believed that eventually the people would come to the consensus that Von did the right thing for the safety and happiness of them all. Face-value people will always try to speak the more honorable route after the fact, but Thelel knew that Dunduil's shadow had once cast above the majority of them, with Von as their only safe-guard, and now that shadow has been lifted completely. The sigh of relief within them was unanimous, whether outspoken or realized or not.

Thelel wished to speak with Von, impressed that he came back so fast, and at the time that he did. She's happy that he's here, but they have much to say to one another. She'd been walking long hours alone in the forrest to think but now she's come back to be with the people. She goes to her place and sneaks in quietly, not expecting anyone else to be there. She jumped a little when she saw a woman standing and looking out a window. The young woman turned to her, it was clear she was confused and upset. Thelel was at more of a loss for words than usual. She's never been very good at comforting speech, so she didn't know what to say.

Iseri finally broke out and asked, "Did Dunduil really go to Princess Bulma's house?"

"Yes, Iseri," Thelel answered quickly, but said nothing else.

She bust out into tears and sunk to the ground. "He'd been using me, this whole time," she said in between her sobs. Thelel went to her, getting on her knees to hold onto the woman. Iseri said she was sorry, but it still hadn't quite hit them that Dunduil was gone. Thelel held the young girl until she fell asleep out of exhaustion but her own eyes would not seem to close.

An hour later Von walked inside of her home quietly. Thelel was standing at the window that Iseri had been looking out of. She did not turn to him, but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She bit back her selfish tears and pulled away from him, turning to look at him while she asked, "Why didn't you do what I asked you to do? Hm?"

"Tijitfiq,"(Sister) Von's face became blank and serious.

She would not let him speak while she asked, "And why didn't you tell me that our King left?! That's kind of important information!" she stepped around him as she spoke, half-whispering, half-yelling since Iseri was still asleep.

"Ja bin tipqquz, Thelel," (I am sorry) Von said as he turned and watched her recoil from him, afraid to feel her own emotions.

"And why did you...?" Thelel couldn't finish her last question, but Von was holding onto her again, and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Von answered, "I had a choice to make and I made mine," knowing her last fragment of a question was about Dunduil. Von told her, "Do not think any of this is your fault. No one blames you. If they are to question the circumstance, they will wonder why Dunduil was brought back by Prince Gohan, and why everything happened so far away and not at home, where it would seem more likely to take place. Listen to me: his blood is on my hands. This is in no way your problem and you are not the cause of it. It has been on my mind for many years."

"Von," she searched his face, her 'brother,' her exceptionally good friend, her General. She loved him like family and just to have him around was such a blessing to her, especially on such occasions. She held him close for a brief moment and then pulled back and asked him, "Where is Lune?"

"Asleep, with the Elders," Von assured her, his hand warmly gripped her arm, "which is where I'm taking you. As you sleep tonight let their peace work on you."

"They are not angry with you?" Thelel asked, obviously more tired than she would probably admit at the moment. She was awfully compliant, and out of it, as she allowed Von to lead her outside and towards the Elders' home.

Von replied, "They have taken oaths of silence against me, each for a different amount of time," but that is all that he would say about it, despite the many more questions that she tried to ask him.

Finally, he brought her into their quiet home, and she questioned him one more time as he laid her down to rest, "Have you spoken with Prince Gohan? Or the great Namek, Piccolo?"

He looked at her closely and then said, "I have delayed those conversations for now."

He tried to take his leave, but she clung to him. "I beg you, stay 'till I fall asleep," she said, and curled up on the sheets next to Lune.

Von stayed as long as it took. He imagined he would not find rest this night. But to his surprise he fell asleep next to Thelel and his daughter, more exhausted than he'd realized.

\---

When Goku arrived with Vegeta on Earth everyone was asleep, it must have been around three o'clock in the morning. They agreed on keeping their ki to a minimum as to not draw any attention to their arrival, especially since they were both naked. Goku managed to get them out in the middle of the woods, where his Grandpa's old house is.

Vegeta grumbled something about this being good enough, "Now take me to C.C."

Goku smiled, did as he was told, and they appeared next to a sleeping Bulma. Goku dashed and got dressed at his house while Vegeta grabbed his own garments to put on. He could not stop staring at Bulma's face, which looked so troubled, but he dared not wake her. After he finished dressing, he stood at her side and watched her sleep. His hand graced her face softly, but it was not enough to wake her up.

When Goku came back, he asked Vegeta if he'd like to stay here the night, and they'd meet and leave in the morning. Vegeta turned to him and said, "No, let's go get some rest elsewhere, and head out when the sun comes up."

Goku said "Okay," dreamily and smiled. They kissed deeply and left.


	26. Twenty-sixth Chapter

Twenty-sixth Chapter

Goku and Vegeta were standing together on the same ledge that Von and Gohan had their first conversation, looking over the Saiyans. There are so few, and they seem strangely calm. Goku wondered why a lot of them, including his son, seemed to be sleeping in later than usual today. It had to be around eight or nine in the morning, and there weren't as many Saiyans running about as there usually are at this hour, and they don't seem so lively. Goku kind of wished he and Vegeta had spoken more about what was about to go down here, but it was a little too late for that. Piccolo finally decided to come join them and Goku was glad for it.

He landed quietly at their backs and didn't say anything. To Piccolo, the fact that Vegeta was here and now aware of the situation was enough, and it quelled any need to speak for the moment. He would admit, too, that it was damn good to see him, and he was looking very well; poised and stronger than ever, though he paid little mind to Piccolo's arrival. He wasn't sure what the two of them have discussed, or if Goku knew anything about Dunduil, and he figured keeping silent for the time being was the best choice.

Vegeta was at a loss for words. Goku and Piccolo gave him the chance to take it all in. He wasn't able to sleep for long with his people on his mind. The Saiyans, it's so unbelievable. He looked them over with mock scrutiny, then turned to Goku and asked, "What are we waiting for?" Goku nodded and they took off, Piccolo close behind them. Vegeta landed after Kakarot, a few yards away from the Elder's home, some shack-like place to Vegeta. He knew Kakarot was leading him to one of two men.

Everyone around them stopped and watched. Some fell to the ground in fear and recognition of the Prince, while others were frozen in place, since they didn't know much of King Goku or his personality, and they did not recognize the man he arrived with. People who were in their little houses began to come outside or look through windows and wake others who were still sleeping. It was quiet save for quick murmurs of young one's questions, which were hushed. They all wondered what was going on, and what would happen when their King learns about Dunduil, if Piccolo hasn't already told him.

Goku could feel everyone stirring inside of the Elder's house that was asleep. Vegeta watched closely, as Goku seemed to be waiting for whoever was inside.

Von woke up suddenly, and the first thing that he noticed was King Goku right outside of his door, and there was someone else, too, someone of enormous power. He sat up and knew somehow that he was expected. Taking in a few quick, deep breaths he stood up, trying to pull himself together. He hadn't meant to fall asleep!

Thelel sensed Von's intense emotions and came out of her dreams quickly, grabbing onto Lune, which stirred the young girl awake. The woman asked quietly, "What is it?" She looked around and it seemed the Elders had gotten up and left them a while ago, but things were quiet, perhaps more quiet than usual.

Von was already up and out of bed. He said, "It's our King, and, and I think Prince Vegeta, too, " he seemed in shock as he straightened his shirt, but he was headed for the door.

"How do you know?" Thelel's voice was so quiet Von could only distinguish it from the air because of having known it for so long. She gathered the still sleepy but rousing Lune and made for the doorway after him as fast as she could.

Von never answered her as he stood up straight and opened the door and stepped out and into the sunlight. His eyes first met with his King's, and when he began to bow his eyes fell upon his Prince, and time stopped. Beholding him; It's a dream come true. This is the man he'd been searching for all of his life. Von thought Vegeta more handsome than he'd imagined or than any picture he'd ever seen, and there is much to admire when looking at him. To Von, it was almost like finding his long-lost brother, and his high regard for him is indisputable. He found himself at a significant loss for words. Had he not been planning for this moment his entire life?

Vegeta looked at him very strangely and said, "Vaughn?" unsure, as though he was a ghost. No, this is not Vaughn, he realized, this is his son.

"Your majesty," Von fell to his knees, as did everyone else who was watching who hadn't already fallen to the ground. "Long have I desired to meet you," but for the moment that was all he could manage to say.

Goku said, "Get up, Von." Then he mentioned to Vegeta, "This is the General..." but, curious about the look on his face, he didn't finish introducing him or say anything else, either. Goku wondered how he knew his name; he didn't remember mentioning it before.

Von stood up, looked at Prince Vegeta, and came forward, waiting for a response while he caught his breath. Vegeta said, after what seemed an eternity, "You look just like your father."

"My father," Von said wistfully, "held great reverence for you and your line, and I share in his beliefs. He is no longer with us, though, but forgive me, for I wish not to damper on these grand tidings," a smile rose to his face and it seemed he was exuberantly happy, as he had been when he'd first arrived hoping to find Prince Vegeta. He said, "I have come a long way with the Saiyans and at last I am charmed to hope that I can finally reunite a people with their Leader." Vegeta was silent as he listened to Von coo him. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten landed during his speech and everyone gathered around to watch silently and acutely. Von went on to say, "If I may, please allow me to proclaim your name to the people, and let it be known that Prince Vegeta is once again amongst us, as the head of us?"

Vegeta answered, to everyone's surprise, "What makes you think I would care about any of this? I have no need for the toils of a lost people’s everyday lives. You've come to convince me to torment with the duty of carrying on a dwindling culture I know hardly anything about? What's more amusing is that you tried to lay the lot into Kakarot's hands, first. Kakarot! Who doesn't care in the slightest about the Saiyans, and who has no desire to rule them? Now, I'm to believe that you want me to be your King, when you have already given the crown over to another man before me, a man who you would not allow to refuse it? What conclusion am I supposed to come to?" Von did not know that the Prince was bluffing, in fact, no one did, but Vegeta had a point.

He [remembered he could read thoughts and] looked into the minds of many around them. Von was focused entirely on him. Most of the others were frightened, some were distracted and weary. Vegeta knew that something has happened recently amongst them, perhaps it is the same cloud causing their funk, the same that has them all acting utterly spent. Then he remembered the other man he wanted to meet, and he barked again, "Tell me, who is the other Saiyan, where is he?"

Goku was so shocked he remained absolutely silent and still, even though Vegeta wasn't talking to him, he knew he was referring to Dunduil, that's when he realized that he didn't feel Dunduil anywhere, at all.

Von was threatening to fall apart in many different ways, but he kept it together and answered still, "My Lord, I believe you are asking about Dunduil, and I must inform you," his eyes flickered to Goku for a moment before settling back on Vegeta's ever-smoldering ones, "he is dead. I killed him not twenty hours ago."

Goku remained stunned and he could not speak even to question it, but he knew Von had not misspoken, Dunduil is dead.

Vegeta seemed a little less put off but his brows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed as he processed the information. He caught onto Goku's sudden tremor. "What happened?" he asked, dying to know. Von went to speak but Vegeta stopped him, saying, "No," he turned to a familiar face in the crowd, "Gohan, tell me what happened."

The crowd looked on. Gohan looked at Vegeta, his small frown so familiar to the Prince. Gohan wished the first words he said to him were not these, but he answered, with much more ease than Von could muster, "Dunduil went to Capsule Corp and tried to rape Bulma. Thelel," Gohan motioned towards a beautiful woman who was holding a young girl, the same two who had followed Von out of the house, they were now standing amongst some elders and as Gohan finished speaking Vegeta scanned their faces, listening carefully, "came to save her, and Dunduil would have turned on them both if Trunks hadn't been there." Gohan was nervous to tell Vegeta that story despite his delivery, who knows how he will react.

The Prince was angered but he couldn't be happier with the end results. Dunduil, the one Goku had bitten, is dead, which means he's of no consequence to any of them anymore, despite the harm he's done. Vegeta quickly took into consideration the fact that if Kakarot had been on Earth, or if it were any of the fighters from Earth against Dunduil, the man would not have been killed. Vegeta mentally noted to speak to Trunks privately and also to Bulma, now understanding the look of concern on her face from before. Dually, Vegeta was encompassed with the elderly men and women, who all looked remarkably familiar, some more than others. He watched keenly as one man in particular took his sweet time to brave walking up to Vegeta from out of the crowd.

He was an Elder, clearly he had once been a great warrior and lived on Vegeta-sai. The man was bent over a tad, and so his height was nearly equal to Vegeta's. When he got closer Vegeta said, with a fond note, "Lord Mushnor," recognizing his scent over everything else.

"My dear Prince Vegeta," Mushnor replied kindly with a small smile on his old face, "Don't be so hard on Von, he means well."

Vegeta smirked at the man but shook his head, "I don't understand." Vegeta felt as though this were all a dream, a long, intricate, complicated dream- it just seemed too impossible to be real. If Von's face wasn't enough to snap him back to the past, Lord Mushnor is. He's starting to believe and is becoming more interested in being involved than seeing it as an awkward and uncontrollable situation. Still he has so many questions and he wants to know the details of what's happened, and he wants to start making plans and get things going.

Mushnor answered, "There'll be plenty of time for catching up, don't you think? Now let Von say what he has to say to you, you might like to hear it."

No one was more surprised by Mushnor's treatment towards Prince Vegeta than Gohan. Although some of the Elder's had mentioned knowing Prince Vegeta, Mushnor wasn't one of the ones who claimed it. There did, however, seem to be a relationship there, and even Vegeta acted more amused by Mushnor's attitude towards him than anything. Vegeta knew his name, Gohan doesn't think even Goku knows it to tell it to him. Everyone here must be watching in awe because Gohan can feel the bewilderment.

Vegeta turned to Von with a blank stare, essentially giving him permission to continue.

Von was stricken by him, moved by his presence, and he felt obligated to fulfill any of his desires, regardless of the way he reacted to him at first. He nodded respectfully at Mushnor, not expecting his help, and then at Vegeta. He began again, "I never aimed to deceive you, Prince Vegeta," He gestured towards Goku and said, "It is true, I declared this man our King and he denounced it, many times over, but I refused him, still. Honestly, I couldn't believe that any Saiyan man would not want to take place as ruler amongst us, and I denied him the choice because I believed he would change his mind. But I was wrong, I know that now. All this time that we've been here, and he has not spent more than one moment of it amongst us. I know what you say to be true, he does not wish to be King. I can tell you, though, that my crowning this man and obstinately pushing him towards reigning does not contradict my belief that you are my rightful King."

Vegeta was a little blown away to learn that Goku never took an interest in the Saiyans this whole time. He figured he would have gotten to know at least some of them, as Gohan and the younger boys have.

Von went on, not giving Vegeta much time to process everything, "I assumed that things were different, much different than they turned out to be here. Life, however, still goes on, and the choices that I make affect everyone you see around you, so naturally not every choice made is always only my own. The people wish for King Goku to rule because he is the Legendary and he destroyed Frieza," Von seemed to run out of words as he stared longer into Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta read his thoughts, which were, _I know you're a Legendary, too, my King._

Von took a breath and explained, "My assumptions on your course of action and the cause thereof have brought us here in awkward timing. For whatever reason, I thought that you and King Goku were together, then there would have been no need for arguing over the crown."

Vegeta remembered hearing him tell Goku that and he wondered where he was getting his inclinations from, but he wasn't given the chance to ask.

Von was saying, "I never expected you to leave the planet, especially not after you'd been here for so long. Then you were gone when we got here, but now you are back, and since King Goku does not want the crown and he will not fight you for it, then by all means, it is yours. There are none who would contend you."

"Why did you kill Dunduil?" Vegeta stopped him quickly, suddenly curious to know.

Von caught the undertones, why would he go through the effort of killing Dunduil if there was nothing in it for himself? But there was nothing in it like that for Von. Dunduil had been his enemy already and he needed to be taken care of.

Von seemed rather reluctant to speak on the matter, but that was not a problem for Vegeta anymore. He reached into his thoughts and they read, clear as day, _(Dunduil, he's not worth talking about.) I thought you would have been informed already. (Surely you don't think I was threatened by him, he is dead, after all.) Gohan... why else would King Goku bite him? (He's so secluded from us all, even his own son.) I can't mention Apimic if front of this crowd._

A light went on in Vegeta's head at that word. In a mere moment memories flooded back to him. There's that place again, that dark, empty memory from before, with Fronshir. It was the frightening one that had been so familiar, like it's from his past, like a vision, and that's exactly what it was. Vegeta could see the dreary scape all over again, as though he was there, but he was a young boy, and he looked up and over his shoulder to his right, and there was Vaughn, he smirked at him, and Vegeta smirked back, and turned away, and then there was black. That was the last mission they ever went on together.

He was somehow remembering things he thought were lost, and he heard his father's voice saying words he could barely translate. One of them was Apimic, or Bond. Vegeta realized that he and Kakarot now had it, Bond, Apimic, the connection, the real thing. Vegeta now saw his father and very few others standing in a glorious room, explaining to Vegeta casually that he had the gift, if he chose to use it. They told him that he had the proper, developed skill to know when Apimic is right, and that he had a good chance of finding a pure Bond. The King explained to him how powerful it could be, how he could turn otherwise harmful subjects into loyal soldiers, should the need arise. Vaughn jumped in to explain that sometimes if the need is dire or instinct takes over, Apimic will happen, planned or unplanned. He also mentioned that a bond of love is more desirable than that of dominance and to avoid anything tainted. There were many other details being told to him, but the dream faded away.

The moment it took for Vegeta to realize these things passed and he said, "I see," and looked upon Von with even more interest.

Vegeta now understood, as he's always known, Kakarot is very Saiyan, so Saiyan in fact, his instincts caused him to bite Dunduil, just as Von's caused him to kill him. It seems no one has asked Kakarot what he was thinking in biting Dunduil, though it plainly involved Gohan, Vegeta would bet that Goku doesn't even know, exactly himself (Which is why he hasn't brought it up; he didn't know what to say.) It's clear Dunduil was a menace before the Saiyans even arrived on Earth and Von was doing what no one else would, taking care of the garbage. Gohan and the others could have stopped Von if they wanted to, they must have found out about his Bond with Goku and weren't certain of what to do, either. That is probably part of the reason Goku needed to leave the planet and come see Vegeta. It seems Vegeta wasn't the only one in need.

"My Lord," Von said, unsure of what was going on. He hasn't answered him yet.

Vegeta said darkly, "Finish what you were saying before." In his link to Kakarot, a warmth grew, and only Trunks and Goten noticed Goku's tail begin to wave behind him.

Gohan looked at Vegeta strangely, not understanding what was going on. He hadn't felt this lost in a while.

Goku marveled at his new ability, he hadn't really considered the effects of him being able to read minds, yet. He honestly thought Vegeta would react a little stronger about Dunduil. What had Von been thinking that was revealed to Vegeta in that split second? Even Goku is still confused about Dunduil's death.

Von nodded at him, though it was hard for him to just drop it. He tried to remember his place, thinking back on Vegeta's harsh argument. He finally started out again slowly, "I was saying that... You were born to rule us, and I imagined the challenges of taking on the position of leadership would appeal to you. It was torn from you but now chance is here," Von said with a tone of humbleness, "Is there no more pride left for you in our people? More than half of us are younger than fifty, my Prince, we do not recall those traditions which were so special to us, either. All the more reason for celebration, I say, and the possibilities are limitless."

Von seemed to have gotten his voice back as he finished with, "I seek to make things as accommodating for you as possible. We even took this time to come upon a planet that, if it is to your liking, I think it will be suitable for our people. You are not alone, and your guidance and strength over us would be more than a hope turned into reality. I would not speak falsely to you and I will admit that it is my desire to have you both as my Kings." He looked between the two men, but focused on Vegeta again and said, "I am at your leisure, Prince Vegeta, we all are. Will you not have us, my Lord? Will you not be our King?"

There was a stiff silence and Vegeta milked it, staring into Von's eyes. Vaughn, he'd seemed just a dream to Vegeta now for so long, but how he adored his Godfather as a young boy, and how he'd forgotten about him. He could see why Gohan is taken with this saiyan, Von. He reminds Vegeta a lot of his Godfather, and he wanted to hear an account of the man as soon as possible. Obviously Kakarot approves of him, Vegeta saw that there was nothing left to do but get to know him.

He took in the moments, realizing that this was his opportunity and that although he's so longed to take it, he was still just realizing its impacts. There must be countless stories of how they've survived and travelled this long for this very event. Lord Mushnor and Nijttee (Miss) Ludant, Vegeta was anxious to speak with them, and a little more interested than he thought he would be in getting to know these newer generations. He'd once felt so separated and detached from everything, but, with the help of Kakarot's insight on his side, Vegeta is beginning to understand that he must become involved in order to be effective. The joy is in the act of getting to know those around him, and both of them being truly versed in the people will only be to their advantage.

Vegeta almost lost this chance one too many times, and now he no longer saw himself living life alone. He finally replied, with much thankfulness from the waiting ears, "My pride in our people has never failed. Kakarot," he looked at Goku, who looked at him and smiled, "has been easily persuaded to be your King, as well." Vegeta smirked at Kakarot before turning back to look at Von. He said, "As for the rest of the details, we will discuss it further in private later on. Oh, and I have already seen the planet you speak of," he nodded at him, "it is a solid choice."

Von was already smiling from ear to ear before Vegeta finished his sentence. He turned to the people and shouted, joyously, "Oh, people, Hail King Vegeta, Gibjik! Gibjik! Gibjik!" (Hail Hail Hail!) and everyone shouted along with him and then long after him, waking up those who managed to sleep through the arrival of their newly crowned King. Finally, Von managed to yell out over the crowd, "Hail King Goku!" The company roared in the same manner as before (Gibjik!) and a party ensued. Von hadn't left a moment to spare.

Trunks and Goten ran up to Vegeta and Goku and began asking them all sorts of questions, but they couldn't make out the words due to the uproar and they were much too distracted. Vegeta did squeeze Trunks' shoulder tightly, and they exchanged their own personal glances, Trunks told him, "Mom's okay." Vegeta nodded and Trunks knew he would be home later on.

There were too many things and too many people calling for attention. Vegeta didn't necessarily want to leave, but being in the middle of it was too much. He also didn't necessarily want to get away from Kakarot, then again, he needed to speak with others, like Von and Lord Mushnor and Piccolo, alone. This is a lot to take in, and there's more to it still.

Goku seemed to understand Vegeta's need to go it alone for the moment, besides, there were others taking his attention anyways (mostly children who asked him if he was going to live amongst them, and shouted out for joy when he said he would. They asked him to play with them...) Gohan, however, followed Vegeta as he darted away from the crowd, where Goten and Trunks were just as excited as everyone else and were partying right along with them. When Gohan last looked, Thelel and Lune had Von's attention, and the Elders were too busy watching the general splendor to do much of anything else, not to mention the people running up to them in ecstatic disbelief. There was such an intense amount of emotions from within the Saiyan people it could be sensed strongly.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder as he dashed away and saw Gohan following him. They hadn't made it very far from the people but Vegeta stopped and turned to talk to him anyways. Gohan looked surprised that he stopped suddenly, but then again, Vegeta isn't one to be chased for long.

Gohan wasn't sure what to say first, he could take this conversation so many different ways. Vegeta was ever silent, allowing him to make his choice as he studied him. Finally, Gohan asked, "Where have you been?"

Vegeta found it amusing and he laughed but he didn't answer him. He took his time looking him over. He looked older, more like a handsome young man than a boy now, and he's definitely gotten stronger. Goku must be so proud of his son.

Gohan said, feeling a little more loosened up after having said something initially already, "You know Mushnor?"

"Lord Mushnor," Vegeta corrected, but he didn't answer him.

"I'm sorry, he never told me, I didn't know," Gohan tried to dismiss his interruption. He waited for some type of response, but he got nothing in return. He asked, "And Von, he looks like his father?" a smile came to his face as he said the man's name.

Vegeta shook his head, dismissing his question again with silence. Gohan was too anxious to learn something, so he asked other questions, pausing in between each one, "Why were you gone for so long? Were you not going to come back? Is it true, you've seen the new planet? Do you like it?" Gohan walked closer to him as he became increasingly excited.

Vegeta smirked and turned his back to him, "Calm down, Gohan."

Before, Gohan would have gotten extremely upset that he turned his back to him and told him to calm down when he wasn't doing anything. Instead Gohan became bold and said, "If you hadn't left the communication device, we would have all been just a click away."

Vegeta wasn't surprised, it made sense for Gohan to be frustrated with him, even now he wasn't being very accommodating to him. Vegeta answered, crossing him arms over his chest, "At the time a click away would have been too close."

"Vegeta..." Gohan swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat but he still couldn't form the words.

Vegeta read his thoughts since he'd rendered him silent. They said, _My Dad must have really hurt you. How much you must love him, Vegeta. None of us really knew how much he meant to you, but I don't think you ever knew how much you mean to us._ But all Gohan said was, "I missed you," unlike years before when he couldn't admit it.

Vegeta didn't know what to say and he couldn't move, frozen by Gohan's sudden gentleness towards him. Even after he's been so cold, Gohan somehow still found the nerve to say what he'd wanted to for so long. Vegeta knew it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Gohan, it's just that things were happening so fast, he felt like he needed a minute to think of what he would say and what he would keep to himself. He had looked forward to seeing the young man, and he didn't want to push him away, but showing him any affection at this point in time wasn't going to happen.

Gohan braved asking Vegeta one more question, "You and my Dad are together now, right?" Vegeta nodded at him. Gohan said quickly, "Good," and nodded back, remarking, "I don't know why it took so long."

Vegeta smirked, his teeth showing, but he remained silent.

Gohan wondered at him and offered, "You must think a lot more of him than you say."

Vegeta answered, "I would say that your father is wise is ways that aren't determined by years."

Stunned, Gohan asks, "Did you just say-?" but Vegeta gave him a look which dared him to finish his question. Gohan smiled at him and laughed. Finally, he said, moving on, "I want you to come see Von later, and meet Lune, his daughter." He finished with, "You can't say 'no'," and smiled at him with that Son smile.

Vegeta smirked at the young man, admittedly happy to see him after all these years, and so grown up. He responded, "I guess I can't say no, then," and for the briefest moment, his sentiments towards the younger man were somehow conveyed.

Gohan knew that he would get no further with him for the time being and that was okay. He turned and left Vegeta, going back to Von and his family.

Vegeta turned and walked further away, entering into the forestry. He supposed he was trying to get a grip. A lot of change just happened, and yet nothing has happened yet at all.

Piccolo landed nearby and Vegeta stopped where he was; he'd been expecting him.

"Well?" Piccolo wondered, letting Vegeta choose if he would, how they would begin this conversation.

"Hn," Vegeta closed his eyes, "How long have they been here?"

Piccolo smirked, "Did you and Goku even talk?"

Vegeta's jaw dropped for a split second and then he gathered back his wits, irritated, and looked away, a blush creeping onto his face. He didn't say anything.

Piccolo asked, after Vegeta had cooled off from his joke, "What happened... out there?"

Vegeta's face hardened. He retorted, "What happened here?"

Piccolo didn't rush into anything, and he figured it best if he didn't lead the conversation, but he mentioned, "Gohan's gone through 'Horunta.'"

Vegeta nodded at him, "Yes, with Von."

Piccolo inquired, "You seem to know him...?"

"Only his shadow," Vegeta answered and then smirked at Piccolo. "How did you go through it?" he asked, making light of the Namek's emotions as he had his.

Piccolo was thrown off guard, he knew Vegeta was aware of his feelings for Gohan, but they'd never talked about it. He answered honestly, though, "They left the planet for the duration of it." He narrowed his eyes and remarked, "You're one to talk, aren't you the man who couldn't handle rejection, so you left the planet? Besides, I let Gohan go."

Vegeta couldn't help his surprised stare, Piccolo wouldn't do that, not unless Gohan's in love. A few seconds later he "hmphed" and crossed his arms and said, "Well, don't waste your time trying to understand me, Namek."

Piccolo answered, "I'm not here to pry into every detail of your love-life with Goku. I guess all I really want to know is what made you call out for him, it was beginning to look like we were never going to see you again."

Vegeta turned and sneered, but all he mumbled was, "What do you care?"

Piccolo didn't say anything else, allowing Vegeta to choose his next response. Vegeta listened in on Piccolo's thoughts and they went, _I guess Goku didn't tell you that he's been looking for you for a long time. He even used Bulma's lab to do research. I guess he didn't mention how angry Gohan's been with him since you left, either, or the fact that he's hardly been able to concentrate on anything else. He must not have told you he was out for days just trying to hold on to you in the end. No, you're too busy trying not to be embarrassed or look weak when no one is pointing their finger in the first place. We've all been wishing you were here, especially since the Saiyans arrived. Goku hasn't done anything._

Vegeta couldn't speak for a long time, but Piccolo remained silent, too. Eventually the new King spoke up, and said, "Kakarot is it for me." Piccolo wasn't sure he knew what he meant or why he was telling him this, but Vegeta went on to say, "I've always known that, my feelings have never changed. If he wasn't in my life..." Vegeta looked at Piccolo as he revealed, "I came across someone that I didn't expect during my time in space, and I almost couldn't come back," He looked away, thoughtfully, and said, "Now is not the right time to discuss it, I think."

Piccolo wasn't about to push things any further with Vegeta if he said he didn't want to be pushed. He was acting a little different today, more reserved maybe. In any case, he went on ahead and changed the subject again, "How come you're not angrier about Dunduil?"

Vegeta eyed him and answered, "Should I be?"

"No," Piccolo shook his head, "it's nothing to concern yourself over."

Vegeta smirked at him, interested in their conversation even though they were still keeping things from one another. Vegeta asked him, "Will you be joining us, at the new location? You're invited you know," he smirked at him.

The Namek gave him a strange look and said, "I haven't thought about it. Which reminds me, you said you've been there? How? And how come you seemed to get information from Von that he never told you?"

"Oh," Vegeta began to laugh hardily, then he explained, "Well, Kakarot and I spent the last few weeks there and he's not the only one who's learned a new trick."

Piccolo asked, "What do you mean?" almost nervous to know.

Vegeta shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and besides, I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable."

Piccolo could have rolled his eyes but it's hard to tell if Vegeta's bluffing, so he kept his mouth shut about it, knowing he'd find out eventually. He determined that Vegeta has mellowed out as the years progress, either that or it's Goku's effect on him. He said to him, after a few long moments silence, "So, you and Goku?"

Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes, "Want to see something?" He knew the Namek wouldn't say no. Vegeta lifted up his hand to his shoulder and pulled over on his shirt, showing off his new mark.

Piccolo was stunned by it, it looked so different than Dunduil's had, almost as though it belonged there in some odd way. "It's perfect," Piccolo mumbled without thinking.

"Of course, it is," Vegeta snapped, not realizing what he was comparing it to. Piccolo smiled and laughed at him, he looked so proud of it. Vegeta said, "Kakarot has the matching one."

Piccolo nodded at him and said, "Congratulations." Vegeta was about to say something cross to him about mocking him, but Piccolo actually bowed a little bit and he said, "Come see me when you've made some plans and we'll talk more then," and then he left, just like that.

Vegeta took a moment to think about their conversation before he turned and walked further into the forest with no destination in mind. He spent a good amount of time there alone in thought until Trunks came along.

\---

Goku stayed amongst the Saiyans for some time, mostly playing with the children, and then he formally met every single one of them. He spent his time wandering about, Gohan was hanging out with his younger brother for once, and two other men Goku met earlier, though he can't remember their names. He was waiting until he saw that Von was no longer surrounded by people. Once he saw his chance, he went up to him and asked to speak privately. Von was happy to oblige. They walked together for a while out in the open, but far away from everyone else while they talked.

"I'm glad that Vegeta's finally back," Goku laughed, stating the obvious just to start out with.

Von gave him a peculiar look, and said, "Yes, well, no more disappearing acts from either of you and I'll be happy."

They laughed together at that and Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I promise."

Von said, before he could stop himself, "I meant to talk to you about Dunduil," he looked into his Kings eyes, "long before you left." Goku looked confused and Von explained himself, "There were some amongst us who noticed that Dunduil was behaving strangely. I wanted to mention Bond to you, but I was uncertain of what you might say, and I was distracted. In all honesty, I ignored it, when I should have done something."

Goku shook his head, "Whatever it was, it wasn't your fault," Goku put his hand on Von's shoulder. "I should be thanking you, Von," and he squeezed it tight.

A weight was lifted off his shoulders as he stared into his King's eyes. He'd needed to know that he would understand, and he did. Von gripped his King's shoulder and squeezed it as well and they smiled at one another. Von said, "It's strange the way things work out."

Goku nodded at him and they let go of one another as he said, "I know what you mean." Goku reached up and pulled down at the collar of his shirt on his left shoulder, revealing to Von his mark.

Von's mouth fell open as he looked at and he said, "It's beautiful."

"Vegeta has one, too," Goku smiled at him, "So, I guess I kind of want to know about Bond anyways."

Von was so touched at the image it made him smile, and he said, "Everything I know I'll tell you, but the Elder's know more. You should go and speak with them, bring King Vegeta, too."

They were smiling at one another nonstop now, and they felt almost silly at this point. Goku had so much he wanted to talk to Von about, and hear about, and Von felt the very same for him.

Goku said, "You should bring Thelel and Lune, and tonight we'll eat at Capsule Corp with Vegeta and the boys."

"It would be my pleasure," Von began to bow but Goku held his chest in place, stopping him.

"I told you, you don't need to bow to me," his smile never left his face.

Von nodded at him, and wrapped his arms around him, instead. Goku didn't react at first, surprised, until he found he was wrapping his arms right back around Von. They both pulled back and Von asked, suddenly stricken with curiosity, "How is it possible that King Vegeta has seen the planet I chose already?... How did you get to him?"

Goku laughed and tried to explain, "There's this technique I learned called Instant Transmission, and I sort of developed it to where I can jump through space and time. It's hard to explain."

"You don't say," Von thought, Remarkable, and then wondered, "So, you've been there? Do you like it?"

Goku smiled and nodded at him, "Very much."

Von stood there with him, feeling floored about just about everything. He found himself smiling again and he said, "I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself."

Goku's grin only grew brighter, and they joked around with one another for a little while longer before parting ways. They would speak again later on in the day.


	27. Twenty-seventh Chapter

Twenty-seventh Chapter

Vegeta and Goku were sitting together outside of Caps. Corp., waiting for Von and the others. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were already inside with Bulma, Bra, Pan, and Videl, watching their dinner table get set for company. Goku gave a quick glance to Vegeta who pretended to ignore him even though on his mouth a smirk grew. Goku smiled and looked back up to the sky but they didn't say a word. Vegeta has been more quiet than usual all day, but Goku hasn't had much to say on any particular topic, either.

Von was traveling slower than he would have if Thelel and Lune were not with him, but he arrived nonetheless carrying his daughter, proudly. He set the young girl down and they all bowed to Goku and Vegeta, but that wasn't something that made any sort of impression on Vegeta. He told him he could do without it. Von looked at Goku strangely but said, "As you wish." Vegeta turned and headed into the house and the rest of them followed. Goku was much more amiable to them and said he was glad they were here.

When they got into the dining room, Thelel and Lune were properly introduced to Bulma and Bra, and they found their seats quickly, ready to dig in. Goku and Vegeta sat beside one another, Bulma next to Vegeta. Gohan sat next to Goku, then Videl, then Pan, Lune, Von, Thelel, Goten, Trunks, Bra (and back to Bulma). They ate before anything else.

During that time Vegeta noted the fact that Von has obviously been in his house before and knows his wife and son. He started to wonder what types of conversations he's had with everyone he knows. He finds it hard to just trust him although he has no reason not to, he planned to watch him closely, regardless.

Once everyone was finished (meaning after Goku had given thanks to the cooks and finished patting his stomach) Goten and Trunks were asked to watch the three young, fidgety girls. They reluctantly agreed (a quick glare from Vegeta was good enough). Gohan moved to the other side of Videl, so that he was beside Von, too, and the table felt a little smaller as they all gathered in than it had while they were eating. For a while, some side conversations went on; Gohan and Von spoke quietly, Thelel and Bulma talked a little as well. Vegeta was silent and observant, but Goku was kindly speaking to Videl about how she's been.

He asked, "Are you coming with us when we leave?"

Videl was hesitant to answer and didn't say anything at first. Instead Bulma chimed in and said, "I'm not."

Vegeta was the only one who'd already known her choice and wasn't surprised about it. Everyone else was a little more than shocked to hear she wasn't interested in going. She was straight-lipped, though, and they knew instantly they couldn't talk her into it. Dunduil gave her more of a scare than she'd ever wanted. (To think of how helpless she was against him, just an average Saiyan could do the same.)

Videl finally answered, trying to take some of the unwanted attention from Bulma, "I am going. I know I can't keep Pan from leaving, and I think I could like life there." Gohan smiled at her, happy to hear her confirm her choice in front of everyone. He hadn't pushed her into that decision and even with the incident with Dunduil, Videl still wanted to brave coming to the new planet. She figured she had a good chance at being protected or watching her own back if push came to shove, and she wouldn't miss her daughter growing up.

Bulma understood her choice, up until two nights ago it was actually up in the air whether or not Videl would go. Bulma realized that she has to let Vegeta go, and that she can't be as adventurous as she once was. Bra intended to stay on Earth but stay in touch with her father by visiting for months at a time (she'll be well looked out for there even if Vegeta isn't the one doing the babysitting.) Bulma had confidence in them and was torn at their leaving, but her mind was made up. She would miss Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan more than she could say.

Boring conversation ensued. Vegeta was engulfed in his own thoughts, realizing he was much more interested in having one on one conversations than group discussions. Von was also very silent, contemplating what he could do or say that might be in any way pleasing to his Kings, but he could come up with nothing to entertain them. Eventually the three women decided that they wanted some coffee, and that their conversation would be best held away from the men at the moment. They moved on into the kitchen where they remained until much later in the evening.

When it was just the men, Goku said, "Gohan, there's something I need to talk to you about." He got up from the table and walked out of the room. Gohan froze for a moment but followed his father out of the room.

When Goku and Gohan were alone, Goku said, "I'm sorry I've been so absent in your life."

"Oh, uh, it's okay, Dad," Gohan said, not understanding why he was apologizing to him about it right now. He never seemed to care much before. When was the last time he and his father had a heart to heart, seriously?

Goku said, "I know that, lately in particular, I've been leaving everybody out of the loop." He took a seat on the couch nearby and Gohan could tell this has been on his mind. He followed his father over, interested in what he has to say. Goku continued, "I feel like I made all the wrong decisions after allowing Vegeta to go without trying to talk to him." He looked over at Gohan, "I was naive about Vegeta's feelings and my own... and yours." Gohan heard him loud and clear and didn't know what to say, but he felt like he ought to respond with something. Goku kept on talking, confiding in him, "I hadn't realized how close I was to losing him forever."

Gohan wondered at that, not knowing what he was referring to, Vegeta hadn't told him what happened. How close of a call was it? Gohan finally said, realizing his selfish side of this, "I'm sorry, too. I should never have spent my time being mad at you. It wasn't you. I was embarrassed I put myself out there and still couldn't stop him. None of us wanted Vegeta to leave." Part of Gohan couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth.

His father replied, "No need to apologize, son."

They hugged and Gohan felt, for a brief moment, like a little kid again, before Raditz came along and changed their lives. When they let go of one another Gohan asked, "What happened?"

Goku answered, "I'm still not sure."

Gohan wished that he knew what was going on in the other room, but he figured his father planned it this way on purpose, to give them a chance to get to know one another. Gohan wanted to know more about his Dad's relationship with Vegeta, and what they've been doing for all this time, if not talking. He probed, picking randomly from all his questions, "How's the new planet?"

Goku smiled, relaxing next to his son on the couch. Gohan could tell his Dad was thinking about it, replaying a recent memory no doubt, he said, "It's beautiful, like Earth in some ways, but different. The water's great, and so is the sky."

Gohan nodded, but his curiosity was biting at him, he probed, "How did you do it with Vegeta?" Goku looked at him, and he fixed it, flustered, "Make up, I mean. What did he say?"

Goku took another long moment to think about it, then he replied, "Vegeta didn't say much, he just made it official."

"What do you mean?" Gohan perked up.

Goku beamed a smile and showed him his shoulder.

He was speechless, he'd seen the one on Dunduil's thigh, but this one was so different, so healthy, and natural looking. He exclaimed, after he recaptured his voice, "Dad! Apimic!"

Goku nodded, his eyebrows drawing down, he responded, in a more serious tone as he looked away, "Be dipnokifsif apimic." (A complete bond.)

Gohan answered, fumbling a little at first, "Gif gibit be nibqif, sippee?" (He has a mark, too?) Goku nodded at him, and Gohan couldn't believe his ears or his eyes as he watched him sit back again, looking comfortable as usual. There was something different about his Dad, but he could barely name it, like something coming over him. How had his father learned the language so fast? Who taught it to him; Vegeta? How could they be bonded? It's against the rules, but Gohan supposed they could do as they pleased. He was happy for him, and happy for Vegeta, too.

He sat back next to his father and they talked like they hadn't in a while, which they haven't. Gohan was grateful for this time with him. They didn't get into too many details of things, though, because their minds were elsewhere.

\---

Vegeta should have known Kakarot would do that. Here he is now in a room with Von, alone.

Von was watching him closely and this time he was more at ease as he spoke. His voice matched him well, deep, and charmingly accented, and he was free with his words. He came out with, "I'll not beat around the bush. I don't think it would surprise you to know how much I've been looking forward to this. This was all my father ever talked about. You, and the end of Frieza, and starting over." There was much thought on Von's face, unlike his usual stoic if not slightly amused gaze.

Vegeta said in response, "What happened to Vaughn?"

Von sat up a little bit and answered, "The Ginyu Force, they'd been on his trail for a while. He was the only one they were really worried about in the end of their main endeavors towards us. After they killed him and those he travelled with at the time, Frieza determined us wiped out, save for you and your two soldiers. We chose to remain under the radar, though that didn't stop our enemies from spotting us from time to time. As for a better account of him, I'd ask Lord Mushnor, I hold my father dearly, but I was only ten when he died."

Vegeta did not reply to that. He said, "They made you General at such a young age; because of your father's word?"

"Yes," Von nodded, "There was a time when I wanted to give up the position. Dunduil desired it, but the Elder's made sure and held my place until I gathered the nerve to step into it."

"Dunduil, hn," Vegeta said snidely, then asked, "What made you change your mind?"

Von took a moment to himself and he smirked. "Up until I got here I would have said I just decided to be the man and leader everyone needed, the one my father expected, but ever since I arrived on this planet I've been seeing things differently."

Vegeta remarked, "You made your choices," Von nodded at him, and then Vegeta noted, "and you have passed some bold remarks. Tell me: why did you killed Dunduil?"

Von lifted his chin up, not surprised he brought it up, he answered, "He was rebellious towards me, always disobeying orders and attempting to gather others under his wing. He threatened to fight me countless times, to overthrow me and be the one to lead the people to you," he looked away for a moment before bringing his eyes back to meet Vegeta's, explaining more specifically, "Duarlanell, my daughter's mother, she was a wonderful woman, and I blame him in part for her death. It's been four- five years since then- and many more since the beginning of his treachery.

"I was not on site when he went after Princess Bulma. When I got here the Elders were listening to the account of what happened and deciding how to handle it. Dunduil showed no remorse, and when a challenge was issued, I took it up and finished him once and for all. I won't deny it has been a long time since I've done something so heartless, and to my own kind, but something had to be done. Maybe it wouldn't have seemed so dire a situation had King Goku not bitten him. I fear that Dunduil had other plans, who knows what, and I was not willing to let him interfere with the Royal families any longer. The Elders are currently punishing me with their silence. "

Vegeta gave no response to his answer, it made sense; the Elders issued judgement, Gohan and Piccolo and the younger two boys felt like they weren't part of the society to get involved, and Von had plenty of his own reasons. He only questioned, "Why would Kakarot bite Dunduil?" to see if Von would come out with the whole story.

Von was nervous but answered anyways, "Dunduil offered his help to Prince Gohan when he noticed that he was going to transform soon, that was after we first arrived. Then, when the Prince was entering Horunta, he showed up and tried to best me for him. King Goku appeared in the next moment and took him away. I can only assume it was then that Dunduil received the mark. I became aware that King Goku bit him when Thelel came to me, suspicious of it. I never did speak with King Goku on it. I went to choose a planet and he left before I got back."

Vegeta listened very carefully. He asked Von, almost sarcastically, "Why is it that you've come all the way here, again?"

Von spoke quickly, "To get the two of you and start over."

Vegeta asked him, "You assumed that Kakarot and I were lovers?"

Von stared at him, his knuckles white, he licked his dried lips before he replied, "You could have left Earth and never gone back, but you stayed. You don't strike me as an easily sentimental man. A bold man yes, and dare I say _intense_ , but sentimental-"

"You were keeping tabs on me?"

"Of course," Von shrugged, poker-face on, "I would have tried to contact you, but it was too dangerous, I couldn't put everyone's life at risk," Vegeta watched as he eyes brewed.

The King had never thought about it that way, like he was being watched and studied. He remarked, "So you went through the effort and brought all of them through space, years away, on a whim?" he inhaled, and his eyes were wide.

"A whim?" Von answered coolly, but with a steadily growing intensity that matched Vegeta's, "I brought them to their rightful Kings! Damn it! I’m so tired of that question! Are you not in love with him?"

He knew (because he could read minds) that as Von said it, he realized he wasn't just talking about Goku and Vegeta, he was talking about his feelings for Gohan. Vegeta thought on his answer for a few moments, still very curious about this man who seemed passionate and yet sensible. For whatever reasons Von had his inklings, his intuition was dead on and could not be denied.

He's been doing what Vegeta would have been doing this whole time, trying to keep his people alive and find a place for them. Von clearly believed that Vegeta and Goku and their families had their place amongst the people, for obvious reasons. Vegeta finally answered, indirectly, "What do you hope to happen, after everything is said and done, General Von?"

Von closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, surprised that he wasn’t scolded for his outburst, still he said, simply and honestly, "I just want a home, where my family and our people can dwell happily. I don't want to be General of an army. To assume my father's position as Advisor would be ideal, I will admit, but honestly, I couldn't care less. I have some ideas, about the new kingdom, but only because I've thought about it for so long," the smallest smile came to his face, "It's right here, yet, still it feels so far away."

Vegeta thought out loud, generously, "The land is good there."

Von nodded, "We can plot it all out from scratch, we can start completely over. Everyone is willing to do their part. They've all seen the downside; they've all lost somebody. This beginning will be uproarious."

Vegeta smirked at him, not expecting him of all Saiyans to be around, a man of his father's grand stature, well-rounded, convincing, and tactful. Vegeta said, "You have so much enthusiasm."

"I don't mean to seem giddy," Von shook his head, trying to relax.

Vegeta observed, "I understand," but he said nothing else.

Von looked at his King from one eye to the next. It was in that moment that he realized how much older his King is than him, and he could only imagine the things he's seen, and how he must consistently grow more handsome with age. Surely King Goku, being eight years younger than King Vegeta, must find him just as charming.

Vegeta put one of his elbows on the table and asked, smirking, and off topic, "Has Gohan ever powered up for you?" his biceps bulging, reminding Von how powerful the Saiyans from Earth are.

He knew right away that he was referring to if he'd ever seen him as a Legendary, he didn't even know Gohan was a Legendary for sure. He said, "No," and shook his head, now intrigued at the thought.

Vegeta answered, sitting back in his chair, still smirking at him with some strange look in his eyes, "That’s too bad."

Von had never thought about it. He didn’t understand, but it made him itch to see it for himself and he wasn’t sure why, or why Vegeta had even brought it up.

Vegeta relaxed some and he ordered for coffee to be brought and then changed the subject, "Tell me, who are your close friends? Who do you trust?" Before Von could speak he said, "I want you to introduce me to everyone tomorrow," then added, "and reintroduce Kakarot, it won't hurt, trust me."

Von tried not to laugh at that, he found himself grinning largely as he began to discuss these simple matters with his King. Vegeta was in an incredibly good mood as they spoke into the evening, and they seemed to get along well, though Vegeta was more observant and quiet more than anything else, keeping most of his comments to himself.

Much Later that Evening

It was Vegeta's turn to be writhing beneath Goku as they kissed ardently under the starlit sky. It reminded him of all that time ago when he first got a taste of Kakarot's body on a night similar to this one. No one would interrupt them anymore or question them in the least. This day seemed to fly so fast, and his sleep schedule was all off. Everything with Kakarot seemed to flow differently, like they were on their own time. He knew it was no small cost he paid to be in this position, with Goku was kissing down his cheek and chin and neck. Goku found his lips again and Vegeta spoke, "I was so convinced it was over and that I'd never have you again."

Goku said, louder than he meant to, "What about Fronshir?"

Vegeta froze for a moment and Goku pulled away, standing up and apologizing. He seemed surprised he'd said it himself. Vegeta grabbed onto his hand before he could leave, no longer able to dismiss the situation, which is clearly how Goku felt. As Goku turned to look at him he said, "You think I gave him a chance?" Goku tried to pull away again, turning from him until Vegeta tugged back and he looked into his eyes once more, and finished, "You don’t understand…”

"Why wouldn't you bring him up, then, if it was nothing?" Goku wondered, his bangs adding a shadow to his face that could make a man nervous.

Vegeta retorted, "That Horedan was stranded in space when I passed him by. He had powers of mind-control, worse than Babadi, I didn't know it, and he manipulated me from the first moment I heard him speak. He persuaded me to take him in and help him back to his people and while we were together, he slowly began to render me helpless, ignorant, and agreeable. By the time I realized what was happening he revealed to me his true plan, to get me across a certain point in space and into a web called the 'Mind Fields', a gigantic area full of other like-creatures and their dwelling places. Once inside I would have been completely under his control and he would have taken me back to his people as a gift."

Vegeta wondered if he had any idea what he just said to him. He tried to explain, in a different way, pulling Kakarot close to him, "How embarrassing, for me, to get captured." He stopped and thought for a moment, then revealed, "You were the only thing that was keeping me from falling completely under his powers, the thought of you..." he began rambling more to himself than anything, seeming to stare at nothing, "I guess it was because... I was so focused on you, when he was trying to get me to lose all focus entirely, but I couldn't let it go, even with him and everything he could throw at me." Vegeta looked up at Goku and said, "I tried to let you go when I first left Earth, but I haven't been able to do it since I met you.

"When Fronshir and I kissed and he made it clear what he wanted from me, the thought of you flooded my mind and he saw it, somehow. I couldn't go on with him, I didn't want to. I don’t even know if it really was _me_ who allowed him that first kiss to begin with…" This time it was Vegeta who pulled away. Goku stayed where he was, stiff as stone, his hand tingling with the sensation of having just held Vegeta's, as he was squeezing so tight. He listened as Vegeta said, "That was before I realized something was wrong. Then when I found out, I didn't want to call out for you, not after I'd left because of you. Last I checked, my existence in your world didn't matter."

Goku was right there, and he wrapped his arms around him from behind. As he said, "I'm sorry, Vegeta," Vegeta said, "I guess I get it." They stood in silence, holding dearly onto one another while the wind blew by and the shadows moved.

Goku had been so eager to know he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. Now he knew why Vegeta was so reluctant to call out for him, on so many different levels. Now he understood why he didn't want to talk about it and why things with Fronshir seemed to be something they weren't. He wondered at the simplicity of their bond, when they connected he thought that maybe these things would explain themselves, but he found that wasn't the case, and that it's the effort between them to be open about it that will get them through obstacles. Their bond, though it shifts and seems to strengthen every day, is a subtle force which binds them to one another, letting them feel the other out at all times. (Vegeta seems to think that eventually they won't even need to speak to one another to communicate if they don't want to. Not saying that isn't the case already, only implying that it'll be natural.)

Vegeta pulled him out of his thoughts as he said, "I didn't know what to think about Dunduil," and it was Goku's turn to try to think of something to say. Vegeta went on, though, telling him, "I was angry at first, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to talk about Fronshir."

Goku understood that line of thought, it made perfect sense. He hugged Vegeta tighter and answered quietly, "I don't know what to say about Dunduil."

Vegeta replied, "I know," and stretched out his neck while Goku kissed it. Vegeta knew more about Goku's instincts against Dunduil than he did. He planned on going to speak with the Elder's about it anyways, since Von knows about what he does. Besides, he needs to know everything, though he seriously doubted those old Saiyans could hardly describe what he feels with Kakarot.

Goku admitted, "While we're being honest, I... kissed and touched one of the women here." Vegeta looked up at him in alarm, and in Goku's defense he said, "But it wasn't my fault, she lured me in and then I stopped it."

Vegeta glared at him, but he was only amused by his confession (Kakarot's first time around a Saiyan female- it's understandable his instincts would kick in). He asked, "Is there anything else?" with a knowing look.

Goku thought for a moment, "Uh, not that I can think of...?"

"Oh, no?" Vegeta smirked at him, knowing damn well that wasn't all.

Goku said, "Well, Von did mention something about the new Saiyan King needing to choose from amongst the women so that an heir can be born."

Vegeta nodded to Goku's surprise and said, "Yes, he and I discussed that, already."

"Hey!"

"Oh, relax, you'll be involved, and once or twice will be sufficient for any female to become pregnant while she's in her cycle. Besides, you haven't been doing yourself this whole time."

A blush came to Goku's face as he realized Vegeta was referring to Gohan and he couldn't say anything, surprised by everything else he'd just said. Vegeta chuckled and brought his head down and kissed him.

Then Goku remembered, "Wait a minute, didn't Gohan used to suck your dick before you even started this whole thing with me?" Vegeta smirked at him and looked him over, but didn't answer, and just went in for another kiss. Goku managed out in between nips and breaths, "That's inappropriate."

Vegeta mumbled back, confidently, "He begged for it."

"Vegeta!" Goku said in between their kiss. He laughed gently before thinking in admittance _, I believe you._

Vegeta became very serious about his intimacy with Goku and told him, daringly, in a suave voice, "I can't tell you how many times I've been with myself… imagining it was you."

Goku felt his mark begin to pulse, but Vegeta's hand came up to it, he pressed , and the feeling started to lessen. Goku kissed him and then answered, "Next time you plan on doing that let me know so I can watch, and then make your imagination a reality."

Vegeta groaned at the complete touch of their bodies and they kissed, madly in love. Whatever clothes they had on they stripped each other of. Vegeta felt his heart pounding inside of his chest, and he couldn't quite place what it was about Kakarot that drove him crazy, but he was certainly being driven. Goku pushed him down to the ground, turning him on all fours. His hands were instantly on his body, rushing down his back and around his hips and ass. He wasn't wasting any time. He began playing with his balls and his entrance at the same time. Vegeta used his tail to tickle Goku's balls and wriggle against his length before wrapping around his waist loosely.

Goku wasn't thinking of anything other than fucking Vegeta, who was eagerly awaiting his every move. He pulled Vegeta back, lifting him up to where he was on his knees with his back against Goku's torso. Goku had Vegeta's help as he managed himself at his entrance and began to slowly press inside. Vegeta moaned, leaning his head back on Goku's strong chest as he felt him begin to fill him. Vegeta wondered why Goku was so determined to hold him in place, this angle was already driving him crazy. Before Vegeta knew it Goku was thrusting upwards, in and out of him expertly and the Prince was getting ready to cum.

Goku asked, "Is this what you want?" darkly as he pressed his hand on Vegeta's hips, grabbing at his ass.

Vegeta groaned and dropped his hips into his, speechless. Goku didn't mind his response, he held him against his chest and continued pumping into his body with great force. Goku's fist tugged sensually at Vegeta's shaft in time to his thrusts. A few moments later Vegeta threw his head back again and Goku felt his body react to strongly to his orgasm, his penis pulsing and spraying streams up into the air.

Something took over Goku in that moment, he knew that he'd been slowly losing control for weeks now, but he felt as though he was just pushed over the edge. He pulled out of Vegeta and, lifting him up by his biceps, they both came to a stand. He turned him to look him in the eyes. Vegeta noticed a difference in them as Goku said, "Jis effkit kijlif jis't aeffim difmisviqijfit afsixeffim vit," (It feels like it's been centuries between us.)

Vegeta nodded and touched Goku's forehead affectionately, "Zift, bimic mipix sgif difmisviqijfit dibemmips tifobiqibsif vit." (Yes, and now the centuries cannot separate us.) Vegeta somehow got the feeling that they just finished the ending to a conversation they've never had, or at least, not in this lifetime.

"Vegeta," Kakarot whispered, touching his forehead for just a moment.

"Kakarot," Vegeta answered, his accented tongue stretching the last of his Saiyan-given name.

Goku lifted Vegeta into the air, and the Prince wrapped his legs lightly around him, more than ready to continue where they last left off. Goku had help angling himself inside of the man again. Vegeta watched Goku curiously as he seemed deeply enthralled with what he was doing. Vegeta didn't know if he was imagining the difference in his eyes. He also wondered how Kakarot learned the Saiyan language so fast, especially if no one taught it to him. Each time Goku brought his eyes to meet Vegeta's, all side thoughts began to disappear and the only thing he was thinking of was the throbbing cock making him gasp in pleasure.

But there was something different about Goku, he was more... dangerous? Vegeta lost himself along the line of fucking the newly crowned King this evening. He didn't know if Goku found the perfect spot for his dick or if Vegeta just became more sensitive somehow, but he could no longer withhold any of his heart. Goku dropped to his knees and Vegeta fell deeper onto him. He stopped trying to keep himself from actually feeling Kakarot completely and allowed Kakarot to see him. Goku ran his hands through his hair and his nails scratched into his head pleasingly before scouring over the rest of his body. Vegeta moved with him, his face a portraying his pleasure as he looked into Goku's eyes.

Sometimes it still marveled Vegeta how much he was holding back from Goku before. Much of it has gone away since their bond, but much of it is still melting off of them. Vegeta's hands gripped Goku's body as he rode him, and he watched greedily. Goku always seemed one step ahead of him, like he's planning his next move on his body.

Goku asked, slowing down his pace, but not lessening the intensity, "How much do you love me?"

Vegeta looked at him strangely, trying to simply catch his breath even before being asked such a question. He answered, "I'll name my son after you, Prince Goku." The smile on the man's face was worth making that promise.

Goku was convinced and satisfied. He continued to pump slow, hard, and steady in and out of Vegeta as they stared one another in the eyes. He was enjoying the flushing of his features and the promising heat that welcomed him. He wanted to surprise him so he lifted Vegeta up by his hips removing himself suddenly, and brought his swollen penis to his mouth, doing with it exactly as he pleased, with no regard to if he was doing it right or how he looked. He enjoyed his taste and was turned on by the hot rod just being in his mouth.

Vegeta watched as Goku messily engulfed him and bobbed back and forth, taking him in more and more each time. He didn't know what has gotten into Kakarot but he was helpless to stop him and loving every second. Goku continued to blow him and Vegeta was overtaken and came inside of his mouth without warning. Goku was unable to swallow it all and let Vegeta down, feeling his own orgasm racing through him, his jet landing on Vegeta's stomach as he was set back on the ground. Vegeta went in to kiss and suck on Goku's neck, and if anyone had been watching they would have seen them disappear, landing in the waters on the brink of an ocean somewhere far away.

Feeling the waves crashing upon his body is invigorating enough, Vegeta was still feeling echos of the ones from within. He found Goku's hand and didn't let it go. Goku brought Vegeta close to him and his body was like a force all its own, not bending to the will of anything else, whatsoever. He let the waters clean them and rejuvenate them as he held Vegeta tight.

When the ocean calmed and they were wading through the waters back to shore Goku told Vegeta, "I know now not to be afraid to talk to you about things."

Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye and said, "No, you can tell me anything."

Kakarot smiled at him, "Especially now since you've been reading other's minds, it'll be hard to keep anything from you, but that's not what I meant." Vegeta laughed and Goku said, "I respect you, and, I know that you've been through a lot, and you understand me even when things seem strange to me."

Vegeta asked, "What's strange, Kakarot? Our bond or our blood?"

Goku answered, "Neither, it's everything else."

Vegeta's eyes held on to his even as his body continued to travel. He reached back a hand for Goku to grab onto and turned forward and they stepped on again, Goku's long strides easily catching up to him. Vegeta said, not looking back at him, "I promise I won't keep things from you," he added, "unless it's serves me an intimate purpose, of course."

Goku laughed and kicked water at Vegeta but he wasn't in the mood to play. He just smirked and continued walking ashore.

Five Weeks Later

Bulma prepared everything for their leave and they were off. There are four main ships this time, and several smaller ones, as well as some single pods, making the travel much easier for everyone involved. Vegeta and Goku agreed (one more reluctantly than the other) to share cabins with Von and Gohan, their families and Thelel, they figured it would be the most agreeable alternative to traveling alone. These ships were three levels, and, with Vegeta's instruction, better built to suit the needs of three families (a shower, bath, fridge, and stove on all levels). All in all, Vegeta couldn't complain, if anything, it amused him to think of the Namek, who's currently stuck in a tiny replica of a Saiyan space pod, the thought made Vegeta smirk to himself.

Goku doesn't seem to enjoy space travel too much, which they were only two weeks into, Vegeta silently wondered how long it would take for him to decide he would rather just jump ahead. Everyone still has several months ahead of them. Vegeta, however, is more than used to it, and is more or less unfazed by most everything around him. The only things that keep him on his toes are the two little girls who play rough for their age and gender, but it's the only way to tucker them out, and Vegeta found that it's wiser to train them while they're interested than to get them involved in something else.

Von and Gohan were quiet, quieter than Vegeta and Goku who sometimes argued about silly things until Vegeta decided he didn't care about what they were arguing about anymore. Their disagreements were never serious, and sometimes didn't make any sense, it seemed the principle was really the point, or maybe it was a private sort of thing. Either way, their fights never lasted long, and Goku was constantly smiling at Vegeta, even when Vegeta was angry. It seemed like almost every time the two of them were alone together for more than five minutes, things would get intimate and then they would lock themselves off for a while.

The intimacy between Von and Gohan grew day by day. Gohan was acting more comfortable in his own skin, and Vegeta wondered if it was Goku or Videl that kept him from crossing into bolder boundaries, because he knew it wasn't his presence. Maybe it was the children, or maybe it will change within the next few months, still Vegeta watched with curiosity.

Von's clearly in love with Gohan, Vegeta can read it in every thought and every gesture. Von is also thirteen years older than him, and much more in tune with himself. Vegeta knows he wants to declare Gohan as his and he's fighting his instincts at this point, but he wants permission to Bond. Goku doesn't hardly understand Bond as it is, and he knows he needs Vegeta's blessing, as well.

Vegeta was really enjoying being able to read minds. It's how he became interested in Thelel, who's clever and thoughtful and just so happens to be lusting of a good man. It's practically all she thinks about, which is natural for a woman of her kind to be looking for mate. Her eyes often turn upon her Kings when they aren't looking, and though Vegeta knew she wouldn't admit it, she imagined what they might be like in bed. She wasn't interested in any of the men she's known all her life, she knows they don't compare to the Kings or the Royals. He knew her fantasies because he'd heard them. They suited to his needs, just as she suited to him; perfectly. Thelel is gorgeous, strong, and intelligent, and moreover willing. Vegeta knew he could coerce her within time to bear his child, there is no better choice and Vegeta knew he wasn't going to get a "no." Until then he led her on subtly with his eyes from time to time.

Thelel also confirmed Von's side of things with her own memories and Vegeta knew she was of the opinion that the people were happier without Dunduil, which put Vegeta at great ease. She believes in Von, and in the Royal Houses, and she has faith in the Elders and her people. She longs to be a mother, though she has no children of her own. She also attempted to save Bulma's life. Vegeta had plenty of perfectly good reasons for choosing her. Even Videl, Thelel, and the girls get along amazingly.

Right now, nearly everyone on the ship seems to be lazy. Goku's sound asleep on a large bed in the middle bunker with the two girls, where Vegeta sits alone watching the stars. Videl, Gohan, and Thelel are all asleep downstairs, where Von was unable to fall under. He came up above to see if anyone was stirring and found only Vegeta in one of several chairs still awake. He took his chances and came to sit to the right, next to his King and look out a large side window. For a long time neither of them said anything.

Vegeta finally turned to him and pointed to his arm, "You have a tattoo, there, I want to see it closer." Von figured by where he was looking that he wanted to see the small one on the inside of his right arm, so he stretched it forth, revealing the tiny image to him. Vegeta said, "It's Vaughn's House, your house."

"Yes," Von smiled to himself, "I have the emblem of the House of Vegeta on my back, but I got this one in remembrance of him. It's so small because he never did like the crest much."

"His father used to wear it," Vegeta nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Von looked at him and couldn't help but ask, "He didn't like his father?" He remembered hearing a little bit about it, but he never understood why, and his father never bothered to explain.

Vegeta was silent for so long Von wasn't sure he was going to answer him until he said, "He was no good."

Von nodded, and didn't push the subject any further, Vegeta was more reluctant to talk about that than other things. Even though he's been back for a while he and Von have still not had the opportunity to really get to know one another, much too busy with everything and everyone else. Neither of them talked for a while, then Von finally got the nerve to say, smugly but playfully, "I was right about you and King Goku."

Vegeta glared at him, but he couldn't hold it. Eventually he answered, with a small smirk, " Yes, it's your timing that was off."

Von smirked at him and Vegeta held his gaze for a moment before he looked away. Von replied, sighing a little, "If I had known about Gohan I might have started our journey here a little sooner."

Vegeta knew he was only half kidding. He kept his smirk at that one but stayed silent for a bit.

Von struck-up conversation again and admitted, "King Goku showed it to me."

Vegeta took a second, looked directly at him and said, "I know." Before Von could say anything else Vegeta said, "What do you want?"

Von couldn't play stupid, somehow Vegeta perceived that he was interested in talking with him about Apimic, personally. He answered, after trying to form the sentence, "At the cost of sounding like a love-sick fool, I would like permission to bond with Prince Gohan."

Vegeta "humphed" and remarked, "Why are you asking me?"

Von hesitated to answer. He finally came out with, "The Elders have always frowned upon it, but your order is now more of my concern. I will ask King Goku, but since he doesn't seem to know very much about anything in regard to our people, he may not understand why I would ask." He waited to see if Vegeta would say anything before adding, "I have no hesitation other than the desire for his father's blessing and yours."

Vegeta said in exchange, "Gohan has the final say. As for the Elder's opinions that's something you may just have to deal with," he ended with, "I approve," but he wouldn't look Von in the eyes. The other man went to speak again, but Vegeta interrupted him with, "There is one other you may want to get permission from."

Von nodded and with a tiny gleam in his eye, he said, "The Great Namek, Piccolo. Actually, I already spoke with him on it just before we left."

Vegeta was surprised and he wondered, "What did he say?"

Von responded, looking out into space, "He said he knows where to find me if I fuck up." Vegeta laughed and Von couldn't help but join him, but they tried to keep it down, so they don't wake Goku or the girls.

Vegeta smirked, impressed, "Well, remember, timing."

Von knew what he meant, and he nodded at him, chuckling a little bit. He wanted to thank him, but something in his King's manner kept him silent. After another generous amount of time in peace and quiet between them, each to his own thoughts, Von spoke up, "Your Highness?" Vegeta didn't respond, only the flicker of his eyes in his direction let him know he was listening. He cleared his throat, "When I first met King Goku, he was speechless and very unhappy with me and the whole thing. He would not say anything, except that you weren't there, and he wouldn't be king. I asked Gohan and he said he didn't know what happened, either. I tried to go to Piccolo-"

"Get on with it," Vegeta watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"King Goku was not himself while you were away, even I could see it. He took no interest in us. It took me quite some time to realize that he not only desperately wanted to talk to you, he was lonesome for you. He would not talk about it."

"What's your point?" Vegeta asked, a little aggravated, he couldn't see where this was going.

Von's eyes seared into him and he dared ask, "What happened?"

Vegeta looked him over before their eyes fell back in line. He didn't say anything for a while, and he wasn't sure if he would. Why should he tell him? But as he looked into Von's eyes, he felt something inside of him give way and he replied, sincerely, "We were together, for a time. When he realized that I wanted to be with him, he made his decision and rejected me," Vegeta paused, his breath pace quickening. He looked away and was still and quiet a moment, then his eyes looked up into Von's and he said, "I left because I had foreseen his choice. I left," Vegeta looked down, and Von saw the masked stoic face he was known for but knew he must be feeling much emotion. Vegeta dropped that sentence and went on to say, "I did not know anything about the Saiyan's arrival, I'm sure Kakarot wished to tell me, but I had my own adventure in space that I had not foreseen," with that he looked back out into the vast darkness.

Von watched him, still feeling like he was leaving something out. He asked, "You weren't going to come back, then? Only for him?" Vegeta glared at him and his nerve to get so personal, but Von was unmoved by it. He mused, "It used to irritate me that everyone here would act like it was so farfetched to think that the two of you would be together, and yet, here you are."

Vegeta looked him over, then revealed, in a smart-ass sort of way, "I've always said that I hated Kakarot."

As Von looked into his King's eyes, trying to understand him, it clicked. He leaned forward and whispered to Vegeta, "If Kakarot didn't want you on Earth with him he could have made you leave all those years ago."

Vegeta's breath hitched, and for a moment he was unable to respond. Finally, he leaned in and whispered back, harshly, "He wasn't even there, for years!" he pointed out, trying to make Von feel like an idiot.

Von whispered to him, "He trusted you with his family, and his friends, and his home! You were the most powerful of them all while he was gone- If you hated him so much you could have destroyed everything." Von knew he had made his point. Vegeta was speechless again and in his eyes Von perceived him, better now than he ever had before, but only because he revealed his weakness. Von sat back, and said, still whispering quietly, "He was dodging you. Actually, he was dodging himself." Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing, Von was speaking to him like he knows him, like he knows Goku. Von went on to say, a little louder, but still in a soothing tone, "Your past with Frieza is nothing to be ashamed of."

"And what do you know of it," Vegeta spat.

Von shook his head, "I can't even pretend to know, my King, and that is my point."

Vegeta glared heavily at him, but Von never even flinched.

After a few moments, Von said to him, "I have a surprise for you," and Vegeta's glare turned into a queer inquisitive stare as he continued, "but it'll have to wait till we arrive at home. Eh, what would you call it, our home, I mean?"

He answered, "Planet Kakarot," and did not look at Von again for some time.

Gohan had listened in from the open stairway to the bottom bunker about half the time, his heart pounding at each word.


	28. Twenty-eighth Chapter

Twenty-eighth Chapter

Two Months After Their Arrival

It's taken some time, but it's finally starting to settle down to something other than chaos. Everyone has agreed to stick together, and not settle other places of the world yet, although the Royals of course will do as they please, sometimes finding their own place off away from the main populous. The Kings already had a place in mind of where they would like to live and begin a main city, though, and [Vegeta] has big plans for their palace. For now, many of the people are staying in Capsule Corp. homes, a rather expensive gift from Bulma, until they can build their own cities to their liking. Many of the men already know their roles and have been working on things since their travels began, now that everyone has arrived, it's just about taking the steps of progress to get to the next level.

Piccolo has certain skills and Vegeta already asked him to help out with in the construction of a few things, but he could see that Vegeta was in no rush, so he has plenty of time to do his own thing. He hung around the people a lot more at the beginning than he planned to, now that things seemed to be settling in. Although he did plan to help the Saiyans with their reconstruction, at times, he felt like keeping to himself would do some good. He needed time to replant himself and make this planet his home.

He has found his sanctuary, which is very far away from the city. A beautiful landscape with a waterfall, the sound of fresh, stirring waters, vivid trees, in a low breathtaking valley, hidden from any traveler's passing. It is a promising place, Piccolo could admit, and he has enjoyed his time here so far.

Vegeta and Goku have been spending a lot of their time alone, off in the distance as well. They've been practically consumed with one another more than anything else for a while now. Vegeta's been extra secretive, and so has Von, and Piccolo tried not to lead on he was curious to their mysteries. Whenever he spoke to Goku alone, he seemed just like his happy-go-lucky, silly self-again, big grin, bright eyes. Goku mentioned he could see the excitement on Vegeta's face when he was hearing plans get discussed or giving out orders. (He even saw a smile or two when they were alone together and going over the progress.) Goku's unsure of what those two are up to, but he's not too concerned with it.

Von and Gohan went exploring the world when they wanted to, though Gohan has stopped by to talk to him several times since their arrival, a few times with Von, even. Piccolo saw that the couple was more concerned with the happiness of the people from day to day, and they took interest in all of the projects that needed to be done. Their leadership was contagious as they were excited for the completion of things, and it was easily spotted that Gohan was often led on by Von's and other's vast knowledge of the various aspects of rebuilding. It helped that the men liked Gohan; he was kind but stern when necessary, and learned quickly, often knocking work out and making tough tasks look simple.

Piccolo overheard several rather private conversations between the two of them in which Von would not reveal anything to a begging Gohan, who had a feeling Von's been keeping things from him. He wanted to be a part of his plans, but what he didn't realize is that he already is. Piccolo could only imagine what types of surprises Von has in mind.

The Namek kept a close eye on Trunks and Goten, too, especially in the beginning when everything was a little crazy. Trunks has been taking an interest in other Saiyans his age, male and female. He's been seen kissing several of them, although he still goes back to Goten, who Piccolo isn't sure has any idea about his friend's behavior. Piccolo knew Vegeta was knowledgeable of his son's actions, and that's all that mattered. He imagined Vegeta planned on letting Trunks figure things out for himself or letting Goten figure it out for him.

These Saiyans are a strong people, and tightly knit, now more so than when they'd first arrived on Earth, when they'd been so divided. Piccolo enjoyed watching them delight amongst themselves and even found amusement in the conversations he's had with Makero and Jinkin, who speak highly of Gohan and all the Royals, the Elders, who he gets along with swimmingly well, and on occasion Thelel, whose stirring gaze keeps him coming back.

Piccolo opened his eyes from his meditation, taking away the image of the woman from his mind. He stood up, stretching, and walked over to the stream on a calm side and got low to the ground, dipping his hand in, and drinking from it. He splashed his face with the crisp waters before hearing a soft noise behind him. When he looked back, he was surprised at who he saw. Thelel, who was not in her regular uniform today, the pale red cloth, a nice contrast against her downy tan skin, laid over her body gently, wrapping around her curves to make a thin, simple dress. She looks amazing, Piccolo thought. That must have been why the image in his mind of her was so vivid a few minutes ago, she was on her way and his subconscious was trying to tell him.

She said, "I didn't mean to disturb you." She made her way to him, not meeting his eyes at first, she asked, getting closer, "It's beautiful here, is this where you plan to live?" Piccolo said nothing to her, standing up to full height as she approached. She put her hand on his arm and said, this time looking at him, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Piccolo didn't know what to say, why she was here, or what she wanted, but he wasn't about to ask her to leave. He wasn't sure what was going on, not that it wasn't good to see her, just very unexpected. He asked, "What are you doing here?" more confused than anything else. He didn't have a place for her to sit or anything else to offer her for that matter.

If Thelel had an answer for that question she kept it to herself well. Her hand left his arm and she said as she walked past him, her back now shown as she faced the stream, "I'm glad you decided to join us, Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo's breath hitched, no one's called him that in years, no one except for Gohan when he was a little boy. Thelel looked over her shoulder at him, her hands on her hips sensuously, and Piccolo couldn't deny that she looked absolutely stunning, now that he was noticing, her eyes had red in them, like blood rubies. She beckoned him closer with her eyes and he came, reaching out a hand, slowly. She guided him, wrapping his hand around her waist. She leaned her body back into his larger, firm frame. Piccolo didn't know what to do next or what to say, still, but Thelel seemed completely at ease in his arms, letting her curves bend into him. He could hardly believe how much he was enjoying her scent or the feel of her body pressing against his. It's so different than anything he's ever known, yet so similar to the sensation of being near Gohan.

Thelel eventually spoke again and revealed, "You've been heavy on my mind." Piccolo listened in disbelief, even as he turned his face towards her, his nose gently brushing against her hair above her ear. Thelel said, stretching and exposing her neck to him, "Surely you know why I'm here."

Piccolo gripped her body tighter, his free hand coming up to her face and turning it towards him, he demanded gently, "Tell me." He wasn't supposed to be feeling so strongly about her proximity, but the way she was leading him on, it wasn't something he was just making up in his head. There was a heat that grew and sparked between them.

She looked into his eyes and replied, "I have to tell you, before things go any further." She could see that he was very confused, she hadn't expected him to know, anyways. She turned in his arms, both of her hands taking the one he had on her face and holding onto it. She told him, "King Vegeta has asked me to carry his child, an offer which I will not refuse, but I had to tell you: My heart belongs to you."

Piccolo held his breath, staring down at her, baffled.

She threw her head back a moment, trying to get a grip, her hair falling down her back. She took in a quick breath and expounded, "I just needed to tell you, I just wanted you to know, and I know to you it may seem strange and baseless, but if you only knew how you've spoken to me, on so many levels, and what you mean to me. I know I'll not meet your equal in all my days, not among the Saiyans or any other race of men. There are none to match your wisdom, your strength," her eyes shined with the reflection of glass as tears formed in them and she added, reaching out to touch his cheek, "and your handsome face." The tears never fell, she kissed his hand and said in finishing, "It is an honor to carry the child of the King, but it would break my heart if you tell me now that you never wish to speak to me again."

Piccolo suddenly understood what she was trying to say to him. She's in love with him, and she doesn't want to kill her chances with him by deceiving him about her feelings and having a baby with another man. Piccolo knew that Vegeta didn't want to be with Thelel, he only wanted the child, and Thelel is trying to make it clear she feels the same, and moreover, is interested in Piccolo. Never in a million years would the Namek have imagined that this woman would have fallen for him, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw himself falling for her.

\---

A package was sent to the planet, a messenger dropped it off to Von, personally, which he was grateful for (he went out of his way and spent a lot of money on its safe arrival). He announced that there would be a party later in the day, and the news spread very quickly.

Gohan was curious to know what it was all about, and Von told him it was a gift for the Kings but wouldn't say much more about it than that. Von made an effort earlier on to explain to Gohan the importance of keeping their personal conversations personal, (which was seconded by Vegeta,) so Gohan wouldn't question him out in the open. (When they got time to themselves, Gohan was easily persuaded to drop it.) He trusted Von wholly.

The General couldn't even say how happy he's been since King Goku got back with King Vegeta, especially not while looking into Gohan's eyes. He knew somehow that things would never feel right until they bonded. He could admit his nervousness, but he was more than ready to commit to him. He's asked King Goku and also his daughter if they approve, which they do, so now Von has all the permission he needs, he just has to time it right. He didn't want to rush it, but he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

His teeth teasingly graze over vulnerable parts of Gohan's body from time to time, particularly the ones where Apimic is performed. Sometimes he isn't so sure he wants to mark Gohan traditionally (on the shoulder) and he even considered marking him in several places just for good measure. He hasn't brought it up with Gohan but he figured the young man has a strong sense of his desires for it. Gohan's done nothing but lead him on in that very direction, whether subconsciously or otherwise. He seems like he's waiting for him to make a move, impatient for it even, but he never brings it up. Von's not so sure that Gohan will allow him to bite him first, either, not that he really cares, just that he has to admit things might not go exactly as planned. Gohan could be unpredictable at times, especially when it comes to the bedroom.

If Von didn't have someone contacting to remind him what time it is every so often he would lose track of everything with Gohan. He was currently getting lost in his eyes and his lips. He lifted his chin up and held his face in his hands as they kissed in the shade, passing most of the day this way. Gohan was eager to turn Von on and keep their bodies close. He bent his hips towards Von and deepened their kiss, licking his mouth perversely. Von gripped his thighs, feeling him up as he pushed him tightly against a large tree.

Just when things were about to get heavy Thelel showed up. "Excuse me!" she said, turning around, having not paid close attention to what they were doing at first. She stayed turned around while they pulled themselves off of one another.

Von and Gohan were smiling, though, hardly embarrassed, and Von asked as they approached her, "What news have you?"

She turned back to him and answered, "It is later in the day, the men are restless." There was a smile on her face, a smile she couldn't seem to help. "It's time, don't you think?" she was squinting at him, trying to shade her eyes from the sun.

Von was looking at her strangely, wondering what was up, sensing there was something different about her. Gohan immediately picked up another scent on her, Piccolo's? Finally, Von said, "It's way passed time. Thelel," but for some reason he choked, unable to finish his thought out loud.

Gohan jumped in, wondering, "Were you just with Piccolo?"

Thelel felt her heart pounding furiously out of nowhere but she answered, meekly, "Yes."

Von blurted out, catching on to her, "No way! I had no idea!" Thelel became increasingly embarrassed and she swatted at him, but Von smiled broadly and said, "So! You told King Vegeta 'yes,' then? I knew you would. Otherwise you would have taken another year to go to Piccolo with your feelings."

Thelel swatted at him again, pissed he perceived her so quickly. She asked him how he knew about her proposition with the King.

"I recommended you," he told her, dodging her next swing.

"Why-!! You-!!" she was obviously speechless, and wide-eyed, and even more embarrassed though Gohan wasn't sure what they were talking about.

Von explained to Thelel, "He was already interested in you, all I said was that he couldn't have made a better choice." She still seemed flustered and Von assured her, "You're making the right decision. What did Piccolo say?"

She couldn't stay angry at the mention of his name, the recent memories of their first kiss still fresh in her mind, but she didn't say anything. It was clear everything was alright between them, which made Von very happy. Piccolo is more solid a choice for Thelel than anyone Von's ever known, he couldn't settle for her loving anyone of less stature.

Gohan understood part of it; he hadn't known Thelel was interested in Piccolo, although he considered it something he should have figured out considering Von doesn't seem too shocked to hear it. He's happy for Piccolo, and Thelel, and believes they will do well together. He gave her his blessing, but asked, "What's your deal with Vegeta?"

Thelel looked at Von, Gohan would be the second person she told, and she really shouldn't be telling anyone, she turned to Gohan, and answered, "You cannot speak a word of this until it's official," Gohan nodded, hearing a lot of that from Von these days, and she explained, "We plan to have a baby, an heir to the throne," and there was another beautiful smile on her face, though different than the one from before.

Shock crossed Gohan's face and all he said was, "Oh." He gathered his wits back together and mustered, "C-congratulations!" wondering when all of this came about and how it was supposed to work.

Von chuckled at Gohan's reaction (so like his father) and said, to Thelel, "I'm sure you're excited for its conception, seeing as how it's been so long and all. I hear the Kings are well endowed, and I'm sure both of them will be involved."

"VON!" came the shout from the mouths of both Gohan and Thelel.

He cracked up laughing for a moment before going on to say, "There's no reason to get embarrassed! You're going to be carrying around his child after all, everyone will know, and the women will be so jealous. Good work, too, once you become Mother of the Prince no one will have a word to say about your relationship with the Namek instead of a Saiyan."

Thelel turned her back to them, not revealing the look on her face or the meditations of her heart on those comments. After a few moments she looked back over her shoulder at them and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

Gohan was still blustering, catching on though, but Von yanked him close and kissed his cheek. He told Thelel, "Yes, let's go." Sometimes Von could be just as honest as Makero and Jinkin.

When time came around to revealing what had traveled so far and was so important, Von presented Vegeta with a necklace, which Gohan didn't think Vegeta would give a damn about, but he seemed to hold it dearly and stare at it with affection. He gave one to Goku, too, which held a different symbol, and along with those two items Von pulled out a banner, which had an emblem that combined their two Houses in a blazing orange symbol (almost red) on a navy blue (almost black) background. Von rolled it back up for it would be hung in the main hall in their home, but the people wouldn't stop hollering after they saw it.

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten went immediately to Vegeta and Goku to see what all the fuss was over the jewelry while the rest of the party carried on as usual. Even Goku wondered about the neck pieces and he asked Vegeta.

Vegeta answered, in the clouds, "My father wore a medallion. These are made from the same gems and stones as his were, very expensive, very rare." He seemed to like the gift. He allowed Von to put it on him. He took Goku's out of his hand and put it on him, immediately liking the tone of his skin next to the blue-green coloring of the necklace. It reminded him of being on old Vegeta-sai to see him wearing it for some reason.

When Vegeta's eyes met Von's the General knew he was thankful for his gift. Von smiled and bowed only his head ever so slightly. He'd been planning that for such a long time, it was great to finally execute something right for a change.

Everything has finally fallen into place for his people and now their lives are taking a smoother course. For so long he'd imagined his journey coming to an end at this point in time, but now he sees that it's only just beginning. There's fresh opportunity here, a chance to make a true change. He could look around a see their progress, but just to hear their laughter and watch them smile and joke around was enough to ease his heart. Now he can make the future he always wanted for his daughter and set the focus on the family that he has formed, and the tasks at hand. It seems like a day’s work is never done, really, but he's never felt he could rest easier. He officially feels like he has done all that is necessary and can take a step down. The relief is incredible.

Gohan didn't leave his side for long, stepping up next to him after going off to speak with Piccolo and his brother. Gohan smiled his breathtaking family grin, and Von felt like he could kiss him over and over again. He settled, however, for wrapping his arm around him and caressing his forehead, before kissing it.

Gohan reached up and touched Von's face in the same spot, before dragging his hand through his hair, moving it out of his face. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by his desires and he realized that he didn't have to wait for Von to initiate anything. He left, taking Von with him, traveling very far, very fast.

Behind, at the party scene Goku said, "Hey, what's going on?" having noticed them leave so quickly.

Vegeta answered, "We will know soon enough," knowing exactly what was going on.

When Gohan stopped Von had to catch up to himself, feeling strange at having been practically carried at such a speed, though it wasn't for the first time. He bent over, setting a knee to the ground, but Gohan was standing right beside him, strong and unmoved. He looked down at Von and the full blood wondered what was going on with him.

Gohan finally said, taking the initiative to shove him backwards into the ground, "Bite me," he leaned in closer, "before I bite you." His hands were clutching at Von's clothes, pulling them away as he pressed into his body, laying on top of him.

Von did not hesitate and did not need to be told twice. He sat up, ripped into Gohan's shirt and licked his shoulder, immediately sinking his fangs deep inside of him. Gohan mirrored his actions and drank from Von's body a moment later. When they released one another and finished licking at the wound, they brought their mouths together and kissed, entering into their apimic fast, strong, and head on.

They immediately knew they'd made the right choice. As they kissed and worked off one another's clothes they began to sense things on several much more intimate levels, certain thoughts were shared, and a great understanding grew between them. They were not disappointed with the union. Von lips left Gohan's to go to his neck and Gohan took the chance to look at where he'd bitten Von and saw that it's already healed. He kissed it, feeling peace in his arms.

Von was more thoroughly convinced than he ever had been that Gohan was what led him to Earth, and not his search for Vegeta. He smiled at Gohan, who looked angelic in a way, and he could swear it's like they never left each other's side, like he's been there all along. He could hear whispers and echos of Gohan's fantasies and his memories and he could only imagine what else he was in for the closer he gets to him. He still hasn't seen him power up.

Gohan made a face and asked Von, "You want to see me to turn into a Super Saiyan?"

Von didn't say anything, not sure what to say, wondering if he just read his mind.

Gohan was smiling at him now, and he stood up, explaining, "That’s what you were thinking, wasn't it? Who told you? Was it Trunks?" Von still couldn't answer him, but Gohan didn't seem to care about an answer. He said, "I gotta warn you, it's different."

Finally, Von said, in his defense, standing up as well, "Seeing you power up isn't the only thing I want from you."

Gohan replied, looking at him closely, "What else do you want from me?"

Von smirked but said nothing.

Gohan shook his head, and remarked, "Fine," giving up on it.

Von waited a few moments, smirking down at him in an amused manner. He asked, "Well?"

Gohan drew in his eyebrows and said, "What?"

Von laughed, “I thought you were going to power up? You said it was 'different,' you look the same."

Gohan smiled at him and his funny way of jumping around subjects. He retorted, "I haven't done anything yet." He took a leap backwards and asked, "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes," Von answered, rather quickly.

Gohan's smile never ceased as he started concentrating on bringing his powers to the front. It didn't take long, but he didn't want to explode with energy, he just wanted to push himself to the plateau and hold it there, how he used to do with his father when he was younger. He couldn't deny he was looking forward to the look on Von's face. He only just discovered how badly Von itched to feel and see some of that power.

Von watched very closely, feeling awed at Gohan's incredible increase in energy, and still it grew. Once he reached Super Saiyan, and his eyes flashed blue and his hair turned white blond, Von's jaw dropped, feeling the immense amount of ki the form brought on, and impressed by his look. Legendary, indeed, he thought, but otherwise he did not know what to think. It's not what he expected, but it certainly isn't disappointing.

Gohan let go of all the energy that surrounded him but not the form and approached him. Von put out his hand, he was hesitant to touch him, but he felt his face and managed to say, "What an incredible transformation. That power, it's ridiculous."

Gohan smiled at him, "You should see my father, and Vegeta…" he commented, but he noticed something shifting inside. Von was beginning to transform into the Horunta being. Gohan dropped Super Saiyan and watched knowing his own transformation would start to stir soon. He figured this was normal, and he probably spurred it on by gathering all that energy.

Once they'd both transformed Gohan stopped Von from kissing him to tell him, "When I first met you, you said 'Qifkibew,'... and I knew what you meant..."(Relax) Gohan felt like he needed to know what he had to say about that.

Von looked at him dearly, holding him close. He admitted, "If you're searching for confirmation in us you needn't look any further than your own skin. Your wound is healed, so is mine. But, if you prefer, I tell you something personal, I confess I dreamt about you every night while I was away to choose a planet." His eyes seared into Gohan, and the Prince listened closely as Von told him, assuredly, "I have yet to express my feelings for you properly, but I have time to give you, now, and whatever else you seek I'm sure I can find."

Gohan laughed, a little embarrassed, and said, "There's nothing else." Von kissed him and wouldn't let his mouth or his body go for anything. Gohan hung off of Von, trying to drag him down to the ground but Von was resisting him. The full-blooded Saiyan wouldn't go down without putting up a fight.

In the back of his mind he knew that he was going to make Gohan submit him because he felt like he was giving in to temptation, losing control, and he didn't think Gohan would allow himself to be overtaken (at least not yet). He gave into his craving for him, ripping what was left of Gohan's shirt off of him, and quickly stripping his pants down to his ankles. Before he knew it, Von turned Gohan around forcefully but Gohan fought him, not allowing him to bend him forward like he wanted to. Von focused on another issue, pulling his jeans down to his thighs, unleashing his erection, then he went to subdue Gohan one more time.

Gohan gave a brief glance back at Von, alarmed, but he had to admit he'd always wanted this, this dominance Von was asserting on him. For some reason, though, when Von went to brace Gohan's arm behind his back and attempt to bend him forward again, Gohan broke free of his hold and threw him down, so that he now had Von on the ground beneath him, with his chin in the dirt. Gohan, really got a good look at the tattoos on Von's back. His physique was perfect, sexy, and Gohan admired his body for a moment longer, before realizing that he was in the position to do whatever he wanted to him. Gohan wanted him, and it was in that moment that he understood that Von wanted him, too.

He kissed Von's back, up his shoulder blades and spine, to his neck and ear, while his hands ran through his tail and up and down his skin, raking his nails downward. Gohan asked, "Is this what you wanted from me?"

Von smirked after a moment, seeming to be enjoying himself. He answered, lazily, "I'll take whatever you give me," which Gohan understood to mean yes, and more importantly, that he has his complete trust. Von lifted up his head and kissed Gohan, arching into him and wrapping his tail around his waist, pulling his hips closer.

Gohan smiled at him, so turned on, but suddenly he became nervous, he's never done things this way before.

Von whispered to him, "No need to be nervous, just fuck the hell out of me." Gohan's lips met Von's before he could think twice. 

\---

On the other side of the world where Goku placed their Capsule home, Vegeta spent a little time for various reasons, making personal plans for later on. He told Goku to meet him at their house after the celebration. Goku already knew Vegeta wouldn't stick around long, but he at least planned on staying and eating with the crowd. Vegeta knew he could not get him away any sooner than that, which was fine, he wanted Kakarot to enjoy himself.

He was much too busy in his own head, trying to get things in order and get a grasp on everything that was happening. All this opportunity seemed too good to be true. He's taking it day by day, and definitely happy about the look of things so far. So many dynamics involved here, but Vegeta feels like it'll work out for the best that way.

He's looking forward to later on, it will be fun for him to see how Kakarot is with a woman. He has no interest in being with Thelel, fucking her until she gets pregnant is a different story. He also doesn't mind the idea of exploring with her and Kakarot, neither of them has been with a Saiyan woman before, and he's pretty sure whatever Goku thinks will fall to the way side once the ball gets rolling.

Vegeta's not stupid, he sees the way Thelel looks at the Namek, and he knows how she feels about him. She thinks of him often, though she never says his name, she listens closely when he's brought up. He discussed it with her after they talked about the baby and her intentions therefore became to tell Piccolo her feelings, which Vegeta thought wise. If the Namek returns her love it will be all for the better for each of them. Vegeta's pretty sure Piccolo won't refuse Thelel (they seemed to match well together). Plus, he would have plenty of time to mess with him about it after everything is said and done. So Vegeta agreed to take Thelel to Piccolo when she was ready to speak with him. It all just so happened to work out for them in the same day.

Right now, the party is still going on but several of the guests are missing. Knowing the King's plans for this evening, she was not interested in staying very long, so Thelel left. Vegeta went ahead and dropped her off, giving her some other small tasks, before leaving her alone in his house to make herself at home. She is aware of Vegeta's main orders, which are for her to wait until Goku and Vegeta arrive.

Thelel couldn't help from becoming wet as she stood, waiting, knowing what the end result would be after whatever foreplay King Vegeta was planning was through. She was to be conveniently naked and told to try not to be shy, and she had no way of knowing if she was being watched or when someone was going to enter. It was an embarrassing state to be in, she's not one to go around naked, and to be nude in front of two men she hardly knows is nerve wracking, but she found that she was more excited than anything.

She silently damned Von for being so right, it has been a long time. He knows how lonely she's been and her body aches for male companionship and exhilarating completion. (Von used to joke with her about how much she masturbates, as much as a man, but he would never allow for just anyone to get with her.) King Vegeta had caught her so off guard when he proposed himself to her. She couldn't say no, she didn't want to, and he knew it. (The two of them were very frank with one another on the matter) Thelel admitted to him, after becoming a little inebriated, that she would be most willing for the party of two (meaning both Kings). It's not something that she'd ever done before, but it interested her, especially since the point was for her to become pregnant. Her King seemed more eager than he ought to be if he didn't plan on making something of it.

So she stood in between one chair and another, where she was told, her exposed body a sight to see, and she waited for them to arrive. When she began hearing the noise of the front door opening and someone entering the house, her heartbeat began to rise. It was King Goku who entered through the doorway into the room she was told to stay in a few moments later. She said, a little nervously, "Hey." Goku looked a little confused, which seemed odd to Thelel. She thought to herself, He must have known I was here, did King Vegeta not tell him about his plans?

Goku said, "Hey," and came closer, her scent leading him further into the room. Vegeta mentioned Thelel would be here and he sensed her of course, but Vegeta didn't say anything about her being naked. He said, walking up to her, "This is for you," and handed her a letter, sealed and named for her, "from Vegeta."

Thelel took it out of his hand and opened it, wondering what it could say. She read it to herself, her hands trembling, it said, 'I'll be joining you shortly. Until then, get comfortable with Kakarot. He's to be naked when I arrive.' She looked up at him, a flush coming upon her features. She said to her King, "It says he wants you to be comfortable, and that you must strip before he gets here."

"Oh, really?" Goku asked, more confused.

Thelel put her hand out, touching his chest, and asking him, "Did he mention any of this to you?" She played with the clothing gently before tugging at it.

"Not really," Goku shrugged at her. She began to slowly remove his clothes, and he watched her breasts as they were moved and pressed upon, her scent was working on him, and her fingers grace him so tenderly as she worked his shirt off.

She mumbled, "I thought for sure he would have told you," enjoying his scent as she got closer to him. She barely knows him, and it's hard to believe all the hype about him being so sweet. She felt like she hadn't addressed him properly, but he didn't seem concerned with it.

He ran a hand firmly down her arm but other than that he would not touch her. She went to tug on the rim of his pants, looking up at him for permission. Goku allowed her to undress him, as per Vegeta's orders, and then he sat down in one of the chairs of his house that Thelel was standing beside and leaned back, relaxed. He was rock hard and it couldn't be overlooked. Thelel, remembering her orders, crawled on to the chair (which was a big comforter type) to his surprise, planting a knee on the outside of his thighs, her body open and accessible to him, if he wanted it. He watched, momentarily dazed as she began to run her hands across her own form, squeezing on her breasts and sliding on her own skin.

Goku grew more aroused by the second the longer he watched her play with her body intimately. She was gorgeous, a life-size faerie, a nymph, an elf even, and she was feeling herself up, pinching her own nipples, and licking her lips, clearly aroused as she watched him watch her. He wondered how long she'd been waiting here for him, naked, and he wondered if she was wet... Eventually Goku asked, "What's going on?" hesitant to touch her, but not turning from her or pushing her away.

She answered, "King Vegeta told me to please you, and get comfortable with you. What would you like me to do?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek a few times, and then his ear, allowing her full breasts to push up against his chest. She didn't mind so much that he wasn't responding to her, his scent and chiseled body was making her more randy by the minute, so his applied stimulation was unnecessary. She would be happy with putting herself out there if it meant she could enjoy caressing and kissing him further, whereever she could.

He still wouldn't reach up and touch her, but she leaned back again so he could watch as she continued to touch herself, running her hands up and down her body slowly, feeling her throat and behind to her round ass. She tossed her long hair to one side, moving her curves around in front of him, her body calling to his. Something about her felt so right, he was hypnotized.

She reached out and grabbed hold of his dick, unable to stop herself, turned on by how smooth and strong it feels in her hand, and how proud and tall and thick it is. It was leaking precum. She told him, her voice dripping with a sultry tone Goku knew she couldn't help at the moment, "I'm pretty sure the plan for tonight is a threesome between you, King Vegeta, and myself. I don't know why he wouldn't have told you, but I'm positive that whatever you desire is open game." Goku was dumbfounded and Thelel smiled at him, and added, "I figured you could just watch me and I'll amuse you a little bit while we wait for King Vegeta to tell us exactly what to do."

"That was the plan," Vegeta said from the doorway, smirking at having caught them both off guard. From the looks of things Thelel's done exactly what Vegeta wanted, broken the news to Goku and rendered him defenseless. They looked good together, Vegeta had half a mind to have her hop on his dick and take him for a ride. He wouldn't mind just sitting back and watching but he wasn't about to sit this one out. There was time for him to enjoy a show between the two of them later, right now he was more than ready to get started, and apparently so are they.

Goku couldn't say anything, wondering what exactly was going on. He tried asking Vegeta through their link but Vegeta only smirked at him as he began to remove his own clothing and walk through the room, closer to them.

Thelel nervously stepped off of the chair, and Goku went to stand up but Vegeta leaned over him and their mouths clashed.

Goku gathered that Thelel is who Vegeta chose to have a baby with, so he let Vegeta know mentally that he would follow his lead, but he didn't need to be involved. Vegeta just kissed him more sensuously and didn't respond. Goku helped him rip off his shirt and he was pulled into the chair with him for a few minutes longer. Goku dug his hands into Vegeta's body, roughly going up his thighs, covering his ass, and his back, all of him. It drove Thelel crazy to watch them so focused on one another and so passionate.

Vegeta pulled away and got off the chair, telling Goku to stay there. As he was walking away, he told Goku, _I want you involved_. He came back over to them after picking up a few items. A mask, a blindfold, and a gag. He put the mask, which was rather pretty, and only covered the top half of the face, with no eye holes to see, on Thelel and placed her hand on Goku's arm so that she had something to hold on to and keep her balance. As he went to cover Goku's eyes he said, "Don't worry, I won't make you wear this all night," speaking to both of them, though Thelel was unsure.

Goku said, "Hey!" as he felt Vegeta trying to put something in his mouth, but Vegeta only chuckled and through his link told him to relax as he put the gag on him. Goku was trying to say something through it at first, but he stopped, knowing it was useless. His breath quickened, Vegeta's never done anything like this before with him.

Vegeta said to him, _If you don't calm down I can always ki-cuff your hands and feet, too._ Goku eep-ed, and Vegeta noticed that he wasn't the only one who was getting nervous. He took hold of Thelel's hand and led her a few steps forward, telling her to kneel on the ground. She had to trust him, and he helped her down. He watched as she breathed in deeply, trying to figure out what was coming next. His hand came to her chin, then whisked over her shoulder, brushing her hair back, he whispered into her ear, "I want you to suck his dick, but don't let him cum until I say so."

She nodded at him and he dragged the chair along with Goku closer to her, and then guided her hand to a surprised Goku's staff, his hand helping her wrap her fingers around it before letting go and stepping back. He watched as she pulled it towards her, her fingers searching for the tip. She was trying to get comfortable in between Goku's legs, not knowing exactly where everything is at the moment. She opened her mouth and brought it to where she thought his dick was, moving slowly. She ran her fingers over the tip, taking some of the precum, and then she brought her fingers to her mouth, using her hand as a guide to where he is. When she stuck out her tongue, she tasted her fingers and his cum, and then the tip of his dick, which she took gently into her mouth.

His cock seemed even bigger as she ran her tongue across it. She moved from the tip to the base, licking all around it, trying to get it wet and see just how big it is. She wrapped her hand around it and came back up to the top feeling a little bit more comfortable, she took in the tip again and slowly began taking in more and more of it, stopping every now and then to play with his balls or catch her breath and lick the length all over again.

Vegeta enjoyed the show for some time, especially once she started deep throating him, so it surprised Thelel to feel his hand suddenly run the length of her tail and lift her hips in the air by his impossible grip on it. She moaned but her mouth was filled, and she had to pull back before she gagged. Vegeta had a firm hand on her ass and he was bending her body so that he could get closer to her clit. She had the urge to look back, but she couldn't see anything anyways. Vegeta said, "Continue," as he ran his fingers along her soaking wet flower.

Goku wondered, _What are you doing?_ to Vegeta as he felt Thelel's mouth engulf him once again.

Vegeta slowly pressed a finger inside of Thelel's heat, relishing in the feel of her body, which matched his. He told Goku mentally that he was about to fuck Thelel, and that he could remove his blindfold if he wanted, but not his gag. He didn't think he was going to waste time preparing her, she's swollen as it is and clearly enjoying the attention.

Goku reached up and immediately tore away the cloth, moaning through his gag at watching Thelel bob her head on his swollen erection and seeing Vegeta's dick so close to insertion. The moment Vegeta pressed into Thelel her tail wrapped around his arm in submission and she cried out even with Goku's dick in her mouth. Goku pulled her head back by her hair, allowing her to breath while Vegeta sank into her for the first time, intent on listening to her moan. She did cry out, and her hips moved with his, back and then forward as he stretched her, filling her. She licked her lips, moaning out as she enjoyed being penetrated. Goku only wished he could see the expression in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Vegeta held his arm up and all he had to do was lift it a little higher to get her to fuck and cry out a little harder. He told Thelel, after allowing Goku to enjoy quite a show, "Make King Kakarot cum."

Goku helped her take his penis back into her mouth, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Vegeta. She began almost immediately to deep throat him, her own mouth salivating, and Goku leaned backwards, watching as Vegeta was clearly close to making her cum. Her cries were almost constant now, and even though they were muffled, they were seductive and uncontrolled, her hips were rolling with his and Goku could feel the grip in her hands changing.

Vegeta changed his speed, suddenly fucking her roughly, faster and harder than Goku thought he would. Her throat moved on his cock and it was like Vegeta was setting the pace for her blow job, Goku couldn't hold himself back any longer. He came deep inside of her, and she swallowed most of it, busy feeling her own orgasm coming over her. When she pulled off of him to breath the rest of his cum sprayed onto her mask. she didn't notice, she just cried out, her hips still meeting and grinding with Vegeta's, completely lost in enjoyment, desperate to express it.

She moaned out "Oh, uh, yes!" licking her lips and Goku's fingers when he brought them to her mouth, her body still rocking with Vegeta's, who was staring at Goku.

After Vegeta came he spent a generous amount of time feeling Thelel's splendid body, who was quivering to the touch, he finally removed himself. Goku somehow knew Vegeta wasn't done for the evening. He watched him curiously as he stood up from his place on the floor and walked towards him. He removed his gag much to Goku's relief, and he removed Thelel's dirtied mask. He told her to have a seat on the chair and rest for a few minutes, so she stood up and sat in the unused chair, catching her breath. Goku watched as Vegeta left the room and he wondered what else he had in store.

Vegeta came back into the room with the gag and he picked up the blindfold, but he didn't hand anything out to either of them, yet.

He sat on the arm of Goku's chair and looked at him fondly, not really too concerned about Thelel's presence, he kind of liked having her around. Goku's quite a man, a hard thing to miss, so handsome and kind and strong. A thought came to mind of when Goku said he touched another woman, Vegeta's not surprised a woman would try to seduce him, but he suddenly wondered which woman it was. He knew it wasn't Thelel, who could it have been? Then a thought hit him; Dunduil might have tried to get Goku to impregnate one of the women so that he could claim her and become a part of the royal house. He spoke to Thelel, sharply, "Dunduil, did he have a woman?"

Thelel answered, "Many," sarcastically, then added, "His most recent lover, though, was Iseri, my King." She leaned further into the chair cushions, feeling tired and out of it, but at home.

Vegeta thought back to his memory and put a face to the name. He planned to ask Kakarot if she was the one, if so, then Vegeta would be sure to thank Von more fully in the future. Not that Kakarot isn't desirable all on his own, just that Vegeta, like Von, wondered what Dunduil was really up to.

Thelel said, "You wouldn't have liked him," in a matter of fact sort of way, looking at her nails to make sure they looked alright. Vegeta looked at her closely, he knew she was talking about Dunduil. She went on to tell him, "He was a waste of time."

Vegeta didn't respond to her, but he took it to heart, figuring it best he never met the man in the first place, then. He turned to Kakarot and ran a hand through his hair. He fingered the necklace that he wore.

Thelel smiled and said, "It's so beautiful. You wouldn't believe how long Von's been waiting to give it to you." Vegeta officially decided he liked Thelel. She's thoughtful, but she speaks her mind, and she's gorgeous. Vegeta realized he would have to invite her to live in the castle with them, especially once she's pregnant. (He's been of the opinion (once pointed out to him by Bulma) that having a woman around makes everything a little bit nicer.) He looked forward to having her close by.

Goku looked down at his pendant and remarked, "I guess it's kind of neat."

Vegeta shook his head, feeling too lazy to really get angry about the insulting way he regarded his gift. He said, "You've no idea what that thing is worth," knowing Kakarot truly has no pull towards anything of his lost home, and no understanding of monetary value.

Goku laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't wear it."

Vegeta chuckled, "No, you should leave it in a box and never touch it, but I like it on you. You'll wear it from now on." Even to his own ears he sounded demanding, but Goku just smiled at him and nodded in agreement, not knowing what type of meaning he held to it, or other reasoning he may have.

They talked a little bit longer, mostly Thelel and Goku, about nice sort of things. Vegeta opted that they move things into the bedroom and Thelel and Goku followed willingly. Thelel laid on the bed, which was heavily lined with pillows that she could lean up against. Goku followed her but Vegeta seemed to have a few other things to do. Vegeta told them to get things started and that he'd been back in a few minutes.

Thelel was under orders not to be shy, she leaned in closer and began kissing and licking Goku's neck pressing him back into the pillows. This time Goku eagerly gripped her body and pulled it effortlessly on top of his, much to Thelel's impressed surprise. Apparently, all those muscles weren't just for show. His hands seemed to be all over her at once and she moaned when he felt in between her ass, lifting her hips to gain more access to her pussy. Goku enjoyed frisking her. Her quick, high-pitched calls were turning him on as he fingered her, gripping her ass and pressing into her with great intensity. She groaned out while he finger-fucked her. His hands were working wonders on her body, and she'd never been easy to get off this way. She was fighting herself from helping him.

She asked, panting, "Are you trying to make me cum?" He held her body so tight against his but there was still enough room for her to lift her hips and fall back on his fingers as they went deeper.

Goku just smiled and watched her try to get herself off on him. She tossed her hair behind her back and decided to stop, suddenly. When she tried to get off of his hand, he moved with her and as she tried to get away, he hit a spot inside of her that made her cry out helplessly. She couldn't control the shivers that came over her, she instantly wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and shoulders, holding onto him, her bare breasts pressing up against his solid body, her voice calling out softly into his ear as kept her filled. 

Goku used his free hand to grip the base of her tail and then started moving his fingers in and out of her again, reaching for that spot he'd just hit. He touched it again and she pushed back, licking and kissing his neck all over again. Within a few moments he had her whimpering, dripping wet and humping his fingers. Goku only noticed just then that Vegeta must have been watching them, he was climbing onto the bed now, hard-on in hand.

Goku let Thelel go and Vegeta told her to come to him. He put the blindfold on her and laid her back against the pillows, watching her body as she moved. Vegeta turned to Goku and spoke to him through their link, telling him not to say a word. Vegeta kissed Thelel, who kissed him back very passionately, while in his head he told Goku to take him. Goku watched in awe, never expecting this, not sure if he heard him correctly. Vegeta drew back from Thelel, grabbing onto her hand and kissing it sweetly, he brought it down to his dick, and had her help guiding him inside. He asked Goku, _What are you waiting for?_

Goku could hardly believe Vegeta was about to do this. He wondered what Vegeta was thinking allowing himself to be fucked in the presence of someone else, but it didn't stop Goku from taking a hold of his body and preparing him. As Goku's already wet finger began pressing into Vegeta's heat, Vegeta locked lips with Thelel once more, not making a sound, though his breathing became heavy, causing him to deepen their kiss. As Goku fingered him, Vegeta pressed slowly inside of her, both men loving the erotic sounds coming from her. Vegeta pulled back, not even trying to go all the way in, then pushed deeper, before pulling back to just the tip. She was a tight sheath for him, warm, exquisite.

Thelel moaned and slid further beneath him, desiring the penetration she knew he wanted to give her. She wondered what was keeping him. She ran her hands up and down his body, taking in his scent, so different from Goku's but so manly, it made her think of sex just to smell him. She rocked very gently onto him. The more she felt of his length, the more she wanted him inside of her, and the further, the better. His lips found hers again as he tried not to moan out and she kissed him in a most wanton manner, which Vegeta didn't mind at all. She whispered, "I already need you, there's no sense in delaying it." Vegeta smirked, he could tell she was far gone into her hormones.

Vegeta thought to Kakarot _, That's how I feel._ He'd been waiting for Goku to make things happen.

Goku withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in front of the King's entrance. Vegeta told Thelel, "No more delay." Before Goku could press inside of him, though, Vegeta picked up the gag, which Goku had forgotten about, and put it on himself. He pulled out of Thelel as Kakarot pressed into him, putting his hips into Goku's hands, and allowing him control while he got adjusted to him. When Vegeta was ready, he pulled Thelel down the sheets, so that she was horizontal on the plush bed, legs spread, whole body available to him. He pushed back inside of Thelel, then pulled out to the tip, backing onto Goku's staff (thank HEAVENS he had a gag on), and then pushed forward into her heat again.

She came within seconds, the feel, smell, and sound of her driving both men nuts, making Goku moan, among other things. She didn't stop begging for more, she just kept meeting up with Vegeta's hips, driving him deeper inside of her.

\---

Goten found out the hard way about Trunks. Watching him kiss whathisface down there was painful enough, now he had to say something to him about it. Trunks didn't know Goten was watching, he was supposed to be waiting for him, but his curiosity had peaked, and he couldn't stand waiting around any longer, like he usually does, obediently. He went to see what the holdup was, and he found out. Now he knew Trunks would be there any minute and he would pretend like nothing had just happened, the way he'd been pretending for who knows how long. Goten couldn't let him lie to him anymore, he didn't want to be lied to, besides, his feelings were already crushed, the damage is done.

"Yo, I'm ready, let's go. Burchan said to meet him at the lake, you know," Trunks called, landing softly behind him.

Goten had been sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled up to his chest, but he stood up and turned to look at Trunks. He shook his head at him, "I don't want to go."

"Come on," Trunks smiled at him, and tugged at his arm. He shook his head at him noticing Goten's stern resistance, he wondered, "What do you wanna do? Everybody's going?"

Goten shook his head at his friend, his feelings threatening to overflow, but he found himself more cowardly than he thought, and couldn't call Trunks out. He just said, "I don't think I can make it tonight."

"What's the matter?" Trunks instantly asked. He knew, though, with the slightest look in Goten's eye as he turned away and blasted off, that Goten knew he's been unfaithful. He didn't follow after him, consumed in his own thoughts.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that Goten and Trunks' relationship wasn't the point of the ending. It is meant to be more of a comparison to the complications of the relationship between Goku and Vegeta, and the thought that they will have to learn, just as everyone does, how to be honest with themselves first, and foremost, and how to communicate their needs, wants, etc. How to love, how to let go, how to fight for what you care about most, and how to admit all those things.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D  
> Until Next Time...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the original it can be found at AFF but I think this updated version is going to be better, just saying


End file.
